Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein
by JonahThera
Summary: viele Geschehnisse bis alle ein glückliches Ende erleben können, Jibbs, Tiva, McAbbyes hat viele 59 Kapis, ich lade aber alles in einem hoch


_**Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein**_

Inhaltsverzeichnis

Prolog

Kapitel 01

Kapitel 02

Kapitel 03

Kapitel 04

Kapitel 05

Kapitel 06

Kapitel 07

Kapitel 08

Kapitel 09

Kapitel 10

Kapitel 11

Kapitel 12

Kapitel 13

Kapitel 14

Kapitel 15

Kapitel 16

Kapitel 17

Kapitel 18

Kapitel 19

Kapitel 20

Kapitel 21

Kapitel 22

Kapitel 23

Kapitel 24

Kapitel 25

Kapitel 26

Kapitel 27

Kapitel 28

Kapitel 29

Kapitel 30

Kapitel 31

Kapitel 32

Kapitel 33

Kapitel 34

Kapitel 35

Kapitel 36

Kapitel 37

Kapitel 38

Kapitel 39

Kapitel 40

Kapitel 41

Kapitel 42

Kapitel 43.1

Kapitel 43.2

Kapitel 43.3

Kapitel 44

Kapitel 45

Kapitel 46

Kapitel 47

Kapitel 48

Kapitel 49

Kapitel 50

Kapitel 51

Kapitel 52

Kapitel 53.1

Kapitel 53.2

Kapitel 53.3

Epilog

3

11

13

15

18

20

22

25

30

32

36

37

38

46

51

54

55

58

61

62

64

66

68

70

71

73

74

76

80

83

84

87

91

94

95

99

105

108

111

118

124

128

133

135

140

142

146

150

154

156

159

162

166

168

175

179

185

190

194

Prolog

Etwas unbeholfen stolperte Ziva über die am Boden liegenden Sachen, als sie diesen Morgen aufstand. Nachdem gestrigen Benefizmarathonlauf vom FBI und NCIS, an dem sowohl sie, als auch Tony und McGee gezwungenermaßen teilnehmen mussten, war sie am Abend nur aus ihren Klamotten geschlüpft und ins Bett gefallen. Nun schmerzten ihre etwas überstrapazierten Beine etwas und ließen sie mehr ins Bad wanken, als wirklich gerade laufen. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie ihre in alle Richtungen abstehenden, wirren Haare, grinste einmal schief und stellte sich dann in die Dusche.

Mit einem lauten Knall landete Tony unsanft auf dem Boden zwischen der Couch und einem Glastisch, an dessen Bein er sich zusätzlich noch den Kopf anschlug, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Ein leises Fluchen verließ seinen Mund, bevor er langsam die Augen öffnete und durch sein Wohnzimmer schielte. Noch immer trug er die Kleidung des letzten Tages. Der Lauf hatte ihn so fertig gemacht, dass er es nicht mal mehr geschafft hatte, sich der verschwitzten Joggingsachen zu entledigen. Sogar die Schuhe trug er noch, stellte er murrend fest, als er sich überwinden konnte, sich aufzusetzen. Erst mal rettete er seine malträtierten Knochen auf die Couch, bevor er sich entschloss, aufzustehen. Langsam taumelte er unter schmerzhaftem Stöhnen ins Bad und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang in der Dusche.

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf stand Abby am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete den laut schnarchenden Tim, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt quer darauf lag und so gar nichts mitbekam. Ein leises Kichern entwich der Forensikerin, bevor sie Kopf schüttelnd das Zimmer verließ und in der Küche erstmal Kaffee ansetzte. Anschließend setzte sie sich an Timmys PC und spielte eines seiner Onlinespiele weiter. Als der Kaffee gerade durchgelaufen war, schlurfte der Besitzer der Wohnung verschlafen ins Wohnzimmer und schaute Abby aus kleinen Augen an. Ohne ein Wort patschte er mit nackten Füßen an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Bad. Während Abby den Kaffee in einen Becher füllte, hörte sie die Dusche anspringen.

Gibbs schaute nun bereits zum fünften Mal auf die Uhr, die ihm nun schon 12.47 Uhr anzeigte. Ducky grinste leicht und blätterte eine Seite weiter in seinem neuen Buch über Psychoanalyse. Bisher waren nur sie, die Direktorin, sowie Cynthia und die wenigen, die nicht am Marathon teilgenommen hatten, im Büro angekommen. Gott sei es gedankt und gepfiffen, dass das Verbrechen heute Pause zu machen schien, ging es Gibbs durch den Kopf. Er seufzte vernehmlich und genehmigte sich anschließend einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. Enttäuscht schüttelte er ihn schließlich, da er bereits wieder leer zu seien schien, als der Becher im nächsten Moment aus seiner Hand gezogen und ihm ein anderer hingehalten wurde. Irritiert blickte er nach oben und schaute in das grinsende Gesicht von Jenny, dann nahm er den Becher entgegen. Die Direktorin zog sich den Stuhl von McGee ran und setzte sich zu den beiden Herren. Eine Weile schwiegen die Drei vor sich hin. Gibbs nippte wieder an seinem Becher, Ducky las in seinem Buch und Jenny spielte mit einem Stift von McGees Schreibtisch, während sie an Ducky vorbei aus dem Fenster schaute. Es schien keiner recht interessiert daran zu sein, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.

Tony schlüpfte gerade in seine Jeans, als es an der Tür klingelte. Schnell schloss er den Knopf und schlitterte barfuss zur Tür. Durch den Türspion konnte er anfangs nur eine Tüte sehen, dann grinste ihn Ziva frech an. Der Italiener öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Besuch herein, der ihm sogleich die Tüte, aus der ein verführerischer Brötchenduft stieg, in die Hand drückte. Tony schaute kurz in das Mitbringsel und schleckte sich beim Entdecken von Brötchen und Croissants über die Lippen. Ziva war inzwischen in der Küche verschwunden und versuchte Tonys Kaffeemaschine in Gang zu bringen. Tony zog sich noch schnell ein T-Shirt über und kam dann samt Brötchen zu ihr. Leise blubberte die Kaffeemaschine vor sich hin, während Tony und Ziva schweigend gemeinsam den Tisch deckten. Schließlich setzten sie sich und schmierten sich schon mal Brötchen und Croissants, bis der Kaffee fertig war.

„Wie komme ich dazu, dass du zum Frühstück kommst?", muffelte Tony schließlich und sah zu Ziva, die mit den Schultern zuckte, um dann aufzustehen und die Kaffeekanne zu holen. Sie befüllte beide Tassen und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Frühstück ist gut. Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?", fragte sie schließlich, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich so, dass er die Küchenuhr sehen konnte. Er pfiff kurz, als diese ihm 13.03 Uhr anzeigte.

„Hallelujah. Das gibt Ärger mit Gibbs.", meinte er und biss ins Brötchen, während Ziva kauend nickte. Den Rest des Frühstücks nahmen sie schweigend ein und als Nachtisch genehmigten sich Beide eine Schmerztablette, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Büro machten.

„Nun mach schon, Timmy. Wir sind eh schon zu spät dran, weil du nicht aus den Federn gekommen bist." Abby hielt Tim an der Hand und zog ihn unerbittlich hinter sich her. Der junge Agent stolperte eher über seine Füße, als wirklich seiner Freundin zu folgen.

„Abby!! Ich habe Muskelkater!!!", jammerte er und versuchte sich von ihrem Griff zu befreien. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und funkelte ihn an.

„Sei nicht so ein Weichei. Du bist Agent des NCIS. Die jammern nicht.", bestimmte sie und zog ihn dann weiter in den Fahrstuhl. Gerade als sich die Türen schließen wollten, stolperte noch Tony und Ziva hinein.

„Morgen!", kam es einheitlich von den Vieren. Dann schauten sie sich einen Moment an, bevor sie begannen zu lachen.

„Gibbs reißt uns den Kopf ab.", stellte Tony anschließend fest und bekam gemeinschaftliches Nicken, als Antwort.

„So verspätet haben wir uns noch nie.", Abby schaute auf die Uhr, „Es ist bereits dreiviertel zwei." Die anderen verzogen das Gesicht, in Bedacht auf Gibbs' Ausraster.

Ducky schloss das Buch und schaute zu Gibbs und Jenny, die sich angeregt über einen ehemaligen Fall unterhielten, bei dem Beide nicht der gleichen Meinung zu sein schienen. Ihre Diskussion ging ruhig von statten, war jedoch genauso hitzig, wie jeder Streit zwischen den ehemaligen Partnern. Ducky schüttelte stumm den Kopf und grinste mit einem wohlwissenden Blick. Gibbs schoss sofort einen Blick zu ihm, doch der Pathologe zuckte nur unschuldig die Schultern. Auch Jenny hat den Blick des gemeinsamen Freundes bemerkt. Sowohl sie als auch Jethro wussten genau, was so ein Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Im Grunde bekamen die Zwei jeden Tag mehrmals solche Blicke zugeworfen, doch es störte sie, wenn sie von Ducky oder einem anderen von Gibbs' Team kamen. Gott sei Dank brauchten sie sich nicht weiter damit auseinandersetzten, da sich in diesem Moment der Fahrstuhl öffnete und die restlichen Teammitglieder ausstiegen. Jenny stand auf und lächelte die Vier freundlich an.

„Morgen. Direktor, Gibbs, Ducky!", begrüßte Tony die bereits Anwesenden. Seine Begleiter wiederholten das Morgen und verstreuten sich an ihre Schreibtische, Abby mit zu Timmy. Ducky nickte ihnen freundlich zu, während Gibbs sie mit seinem Blick abtastete. Dann stand er auf und die Zuspätkommer zogen in Erwartung einer Schimpftirade bereits die Köpfe ein und vermieden seinen Blick.

„Schön, dass ihr auch endlich da seid. Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen zu arbeiten.", meinte er entgegen aller Befürchtungen jedoch nur ruhig. Jenny nickte grinsend und begab sich dann zu Treppe, auf der sie in ihr Büro verschwand.

„Es sind einige Berichte noch offen. Kümmert euch heute darum!", befahl er und begleitete Ducky anschließend zum Fahrstuhl. Allgemeines Aufatmen ging durch die Runde. Abby knuffte Tim noch am Arm und begab sich dann auch auf den Weg in ihr Labor.

Inzwischen saßen die zwei Agents und der Officer anderthalb Stunden an Berichten, die sie in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt hatten. Tony kaute auf einem Bleistift und schaute rüber zu Ziva, die starr auf ihren Bildschirm starrte und unaufhörlich auf ihre Tastatur einhämmerte. Tim kam gerade mit Kaffeenachschub und verteilte ihn auf den Schreibtischen. Ziva lächelte kurz dankbar und versteinerte dann wieder vollkommen konzentriert auf ihre Berichte. Tim setzte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr fort, seine Berichte zu vollenden. Tonys Blick schwankte von Ziva zu Gibbs' Schreibtisch. Seitdem sie gekommen waren, hatte sich der Chef nicht mehr blicken lassen. Tony seufzte und begann dann weiter zu tippen.

Jenny stützte ihre Arme auf dem Geländer ab und beobachtete die fleißig tippenden Agents nun schon eine Weile. Sie waren am Tage zuvor gut gelaufen und das sie heute nur Berichte schreiben mussten, tat ihnen sicher recht gut. Ziva war als 23. ins Ziel gekommen, Tony als 56. und McGee bildete bei den Dreien mit Platz 101 das Schlusslicht. Von knapp 450 Läufern empfand sie das als ziemlich gut. Sie hatte bereits bei allen, die teilgenommen haben, einen lobenden Eintrag in der Akte gemacht. Plötzlich überkam sie ein Gähnen und sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, so dass ihre roten Haare umherwirbelten. Als sie wieder stillhielt, baumelte ein Kaffeebecher in ihrem Sichtfeld. Stirn runzelnd folgte sie der Hand über den Arm zum Gesicht des freundlichen Menschens, der ihr ihr Lieblingsgetränk brachte. Gibbs lächelte leicht und schwenkte den Becher etwas hin und her. Schnell ergriff sie ihn und nahm einen Schluck. Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf und wischte ihr dann eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die durch das Kopfschütteln verrutscht war. Dadurch glitt Jenny ein verlegenes Lächeln über die Lippen. Gibbs blickte zu seinem Team hinab.

„Haben sie nach ihrem tollen Einsatz gestern und dem ganzen Berichte schreiben heute nicht eine kleine Belohnung verdient?", fragte die Direktorin beiläufig und nippte am Kaffee. Gibbs ließ seinen Blick zu ihr und dann wieder zu seinem Team schweifen.

„Woran dachtest du?", erkundigte er sich und trank selbst einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Ein Essen und ein bisschen Disco, oder so." Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie schief grinsend an. Jenny reagierte jedoch nicht darauf. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Kommst du mit?", wollte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen. Langsam wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her, während er sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Da ich vorhatte zu zahlen, muss ich wohl mit, oder?", grinste sie den Special Agent frech an. Er lachte kurz und schaute wieder zu seinem Team, bevor er kräftig nickte und dann die Treppe hinabging.

„Um 19 Uhr ist okay?", warf er noch einen Blick zu ihr und sie nickte.

„Sag auch Palmer und Agent Lee Bescheid.", meinte sie noch lächelnd und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

Da Gibbs' Team den Rest des Gespräches mitbekommen hatten, schauten sie ihren Boss fragend an, als dieser zu seinem Schreibtisch kam.

„Macht euch heute Abend chic. Wir gehen was essen und anschließend tanzen. Treff 19 Uhr hier.", verkündete Gibbs, schnappte sich alles Wichtige von seinem Schreibtisch und verschwand wieder. Tony, Ziva und Tim sahen ihm irritiert und fragend hinterher.

„Was ist denn nun los?", wollte Tony wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Tim zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern und setzte seine Unterschrift unter einen der fertigen Berichte. Auch Ziva zuckte nur mit den Schultern, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass Jenny die Drahtzieherin war. Immerhin plante Jenny schon seit längerem, dass das ganze Team mal zusammen etwas unternimmt. Ziva zog die Stirn in Falten. Jenny plante aber auch, bestimmte Leute hier zu verkuppeln, also sollte sie dringend vorsichtig sein. Den anderen sagte sie aber nichts. Die konnten ruhig in Jennys Falle laufen. Sie musste nur Acht geben, dass Jenny nicht selbst in ihre Falle ging.

Langsam ging es auf 19 Uhr zu und Gibbs wippte in seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er trug was ordentliches, womit man zur Not auch in eine Disco kam. Im Grunde hatte er auf das Tanzen gar keine Lust, aber Jenny zur Liebe ließ er sich mal wieder breitschlagen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, als Ducky um die Ecke kam. Der ältere Herr trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, dazu einen schwarzen Mantel.

„Mensch Ducky. Wir wollen anschießend in eine Disco. Zumindest hat Jenny das angedroht.", lachte Jethro, als er seinen guten Freund so herausgeputzt sah. Ducky lächelte nur viel sagend. Als nächstes kamen Tony und Tim. Auch sie hatten alltagstaugliche Sachen an, die sowohl im Restaurant, als auch in der Disco durchgingen. Als Abby auf ihren zehn Zentimeter Absatz Stiefeln angetrippelt kam, zogen alle außer Tim die Augenbrauen hoch. Der junge Agent war es ja inzwischen gewöhnt mit der Gothiklady auszugehen und kannte den entsprechenden Klamottenfundus schon recht gut.

„Oje, höher ging es wohl nicht, was Abbs?", lachte Tony und Abby ließ sich mit einem Grinsen auf einem der Stühle nieder. Sie und Tim tuschelten ein wenig, während Ducky wieder einer seiner Geschichten zum Besten gab. Tony musste laut lachen, verstummte dann aber plötzlich. Sein Blick haftete an Ziva, die gerade um die Ecke gekommen war und nun etwas auf ihrem Schreibtisch suchte. Ihr lavendelfarbenes Kleid ging bis kurz unter ihre vier Buchstaben und der Italiener war verdammt verführt sich zu bücken, als er von Gibbs eine Kopfnuss bekam. Das leise Au ließ Ziva aufschauen, doch Gibbs schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf, während Ducky, Abby und Tim Mühe hatten, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ziva kniff die Augen zusammen und durchbohrte Tony regelrecht mit ihrem Blick. Dieser drehte sich dezent um und schaute Ducky an.

„Da sind wir!", kamen Jimmy und Michelle im Eilschritt vom Fahrstuhl zu den Schreibtischen des Teams. Die kleine Asiatin kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und Jimmy hatte Mühe nicht auch in Lachen auszubrechen und ein möglichst normales Gesicht zu machen.

„Dann fehlt ja nur noch unsere reizende Direktorin.", meinte Ducky zur Uhr schauend und dann einen Blick in die Runde werfend.

„Und wie reizend!!", entfuhr es Tony und schaute zur Treppe. Jenny grinste, während sie die Treppe hinab kam. Alle schauten nach Tonys Ausruf zu ihr hoch. Ihre schwarzen Stiefel klackten die Stufen hinunter und wieder einmal erlag Tony fast der Versuchung unter das kurze schwarze Kleid zu schauen. Doch auch jetzt wurde er von Gibbs durchschaut und der ältere Agent verpasste seinem Kollegen abermals eine dicke Kopfnuss, wodurch alle anfingen zu lachen. Jenny schüttelte lachend den Kopf und schaute die Gruppe mit ihren grünen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

„Wollen wir?", fragte sie und deutete zum Fahrstuhl. Langsam erhoben sich die Sitzenden und der Fahrstuhl brachte die Truppe in zwei Akten nach unten, wo man sich entschied mit mehreren Autos zu fahren. Tony nahm Ziva, Tim und Abby mit und Gibbs chauvierte Mister Palmer und Agent Lee, während Jenny zu Ducky in seinen Oldtimer stieg. Der Pathologe fuhr vor, da Jenny ja das Restaurant ausgesucht hatte und die anderen folgten ihm in respektvollen Abstand. Dies führte dazu, dass man Tony an einer Ampel verlor und am nächst möglichen Ort auf ihn warten musste.

Als sie endlich am Restaurant ankamen, war es bereits zehn vor acht. Es handelte sich um ein kleines griechisches Restaurant in einer sehr ruhigen Gegend, so dass außer ihnen kaum jemand in der Gaststätte war. Überrascht stellten die Eingeladenen fest, dass die gute Direktorin bereits einiges vorbestellt hatte und sie die Auswahl in einem riesigen Buffet hatten. Zusammen saß man an einem großen Tisch, an dem man sich heiter unterhielt und zum Leidwesen einiger weniger auch auf Themen kam, die deren Meinung nach, lieber umgangen werden sollten. Trotzdem hielt sich die Stimmung im oberen Level der Skala und das ausgelassene Lachen der kleinen Gruppe ließ das Personal mehrmals schmunzeln. Nachdem man gut zwei Stunden mit dem Essen beschäftigt gewesen war, bezahlte Jenny an der Theke die doch ziemlich in die Höhe geschnellte Rechnung. Anschießend beriet man sich, welches Tanzlokal oder welche Disco ihr abschließendes Ziel sein sollte.

Man hatte sich auf eine bekannte Disco geeignet, in der man sich inzwischen seit zwei Stunden aufhielt und da im Restaurant bereits ordentlich Ouzo ausgeschenkt worden war und man auch in der Disco nicht die Finger von den Cocktails lassen konnte, gab es einige Personen, die ganz besonders gut drauf waren. Tony versuchte nun schon das fünfte Mal, Ziva zum engen Tanzen mit ihm zu animieren. Doch die Israelin hielt ihren leicht aufdringlichen Verehrer weiter auf gebührenden Abstand, konnte sich aber trotzdem ein belustigtes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie war er ja schon putzig in seinen Bemühungen und mit dem Hundeblick schaffte er es schon fast, sie zu überreden. Abby befand sich mit Jenny und Michelle, die Palmer im Schlepptau hatte, schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Tanzfläche. Ausgelassen bewegten sie sich zur Musik und sangen auch schon so manchen Text mit, was Ducky und Gibbs belustigt beobachteten und sich nebenbei unterheilten. Trotz aller gegenläufigen Vorahnungen ließ sich selbst der Pathologe bei den richtigen Liedern auf die Tanzfläche locken. Der einzige, der seit einiger Zeit die Ruhe in Person war, saß auf einem Hocker in der Ecke und hieß McGee. Der doch reichliche Ouzo schien ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben und er schaute schweigend zu, wie Abby sich amüsierte. Diese kam gerade mit Jenny, im Takt der Musik laufend, zum Tisch und Beide nippten von ihren Cocktails, bevor Abby Timmy einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf. Sie ging zu ihm und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr, woraufhin er nickte und sie ihm vom Hocker half, damit er nicht gleich umfiel. Jenny bedeutete sie, dass die Zwei mal an die frische Luft gingen. Die Direktorin nickte und wand sich wieder ihrem Cocktail zu, an dem sie durch den Strohhalm schlurfte und dabei versuchte sich auf das Gespräch von Gibbs und Ducky zu konzentrieren und Tonys Werbungen bei Ziva auszublenden. Jethro schaute sie schließlich an und begann zu grinsen. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf Ducky, der gerade von seinem neuen Buch erzählte und somit eine kleine Analyse an Palmer und Lee versuchte. Die Zwei waren sich inzwischen auf der Tanzfläche recht nah gekommen und kuschelten eher, als wirklich zu tanzen. Die schüchterne Asiatin sah ihren Partner mit verliebtem Blick an, während für Duckys Assistent nur die junge Agentin zu existieren schien. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Ziva breitschlagen lassen und schaukelte mit Tony im Takt des Lovesongs übers Parkett. Als anschließend wieder ein peppigeres Lied spielte, wollte auch Jenny wieder zurück zu den Freunden auf die Tanzfläche. Allerdings drehte sie sich zu schnell und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Gibbs hielt sie gerade noch am Arm, bevor sie stürzte und zog sie mit einem belustigten Grinsen wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich glaube, du hast genug für heute, Frau Direktor.", lachte er und stellte ihr Cocktailglas aus ihrer Nähe weg. Sie zog einen beleidigten Schmollmund und wollte sich aus seinem Griff lösen. Er öffnete zwar seine Hand, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als er merkte, dass Jenny wieder in die Knie gehen wollte. Vorsichtig zog er sie näher und drehte sie so, dass sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnen konnte. Eine Hand legte er um ihre Taille, damit sie nicht abhaute und wand sich dann wieder Ducky zu, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Eher unwillig blieb Jenny stehen, wobei sie genau wusste, dass sie zu viel getrunken hatte und somit einen Abgang machen würde, wenn Jethro sie nicht festhielt.

Ziva hatte das kleine Schauspiel beobachtet und seufzte über sich selbst enttäuscht. Sie wollte doch darauf achten, dass es nicht genau zu so einer Situation kam. Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich, Jenny nicht schon etwas früher den Alkohol weggenommen zu haben. Andererseits wusste sie sehr wohl um Jennys Gefühle für Gibbs und fand es schön, wenn sie sich wieder näher kamen. Nur der Weg gefiel ihr im Moment nicht. Leider konnte sie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Tony gerade wieder ziemlich aufdringlich wurde. Mit einem gespielt empörten Blick schlug sie auf die Hand, die sich den Weg zu ihren Po suchte. Der Italiener grinste sie nur frech aus seinem doch sehr Alkohol verhangenden Gesicht an, womit sie nur den Kopf schüttelte und ihn animierte weiter zu tanzen.

Die Zeit verrann wie im Flug, so dass die Uhr bereits halb zwei zeigte. Jenny lehnte noch immer an Gibbs und schaute auf die Tanzfläche. Zwar war sie inzwischen ihrer Meinung nach wieder recht nüchtern, doch Gibbs schien diese Meinung nicht zu teilen. Auch Tim ging es wieder gut und er legte mit Abby gerade eine Flotte Sohle aufs Parkett. Tony hingegen saß nun auf McGees Hocker und lehnte seinen Kopf an Zivas Schulter, die genervt an einem Cocktail nippte. Der stellvertretende Teamleiter hielt die Augen nur Millimeter geöffnet und schien kurz vor dem Einschlafen zu sein. Ducky hatte sich vor einer dreiviertel Stunde verabschiedet und gleich Palmer und Lee, die auch nach Hause wollten, mitgenommen. Was das anging, wollte Gibbs nicht wissen, wie sie zu dritt in Duckys Oldtimer gesessen haben. Er vermutete, dass Michelle wohl auf Jimmys Schoß Platz genommen haben wird. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht von der Polizei angehalten worden waren. Mühsam unterdrückte die Dame vor ihm ein Gähnen und er grinste. Dann blickte er zu Ziva, die gerade mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Tony sah, dem nun völlig die Augen zugefallen waren. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne zu Jennys Ohr.

„Wollen wir nach Hause? Tony schläft, wie es aussieht. Du nickst auch gleich weg.", flüsterte er und Jenny sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann nickte sie leicht.

„Ziva! Wir wollen dann.", blickte er zu der Israelin, die ebenfalls nickte und damit begann, zu versuchen, Tony zu wecken. Gibbs schnippte inzwischen in der Luft rum, um Abbys und Tims Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, die er auch nach einer Weile von seiner Ziehtochter bekam. Sie schnappte sich McGees Hand und zog ihn mit sich von der Tanzfläche.

„Was gibt es, Gibbs?", schaute sie ihn aus wachen Augen an. Der Boss grinste etwas.

„Wir wollen nach Hause, Abbs. Tony und Jen schlafen gleich ein." Abby nickte, nachdem sie in die verschlafenen Gesichter der zwei Genannten gesehen hatte, die sie fast flehend ansahen. Sie kramten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und Ziva bezahlte noch den letzten Cocktail. Dann gingen sie zu den Autos. McGee, der ja nun wieder nüchtern war, nachdem er es vermieden hatte, weiteren Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen, erklärte sich bereit, Ziva, Abby und Tony, mit dessen Wagen nach Hause zu fahren und die Drei auch am nächsten Tag wieder abzuholen, um zum Büro zu fahren, so dass Gibbs die Aufgabe blieb die Direktorin in ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Alle verabschiedeten sich und fuhren in den jeweiligen Wagen nach Hause. Unterwegs entschied man sich in Tonys Wagen, dass Abby bei Tim schlief und da dieser und Ziva im selben Viertel wohnten, Tony mit zur Israelin kam. So brauchten sie nicht so weit zu fahren und das Abholen am nächsten Tag würde auch einfacher werden.

Gibbs war inzwischen zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er Jenny, die bereits nach fünf Minuten Fahrt eingeschlafen war, niemals die Treppen bis zu ihrer Wohnung hoch bekommt und entschied sich, sie mit zu sich zu nehmen. Dort angekommen brachte er sie ins Schlafzimmer und deckte sie zu. Selbst bezog er für diese Nacht Stellung auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen dachte er noch über den Tag und vor allem den Abend nach. Sie hatten viel Spaß und vielleicht würden sie das ja mal wiederholen können. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Kapitel 1

Nachdem Tim ihr geholfen hatte, Tony auf die Couch zu verfrachten, verabschiedete sich Ziva von Abby und dem MIT-Absolventen. Erst einmal entschied sie sich ausgiebig zu duschen, da die zwar nicht allzu lange dauernde Tanzeinlage mit Tony sie doch etwas angestrengt hatte. Langsam entledigte sie sich ihres Kleides und den Stilettos, bevor sie sich in ihre Dusche stellte und das heiße Wasser anstellte. Die Augen schließend lehnte sie sich an die Duschwand und seufzte. Genüsslich ließ sie das entspannende Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften noch mal über den letzten Tag.

Am Morgen hatte sie sich eigentlich recht kurzfristig entschlossen, nicht alleine ins Büro fahren zu wollen, in Anbetracht darauf, dass Gibbs mit Sicherheit schon warten würde. Sie war so und so schon spät dran, was ungewohnt für sie ist, und da sie davon ausgehen konnte, dass Tony wohl auch nicht früher aus den Federn gekommen war, beschloss sie Brötchen zu kaufen. Vor seiner Tür war sie dann bestimmt mehrere Minuten auf und ab gelaufen, ehe sie sich überwinden konnte, die Klingel zu betätigen. Vor dem Türspion schwang sie die Tüte hin und her, bevor sie frech grinste. Als die Tür aufging, stand Tony nur mit einer Hose bekleidet vor ihr. Zwar war dies aufgrund des gemeinsamen Undercoverauftrages kein ungewohnter Anblick, trotzdem drückte sie ihrem Kollegen schnell die Tüte in die Hand und verschwand vorsorglich in der Küche. Dort atmete sie kurz tief ein und fummelte dann an seiner Kaffeemaschine rum. Diese begann gerade an zu rattern, als der Italiener ihr nachkam. Inzwischen trug er ein Hemd und musterte sie kurz, bevor er ihr half den Tisch zu decken. Beide schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. So begannen sie schweigend zu frühstücken. Zwar erkundigte er sich, womit er die Brötchen verdient hatte, sie wich ihm aber mit einer geschickten Gegenfrage aus, nachdem sie den Kaffee geholt und Beiden eingeschenkt hatte. Danach schwiegen sie wieder. Später nahmen Beide noch eine Schmerztablette gegen den Muskelkater und machten sich dann auf den Weg ins Büro. Sie machten sich einen heiden Spaß daraus, sich immer wieder gegenseitig zu überholen und ernteten dafür einige Huper von den anderen Autofahrern.

Ziva grinste und öffnete die Augen, um nach der Shampooflasche zu angeln. Sie ließ das Seifenkonzentrat in ihre Hand fließen, schloss die Flasche wieder und verteilte es dann auf ihrer Haut.

Als sie am Abend in ihrem lavendelfarbenen Kleid ins Büro gekommen war, ignorierte sie ihre Kollegen mit Absicht und begann etwas in ihrem Schreibtisch zu suchen. Sie konnte Tonys Blick regelrecht spüren und amüsierte sich köstlich darüber. Als sie dann das Patsch von Gibbs Hand auf Tonys Kopf hörte und das anschließende Au, schaute sie möglichst beiläufig und fragend zu den Herren. Das unterdrückte Lachen von Ducky, Abby und Tim ließ sie ihren geliebten, bohrenden Blick auf Tony anzusetzen. Dieser sprang natürlich sofort darauf an und drehte sich unschuldig tuend zu Ducky. Ein Grinsen glitt über ihre Lippen und ihre Augen blitzten unbemerkt von den anderen auf eigenartige Art und Weise.

Im Grunde wollte sie ihn ja gar nicht mehr missen, das musste Ziva sich immer öfter selbst zugeben. Sie hatte sich an das Leben unter diesen Leuten gewöhnt und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sie verstand sich mit allen prima, mit Tony stritt sie auch gerne Mal. Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Leuten vertrauen konnte und tat dies auch inzwischen ohne Kompromisse.

In der Disco achtete sie anfangs schon darauf, dass niemand vollkommen entgleiste. Jedoch belagerte Tony sie wegen eines Tanzes pausenlos, so dass sie bald den Überblick verlor und ihr Vorhaben, darauf aufzupassen, dass niemand in Jennys Kuppelfalle lief, scheiterte. Im Endeffekt gab es genau die Paarungen, die Jenny vermutlich schon seit längerem unter ihrem Rotschopf bewirken wollte. Dass Palmer und Michelle die Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten, war ja allen klar. Sie selbst war die meiste Zeit des Abends mit Tony beschäftigt gewesen und Abby hatte sich um ihren Timmy gekümmert und am Ende auch noch richtig Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Was Jenny anging, war sie wohl am seligsten von allen. Zwar ging es Gibbs nur darum, dass ihr in ihrem doch ziemlich betrunkenen Zustand nichts zustieß. Aber sie hätte keine Ausbildung vom Mossad, wenn ihr nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass es Beide durchaus genossen, so ungezwungen eng bei einander zustehen.

Als der Wasserstrahl den restlichen Schaum abgespült hatte, drehte sie ihn ab und angelte nach einem Badetuch. Dieses wickelte sie sich um. Dann nahm sie ein weiteres, trocknete ihre Haare notdürftig und band sich einen Turban. Als sie das Bad in Richtung Wohnzimmer verließ, machten ihre nackten Füße patschende Geräusche auf dem Laminat in Fichtenoptik. Aus dem Schrank im Flur nahm sie eine Decke mit und legte sie, an der Couch angekommen, dem schlafenden Italiener über. Dieser drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, so dass die Decke ihn vollkommen umhüllte, befreite seine Arme wieder und blieb schließlich auf dem Bauch liegen. Sein rechter Arm baumelte von der Couch und Ziva konnte sich ein für sie ungewohnt liebevolles Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Tony konnte der größte Macho sein, doch nur die wenigsten kannten auch seine sensible Seite. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte sie sich auf die Armlehne der Couch und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Nein, sie wollte und konnte ihn nicht mehr missen. Sie hatte sich an seine Gegenwart in ihrem Leben gewöhnt. Es war einfach selbstverständlich, dass sie ihn sah, wenn sie morgens ins Büro kam, dass sie zusammen Verbrecher überführten und sich zwischendurch neckten. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und strich dann sanft hinunter über seine Wange. Dann stand sie auf und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn.

„Schlaf gut, Tony.", flüsterte sie und verschwand dann in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Tony blinzelte ihr kurz hinterher.

„Du auch, Ziva.", lächelte er zufrieden und schloss die Augen wieder.

Kapitel 2

Abby lief sich Bauch haltend und lachend vor Tim den Flur entlang, während der junge Agent eine alte Geschichte von einer Party aus seiner Studienzeit erzählte. An der Tür zu seiner Wohnung angekommen, schloss er sie auf und ließ Abby als Erste eintreten, wobei er ihr spielerisch einen kleinen Klaps gab. Abby funkelte ihn kurz böse an, musste dann aber wieder lachen, was auch Tim ansteckte. Gackernd entledigten sie sich ihrer Jacken. Abby, die sich wieder etwas beruhigte, ließ sich an McGees Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen und schaltete den Rechner ein. Der MIT-Absolvent verschwand kurz in der Küche und kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück, wovon er Abby eine reichte. Erst schaute sie die Flasche skeptisch an, nahm sie aber, nachdem McGee meinte, die Nacht sei noch lang. Er holte sich einen Stuhl heran und dann zockten sie noch eines von McGees Onlinespielen, wobei sie sich weiter verrückte Geschichten erzählten oder an andere gemeinsame Unternehmungen erinnerten. Dadurch mussten sie wieder so lachen, dass sie McGees alten Highscore versauten. Leicht frustriert schaltete das Computergenie seinen Rechner aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um das Bett schlaffertig zu machen. Abby stand in der Tür und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was soll ich anziehen?", fragte sie absichtlich provozierend. Tim räusperte sich und zeigte mit der einen Hand auf den Schrank, während er mit der anderen das Laken glatt zog.

„Deine Sachen sind in dem Schrank." Abby grinste breit, da ihr Gegenüber sich wohl nicht traute sie direkt anzusehen. Langsam ging sie zum Schrank und holte sich ihr Schlafshirt und die Zahnbürste heraus.

„Schon praktisch, wenn man solche Sachen auf Vorrat da hat.", griente sie und verschwand wieder. McGee schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Dann klappte er die Matratze hoch und holte Abbys Kopfkissen und Bettdecke heraus und platzierte sie auf der freien Bettseite. Bevor Abby das Bad wieder verließ, schaltete er das Licht in der Küche und im Wohnbereich aus. Aus ersterer holte er noch ein Glas und eine kleine Flasche Wasser, die er auf den Nachtisch stellte. Schnell suchte er nach sein Nachtshirt und die Boxershorts raus, damit er ins Bad konnte, wenn Abby fertig war. Als die Gothiklady nach zwanzig Minuten endlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, hatte McGee seine Schreibmaschine auf dem Schoß und hämmerte konzentriert auf sie ein.

„Du kannst, Timmy.", stand sie direkt vor ihm und grinste schief. McGee schaute auf und erschrak sich so sehr, dass ihm fast die Schreibmaschine herunterfiel. Abby hielt sie gerade noch fest und brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diesmal funkelte Tim böse, nahm seine Klamotten und verschwand ins Bad. Abby lächelte und brachte seine Schreibmaschine zurück in zu ihrem eigentlichen Standort. Aus dem Flur holte sie noch ihre Handtasche und kuschelte sich dann unter die Bettdecke. Während sie Tim im Bad hörte, wie er sich die Zähne putzte und dabei ziemlich schief irgendein Lied summte, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche. Als sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, öffnete sie die Wasserflasche und goss sich einen Schluck ins Glas, um die kleine Pille runterzuspülen. Dann ließ sie die Handtasche unterm Bett verschwinden. Tim trudelte genau in dem Moment wieder im Schlafzimmer ein. Seine Kleidung legte er auf einen Stuhl, als ihn ein Kissen im Nacken traf.

„Abby!!", empörte er sich, während sie wieder anfing zu kichern. Er hob das Kissen auf und drehte sich um. Abby schaute ihn mit einem Unschuldsblick an, doch er grinste fies und schleuderte das Kissen zurück, um im nächsten Moment auf dem Bett zu sein. Abby griff sich das Kissen und versuchte ihn damit abzuwehren. Beide lachten und rangelten spielerisch miteinander. Schließlich schaffte Tim es, das Kissen zwischen ihnen zu entfernen, packte Abbys Hände und hockte schließlich über ihr.

„Du kleines freches Biest.", grinste er und Abby sah ihn erst unschuldig, dann ebenfalls grinsend an. Einen Moment starrten sie sich so an. Dann wurde Tims Blick weicher und er ließ ihre Hände los. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er ging von ihr runter und begab sich auf seine Seite des Bettes, wo er unter der Bettdecke verschwand. Abby lächelte etwas verlegen und ordnete ihre Bettdecke. Tim stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand und schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Was?", grinste sie irritiert und drehte sich auch auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich hab dich verdammt lieb." Sein Blick war todernst und Abby seufzte kurz. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm.

„Ich dich auch, Timmy.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihn sanft küsste. Tim legte seine Arme um sie und erwiderte den Kuss, löste sich dann aber von ihr.

„Träum was Schönes." Sie nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren Rücken, während Beide langsam ins Traumreich entschwanden.

Kapitel 3

Als Gibbs das erste Mal die Augen aufschlug, dämmerte es draußen. Er murrte leise, stand aber auf und stolperte verschlafen ins Bad, um einen Teil des Alkohols vom Vortag los zu werden. Anschließend schlich er sich ins Schlafzimmer. Jenny hatte sich soweit unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt, dass man gerade so ihre roten Haare sehen konnte. Gibbs lächelte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Schwer ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Das nächste Mal wurde er von der Sonne geweckt. Unwillens schon aufzustehen, zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf, merkte aber nach zehn Minuten, dass er doch schon viel zu munter war. Er zog die Decke ein Stück runter und blinzelte rüber zur Uhr, die ihm anzeigte, dass es bereits elf Uhr sechsunddreißig und Sonntag war. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen wieder, schwang dann aber die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht und wuschelte durch seine Haare. Er tappte in die Küche und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an, um ins Bad zu verschwinden, wo kurze Zeit später die Dusche lief. Als er das Bad wieder verließ, schlich er sich so leise wie möglich ins Schlafzimmer. Inzwischen lag die Bettdecke nur noch auf halb Acht und Jen hatte ihre Arme von sich gestreckt, wodurch sie fast die ganz Breite des Bettes einnahm. Gibbs konnte es nicht unterlassen, den Kopf zu schütteln und zu grinsen. Leise holte er sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und legte auch Jen einen Pulli und eine Hose raus. Anschließend schloss er die Tür wieder leise hinter sich und zog sich auf dem Flur um. Als er in die Küche kam, war der Kaffee schon durchgelaufen. Er goss sich eine große Tasse ein und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort räumte er seine Decke zusammen und ließ sie im Schrank verschwinden. Genüsslich schlürfte er an seinem Kaffee und war nach einigen Schlucken um einiges wacher.

Zwar war Jenny schon wach, hielt die Augen aber noch immer geschlossen und dachte im Moment darüber nach, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Erst nach einigen Minuten überwand sie sich, die Augen zu öffnen und blickte sich doch etwas irritiert um. Ihr kam das Zimmer schon bekannt vor, aber trotzdem war es fremd. Sie setzte sich auf und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Schließlich blieb er an der Hose und dem Shirt hängen, die am Fußende lagen. Sie entdeckte ihre Stiefel neben dem Bett und stellte dann fest, dass sie noch immer ihr Kleid trug. Langsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und entdeckte noch ein paar Hausschuhe. In diese schlüpfte sie und nahm, noch immer skeptisch den Blick umherschweifen lassend, die Kleidung. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und steckte den Kopf raus. Von der Erkenntnis und einem Duft nach Kaffee getroffen, trat sie aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur.

„Das ist Jethros Haus.", stellte sie murmelnd fest. Dann blickte sie sich orientierend um und steuerte auf das Bad zu. Auf dem Toilettendeckel lagen frische Handtücher mit einem Zettel. ‚Bin Brötchen kaufen. Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Jethro' Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, entledigte sich des kleinen Schwarzens und begab sich unter die Dusche. Bekleidet mit einer viel zu großen Hose, die ständig rutschte, und dem überdimensionalen Pullover schlappte sie in den ebenfalls zu großen Hausschuhen in die Küche. Von Jethro war noch nichts zu sehen, also goss sie sich erst Mal einen Kaffee ein und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche. Langsam trank sie das koffeinhaltige Getränk und dachte über gestern Abend nach. Vermutlich war sie im Auto eingeschlafen und Gibbs hatte sich entschieden, sie nicht nach Hause zu bringen. Ihr Blick schweifte zur Küchenuhr. Leicht erschocken stellte die Direktorin fest, dass es bereits zwölf Uhr dreizehn war. Gott sei Dank nannte sich der heutige Tag Sonntag und sie hatte keine beruflichen Verpflichtungen, mit denen sich dieses lange Schlafen nicht vertragen hätte. Dann gingen ihre Gedanken wieder zum gestrigen Abend. Sie hatte gut einen zu sitzen und Jethro hatte ihr irgendwann eine Strafpause verordnet. Etwas verlegen dachte sie daran, wie sie den Rest der Zeit zusammen gestanden hatten. Jeder andere in der Disco hatte sicher gedacht, sie wären ein Paar. Wenn sie ehrlich war, empfand sie diese paar Stunden als sehr zufrieden stellend. Sie genoss es, von Jethro im Arm gehalten zu werden, wenn auch nur, damit sie aufgrund des Alkohols nicht umfiel. Seine Nähe war einfach wie gute Medizin. Das Klappen der Tür holte sie aus den Gedanken und sie konnte einen pfeifenden Jethro hören. Überrascht schaute er sie an, als er in die Küche kam. In der Hand hielt er eine Tüte, aus der ein Duft von frischen Brötchen bis zu ihr strömte.

„Du bist schon wach. Gut geschlafen?", wollte der ältere Agent wissen, während er die Brötchen aus der Tüte in einen Korb gleiten lassen.

„Ja, danke.", lächelte Jen und beobachtete ihn, wie er Geschirr aus den Schränken holte und begann den Tisch zu decken.

„Du hast doch Hunger, oder? Also ich schon.", erkundigte er sich, während er verschiedene Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank kramte.

„Ja, doch. Ein bisschen schon. Kann ich helfen?", schaute sie ihn fragend an, als er Marmelade, Käse und Wurst auf den Tisch stellte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und bestückte dann die Kaffeemaschine neu. Anschließend setzte er sich zu ihr.

„Greif zu.", forderte er sie auf. Jenny griff sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf. Jethro tat es ihr gleich und Beide nahmen schweigend das Frühstück beziehungsweise Mittag ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und tranken den Rest ihres Kaffees. Noch immer hatte keiner etwas gesagt und so schauten Beide raus in Gibbs' Garten.

„Du musst sagen, wenn du nach Hause willst.", meinte er plötzlich. Sie sah ihn kurz an und nickte. Nachdem sie die Tasse geleert hatte, stellte sie diese auf den Tisch und zog die Beine an den Körper. Ihren Kopf ließ sie auf den Knien ruhen.

„Das erinnert mich an früher. Wir haben oft schweigend da gesessen.", flüsterte Jenny und ihr Blick wurde wehmütig.

„Ja. Es ist trotzdem anders.", antwortete er in ruhigem Ton.

„Du hattest mich im Arm. Das ist der einzige Unterschied." Er nickte dieses Mal nur und nippte an seiner Tasse. Wieder trat Schweigen ein und Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Jethro, ob ihr Gesicht irgendwelche Regungen zeigte. Damals hatte er sich von ihr getrennt, weil er Diane kennen gelernt hatte. Seitdem er von ihr geschieden war, hatte er manchmal darüber nachgedacht, ob er mit Jen länger zusammen gelebt hätte, wenn er sich wirklich darauf eingelassen hätte. Nun war sie seine Direktorin und die Möglichkeit das vielleicht herausfinden zu können noch geringer geworden. Schon in den ersten Tagen hatte sie ihm klar gemacht, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken brauchte. Vielleicht war es gut so, trotzdem konnte er nicht verleumden, dass er sie vermisst hatte und es noch immer tat. Dass er sie am vorherigen Abend so nah bei sich hatte, hat ihm durchaus gefallen. Aber es handelte sich um eine Ausnahme. Das wusste er nur zu gut. Er wurde abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sie sich plötzlich räusperte und aufstand.

„Alles okay?", erhob er sich und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja. Ich denke, ich sollte nach Hause." Sie blickte nur kurz zu ihm und ging, als er nickte, zum Schlafzimmer, um ihre Stiefel und das Kleid zu holen. Jethro blieb schweigend stehen und schaute die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend hinter ihr her. Hatte er da eben Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen? Oder war das Licht einfach blöd auf ihr Gesicht gefallen?

Als sie zur Tür kam, hatte er bereits seine Schuhe angezogen und reichte ihr ein paar Socken und Latschen.

„Zieh die an. Dann brauchst du nicht in die Stiefel.", grinste er. Sie nahm sie ihm lächelnd ab und zog sich die Socken über, bevor sie in die Latschen schlüpfte. Im Wagen schwiegen wieder Beide vor sich hin. Als sie vor ihrem Wohnhaus hielten, sah sie lächelnd zu ihm.

„Danke, dass ich bei dir schlafen durfte und für die Sachen. Ich bringe sie dir morgen wieder mit."

„Keine Eile. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie gleich morgen brauche.", grinste er und Jenny nickte. Dann stieg sie aus und steckte noch mal kurz den Kopf rein.

„Bis morgen." Damit schloss sie die Tür und verschwand in der Haustür. Gibbs blieb noch einen Moment stehen und entschied sich dann, ins Büro zu fahren.

Kapitel 4

Obwohl Sonntag war, fuhr er zum Hauptquartier. Er wollte nicht nach Hause, nachdem er gerade Jenny zu ihr gebracht hatte. Da war sein Haus einfach nur zu leer und seine Gedanken würden wieder die schlimmsten Achterbahnen fahren, die es gab. Zwar taten sie es jetzt schon, aber er hoffte sich mit Arbeit ablenken zu können. Immer wieder kam ihm ihr Blick in den Sinn, als sie aufstand und ihm sagte, dass sie nach Hause wollte. Ihm war einfach nicht klar, ob sie nun geweint hatte oder es wirklich nur das Licht war. Doch sollte es erstere Variante sein, was gab es für einen Grund dafür. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um dann den Blick wieder auf der Straße zu fixieren. Hatte es vielleicht damit zu tun, dass sie vorher auf ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit angespielt hatte? Er überlegte, ob sie gegangen wäre, wenn er einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hätte. Schließlich war ihr genau diese Situation in den Sinn gekommen. Doch was hätte das ändern können? Immerhin hatte sie gleich zu Beginn ihrer erneuten Zusammenarbeit, sie als Direktorin, er als Special Agent, klar gemacht, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen brauchte. Sollte sie ihre Meinung vielleicht doch geändert haben. Gab es dort tief in ihrem Inneren doch eine kleine Flamme, die für ihn loderte und nur darauf wartete, vollkommen entfacht zu werden. Denn ihm ging es so. Schon als er Jenny das erste Mal im Konferenzraum wieder gesehen hatte, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Ihm waren die ganzen schönen Erlebnisse mit ihr in den Sinn gekommen. Doch dann verbot sie ihm den Mund und er musste sich bemühen, nicht bei jeden Mal, wenn er sie sah, sie mit den Blicken auszuziehen und daran zu denken, was für eine perfekte Frau sie war. Er liebte diese Frau, hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben. Doch wie sollte er ihr das klar machen? Sie als seine Direktorin würde sich vermutlich, selbst, wenn sie genauso empfand, nie auf eine Beziehung zu ihm einlassen. Langsam bog er in die Tiefgarage des NCIS ein und parkte auf seinen Stammplatz. Er schaltete den Motor aus, blieb aber im Wagen sitzen.

Schnell erklomm sie die Treppe und ging zu ihrer Wohnungstür, um sich in ihren vier Wänden verschanzen zu können. Seufzend sank sie an der Tür hinunter, nachdem sie diese hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien zu liegen kommen. Dort blieb sie einen Moment sitzen, bis sie nach kurzer Zeit einen angenehmen Geruch wahrnahm. ‚Jethro' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie trug noch immer seine Sachen. Hatte er nicht gesagt, es sei nicht eilig, dass er sie zurück bekam? Sie lächelte verträumt und in ihrem Kopf geisterten Bilder aus der Vergangenheit herum. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Schnell öffnete sie wieder die Augen, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal in dieser Woche in diesen Tagträumen versank und Ewigkeiten nur da saß und nichts tat. Sie sprang ruckartig auf. Warum hatte sie eigentlich von der Vergangenheit angefangen? Hatte sie etwa erwartet, dass er sie in den Arm nahm, wenn sie dies sagte? Anscheinend ja, denn ihre Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in Tränen wieder, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen waren. Sie könnte sich dafür schelten. Warum dachte sie nur immer wieder darüber nach, doch wieder mit ihm zusammen kommen zu können? Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die ihm die klaren Grenzen gezeigt hatte. Sie schlappte in den zu großen Latschen in die Küche und schaltete den Wasserkocher ein, nachdem sie ihn neu befüllt hatte. Mit skeptischem Blick holte sie eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und aus einem anderen einen Teebeutel. Kurz blickte sie auf das Etikett – Baldrian – genau das, was sie gerade für ihre aufgewühlten Nerven brauchte. Gibbs war eine Sache für sich, das wusste sie. Er liebte rothaarige Frauen, wobei er in letzter Zeit auch Interesse an Blondinen zeigte. Wusste er eigentlich, dass ihre Naturhaarfarbe blond war? Sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er kannte sie nur mit den Roten. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann und es gab viele Frauen, die Interesse an ihm zeigten. Also warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet für sie interessieren. Er hatte sie ja bereits probieren dürfen. An was denkst du eigentlich, Jenny Shepard? Sie hasste diese Gedanken. Sie bekam dadurch zu schnell schlechte Laune. Sie goss den Tee auf und ging mit der Tasse ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf der Couch niederließ. Egal wie sie es wendete, ihr war klar, dass sie ihn liebte. Doch als seine Direktorin durfte sie diese Gedanken nicht zu lassen. Wieder einmal sperrte sie sie also ein, machte den Fernseher an und schlürfte an ihrem Tee.

Kapitel 5

Als Ziva am Morgen die Augen öffnete, roch es angenehm nach frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee und Brötchen. Sie streckte sich in alle Richtungen und sah zum Wecker. Dieser zeigte viertel nach neun an. Wobei sie gestern lange weg waren, runzelte sie die Stirn, dass sie es doch geschafft hatte wieder einmal so lange zu schlafen. Zwei Tage hinter einander waren wirklich eigenartig. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass ihr das Leben in Washington wohl doch zu gut bekam. Sie kicherte etwas und ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen. Draußen schien die Sonne. Heute würde sicher ein schöner Tag werden. Immerhin war Sonntag und sie musste nicht ins Büro, wenn sie nicht den absoluten Drang dazu verspürte. Wieder stieg ihr der angenehme Geruch in die Nase und ihr fiel ein, dass Tony ja bei ihr übernachtet hatte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett. Der Italiener wird doch nicht etwa Frühstück gemacht haben? Sie angelte nach ihrem Bademantel und zog ihn sich über, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ und ihr nun auch der Duft von Rühreiern entgegen schlug. Langsam trabte sie den Flur entlang. Aus der Küche konnte sie hören, wie Tony handwerkelte und dabei fröhlich vor sich her pfiff. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, sah sie, dass ihr Kollege den Esstisch gedeckt hatte. Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hatte er ihr Wohnzimmer durchsucht oder woher kam die weiße Tischdecke? Das Geschirr kam aus der Küche, das erkannte sie. Tischdecke, Tischdecke, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, bis ihr einfiel, dass er bereits zum Abendessen bei ihr gewesen ist und ihr beim Aufdecken geholfen hatte. Sie grinste, als ihr Blick auf einen Strauß frischer Nelken fiel und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Irgendwie schien sie einiges verpasst zu haben, während sie noch schlief.

„Ah, guten Morgen.", lächelte Tony, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er balancierte zwei Teller und den Brötchenkorb. Ziva lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon wach bist. So voll, wie du gestern warst." Er stellte die Teller ab und richtete sich auf, um sie anzusehen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen. Dann verschwand er wieder in der Küche.

„Setz dich doch schon mal. Oder möchtest du erst duschen?", rief er und Ziva konnte hören, wie er die Kaffeemaschine ausschaltete. Sie sah sich das Angebot auf dem Tisch an und musste zugeben, dass es verlockend aussah. Wenn sie jetzt kräftig zulangte, würde sie im Fitnessstudio mindestens eine Stunde auf ihre übliche Trainingszeit rauflegen müssen. Die Rühreier mit Speck rochen verführerisch, genauso wie die Brötchen. Dazu hatte Tony noch Wurst, Käse und Honig aufgedeckt.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte sie etwas lauter, als in der Küche ihr Mixer ansprang. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis dieser wieder verstummte. Kurze Zeit später brachte Tony die Kaffeekanne und ein weitere Kanne hinein, in der eine Brühe undefinierbarer Farbe hin und her schwappte. Skeptisch betrachtete sie das Gebräu.

„Als Dankeschön, dass ich bei dir schlafen durfte und du trotz meines Alkoholpegels mit mir getanzt hast.", antwortete er ernsthaft und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ziva sah ihn, von dieser Ernsthaftigkeit überrascht, an, lächelte dann aber und deutete auf das eigenartige Gemisch. Er goss es gerade in die Gläser und reichte ihr eines, wobei er ihr aufmunternd zu nickte. Noch immer skeptisch nippte sie und sah ihn positiv überrascht an.

„Lecker. Was ist das?" Der Italiener grinste nur geheimnisvoll.

„Familienrezept. Gibt Power für den Tag.", meinte er und reichte ihr ein Brötchen, um anschließend den Kaffee einzuschenken. Ziva schnitt das Brötchen auf und begann das Rührei zu essen. Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, so dass Tony lachen musste.

„Ich sehe, es schmeckt dir.", grinste er und probierte selbst. Die Israelin schwieg den Rest des Frühstücks und genoss jeden Bissen, der über ihre Lippen kam. Tony hatte reichlich Mühe nicht in Lachen auszubrechen, während er sie beobachtete. Als sie es beendet hatten, lehnten sich Beide zurück und Ziva schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Das war großartig, Tony. Kannst ruhig öfter hier schlafen und Frühstück machen.", meinte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Aber nicht, wenn ich auf der Couch schlafen muss. Die ist unbequem.", grinste er und Ziva schaute ihn nun doch an. Einen Moment betrieben die beiden NCIS-Angestellten stummen Blickkontakt, bevor Ziva lächelnd die Augen schloss.

„Los! Räum ab. Ich wasche nicht ab.", stachelte sie ihn etwas an. Der Italiener zog einen Schmollmund, stand dann aber doch freiwillig auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Ziva sah ihn wieder einmal überrascht an. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er wirklich tun würde, was sie gesagt hatte. Schließlich stand sie ebenfalls auf und wollte ihm helfen, doch er nahm ihr alle Sachen schneller ab, als sie schauen konnte und jagte sie ins Bad. Dort stellte sie sich in die Dusche. Tony begann abzuwaschen und pfiff dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. Er hatte Ziva überrascht und anscheinend damit glücklich gemacht. Darüber freute er sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und grinste dementsprechend vor sich hin. Er mochte es, wenn Ziva lächelte und noch mehr, wenn er sich mit ihr neckte. Es gehörte zu seinem Leben, so wie es dazu gehört hatte, sich mit Kate zu kabbeln. Anfangs war er extrem skeptisch gewesen, Ziva im Team zu haben. Aber inzwischen gehörte die junge Israelin einfach dazu. So unglaublich es klingen mochte, aber er musste sich immer öfter eingestehen, dass sie unverzichtbar für ihn geworden war. Ja, vielleicht sogar so sehr, dass er sagen konnte, er hätte sich in sie verliebt. Doch die Hoffnung, dass es seiner Kollegin genauso gehen würde, war recht gering. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr Ziva David, Officer des Mossad. Er seufzte traurig und stellte das abgewaschene und abgetrocknete Geschirr zurück an seinen Platz. Anschließend setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Ziva, die einige Minuten später angezogen hineingeschlendert kam und ihn anlächelte.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Wagen?", schaute er sie fragend an.

„Ein paar Straßen weiter bei McGee. Er hat uns hergefahren. Abby schläft bei ihm.", erklärte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Er sah sie skeptisch an.

„Keine Angst. Er ist vorsichtig gefahren.", versicherte sie zusätzlich. Beide sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an, bevor Ziva sich räusperte und verlegen lächelnd den Blick zum Fenster richtete.

Kapitel 6

Schon seit ewigen Zeiten war er wach und beobachtete seine Bettnachbarin beim Schlafen. Während der Nacht hatten sich ihre Rattenschwänze gelöst und ihre Haare lagen quer übers Kopfkissen verteilt. Mehrmals hatte er ihr bereits eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, um es besser betrachten zu können. Für ihn war die junge Frau einfach das schönste weibliche Wesen auf der Welt und er wollte es niemals missen, sie sehen zu können, wann er es wollte. Gott sei es gedankt, war ihm das auch möglich. Er brauchte nur in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen und in ihr Labor zu fahren. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und bekam als Antwort ein leises Murren. Doch Aufwachen tat sie noch immer nicht. Zwar zeigte seine Uhr schon dreizehn Uhr an, doch von Aufstehen vor um drei konnte bei Abby an einem Sonntag keine Rede sein. Es sei denn Gibbs rief an, dass er sie im Büro brauchte. Da sprang die quirlige Gothiklady sofort. Aber ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Alle im Team sprangen, wenn Gibbs sie für einen Fall brauchte. Nicht immer ganz freiwillig, aber sie waren zur Stelle. Er lächelte liebevoll. Abby atmete tief ein, rollte sich anders als zuvor zusammen und wieder aus. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Lass mich noch schlafen.", murmelte sie mehr im Halbschlaf und wedelte kurz mit der Hand, als wolle sie eine Fliege verjagen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ich bin aber wach und langweile mich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Sie murrte wieder, grinste aber dabei.

„Ich habe Hunger.", fuhr er fort und knabberte an ihrem Ohr, woraufhin sie kicherte und ihre Schulter hochzog, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Tim grinste und küsste sie auf die Schulter. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick als erstes zum Wecker schweifen, bevor sie ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Es ist noch nicht drei.", zog sie einen Schmollmund und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, um böse auszuschauen. Doch Tim schien das weniger zu interessieren, denn er drehte die junge Frau auf den Rücken und sah ihr in ihre grünen Augen. Langsam begann sie zu lächeln und befreite ihren rechten Arm unter der Decke, um ihm die Hand in den Nacken zu legen. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und ließ den Blick nicht einen Moment von ihr abweichen. Sachte zog sie ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Während sie den Kuss immer mehr intensivierten, gingen die Hände der Beiden auf Wanderschaft. Abbys krochen unter sein Shirt und schoben es ein Stück hoch. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen dünne rote Striemen auf seinen Rücken, als sie ihn näher zu sich zog. Beider Zungen spielten ein Katz und Maus Spiel, das immer wilder wurde. Der junge Agent suchte sich inzwischen seinen Weg unter ihr Shirt. Kurz trennte er den Kuss, um es ihr über den Kopf zu ziehen. Vollkommen von ihren Gefühlen überrannt, gaben sie sich einander hin.

Verträumt strich Abby Tim über die Brust, auf der auch ihr Kopf ruhte. Der junge Mann hielt sie fest im Arm und lächelte glücklich. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf das schwarze Haar. Sie lächelte und schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Timmy.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn von unter her an. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Ich dich auch, Abby.", antwortete er und Beide versanken wieder in einem zarten Kuss, den sie kurz drauf lachend beendeten, da Tims Magen laut knurrte.

„Du gehst ins Bad und ich setzte schon Kaffee auf und lege die Brötchen in den Backofen.", schlug er vor. Abby nickte und trennte sich nach einem weiteren Kuss eher widerwillig von ihm, um im Bad zu verschwinden. Tim suchte seine Boxershorts, zog sie an und schlenderte gut gelaunt in die Küche. Leider stellte er fest, dass er und Abby wohl gestern den letzten Kaffee leer gemacht haben. Einen Moment stand er überlegend da, zuckte aber bald mit den Schultern und suchte den schwarzen Tee raus, den er eigentlich immer im Haus hatte. Triumphierend lächelte er und schaltete den Wasserkocher ein. Anschließend verfrachtete er die Brötchen in den Backofen und deckte den Tisch. Abby stand in der Tür, putzte die Zähne und beobachtete ihn. Er sah zu ihr und grinste kurz, bevor er sich wieder auf das Aufdecken konzentrierte.

„Wenn Gibbs uns sehen könnte.", nuschelte Abby mit Zahnpasta im Mund. Tim sah sie erschrocken an und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Das will ich gar nicht. Abby, ich will noch ein paar Jahre leben.", empörte er sich und Abby verschluckte die Zahnpasta, weil sie anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Lach nicht. Du kennst Gibbs. Erstens wäre da seine geliebte Regel zwölf. Und zweitens bist du wie eine Tochter für ihn und ich habe keine Lust ein Vater-Freund-Gespräch zu führen." Abby begann noch mehr zu lachen. Tim warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und steckte den Kopf in den Kühlschrank. Die Forensikerin verschwand wieder im Bad. Als sie zurückkam, war sie angezogen und schlenderte das kurze Stück in die Küche. Tim goss gerade den Tee auf und stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch.

„Kein Kaffee?", fragte Abby und beäugte die Tassen missmutig. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und beschaute sich noch den Rest des Angebotes, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Tim lachte kurz.

„Den haben wir gestern Morgen alle gemacht." Abby seufzte.

„Toll, also muss ich morgen auch schwarzen Tee trinken, falls Tony sein Auto nicht abholt und mich nach Hause bringt."

„Och, ich denke, dass ich dich auch ohne Kaffee oder andere koffeinhaltigen Getränke auf Trab halten kann.", grinste der junge Agent sein Gegenüber frech an und nippte an seiner Tasse. Abby verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelte ihn an.

„Nicht das, was du denkst. Wir gehen joggen.", erklärte der Mann und die junge Frau riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Tim fing an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du mich ärgern? Außerdem habe ich gar keine Klamotten hier.", empörte sie sich und biss heftig in ihr Brötchen, um ihren Unwillen zu unterstreichen.

„Wenn wir es schaffen, joggen Ziva und ich jeden morgen. Da sie aber heute wohl mit Tony zu tun haben wird, musst du herhalten, meine Zuckerschnute.", sah er sie liebevoll an und Abby brummte noch immer unwillig, aber mit weniger Widerstand.

„Oder wir packen einen Picknickkorb, schnappen uns Tonys Auto und holen die Beiden bei Ziva ab.", schlug er als Ersatz vor. Dann konnten er und Ziva trotzdem eine Runde um den See drehen und Abby plauderte so lange mit Tony. Abby schien eine Weile zu überlegen, während sie den letzten Bissen zerkleinerte und schließlich schluckend nickte.

„Gut. Dann zieh ich mich an und du holst den Korb.", entschied der MIT-Absolvent, stand auf und verschwand erst im Schlafzimmer und dann im Badezimmer. Abby tat, wie ihr befohlen und suchte den Korb. Zügig durchforstete sie seinen Kühlschrank und andere Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeiten für Essbares und füllte den Korb fast bis zum Rand. Als letztes legte sie zufrieden lächelnd eine Decke auf den Korb und stellte ihn im Flur ab. Keine Minute später hüpfte Tim aus dem Bad und zog sich dabei die zweite Socke an. Anschließend sah er sie lächelnd an. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie näher, um ihre Lippen mit einem kleinen Kuss zu versiegeln. Im Anschluss griff er nach den Jacken und reichte Abby ihre. Tim griff noch nach den Autoschlüsseln und Beide verließen die Wohnung.

Kapitel 7

Der Italiener stöhnte schwer, als er wieder unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Ziva sah auf ihn herab und grinste begeistert. Circa vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihren Kollegen überreden können, mit ihr zu trainieren. Leider musste sie schon nach einiger Zeit feststellen, dass der Gute gar nicht so gut in Form war, wie er immer vorgab. So beließ sie es dabei, ihm noch einige Selbstverteidigungstechniken beizubringen. Trotzdem schaffte er es einfach, nicht, die junge Israelin auf die Übungsmatte zu bekommen. Stattdessen war er gerade zum x-ten Mal auf dieser gelandet. Er blinzelte und sah in Zivas grinsendes Gesicht.

„Das macht dir Spaß, oder?", grummelte er, musste aber innerlich auch grinsen. Würde es Ziva nicht so begeistern, wäre er sicher schon längst geflohen. Doch er liebte es einfach, diese wunderschöne Frau glücklich zu sehen und ließ sich dafür auch gern mal auf die Matte schicken. Ihr Grinsen wurde nun noch breiter und sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Langsam ergriff er sie und Ziva zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Den Schmerz, der dabei jedes Mal durch seine Schulter zuckte, ignorierte er inzwischen auch. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er noch immer Muskelkater von dem Marathonlauf hatte. Ziva hingegen schien es wieder recht gut zu gehen, wobei die junge Frau ja gestern auch eine Tablette genommen hatte, um sich ein wenig besser bewegen zu können. Das hinderte ihn nicht daran, der Meinung zu sein, dass sie einfach die Fiteste des ganzen Teams war. Beide standen dicht vor einander und sahen sich stumm an, bevor Ziva, anscheinend wieder einmal verlegen, den Kopf senkte. Als sie daraufhin wieder in Kampfstellung ging, grinste er sie gequält an. Doch das Klingeln an der Tür rettete ihn vor weiteren Übungen und er seufzte erleichtert. Ziva tappte inzwischen zur Tür und lugte durch den Türspion. Ein Korb baumelte sekundenlang davor, bevor sie in die breit grinsenden Gesichter von Abbs und Tim sah. Schnell wischte sie den leichten Schweißfilm von der Stirn und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Hey, ihr Zwei. Was macht ihr denn hier?", lächelte sie und strich eine verirrte Strähne zurück, um sie im Zopfgummi festzuklemmen. Sie ging ein Stück zur Seite und ließ ihre Kollegen hinein. Abby sah sich aufmerksam um. Wobei sie bereits seit fast zwei Jahren zusammenarbeiteten, war sie bis jetzt nur einmal in der Wohnung gewesen. Es hatten sich wenige Sachen verändert, die vermutlich nur einer Frau auffielen, denn Tim ging ohne großes Umherschauen voraus ins Wohnzimmer. In der Tür blieb er stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, irritierte ihn ein wenig. Die Couch, der Tisch, die Sessel und die Essecke waren weit an den Rand geschoben und eine riesige Matte lag auf dem Laminat ausgebreitet. Tony lag ausgestreckt auf dieser und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Der MIT-Absolvent schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich seiner ausländischen Kollegin zu.

„Wir wollten euch zu einem Picknick abholen.", schwang er den Korb hin und her. Abby nickte zustimmend und Ziva kräuselte kurz die Stirn. Tony, der McGees Stimme erkannt hatte, richtete sich stöhnend auf und sah den Rücken seines Bambinos an.

„Picknick??", fragte er mit etwas zu hoher Stimme. Selbst von diesem Quietschen perplex schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte dann grinsend zu Abby, die zu Tim an die Wohnzimmertür gekommen war. Diese schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein, was sie über das sich ihr bietende Bild denken sollte. Sie grinste schließlich zurück.

„Lasst uns aber erst noch mal duschen. Wir haben etwas trainiert.", lächelte Ziva schließlich und gesellte sich auch zu ihnen. Sie schaute zu Tony, der zustimmend nickte und sich langsam aufraffte.

„Ach, nimm doch deine Joggingsachen mit. Dann laufen wir eine Runde um den See.", meinte Tim zu Ziva, als diese mit Tony Richtung Bad und Schlafzimmer verschwand. Diese sah ihn kurz überlegend an und nickte nach einer Weile. Tony trottete ins Badezimmer und Ziva ging in ihr Zimmer. Abby und Tim blickten einander an, dann zur Matte und fingen an zu lachen.

„Armer Tony. Unsere gute Ziva scheint ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht zu haben.", flüsterte Tim und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte den Korb auf den Esstisch und kniete sich dann neben die Matte. Abby folgte ihm und half dem jungen Agent beim Einrollen der Matte und dem anschließenden Zurückstellen der Möbel, so dass Beide gemütlich auf der Couch saßen, als ihre Kollegen endlich zurückkamen. Ziva blickte sie überrascht an und nuschelte ein Danke. In der Hand hielt sie einen Korb und deutete zur Küche.

„Ich packe mal lieber noch etwas ein. Ihr wisst doch, unser guter Tony ist ein Müllfresser." Der Betroffene verengte die Augen und funkelte sie an.

„Das stimmt nicht und außerdem heißt es Müllschlucker. Wenn du mich schon beleidigst, dann wenigstens richtig.", empörte er sich und sah beleidigt zum Fenster. Während McGee und Abbs sich das Lachen verkniffen, grinste Ziva nur und ging in die Küche. Schnell sammelte sie einige Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und packte sie ordentlich in den Korb, damit nichts kaputt gehen konnte.

„Tony! Hol mal deine Decke aus dem Schrank im Flur.", rief sie und der Italiener begab sich ergeben in den Flur. Wieder blickten Abby und Tim einander an.

„Seine Decke??", flüsterte die Gothlady tonlos und ihr Gegenüber zuckte kurz vor einem neuen Lachanfall die Schultern. Bevor er eine Vermutung äußern konnte, kam Tony mit der Decke unter dem Arm zurück und blickte wartend zur Küche. Ziva trat nach einigen Minuten zu ihnen und hielt Tony den Korb hin. Ohne, dass sie auch nur ein Wort sagen musste, nahm er ihn ihr ab, packte die Decke zu oberst und verschwand damit in den Flur. Ziva zog Abby auf die Beine und zusammen mit Tim folgten sie dem Italiener. Die Besitzerin der Wohnung und ihr Gast zogen sich die Schuhe an. Auf dem Weg zum Auto kramte Tim den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und warf ihn Tony zu, der sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen küsste und eine Kontrollrunde um sein Fahrzeug machte, wobei er jeden Millimeter misstrauisch begutachtete. Ziva schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete die Heckklappe. Schnell verstauten sie die Körbe und stiegen dann in Tonys Heiligtum.

Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand bereits hinter sich und begab sich auf den Weg gen Westen, um dort in ein paar Stunden am Horizont zu verschwinden. Die kleine Gruppe von vier Menschen saß gemütlich auf den zwei mitgebrachten Decken im Halbschatten eines Baumes. Tony ließ sich nach hinten fallen und blinzelte durch die Blätter in den blauen Himmel. Kein Wölkchen schwebte an diesem. Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte, bevor Ziva und Tim aufstanden.

„Wir laufen eine Runde. Macht keine Dummheiten.", meinte Ziva und Tim grinste breit. Die Zwei gingen ein Stück weiter und begannen sich etwas warm zu machen, um nicht wieder Muskelkater zu bekommen. Zwar war der von Tim noch nicht abgeklungen, aber wie hieß es so schön? Wenn man Muskelkater hat, sollte man weiter Sport machen, dann geht er schneller weg. Wobei er schon seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig mit Ziva joggen ging, hatte ihn der Marathonlauf mehr geschwächt, als er erwartet hatte. Aber er hatte durchgehalten und darauf war er stolz. Nach zehn Minuten liefen er und Ziva dann los und ließen ihre Kollegen auf den Decken und bei den Körben zurück. Tony blinzelte ihnen eine Weile hinterher, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss und ein wenig seinen Gedanken hinterher hing. Bis jetzt hatte er gar nicht gewusst, dass Ziva und Bambino Joggen gingen. Zwar hatte er bemerkt, dass sich die Beiden irgendwie näher gekommen waren, was ihre Freundschaft betraf. Doch nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass es an so etwas lag. Irgendwie breitete sich bei ihm Eifersucht aus. Aber wieso auf Bambino? Der hatte doch seine Abby. Tony öffnete die Augen ein Stück, um zu der jungen Frau zu schauen und erschrak heftig, als er ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt bemerkte. Sie grinste darauf breit und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Woran hast du gedacht? Du sahst so konzentriert aus.", erkundigte sich die Gothlady und schob sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. Tony richtete sich halb auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Meinst du?", grinste er herausfordernd und Abby nickte heftig. Tony überlegte, wie viel er von seinen Gedanken Preis geben konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Zwei Joggen gehen."

„Ich auch nicht. Habe ich erst heute Morgen erfahren, als Tim mich zum Laufen überreden wollte.", lachte die schwarzhaarige Frau und fächelte sich mit ihrem Fächer Luft zu. Für einen Maitag war es doch ziemlich heiß und der Baum schaffte es kaum, Abby in ihren schwarzen Sachen vor der Sonne genug zu schützen. Wieder schienen die zwei Zurückgebliebenen in ihren Gedanken zu versinken. Abby richtete sich vollständig auf und beobachtete ein paar Kinder, die bereits mit den Füßen das Wasser im See testeten. Sie grinste innerlich, da sie daran denken musste, wie sie und Tim letzten Sommer hier baden gegangen waren. Der junge Agent, der sie von Anfang an begeistert hatte, war inzwischen nach Gibbs zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben geworden. Erst dann folgten Ducky und Tony und ein Stück weiter lag Ziva und hinter hier die Direktorin. Tim war anfangs so schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Doch inzwischen konnte sie ihn manchmal kaum bändigen. Er ging mit ihr zu den verrücktesten Festivals und Partys, ohne auch nur einmal zu mucken. Sie ließ sich dafür auf seine Schriftstellerei ein. Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie ihn zu einem Treffen begleitet. Zwar war dieses ganze Zeug nichts für sie, aber die paar Ausschnitte, die sie von verschiedenen Storys der Leute dort gelesen hatte, machten sie neugierig und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, das manche Bücher herauskamen. Nur Tims Buch durfte sie noch nicht lesen. Nicht so lange es nicht fertig war, hatte er gesagt. Anfangs hatte sie deswegen geschmollt, doch inzwischen akzeptierte sie seinen Wunsch und nervte ihn dafür, dass er endlich fertig werden sollte.

„Sag mal, Abbs.", riss sie plötzlich Tonys Stimme aus den Gedanken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

„Du und Tim, läuft da was…", er suchte nach dem passenden Worten, „…tieferes?", entschied er sich schließlich und fixierte seinen Blick an ihren grünen Augen. Ein Grinsen ging über ihr Gesicht.

„Sagen wir mal so. Als ich heute Morgen meinte: Wenn Gibbs uns so sehen würde., antwortete McGee, dass er dies nicht wolle, da er eigentlich noch ein paar Jährchen leben wolle." Tony schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da hat er wohl Recht. Also ist es doch so ernst?" Tonys anfangs belustigtes Interesse wandelte sich nun in ein ernsthaftes. Abby lächelte nun etwas milder.

„Ich liebe ihn.", flüsterte sie und sah verträumt auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Dann blickte sie auf. Tony lächelte anscheinend gut verstehend.

„Du kennst mich, Tony. Ich habe sonst einen sehr regen Männerbetrieb. Danke Gott, dass Gibbs das nicht allzu sehr mitzubekommen scheint. Aber seit Tim mir gestanden hat, mich wirklich zu lieben….." Sie schwieg und Tony nickte. Er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Ich finde es gut. Ihr passt gut zusammen und wahre Liebe ist schwer zu finden. Wenn man sie hat, sollte man sie festhalten.", schien Tony zu philosophieren, so dass Abby ihn zweifelnd ansah, aber dann lachte. Tony blickte fragend zu ihr, setzte aber schnell mit ein. Wieder trat Schweigen zwischen den Kollegen ein. Tony schloss die Augen wieder und lächelte, als vor seinem inneren Auge das lächelnde Gesicht von Ziva, welches sie ihm heute Morgen geschenkt hatte, sah. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem gerade Erfahrenen. Er fragte sich, ob er auch mal so verliebt sein würde, wie die beiden Kollegen. Im Grunde war er ja verliebt, musste er sich eingestehen. Nur seine Auserwählte schien außer beruflich kein Interesse zu haben. Er seufzte und öffnete die Augen wieder, um abermals zu erschrecken, da Abby ihm wieder sehr nahe gekommen war.

„Abbs! Lass das!", polterte er und schnaufte.

„Du hast an Ziva gedacht, habe ich Recht?", musterte sie ihn, ohne ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Tonys Ausdruck wechselte von ärgerlich zu überrascht.

„Also ja.", meinte sein Gegenüber und lächelte. Tony seufzte leise und blickte durch die Blätter in den Himmel. Irgendwo im Baum zwitscherte ein Vogel und bekam aus einiger Entfernung Antwort. Abby legte sich mit den Armen auf Tonys Oberkörper und ließ ihr Kinn auf einem Unterarm zu ruhen kommen.

„Warum sagst du es ihr nicht?", schaute sie fragend zu ihm hinauf. Der Italiener strich der jungen Forensikerin über den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ach Abbs. Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie empfindet. Und ich will nicht riskieren unser Arbeitsklima mit meinen Geständnis zu verändern, falls es ihr nicht so geht, wie mir.", flüsterte er und seine Augen zeigten der Forensikerin die Traurigkeit, die den Italiener ergriff, wenn er an letztere Möglichkeit dachte.

„Außerdem ist da ja noch Gibbs und seine Regel zwölf. Wir sind tot, wenn er es herausfinden sollte." Abbs seufzte und zog eine nachdenkliche Mine.

„Du hast Recht. Wenn diese blöde Regel nicht wäre." Wieder einige Minuten Schweigen, in denen die Zwei ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Wenn die nicht wäre, würde er vielleicht auch endlich wieder mit der Direktorin zusammenkommen.", grummelte sie nach einer Weile. Tony schaute sie überlegend an.

„Wieder?", fragte er schließlich.

„Denkst du wirklich, zwischen den Beiden war mal was?"

„Ich weiß es sogar ganz genau. Ducky hat es mir erzählt. Eine wohl ziemlich heiße Affäre. Die Direktorin hat jedoch erfahren, dass Gibbs verheiratet war und ist von einem zum anderen Tag verschwunden und hat ihn sozusagen damit ausgeliefert.", gab sie wieder, was sie von Ducky vor einiger Zeit erfahren hatte. Tony verzog das Gesicht.

„Oje. Kein Wunder, dass die Beiden sich so oft und anscheinend gern in die Haare kriegen.", grinste er schließlich wieder und Abby nickte lachend.

Kapitel 8

Währenddessen liefen Ziva und Tim schweigend neben einander her. Ab und zu wichen sie einem Pärchen, das spazieren ging, einigen Hunden oder Kindern aus, die sie nicht kommen sahen. Einmal stolperte Ziva ziemlich elegant über einen plötzlich auf den Weg rollenden Ball hinweg, schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter. Eines hatte Tim ziemlich schnell gelernt. Wenn er mit Ziva joggen wollte, musste er den Mund halten. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, wie in einem Buch. Beim Laufen verarbeitete die junge Israelin Dinge, die am Vortag oder am Morgen passiert waren. Soweit war er schon hinter ihre eigentlich ausdruckslose Mine gekommen. Sie ließ sich selten anmerken, wenn es ihr schlecht ging oder sie besonders glücklich war. Doch gerade heute schien alles in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen zu sein. Ihre Laune schien zwischen besorgt, nachdenklich und absolut happy zu springen, also auch ihre Gedanken. Tim verlangsamte seine Schritte und verfiel schließlich in ein gemütliches Walken. Ziva schien das eine Weile nicht zu merken, blieb dann aber doch stehen und wartete auf ihn.

„Was ist los? Machst du schlapp?", lachte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Tim schüttelte den Kopf und walkte an ihr vorbei. Sie nickte, runzelte die Stirn und verfiel dann auch ins Walken.

„Ich will nur reden. Das geht beim Walken besser.", erklärte er endlich seinen Tempowechsel.

„Aha. Dir ist aber schon klar, dass Tony mit Abby allein ist und die Beiden auf uns warten.", meinte die junge Frau und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Um die mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Abby lässt keinen mehr außer mir ran.", antwortete Tim mit ernster Mine. Ziva hustete kurz und sah ihn überrascht an. Da er auf dieses Thema aber nicht weiter einzugehen wollen schien, lief sie weiter schweigend neben ihm her.

„Aber um dich sorge ich mich. Du scheinst heute ziemlich viel mit dir ausmachen zu müssen.", erklärte er und sah fragend zu ihr.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„An deinem Gesicht kann man alles von überglücklich bis tief nachdenklich und besorgt ablesen.", antwortete der MIT-Absolvent und seine Partnerin blickte leicht verlegen gerade aus.

„Also, was quält dich?", bohrte er weiter. Ziva seufzte und ihr spukten die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sah man es ihr wirklich so an, dass sie etwas beschäftigte? Sollte sie Tim wirklich anvertrauen, was dies war? Immerhin, er war ihr Kollege. Andererseits wusste sie aber auch, dass zu viel Wissen einen das Leben kosten konnte. Doch irgendwann musste sie mit jemanden reden, sonst würde sie über diese ganzen Gedanken noch wahnsinnig werden.

„Tony hat heute Frühstück gemacht.", murmelte sie schließlich und konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie sich wirklich dafür entschieden hatte, mit ihrem Kollegen zu reden. Tim nickte nur stumm.

„Er war so zuvorkommend. Vollkommen anders als sonst."

„Und das stört dich?"

„Nein!", wurde sie etwas lauter und blickte schnell zu Boden, als Tim etwas überrascht zu ihr schaute. Er lächelte und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne, um abzuwarten, ob sie weiter erzählte.

„Es gefällt mir und da liegt das Problem.", fluchte sie plötzlich leise.

„Weil du dich in ihn verliebt hast?", fragte Tim möglichst beiläufig. Doch Ziva merkte sofort, dass dieses Gespräch nur darauf hinaus laufen sollte. Also schwieg sie beharrlich und walkte straff weiter.

„Was denkst du, warum er so zuvorkommend ist?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen.", antwortete sie barscher, als sie eigentlich wollte. Tim blieb stehen und zwang Ziva dies auch zu tun, indem er sie am Arm festhielt.

„Soll ich dir mal sagen, was Abby gerade macht. Sie führt so ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Tony. Nur dass es bei ihnen um dich geht und bei uns um Tony." Ziva riss die Augen auf und ihr Kinn klappte runter. Ungläubig sah sie den jungen Agent an. Dieser lächelte aufmunternd.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm genauso geht, wie dir. Abby und ich haben uns das jetzt eigentlich lange genug angesehen. Und wenn ihr Bedenken wegen Gibbs' Regel zwölf habt. Man kann sie unterwandern, so wie ich und Abby." Er sah sie eindringlich an und Ziva fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Warum schien dieser Mann vor ihr Recht zu haben? Warum kannte er sie plötzlich besser, als sie selbst? Sie mochte Tony, sogar sehr. So sehr, dass man von Liebe sprechen konnte? Nein, so weit wollte sie nicht gehen. Eine gewisse Verliebtheit. Ja, das konnte sie sich eingestehen. Das war nicht so etwas Endgültiges.

„Ziva?" Tim drückte leicht ihre Hand und sie kehrte aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück.

„Lass uns zurücklaufen.", war das Einzige, was sie sagte und begann wieder zu joggen. Tim seufzte. Damit war dieses Thema wohl erledigt. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, jetzt kam es darauf an, dass seine Abbs mehr Glück hatte.

Kapitel 9

Nun saß er bereits seit Stunden an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte nichts zu Stande gebracht. Der Bericht auf dem Bildschirm seines PCs war kein Wort länger geworden und der Stapel an Kaffeebechern in seinem Papierkorb auf eindeutig überdurchschnittlich angewachsen. Im Grunde war es ein Wunder, dass er nach so viel Kaffeekonsum überhaupt so etwas wie Ermüdung spürte. Doch genau dies war der Fall. Seine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um diese eine Frau, die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Doch zu einem Schluss kam und kam er nicht. Alles war viel zu verzwickt. Ihre Positionen, ihre Vergangenheit, seine eigene Scheißregel, die er ja eigentlich nur wegen ihr aufgestellt hatte. (Keine Ahnung, ob es wegen Jenny war, aber es ist doch anzunehmen) Alles bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und nichts half, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach wie Abby und Tim machen. Solange er selbst nicht in der Nähe war und es möglichst wenige Zeugen gibt, gaben sie sich ganz ihrer Liebe hin. Woher er das wusste? Er wusste immer alles. Natürlich kannte er Tims Furcht davor, dass er die Beiden irgendwann einmal erwischen würde und dem armen Jungen den Kopf abreißt. Er musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Eigentlich freute er sich ja furchtbar für die Zwei und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich schon gefragt, wann es endgültig bei ihnen funkt. Nun waren sie seit zwei Monaten, wie er zu wissen glaubte, fest zusammen und weder Abby noch McGee schauten auch nur jemand anderes an. Es war ihm eigentlich recht lieb, dass Abby sich nun Tim ausgesucht hatte. Immerhin war er ein vernünftiger, junger Mann. Nicht so wie Abbys bisherigen Freunde. Bei denen hatte er ständig Angst, dass seiner Ziehtochter etwas zustoßen könnte. Doch mit Tim an ihrer Seite würde sie sicher auf längere Zeit glücklich sein und vielleicht würden ja auch irgendwann die Hochzeitsglocken läuten. Verträumt lächelte er vor sich hin und merkte nicht, dass die Fahrstuhltür aufging.

Ruckartig blieb die rothaarige Frau stehen und spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken umzudrehen. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass der Senioragent gar nicht anwesend war, zumindest geistig. Leise ging sie auf die Tischgruppe des Teams zu und blickte ihn an. Er schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich in Zivas Stuhl und begann ihn zu beobachten. Er trug sein Haar seit einiger Zeit länger, was sie am Anfang stark an ihren Auftrag in Serbien erinnert hatte. Es gefiel ihr, da er so nicht so streng wie mit den Militärhaarschnitt aussah. Auch wenn er es oft zu verstecken versuchte, konnte er doch ein sensibler Mann sein. Meistens bewies er dies im Umgang mit Kindern. Aber ihm war es immer möglich von der einen Seite auf die andere seiner Selbst umzustellen.

Hochzeitsglocken. Ja! Die konnte er sich auch noch woanders vorstellen. Irgendwie schienen seine Leute der Meinung zu sein, dass er blind ist. Okay, er brauchte zum Lesen eine Brille. Aber sonst war dies nun wirklich nicht der Fall. Er bekam sehr wohl die Blicke mit, die sich seine Leute zuwarfen. Er wusste, dass nichts zwischen Ziva und Tony lief. Aber natürlich sah er die Blicke, die zwischen ihnen hin und her gingen. Im Grunde war wohl eher seine Regel zwölf daran schuld, dass damals nichts zwischen Tony und Kate gelaufen war und nun diese Zwei sich nicht trauten, einander ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Sicher, er hatte die Regel aus guten Gründen aufgestellt. Doch nun, wo er selbst kurz davor war, seine Regel brechen zu wollen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken von Jenny zurück zu seinen beiden Agenten zu führen. Dass Tony sowieso jedem Rock hinterher starrte, war allgemein bekannt. Und so musterte er auch Ziva, als sie das erste Mal im NCIS auftauchte. Doch die junge Israelin wusste, was ihr Auftrag war und verwies den Italiener in seine Schranken. Doch nun, wo sie schon so lange zusammenarbeiteten, waren sie zu guten Freunden geworden, die sich schon öfters Mal um einander sorgten. Vollkommen ungewohnt für Ziva schien die junge Frau Gefühle für ihren Kollegen entwickelt zu haben. Von Tony wollte er mal ganz schweigen. Die Blicke, die er Ziva zuwarf, konnte sogar ein Blinder als total verliebt bezeichnen. Er kicherte und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Aber egal. Tim und Abby würden schon dafür sorgen, dass die Beiden sich bald ihrer Gefühle bewusst werden würden und vermutlich demnächst das Bett teilten. Und er? Er würde weiter so tun, als bekäme er nichts mit und sollte er sie doch einmal erwischen, müsste er losdonnern wie ein riesiger Vulkan, der seit Ewigkeiten auf seinen Ausbruch gewartet hatte. Ein lautes Lachen dröhnte durch den fast menschenleeren Großbüroraum. Jenny, vollkommen vertieft in eigene Gedanken und das Beobachten des Senioragenten, zuckte leicht zusammen und grinste. Jethro fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und wollte seinen Blick über die Schreibtische schweifen lassen. Jedoch blieb er sofort an den roten Haaren hängen. Ungewollt hielt er die Luft an und die zwei Leute sahen einander sekundenlang schweigend an.

„Wie lange sitzt du da schon?", platzte es schließlich aus Gibbs heraus und er schaffte es nicht seine doch deutliche Verblüfftheit über ihre Anwesenheit zu verstecken. Die rothaarige Frau lächelte leicht.

„Solange, um zu wissen, dass du sehr schöne, aber auch bedrückende Gedanken hattest. Ersteres überwog allerdings." Gibbs räusperte sich und sah eine Weile auf seinen Bildschirm, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu ihr schweifen ließ.

„Heute ist Sonntag. Was machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.", meinte sie und stand auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie noch immer die Kleidung von ihm trug. Nur festere Schuhe hatte sie sich angezogen.

„Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich wollte mir ein paar Berichte holen, um zu Hause nicht zu versauern.", grinste sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Treppe. Gibbs nickte und sah ihr hinter her. Warum hatte sie sich noch nicht umgezogen? Immerhin war sie lange genug zu Hause gewesen. Er seufzte leise und starrte wieder auf seinen Bildschirm. Nach einigen Minuten entschied er sich schließlich den PC abzuschalten. Er würde wohl nach Hause fahren und lieber an seinem Boot weiterbauen. Zwar würden seine Gedanken dann nur um die Dame ein Stockwerk höher kreisen, doch das taten sie so und so fast jede Minute. Nur wenn er einen Fall hatte, konnte er die Gedanken an Jenny für einige Zeit aussperren.

Heftig ausatmend ließ Jenny sich in ihren Stuhl fallen. Meine Güte. So hatte sie das eigentlich nicht geplant. Sie wollte Gibbs erst am nächsten Morgen wieder sehen und dann so tun, als wäre die Szene von heute Morgen nicht geschehen. Doch nun war sie ihm wieder verfallen und hatte ihn vermutlich minutenlang angestarrt. Selbst wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, so wusste er es doch daher, dass sie ihm einfach gegenüber gesessen und nichts gesagt hatte. Sie stöhnte und sank tiefer in den Stuhl. Zumindest schien er aber nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie öffnete eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und kramte eine Weile darin. Aus der hintersten Ecke zog sie einen Spiegel hervor und besah sich darin. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Haare standen quer vom Kopf ab. Außerdem trug sie noch immer seine Kleidung. Was er wohl gedacht haben mag, als es ihm aufgefallen ist. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie es genoss, seine Kleidung zu tragen, da sie nach ihm roch und sie sich so geborgen fühlte. Vermutlich würde er sie auslachen. Sie seufzte traurig und legte den Spiegel zurück. Stattdessen holte sie ein Photo heraus. Es wurde in Paris aufgenommen. Gibbs und sie waren vor dem Arc de Triumph zu sehen. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und Beide lächelten glücklich in die Kamera. Ja, in Paris war die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so sehr verliebt wie in der Stadt der Liebe. Verliebt in ihren Vorgesetzten. Doch dies interessierte sie damals nicht, denn ihm ging es genauso. Sie schloss die Augen und entrann in ihre Gedankenwelt. Seine graublauen Augen hatten sie so liebevoll angesehen und seine Küsse waren zarter als Schokolade. Sie machten sie süchtig nach diesem Mann. Nur eine kleine Berührung genügte und in ihr fand ein Feuerwerk der Liebe statt. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich wohl und sicher. Sie liebte ihn über alles. Dieser Mann besaß ihr Herz und das nun schon seit so langen Jahren. Ein Seufzen verließ ihren Mund und sie öffnete mühsam die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein mildes Lächeln und ihr Herz machte einen Satz in die Höh', bevor sie dem Rest des Gesichtes gewahr wurde und sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen legte.

„Jethro.", brachte sie tonlos raus. Der ältere Agent lehnte auf ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute sie lächelnd an. Seine blauen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus, dass Jen das Gefühl hatte, sie würde wegknicken müssen, würde sie nicht schon sitzen.

„An was Schönes gedacht?", fragte er und seine Stimme halte sanft in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das eher verlegen, als fröhlich wirkte und nickte schwach.

„Erzählst du mir was?", bohrte er und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.

„Wenn du mir sagst, an was du vorhin gedacht hast.", meinte sie mit leiser Stimme und deutete zur Couch, wobei sie sich langsam erhob. Wie befürchtet waren ihre Knie wirklich Wackelpudding ähnlich und sie brauchte einen Moment um richtig zu stehen. Jethro erwiderte ein Nicken und schlenderte mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen rüber zur Couch. Beide nahmen auf dem gemütlichen Möbel Platz und Jen sah abwartend zu Gibbs. Dieser räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich habe über Tim, Abby, Ziva und Tony nachgedacht.", meinte er und lächelte schelmisch. Jen runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendwie scheinen sie der Meinung zu sein, ich bin blind und würde nicht bemerken, dass es da gewisse Probleme mit Regel zwölf gibt." Jen fing schlagartig an zu lachen und auch Gibbs musste grinsen.

„Hey. Es ist doch wohl kaum zu übersehen. Tim und Abby sehen sich an, als wollten sie jeden Moment im nächsten Schrank verschwinden, damit ich nicht mitbekomme, wie sie sich küssen. Und die Blicke, die Tony und Ziva sich zu werfen, schreien ja nun auch bis zum Himmel nach Liebe." Jen hielt sich bereits den Bauch vor lachen und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Gibbs blickte liebevoll zu ihr.

„Du bist wunderschön, wenn du lachst. Du warst in letzter Zeit viel zu ernst.", meinte er leise und Jen verstummte. Wieder stieg ihr die Röte in die Wangen. Den Blick senkend erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.

„Und über was hast du nachgedacht?", fragte er plötzlich. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass er es war, konnte sie ja schlecht sagen. Sie hasste sich für ihre Gefühle.

„Lass mich raten. An Paris.", kam er ihr jedoch zuvor. Entgeistert blickte sie auf und sie fühlte sich, wie ein kleines Kind, das man beim Bonbonklauen erwischt hatte. Sein Blick senkte sich auf ihre Hände und als sie ihm folgte, erkannte sie das Photo. Sie hielt es noch immer in den Händen. Verlegen blickte sie wieder zu ihm und schenkte ihrem Gegenüber ein schüchternes Lächeln. Im nächsten Moment fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch die struppigen Haare und stand auf. Sie wollte raus. Diese Situation drohte gerade zu eskalieren und soweit wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Position, an seine Position. Gibbs verstand sofort, was geschehen war und blickte traurig zu Boden.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder nach Hause fahren." Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm einen kleinen Stapel Akten auf. Gibbs straffte sich und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ja, ich auch. Mein Boot wartet.", grinste er, doch Jen drehte sich nicht um. Mit eilendem Schritt verließ sie ihr Büro. Gibbs folgte ihr langsam und verließ das Vorzimmer, als Jenny schon fast die Treppe hinab war. Ihr einen traurigen Blick hinterher werfend blieb er an der Galerie stehen und sah wie sie im Fahrstuhl verschwand.

Kapitel 10

Als Ziva und Tim wieder am Baum ankamen, war von ihren Kollegen nichts zu sehen. Etwas schneller atmend sahen sich die Zwei um. Die Decken lagen verlassen da und die Körbe waren bis auf die Weintrauben auch noch vollständig gefüllt. Tim stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel und schnaufte, als er etwas entfernt hinter ihnen Abbys Lachen vernahm. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte die beiden Entschwundenen am Ufer des Sees. Tony stand mit den Füßen drin und spritzte Wasser in Abbys Richtung. Die quietschte laut auf und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Tim grinste und tippte Ziva auf die Schulter. Die junge Israelin drehte sich zu ihm und folgte seinem Arm, der auf Tony und Abby wies. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kindskopf.", flüsterte sie und grinste schließlich doch. Tim nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Tony und Abby waren so beschäftigt, dass keiner von ihnen merkte, wie sich ihre Kollegen näherten. Erst als Tim Abbys Hüften von hinten umfasste, quietschte sie erschrocken auf und fing an zu zappeln. Er hob sie ein Stück in die Höhe, setzte sie aber bald wieder ab, um sie umzudrehen. Abby funkelte ihn böse an. Doch darauf achtete Tim nicht. Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Ziva zog Tony aus dem Wasser und Beide schauten dem Pärchen grinsend zu. Abby hatte sofort die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und genoss es von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden. Tony nahm Ziva an der Hand und zog sie langsam mit sich zurück zu den Decken. Dass seine Partnerin dabei ein Rotschimmer auf die Wangen trat, registrierte er gar nicht. Der Italiener fiel auf die Decke, die Ziva gehörte und zog sie zu sich runter. Ziva stürzte vollkommen unvorbereitet und landete auf Tony. Beide schienen augenblicklich zu erstarren. Erst nach Sekunden hob Ziva den Kopf und sah Tony in die Augen. Der Special Agent grinste breit und verfiel in lautes Lachen, was Ziva ihn vollkommen irritiert anschauen ließ. Als er ihre Verwirrtheit bemerkte, verstummte er jedoch und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Daraufhin fasste sich Ziva und rollte sich von ihm. Bevor Beide ein Wort darüber verlieren konnten, kamen Tim und Abby. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Decke und Tim begann den Korb auszupacken.

„Jetzt habe ich aber Hunger. Du auch Ziva?", schaute er zu seiner Kollegin, die leicht nickte und sich aufsetzte. Tony folgte ihrem Beispiel, griff nach dem zweiten Korb und begann auch diesen zu leeren. Es dauerte knapp eine Stunde, bis fast alles verputzt war. Zwischen Tony und Ziva herrschte eigenartige Stille, so dass nur Tim und Abbs die Zeit über redeten. Gegen siebzehn Uhr entschied sich die kleine Gruppe nach Hause zu fahren, damit alle am nächsten Morgen auch pünktlich auf Arbeit ankamen.

„Okay. Dann bringe ich erst Ziva und Tim zu ihren Wohnungen und dann dich Abbs.", meinte Tony, während er die Decke zusammenlegte. Sofort sahen ihn die Drei erschrocken an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du wieder bei Ziva schläfst und ich bei Tim. Dann können wir morgen alle zusammen fahren und kommen mal richtig pünktlich.", meinte Abby und packte die letzten Überreste in den Korb. Tony runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es mag ja sein, dass du Kleidung bei Bambino hast. Ich aber keine bei Ziva und noch mal dasselbe anziehen…nein."

„Wir können doch Kleidung holen. Tims und mein Wagen stehen noch in der Tiefgarage. Du musst uns so oder so fahren.", schaute Ziva zu ihm. Tim und Abby warfen ihm Blicke mit großen, bittenden Augen zu und Tony nickte nach einer Weile schließlich seufzend.

Kapitel 11

Gerade hatten sie sich von Tony und Ziva verabschiedet und trotteten nun mit ihrem Korb den Flur entlang zu Tims Wohnung. Die Fahrt über hatte im Wagen absolute Stille geherrscht und die beiden Genies kamen sich etwas fehl am Platz vor.

„Denkst du, es war gut, dass ich das vorgeschlagen habe?", fragte Abby plötzlich mit leiser Stimme. Tim stoppte und sah sie kurz nachdenklich an. Schließlich nickte er, überbrückte die letzten Schritte zur Tür und schloss auf. Seine Freundin betrat die Wohnung und entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe und Jacke. Tim tat es ihr gleich und brachte anschließend den Korb in die Küche. Abby folgte ihm und Beide machten sich dran, das Frühstücksgeschirr abzuwaschen und zu trocknen.

„Wie ist eigentlich dein Gespräch gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Tim und reichte Abby einen Teller. Diese nahm ihn und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er liebt sie, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Er befürchtet, das Arbeitsklima erheblich zu stören, wenn er es ihr sagt und sie nicht dasselbe empfindet. Außerdem ist da noch Gibbs und seine schöne Regel zwölf.", meinte sie und blickte fragend zu ihm.

„Hm, besser als bei mir. Ich habe erfahren, dass Tony Frühstück gemacht hat und sie sich wohl sehr darüber gefreut hat. Dies sie aber ziemlich zu stören scheint. Auf meine Frage hin, ob sie sich vielleicht verliebt hätte, schwieg sie. Da habe ich ihr von deinem Gespräch mit Tony erzählt. Zuerst hat sie mich erschrocken angeschaut und dann vollkommen zu gemacht. Das Gespräch war beendet.", fasste Tim seine Erfahrung eines Verkupplungsgespräches zusammen. Abby seufzte und stellte die nächste Tasse weg.

„So wird das nie etwas.", stellte sie frustriert fest und begann den Korb auszuräumen. Tim nahm die Essenreste entgegen, schmiss sie weg oder packte sie wieder in den Kühlschrank.

„Glaube ich nicht. Wenn Beide nicht allzu feige sind, werden sie sicher heute noch darüber reden. Magst du noch etwas essen oder wollen wir ein bisschen Fernsehen. Wir können auch Onlinespiele machen.", antwortete er und versuchte dann auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. Tim war der Meinung, dass sie genug getan hatten, um ihre Kollegen in die richtige Richtung zu schieben. Nun lag alles Weitere an ihnen.

„Onlinespiele.", meinte Abby etwas missmutig und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer. Tim ging ihr nach und packte sie von hinten.

„Hey. Die Zwei machen das schon. Wahre Liebe kann niemand verhindern." Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Körper, was Tim zum Grinsen brachte. Vorsichtig dirigierte er sie zu seinem Computer und drückte seine Liebste auf den Stuhl. Den Zweiten zog er sich heran und schaltete den PC ein. Schließlich spielten die beiden Technikfreaks bis spät in die Nacht, bevor sie ins Bett fielen und sich aneinander kuschelten.

Kapitel 12

Tony stieg wieder in den Wagen und startete ihn. Ziva saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah zu der Tür, hinter der Tim und Abby verschwunden waren. Langsam fuhr der Italiener los und schlug die Richtung zu seiner Wohnung ein. Ziva blickte eine Weile zu ihm, dann auf die Straße. Beide schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Und so herrschte eine bedrückende Stille im Wagen. Erst nach einer langen Weile richtete Ziva ihren Blick zurück auf Tony.

„Wenn du lieber in deinem Bett liegen magst, kannst du mich auch nach Hause bringen. Du holst uns morgen einfach ab oder wir nehmen uns ein Taxi.", meinte sie mit ungewohnt ruhiger und leiser Stimme. Tony warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und wand sich dann wieder der Straße zu.

„Schon okay. Abby hat Recht. Wenn du mich morgen aus dem Bett jagst, kommen wir wenigstens alle pünktlich.", grinste er und hielt vor seinem Wohnhaus. Er stieg aus und ließ Ziva im Auto zurück, während er die Treppe hochhetzte. Meinte Ziva etwa wirklich, dass er es sich entgehen lassen würde, wieder bei ihr zu schlafen. Ihm war regelrecht ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als Abby diese Variante vorgeschlagen hatte. Nachdem er mit der quirligen Forensikerin dieses Gespräch hatte, dachte er über nichts anderes mehr nach, außer wie er Ziva sagen konnte, dass er einfach unsterblich in sie verliebt war. Am liebsten würde er es ihr noch heute sagen. Doch dazu brauchte er noch die richtige Atmosphäre. Schnell schloss er seine Wohnung auf und betrat sie. Er suchte sich einen Anzug mit passendem Hemd heraus und packte alles in eine Tüte. Anschließend durchkramte er ein paar Schubladen und warf oben noch ein paar Kerzen drauf. Dann beeilte er sich, wieder zurück zum Auto zu kommen. Er warf den Beutel auf den Rücksitz und grinste Ziva schelmisch an. Diese kräuselte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. Doch der Italiener fuhr ohne eine Antwort für seine doch plötzlich sehr gute Laune los. Ziva hielt sich erschrocken fest, als ihr Kollege plötzlich aufs Gas trat und über die fast leere Straße raste. Sonst war sie es eigentlich die, die kräftig aufs Gas trat und fuhr, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. Das hatte sie mit Gibbs gemein und Tony und Tim stiegen immer recht blass aus dem Wagen, wenn der Teamleiter oder sie das Steuer in der Hand hatten. Von Tony hätte sie nie erwartet, dass er es wagte, seinem geliebten Auto so eine Raserei zuzumuten. Nach dem ersten Schreck grinste sie schließlich. Tony genoss ihre anfängliche Skepsis hingegen und freute sch, als diese verflogen war und an ihre Stelle ein breites Grinsen auf Zivas Gesicht trat. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft und die Israelin zum Lachen gebracht. Schneller, als Beide schauen konnten, parkte Tony vor Zivas Wohnhaus. Er langte nach seiner Tüte und stieg aus. Schnell rannte er um das Auto herum und öffnete Ziva die Tür, die sich währenddessen abgeschnallt hatte. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und stieg aus.

„Warum hast du plötzlich so gute Laune?", fragte sie, während Tony noch den Korb aus dem Kofferraum holte und sie nach ihren Schlüsseln kramte.

„Weil ich weiß, was ich uns jetzt koche.", grinste er und scheuchte sie zur Haustür. Ziva blickte ihn überrascht an. Nicht nur dass er Frühstück gemacht hatte. Nein, nun wollte ihr Kollege auch noch das Abendessen kochen. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie den Frauenheld in den letzten Monaten nicht doch etwas unterschätzt hatte. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf vor und öffnete nachdenklich die Tür. Ohne eigentlich weiter auf ihren Gast zu achten, verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer und ein paar Minuten später im Bad. Tony ignorierte ihre plötzliche Abwesenheit und machte sich daran, Töpfe, Kochlöffel und Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, nachdem er sich seiner Schuhe und Jacke entledigt hatte. Ziva stellte sich inzwischen unter die Dusche und stellte das heiße Wasser an. Was hatte Tim heute Nachmittag gesagt? Sollte Tony dies alles vielleicht nur machen, weil er sie mehr mochte? So mochte, dass er Gibbs Regel zwölf dafür brechen würde. Warum gefiel ihr der Gedanke? Vielleicht gerade, weil es noch nie einen Mann gab, der für sie Regeln gebrochen hatte. Doch wollte sie das? Sie, die korrekte Mossadagentin. Ja! Ja, das wollte sie. Einen Mann, der für sie Regeln brach, der alles für sie tat, weil er sie liebte. Noch nie war ihr das so klar. Erst Tim hatte es geschafft, ihr dies zu vermitteln. Dass sie sich unheimlich nach jemanden sehnte, bei dem sie schwach sein durfte, ohne dass dieser es gegen sie verwand. Aber war dieser Mensch Tony? Anthony DiNozzo, der Italiener, der mit den Frauen spielte und alle paar Tage eine andere im Bett hatte. Konnte dieser Mann wirklich das sein, wonach Ziva sich sehnte? Vollkommen mechanisch hatte sie sich die Haare gewaschen und trat nun aus der Dusche. Ohne darauf zu achten, angelte sie nach zwei Handtüchern. Kurz rubbelte sie ihre langen Haare trocken und versteckte sie dann unter einem Handtuchturban. Mit dem anderen trocknete sie notdürftig ihren Körper und schlang das Badetuch dann um eben diesen. Noch immer vollkommen Gedanken verloren öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den Flur. Ein angenehmer Duft schlug ihr entgegen, der sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt holte und sie spürte, wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Es roch köstlich nach Tomatensoße und ein wohl wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können, dass Tony als Italiener Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße machen würde. Wieder einmal machten ihre nackten Füße patschende Geräusche auf dem Laminat, als sie den Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer lief. Die Tür war geschlossen, was sie ziemlich verwunderte. Langsam drückte sie die Türklinge runter, doch da ging die Tür auch schon einen Spalt auf und Tony steckte den Kopf heraus. Er musterte sie kurz und grinste dann.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir ein Kleid rauszusuchen. Also zieh dich in Ruhe an. Das Essen braucht noch ein paar Minuten." Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesagt, war die Tür schon wieder zu. Ziva, vollkommen überrumpelt aus ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer ausgesperrt zu werden, drehte sich perplex um und wandelte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lag ein langes Kleid im schlichten Schwarz ausgebreitet. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete es eine Weile, bevor sie zu ihrer Kommode ging und sich passende Unterwäsche raussuchte. Sie staunte etwas, dass er so ein sehr schlichtes Kleid ausgesucht hatte. Es hatte Spaghettiträger und einen nicht allzu tiefen runden Ausschnitt. Es fiel einfach an ihrer schmalen Figur hinunter, betonte nur leicht ihre Taille. Ihre noch feuchten Haare legte sie in einen Knoten am Hinterkopf, wobei einige Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrandeten. Die Schminke legte sie nur dezent auf. Eine Weile betrachtete sie sich so im Spiegel.

Tony stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und beobachtete Ziva, wie sie sich die Haare zurücksteckte und leichtes Make-up auflegte. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus in diesem einfachen schwarzen Kleid. Auch wenn sie es selbst vielleicht nicht wusste. Das Schwarz betonte ihre dunklen Augen und die braunen Locken ungemein gut. Er lächelte vollkommen entzückt und vergaß total, sie anzusprechen.

Ziva drehte sich nach einer Weile um und errötete ungewollt, als sie Tony in der Tür stehend entdeckte. Der Italiener grinste ebenfalls leicht verlegen, da seine Kollegin ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie beobachtete. Doch das erahnte Donnerwetter der Israelin blieb aus, so dass Tony sich bemühte schnell sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

„Das Essen ist fertig. Kommst du?" Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und hielt sie ihr auffordernd entgegen. Ziva lächelte und legte ihre Finger sachte in seine, im Gegensatz zu ihrer, große Hand. Er losch das Licht im Schlafzimmer und führte sie langsam den Flur entlang. Vor dem Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und sah sie intensiv an.

„Schließ die Augen.", forderte er mit sanfter Stimme. Ziva zögerte einen Moment.

„Vertrau mir.", fügte er an, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte. Die junge Frau atmete tief ein und schloss schließlich die Augen. Sie hörte, wie Tony die Tür öffnete. Dann griff er ihre Hände und zog sie langsam und sanft ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Es war warm und roch intensiv nach dem Essen. Aber auch den Geruch nach Kerzen nahm sie wahr. Leise spielte ruhige Musik. Sie spürte, wie Tony sich dicht hinter sie stellte und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als seine Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter zum Liegen kam.

„Jetzt kannst du die Augen öffnen.", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich furchtbar doll und sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie die Augen langsam öffnete. Erst nur ein Blinzeln, doch dann wurde sie von der Atmosphäre überwältigt. Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer. Der Tisch war mit einer weißen Tischdecke abgedeckt, auf der ihr bestes Geschirr stand. Rote Kerzen erhellten den Raum mit warmem Licht und steckten in silbernen Ständern. Die bauchigen Rotweingläser glitzerten wie das silberne Besteck in ihrem Licht. Die weißen Teller waren mit einer Portion Spaghetti und darüber Tomatensoße gefüllt und dampften stumm vor sich hin. Ungläubig und von dieser wunderschönen Atmosphäre überwältigt, blickte Ziva im Raum umher.

„Es ist wunderbar.", brachte sie schließlich tonlos raus und sah Tony aus glänzenden, dunklen Augen an. Der Italiener lächelte stolz auf sich und führte seine Dame zum Tisch. Er schob ihr den Stuhl ran und ging dann zu seinem Platz. Von einem Tablett am Boden hob er einen Getränkekarton auf und grinste entschuldigend.

„Rotwein ist leider nicht da. Aber ich hoffe der Dame mundet auch Kirschsaft.", meinte er und schenkte ihr einen Schluck ein, nachdem sie lächelnd genickt hatte. Anschließend setzte er sich und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Guten Appetit. Man kann es essen.", flappte er etwas herum und drehte die Spaghetti mit Hilfe der Gabel auf den Löffel. Ziva lächelte breit und tat es ihm gleich. Stumm und sich immer wieder Blicke zuwerfend aßen sie ihre Portionen genüsslich auf. Tony ließ sich im Stuhl zurücksinken und unterdrückte mühsam ein Aufstoßen, wodurch Ziva grinsen musste. Sie beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm und wischte ihm etwas Tomatensoße von der Wange. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Beide schauten im nächsten Moment verlegen zu Boden. Tony griff nach seiner Serviette und putzte sich noch mal sorgfältig den Mund und umliegende Regionen.

„Das hat ausgezeichnet geschmeckt. Danke, Tony.", eröffnete Ziva wieder das Gespräch. Ihr Gegenüber nickte zufrieden.

„Immer gerne.", lächelte er und stand auf. Elegant räumte er das Geschirr zusammen und brachte es in die Küche, während Ziva ihr Glas leerte und dieses und seines hinterher brachte.

„Ich wasche schnell ab. Mach es dir doch auf der Couch gemütlich. Ich komme gleich.", meinte er und scheuchte sie regelrecht aus ihrer Küche. Ziva fand es äußerst interessant, dass sie heute fast gar nicht dazu kam, irgendetwas in ihrem Haushalt selbst zu erledigen. Also nahm sie die Kerzen und stellte sie vom Ess- auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Anschließend nahm sie auf der Couch platz. Sie zog die Beine an und ließ sie angewinkelt auf dem Möbel zu liegen kommen. Wieder in Gedanken versinkend, starrte sie ins Feuer des Kamins. Das Holz knackte leise unter der Hitze und die Flammen schlugen weiche Wellen.

Tony stellte gerade den letzten Teller weg. Er hängte das Geschirrtuch auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ziva saß auf der Couch und das Kaminfeuer zauberte ein wunderschönes Lichtspiel auf ihr Gesicht und das weiche Haar. Leise trat er näher an sie heran. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus, wie sie dort so ruhig saß. Ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen entspannt, nur ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er konnte sie ewig so anschauen. Egal ob jetzt, oder auf Arbeit. Manchmal schaffte er es nur, seinen Bericht fertig zu kriegen, weil Ziva ihn vorher aufgezogen hatte und er ihr beweisen wollte, dass er sehr wohl im Stande war, vernünftig zu arbeiten. Ohne seine Kollegin konnte und wollte er sich die Arbeit nicht mehr vorstellen. Sein ganzes Leben wäre inzwischen undenkbar, würde er sie nicht jeden Tag sehen können. Er lächelte und seufzte leise, bevor er ihr sanft über den Kopf strich. Die junge Frau zuckte etwas zusammen und lächelte den Mann verlegen an. Er ging um sie herum und setzte sich zu ihr. Beide schwiegen eine Zeit lang und versenkten ihren Blick ins Feuer, um weiter ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen. Ziva spielte nun schon minutenlang mit ihren Fingern. Eigenartigerweise war sie furchtbar aufgeregt. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so nervös gewesen zu sein. Doch dass sie und Tony hier auf ihrer Couch saßen und diese Stille herrschte, machte sie irgendwie wahnsinnig. Sie sah immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm. Er saß nicht einmal fünf Zentimeter entfernt und sie hätte sich nur ein kleines Stück zu bewegen brauchen, um sich an ihn zu lehnen.

„Ziva!" Tonys leise Stimme holte sie aus den Gedanken und sie wandte ihren Blick zu ihrem Kollegen. Dieser lächelte sie milde an und hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, als würde er überlegen, wie er etwas sagen wolle.

„Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Abby." Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was würde jetzt kommen? Sie war Tim ausgewichen, trotzdem interessierte es sie brennend, was bei dem Gespräch herausgekommen ist. Ob Tony ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

„Auch wenn es mich den Kopf kosten könnte. Sie hat mir etwas klar gemacht." Tony sah ihr die ganze Zeit fest, aber liebevoll in die Augen. Aber auch Angst konnte sie in ihnen lesen.

„Ich muss es dir einfach endlich sagen." Unbemerkt hielt sie die Luft an und starrte Tony nun ihrerseits ängstlich an. Dies schien er zu bemerken und er schluckte nun doch verunsichert. Eine zeitlang herrschte eine eiserne Stille, bevor Tony lächelte und sanft über ihre Wange strich.

„Ziva David, ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er schließlich und sah sie so sanft an, dass Ziva glaubte jeden Moment abzuheben. In ihrem Bauch schien plötzlich ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge zu flattern. Aus ihren Augen wich jede Angst und ein überglückliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Tony liebte sie. Er liebte sie wirklich. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass sie dieses Geständnis so glücklich machte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich dadurch im Klaren darüber wird, wie sehr sie auch ihn liebte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und Tonys Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Nein, Ziva. Ich… wollte dich ….nicht zum… Weinen… bringen.", stotterte er total aus dem Konzept gebracht und wusste überhaupt nicht, was er tun sollte. Panisch blickte er sie an. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Tony." Sie fiel ich um den Hals und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Zärtlich schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seinen. Tony war völlig überrascht. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden legte er die Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. So saßen sie minutenlang, bevor Tony ihr einen Kuss aufs Ohr drückte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus und sie löste sich langsam von ihm. Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Anthony DiNozzo.", gab sie tonlos zu und seine blaugrünen Augen begannen vor Glück unglaublich zu strahlen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, strich mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Lippen, bevor er diese mit seinen verschloss. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und erwiderte das sanfte Spiel seiner Lippen. Er zog sie näher zu sich und begann ihren Haarknoten zu lösen. Das lange braune Haar fiel in Wellen über ihren Rücken und er vergrub seine Hände in ihnen. Es war für sie nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten. Doch um vieles unglaublicher als bei ihrem Undercover-Auftrag. Damals war es nur Arbeit gewesen. Doch nun handelte es sich um Liebe. Liebe, die sich erst über eine längere Zeit zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Und nun erfüllte sie sich in diesen wunderbaren, zarten Kuss. Leicht nach Luft ringend lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich verliebter denn je an. Tony vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem noch immer leicht feuchten Haar und atmete tief ein, um ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Ziva lächelte glücklich und strich ihm durch seine kurzen Haare und über den Nacken. Sie fühlte sich unheimlich wohl. Tonys Berührungen gefielen ihr und beruhigten sie sehr. Langsam lehnte Tony sich zurück und zog Ziva mit sich, so dass die junge Frau sich an ihn kuscheln konnte. Dies tat sie auch und schloss genüsslich die Augen, als Tony ihr den Rücken krauelte. Der Italiener versuchte so sanft wie möglich zu sein, um Ziva auf jeden Fall bei sich zu behalten. Er war überglücklich, dass sie dasselbe wie er empfand und im Moment war es ihm herzlich egal, ob Gibbs es erfahren könnte und es dann Ärger geben würde. Jetzt zählte für ihn nur Ziva, deren Atem immer ruhiger wurde. Sanft strich er ihr die Haare zurück. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Gesicht strahlte absolute Zufriedenheit aus.

„Ziva?" Er flüsterte, um sie nicht zu wecken, falls sie schlief, doch sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Ihr Anblick verzauberte ihn. Ihr Blick, die dunklen Augen und das Haar, welches sich um ihr Gesicht schmiegte. Ihr zarten Lippen, die leicht bebten, wenn ihr Atem über sie strömte. Wieder schloss er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Vorsichtig bat seine Zunge um Einlass. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und ein sanftes Katz und Maus Spiel zwischen ihren Zungen begann. Er strich ihr über den Rücken und wollte mit der Hand unters Kleid gleitet, als sie den Kuss unterbrach und zurückwich.

„Tony, nicht…", flüsterte sie und wollte aufstehen, sich ihm vollkommen entziehen. Erschrocken griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Ziva, ist gut. Ich dränge dich zu nichts. Ich lass dir alle Zeit der Welt. Aber lass mich nicht allein, bitte!" Flehend blickte er sie an. Ziva schaute unsicher zurück. Sie liebte ihn. Darüber war sie sich nun klar. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Tony ein Macho war. Schließlich lächelte sie und setzte sich wieder. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und küsste sie.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, Tony. Ich liebe dich.", strich sie mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange. Er seufzte erleichtert. Die Angst, dass Ziva ihn jetzt einfach hätte sitzen lassen können, steckte ihm noch immer in den Gliedern und wich nur langsam wieder. Sie lächelte und zog ihn auf die Füße. Tony sah sie fragend an, als sie die Kerzen ausblies und dann zum Kamin ging und die Luftzufuhr stoppte, damit das Feuer erlosch. Sie ergriff wieder seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als Tony dem gewahr wurde, blieb er stehen und sah sie fragend an.

„Du meintest heute Morgen, die Couch sei ungemütlich." Tony schluckte und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Er sollte bei ihr schlafen?

„Vertraust du mir denn soweit?", fragte er unsicher. Sie nickte schwach.

„Du hast es versprochen. Ich vertraue dir." Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen und sie zog ihn weiter. Im Schlafzimmer blieb Tony noch immer unschlüssig an der Tür stehen und betrachte Ziva, wie sie sich die Träger von den Schultern streifte. Ungewollt trat ein Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen. Warum wurde er denn nun rot? Er kannte Ziva, wie Gott sie erschuf. Aber auch hier galt, damals Arbeit, nun Liebe. Er holte tief Luft und atmete ruhig wieder aus. Die junge Israelin entledigte sich des Kleides und ihres BHs, um im nächsten Moment unter ihrer Bettdecke ein Nachthemd herauszuziehen, das sie sich überstreifte. Langsam drehte sich um und lächelte nun belustigt.

„Willst du in deinen Sachen schlafen? Noch eine Nacht ist sicher nicht sehr bequem." Tony räusperte sich und ging auf sie zu. Er lächelte, als sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie streifte es ihm ab und legte es auf einen Stuhl.

„Den Rest auch noch.", befahl sie grinsend und verschwand im Bad. Tony entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterhose

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen Beide unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt. Zivas Kopf ruhte auf Tony Brust und sie strich ihm sanft über eben diese, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. Nach wenigen Minuten entschwanden die beiden Agents ins Traumland.

Kapitel 13

Ununterbrochen piepte der Wecker nun schon seit fünf Minuten und erhöhte sein Tempo immer weiter. Die, die er wecken wollte, hatten ihre Köpfe Beide unter ihrem Kopfkissen vergraben und versuchten ihn zu ignorieren. Schließlich langte aber doch eine Hand nach ihm und würgte das nervtötende Geräusch ab. Mürrisch blickte der junge Mann unter dem Kissen vor und wand seinen Blick zum zweiten Kopfkissen. Darunter lugten nur ein paar schwarze Strähnen hervor. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen und seine Hand begab sich auf Wanderschaft. Langsam kroch sie unter das Kissen und strich der jungen Frau, die fest die Augen zukniff über die Wange.

„Aufstehen, Abby.", flüsterte er und hob das Kissen ein Stück an. Die Gothlady hatte ein Auge geöffnet und schielte ihn grummelnd an. Tim schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, konnte seine Müdigkeit aber nicht vor ihr verstecken. Er beugte sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, den sie mit einem tiefen Brummen quittierte und schließlich auch müde lächelte. Tim richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Abby hingegen kuschelte sich noch mal in ihre Decke und drehte sich um. Ihr Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er den Wasserkocher in Gang setzte und schon zwei Tassen herausholte, in die er jeweils einen Beutel schwarzen Tees hängte. Dann wand er sich Richtung Bad.

„Sei so gut und brühe in fünf Minuten den Tee auf, Abbs. Ich bin im Bad.", hörte Abby ihn rufen und im nächsten Moment die Tür zuklappen. Blinzelnd hob sie den Kopf und sah sich im Schlafzimmer auf. Als ihr Blick auf dem Wecker zum Ruhen kam, wurde sie böse. Es war doch wirklich erst halb sechs. Das war eindeutig ein Grund, warum sie lieber bei sich schlief. Da musste sie erst um sieben aufstehen und war noch pünktlich um acht im Hauptquartier. Normal stand Tim zwar auch erst um viertel sieben auf, aber da sie heute hier schlief und sie sich darauf einrichten mussten, zu Ziva zu laufen, damit sie nicht zu spät kamen, klingelte der Wecker halt schon so früh. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und streckte sich, bevor sie die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln ließ. Sie tapste gähnend in die Küche, da gerade der Wasserkocher ausgegangen war, und goss das heiße Wasser in die bereitstehenden Tassen. Sie musste Tony unbedingt sagen, dass er beim Coffeeshop anhalten sollte. Schwarzer Tee half nie so fiel wie ein richtig schöner starker Caf-Pow, ihrem absoluten Lieblingsgetränk. Langsam ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ den Tee in Ruhe ziehen, umso länger, umso stärker. Aus dem Bad hörte sie Tim pfeifen. Er pfiff morgens beim Rasieren immer und anschließend sang er unter der Dusche. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Einen Spaziergang durch das Schlafzimmer machend, sammelte sie ihre Klamotten ein. Wobei Beide vom Videospielen ziemlich müde gewesen waren, sind sie doch noch in der Nacht über einander hergefallen wie hungrige Wölfe. Dabei sind die Klamotten halt im ganzen Raum verteilt worden. Wieder glitt ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Im Bad sprang gerade die Dusche an. Abby legte die Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett, nachdem sie dieses provisorisch gemacht hatte, und ging wieder in die Küche. Sie holte Brötchen aus dem Gefrierfach und steckte sie in den Backofen. Anschließend deckte sie schon einmal den Tisch, als Tim nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Bad kam.

„Du kannst ins Bad.", meinte er und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Grinsend bemerkte er das gemachte Bett und die eingesammelte Kleidung. Wobei man es bei Abby nicht vermuten mochte, so war sie doch eine sehr ordentliche Person. Es lagen zwar auch schon mal Sachen herum oder der Staub war ein paar Wochen nicht weggewischt worden, doch man konnte nie sagen, dass in ihrer Wohnung Chaos herrschte. In seiner hingegen, wenn er einige Tage nur an seinem Buch geschrieben hatte, sah das ganz anders aus. Deshalb war er auch froh, Abby zu haben. Er liebte dieses ausgeflippte Mädel über alles und konnte sich keinen Tag ohne sie vorstellen. Abby ging an ihm vorbei, nahm ihre Sachen und verschwand dann im Bad. Tim seufzte. Ja, er liebte sie, selbst wenn sie ihn ignorierte. Zügig zog er sich an und ging in die Küche. Abbs hatte schon alles vorbereitet. Er stellte nur noch ein paar Essenssachen hinzu und setzte sich dann. Seine Liebste brauchte sogar mit Duschen heute Morgen nur zwanzig Minuten. Fertig geschniegelt und gestriegelt kam sie mit einem gutgelaunten Grinsen in die Küche und setzte sich zu ihm. Der Tee war schon etwas abgekühlt, als sie einen Schluck nahm und sich anschließend ein Brötchen schmierte, in das sie herzhaft biss.

Als Ziva aus dem Bad kam, hatte Tony bereits wieder Frühstück gemacht. An diesem Morgen etwas schlichter als am Vortag, aber trotzdem sah es wieder verführend aus, als Ziva in die Küche kam. Der Italiener hatte bereits seinen Anzug an und sich daher eine Schürze umgebunden, um sich nicht unnötig zu bekleckern. Der Wecker hatte erst vor einer viertel Stunde geklingelt, aber Tony war schon länger wach. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie er sie beobachtet hatte, als sie eigentlich noch hätten schlafen können. Natürlich war Ziva schon seit fünf Uhr wach, doch sie war nicht aufgestanden. Lieber hatte sie Tony beobachtet und so getan, als würde sie noch schlafen, als er aufgewacht war.

„Morgen Ziva.", lächelte er fröhlich und kam zu ihr, als er sie bemerkte. Sanft schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Morgen Tony.", hauchte sie zurück und die zwei Agents versanken in einen zarten Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Nur widerwillig trennten sie sich von einander und sahen sich verliebt an. Als sie sich von dem Anderen lösen konnten, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und frühstückten gemütlich. Zwar verlief es wieder schweigend, doch ihre Blicke sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Beim Abwaschen gab Tony seiner Ziva mit jedem Teller auch einen Kuss, den sie liebevoll erwiderte. So brauchten sie für die lästige Küchenarbeit eine dreiviertel Stunde. Als sie dies bemerkten, wurden sie plötzlich extrem flink. Um sieben sollten sie Abby und Tim abholen und nun hatten sie nur noch fünf Minuten. Hektisch und lachend zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe an und schlüpften in die Jacken. Auf dem Weg zu Auto hielten sie Händchen, was Ziva sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Sie hielt mit Tony Händchen.

„Ach Tony. Das müssen wir auf Arbeit aber sein lassen.", deutete sie lachend auf die Hände. Tony runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann verstehend.

„Ohja, Gibbs bringt uns um.", lachte er und zog, am Auto angekommen, Ziva an sich, um noch einmal in einen tiefen Kuss mit ihr zu versinken. Anschließend stiegen sie in den Wagen und Tony startete gerade den Motor, als Abby und Tim lachend um die Straßenecke bogen. Die zwei im Auto Sitzenden sahen sich an und grinsten. Als hätten ihre Kollegen geahnt, dass sie wohl zu spät kommen würden. Ohne großes Trara öffneten die Forensikerin und ihr Freund die hinteren Türen und stiegen ein.

„Morgen ihr Langschläfer.", meinte Abby und grinste breit. Auch auf Tims Lippen spielte ein fieses Grinsen.

„Wir haben nicht verschlafen.", antwortete Ziva und sah Abby herausfordernd an. Tony seufzte nur und fuhr los.

„Nein? Aber eigentlich hättet ihr uns schon vor fünf Minuten abholen sollen.", stichelte McGee und bekam als Antwort ein gemurmeltes Bambino von Tony.

„Wir haben zu lange gefrühstückt und noch abgewaschen.", lächelte Ziva schließlich und schaute zu Tony, der ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Abby und Tim sahen einander über diesen Blickwechsel perplex an.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte Abby.

„Sagt bloß, unsere Gespräche gestern haben Früchte getragen.", fügte Tim an und das Pärchen beugte sich nach vorne um die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen besser mustern zu können. Doch Ziva und Tony sahen ungerührt auf die Straße und schwiegen. Tim, der es zwar inzwischen beherrschte, auch hinter die Maske der Israelin zu schauen, konnte diesmal rein gar nicht erkennen. Kein Hauch von Liebe, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Kommt schon. Uns könnt ihr es doch sagen. Immerhin verheimlichen wir unsere Beziehung auch vor Gibbs.", piekte Abby der Dame vor sich in die Seite. Daraufhin blickte sie zu Tony, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Er brauchte Ziva nicht anzuschauen, um ihren fragenden Blick zu sehen. Er spürte es einfach nur.

„Sagen wir es so. Sollte Gibbs irgendwann Wind davon bekommen, sind wir alle einen Kopf kürzer.", meinte Ziva schließlich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Abby und Tim schlugen ein und die Forensikerin umarmte ihre Freundin noch von hinten.

„Gratuliere Euch. Ihr passt echt super zusammen.", griente sie breit und Ziva lächelte verlegen. Tony räusperte sich, als Tim ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie leicht drückte.

Nachdem sie noch beim Coffeeshop angehalten hatten, parkte Tony eine halbe Stunde später den Wagen in der Tiefgarage und die Vierergruppe fuhr zusammen mit dem Fahrstuhl in das Großraumbüro. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass Gibbs noch nicht anwesend war. Bevor sie sich an ihre Schreibtische verteilten, warfen sie sich einen fragenden Blick zu. Abby gab Tim über den Schreibtisch hinweg einen Kuss und schlenderte anschließend zum zweiten Fahrstuhl, um in ihr Labor zu fahren.

Jen saß bereits seit um sechs in ihrem Büro und las Akten. Ihr Terminplan war heute so leer, wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie hätte es sich leisten können richtig auszuschlafen. Doch ihre Nacht hatte eh aus nur zwei Stunden Schlaf bestanden. Seit um vier geisterte sie bereits wieder durch ihre Wohnung. Dementsprechend gerädert fühlte sie sich. Aber von Schlaf hatte sie um diese Zeit nicht mehr reden brauchen. Sie war hellwach gewesen, nachdem sie einen nicht ganz jugendfreien Traum hatte, in dem Gibbs und sie die Hauptrollen spielten. Um sich einigermaßen wieder zu beruhigen, hatte sie erst einmal kalt geduscht und sich Kaffee gemacht. Um fünf hatte sie sich dann entschieden ins Büro zu fahren. In einem Frühshop, der ab dieser Stunde offen hatte, frühstückte sie und könnte sich ihren zweiten Kaffee. Nun war sie bereits bei dem zehnten Kaffeebecher angekommen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich, wie durch den Kakao gezogen. Trotz des übermäßigen Kaffeekonsums und der Tatsache, dass ihre Gedanken ständig um Jethro kreisten, hatte sie schon einige Berichte geschafft. Circa in einer Stunde wäre sie damit fertig und überlegte jetzt schon, wie sie sich dann beschäftigen und ablenken konnte.

Gibbs trank gerade den letzten Schluck seines dritten Bechers, als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete. Langsam verließ er ihn und stellte überrascht fest, dass er der Letzte war. Ziva, Tim und sogar Tony saßen schon an ihren Schreibtischen und schienen ernsthaft an Berichten zu arbeiten.

„Morgen.", murmelte er und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Den Kaffeebecher versenkte er im Papierkorb, der nun wieder geleert war. Er mochte die Putzfrauen, die den Beweis für seinen Konsum immer verschwinden ließen. Freudig griff er nach dem Becher der auf seinen Schreibtisch stand und trank wieder einen Schluck. Der Kaffee war sogar noch heiß, also konnten seine Leute noch nicht lange da sein. Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn, dass er der Letzte war. Sein Team hatte nur kurz aufgesehen und seinen Gruß erwidert und arbeite nun bereits wieder fleißig. Skeptisch sah er sie an. Irgendetwas war da doch im Busch, wenn die Truppe so brav war. Ein Geheimnis, es musste ein Geheimnis sein. Er bohrte seinen Blick in jeden einzelnen, doch keiner ließ sich davon stören. Sie schienen wirklich extrem vertieft in ihre Arbeit zu sein. Gibbs setzte sich und startete seinen PC. Auch wenn er nun nicht mehr auf sie zu achten schien, glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu seinen Kollegen, um irgendetwas Verdächtiges zu entdecken. Nach einer halben Stunde stand Tony zwar auf, aber sein Weg führte ihn nur zur Toilette. Gibbs hatte sich inzwischen ran gemacht den Bericht weiter zu schreiben, den er gestern angefangen hatte. Als Tony zurückkam, schaute Gibbs gerade auf seinen Bildschirm, warum der Italiener Ziva, die gerade aufschaute, ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte, welches sie glücklich erwiderte. Aber bereits im Hinsetzen versteinerte Tonys Mine wieder zur Konzentration. Gibbs ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber er hatte den Blickwechsel sehr wohl mitbekommen. Innerlich seufzte er. Also das war der Grunde für die Ruhe im Büro. Zwischen Tony und Ziva hatte es wohl am vorherigen Tage doch noch kräftig gefunkt. Zumindest hatten die Blicke gerade sehr eindeutig gesagt: Ich liebe dich. Wie gestern schon gesagt beziehungsweise gedacht, würde er weiterhin so tun, als wüsste er von nichts. Er freute sich eigentlich sehr für sein Team. Liebe, richtige Liebe war halt schwer zu finden und diese drei jungen Leute schienen sie nun gefunden zu haben. Er hoffte zwar inständig, dass es deswegen keine Probleme während der Arbeit geben würde, doch im Grunde wusste er jetzt schon, dass so etwas nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich brachte. Andererseits passten sie so noch mehr auf einander auf.

Jenny seufzte und packte den letzten Bericht auf den Fertigstapel. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch ihr Büro schweifen und stand dann auf. Langsam dusselte sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Cynthia war noch nicht da. Montags machte der Kindergarten eigenartigerweise immer erst um neun auf, weswegen auch die Sekretärin immer etwas später kam. Aus dem Großraumbüro hörte die Direktorin das Klappern von Tastaturen. Ansonsten herrschte vollkommene Ruhe. Langsam durchquerte sie das Vorzimmer und lehnte sich auf dem Flur angekommen an die Galerie. Gibbs und sein Team saßen alle tief konzentriert an ihren Schreibtischen und hämmerten auf die Tastaturen ein. Jenny lächelte. Sie mochte es, sie einfach mal zu beobachten. Ziva, die den Blick spürte, hob den Kopf und lächelte Jenny zu. Die Direktorin hob kurz die Hand, um den Gruß stumm zu erwidern. Ziva sah Jen eine ganze Zeit lang an, bevor sie aufstand. Gibbs und Tony hoben den Kopf und sahen sie fragend an. Die junge Israelin streckte sich einmal und richtete den Kopf wieder zu Jen.

„Wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken?", rief sie zu ihrer Vorgesetzten hoch und diese nickte. Gibbs Blick folgte dem von Ziva und er musterte Jen eine Weile. Die rothaarige Frau hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und kam nun die Treppe hinab. Auch Tony warf einen Blick auf Jenny und blickte dann zu Ziva. Ein stummer Blickwechsel fand statt und schließlich nickte der Italiener. Gibbs runzelte die Stirn. Nun verstanden die Zwei sich schon wortlos. Aber das machte ihm eher weniger Sorgen. Jenny sah müde aus und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Direktorin bereits im Haus war. Sie musste ja schon vor den Anderen gekommen sein, da Ziva sie erst jetzt begrüßt hatte. Jen schenkte dem Team ein Lächeln und ging dann mit Ziva zum Fahrstuhl. Tony streckte sich und schaute zu Tim, der Ziva und Jen fragend hinterher sah.

„Komm Bambino. Päuschen. Wir schauen, was Abbs macht.", stand der Italiener auf und schlenderte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt zum Fahrstuhl. Tim nickte und folgte ihm zügig. Gibbs sah ihnen fragend hinterher. Irgendwie fühlte er sich etwas außen vorgelassen. Ziva war mit Jen verschwunden und die Herren seines Teams hatten sich zu Abbs verzogen und irgendwie schienen alle etwas zu wissen, was nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

Kapitel 14

Die Fahrstuhlstüren waren noch verschlossen, trotzdem hörten sie schon die laute Musik. Der Geräuschpegel stieg um einiges, als sich die Türen öffneten und die zwei Agents ausstiegen. Grinsend sahen sie sich an und betraten das Labor der Forensikerin. Die flippige Gothlady hüpfte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Känguru durch den Raum, schien aber sehr gute Laune zu haben, da sie laut mitsang. Ab und zu tippte sie auf ihrer Tastatur rum und tanzte dann weiter. Tim schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie im nächsten Moment am Handgelenk fest, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Abby erschrak, lächelte dann aber schließlich hoch erfreut und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals. Dieser drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Tony beobachtete dies grinsend und wurde schließlich auch fast von der jungen Frau umgerannt.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches? Gibt es Arbeit?", strahlte sie die zwei Herren an, doch diese schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir machen Päuschen.", meinte Tony und hob eine Glasschale hoch, um sich zu beschauen, was darin vor sich hin vegetierte.

„Schimmelpilze.", nickte Abbs auf die Schale und warf Tim einen verliebten Blick zu. Die Zwei hielten noch immer Händchen. Tony nickte und stellte die Schale zurück auf den Tisch. Abby sah fragend zwischen ihren Besuchern hin und her und wippte im Takt der Musik auf den Schuhen vor und zurück.

„Ziva ist mit Jenny einen Kaffee trinken.", meinte Tim schließlich und Abby runzelte die Stirn.

„Und deswegen kommt ihr runter?"

„Sie sah schlecht aus. Als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.", wechselte Tonys Blick von lächelnd zu besorgt. Abbys Blick änderte sich auch sofort.

„Von den zitternden Händen mal ganz zu schweigen.", fügte Tim an und die Drei tauschten fürsorgliche Blicke. Es trat eine Weile Ruhe ein und alle schienen über den Grund der schlechten Verfassung der Direktorin nachzudenken.

„Vielleicht schlägt ihr ja noch der Alkohol auf den Magen! Sie hatte ja gut einen Intus.", grinste Abby plötzlich. Tony kräuselte die Stirn und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Doch nicht zwei Tage später, Abbs. Außerdem würde das die zitternden Hände nicht erklären."

„Zu viel Kaffee. Sie scheint ja schon vor uns da gewesen zu sein oder hast du gemerkt, wie sie gekommen ist?", warf Tim ein und Tony schaute nachdenklich an die Decke, um schließlich den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das ist es.", rief Abby aus. Ihre Freunde sahen sie fragend an und die Forensikerin hüpfte einmal durch den Raum.

„Lukas hat erzählt, dass sowohl Gibbs, als auch die Direktorin wohl gestern im Haus waren. Sie ist dann heute Morgen um sechs Uhr hier wieder angetanzt.", flötete sie fröhlich und schlug mit den Fingern auf die Tastatur ein, als ihr PC einen Laut von sich gab. Tim und Tony runzelten Beide die Stirn und sahen einander nachdenklich an.

„Was daran aber interessant für Lukas war, ist, dass unsere gute Frau Direktor Männerkleidung trug. Gestern Pulli und Hose, heute nur den Pulli noch über ihrem Blazer.", erzählte die junge Frau weiter, lehnte sich an ihren Tisch und blickte herausfordernd zu den Agenten. Tim schien seine Freundin zu verstehen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Doch! Einen Pullover von Gibbs.", grinste sie breit und den Herren fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade runter.

Ziva und Jen saßen in dem Coffeeshop um die Ecke und nippten an ihren Bechern. Die Israelin musterte ihre Freundin unentwegt, was Jen gar nicht aufzufallen schien, da sie mit den Gedanken bereits wieder ganz woanders war.

„Was ist los, Jen?" Die Direktorin sah auf und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf, während sie sich ärgerte, schon wieder in ihrer Gedankenwelt abgedriftet zu sein.

„Du siehst zum Gott erbarmen aus. Müde, deine Hände zittern.", erklärte Ziva und legte mit besorgtem Blick den Kopf schief.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich gar kein Kaffee trinken.", meinte ihre Freundin ausweichend und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ist schon mein elfter Becher.", fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu und nippte wieder am Becher. Ziva sah sie erschrocken an.

„Es ist gerade mal um neun. Seit wann bist du denn wach?" Die Direktorin lächelte nun eher matt.

„Ich geistere seit um vier durch meine Wohnung, bin seit um sechs im Büro, habe zwei Stunden geschlafen.", zählte sie die Gründe für den übermäßigen Kaffeekonsum auf. Ziva schnaufte leicht und schüttelte unverstehend den Kopf. Irgendetwas war geschehen, das ihrer Freundin den Schlaf raubte und dies gefiel ihr gar nicht. Ihr Job war so und so schon so stressig, da musste sie nicht auch noch um den Schlaf gebracht werden.

„Wer bringt dich denn um den Schlaf?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Gibbs!" Ziva sah ihre Freundin überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht mit so einer plötzlichen und erst recht nicht anscheinend ehrlichen Antwort gerechnet. Die junge Agentin seufzte und ergriff die Hand der Direktorin. Diese sah seit Minuten das erste Mal auf und Ziva zuckte fast erschrocken zusammen. Ihre Freundin sah plötzlich noch ausgelaugter aus, als zuvor.

„Immer noch die alte Geschichte?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Jen grinste schief, aber es wirkte rein gar nicht fröhlich. Sie hatte Ziva schon vor langer Zeit erzählt, was zwischen ihr und ihm geschehen war. Die Israelin wusste auch sehr gut, dass die rothaarige Frau noch immer Gefühle für den Teamleiter hegte, diese aber immer zu unterdrücken versuchte, damit die Arbeit nicht behindert wurde. Langsam erzählte Jen Ziva, dass sie bei Gibbs geschlafen hatte, die Szene auf der Couch bei ihm und die im Büro. Bedacht ließ sie aus, über was Gibbs nachgedacht hatte, aber sonst erzählte sie alles.

„Ich habe den Pulli sogar heute Morgen noch über den Blazer gezogen.", endete sie die Erzählung und Ziva nickte mitfühlend. Die Geschichte zwischen Gibbs und Jenny war wesentlich komplizierter, als die zwischen Tony und ihr oder Abby und Tim. Sie hatten nur mit einer kräftigen Standpauke von Seiten Gibbs' zu rechnen. Doch Jen konnte ihren Job verlieren, sollte sie sich auf den ehemaligen Marine einlassen, und soweit zu gehen, waren vermutlich Beide nicht bereit.

Kapitel 15

Tony und Tim saßen bereits seit fünf Minuten wieder an ihren Schreibtischen und unterhielten sich über Mail, was sie gerade von Abby erfahren hatten. Wenn die Direktorin einen Pullover von Gibbs getragen hatte, dann musste dies bedeuten, dass sie in den letzten paar Tagen bei ihm gewesen war. Tim spekulierte, dass die Chefin einfach am Samstagabend beziehungsweise es war ja schon Sonntag früh beim Boss geschlafen hatte und er ihr die Sachen einfach geliehen hatte. Dass er damit so ziemlich auf dem richtigen Weg war, konnte der junge Agent ja nicht ahnen.

Gibbs stand bei Ducky und sah ihm dabei zu, wie dieser eine Leiche zunähte.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch anschweigen, Jethro?", hob der Pathologe schließlich den Kopf.

„Jenny hat bei mir geschlafen.", rückte der Senioragent mit der Sprache heraus und sein Freund hob die Augenbrauen. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, erzählte Gibbs, was am Sonntag geschehen war. Ducky seufzte und ging zum Waschbecken. Er wusch sich die Hände und machte dabei ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er wusste, dass seinen Freund und die Direktorin eine ziemlich heiße Affäre verband und er konnte jeden Tag sehen, dass diese Menschen noch immer Gefühle für einander verbargen. Doch ihre Positionen machten es ihnen nicht möglich, zu zugeben, dass dort wirklich mehr war.

„Ach, ich glaube, dass Tony und Ziva seit gestern zusammen sind.", warf der Teamleiter plötzlich ein und versuchte so, das Thema zu ändern, damit sein Freund aufhörte die Situation, in der er und Jenny sich befanden, zu analysieren. Ducky drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach, nein. Was gedenkst du zu tun? Immerhin brechen sie Regel zwölf.", erkundigte sich der Pathologe.

„Dasselbe wie bei Tim und Abbs. So tun, als wüsste ich von nichts.", grinste er und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Ducky sah ihm hinterher. Irgendwie verstand er seinen Freund und dann auch wieder nicht. Er kam zu ihm, erzählte ihm, was ihn bedrückte, ließ sich aber keinen Rat geben.

Gibbs saß gerade eine Minute an seinem Schreibtisch, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten und ein groß gewachsener Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar herauskam. Er trug einen schicken Anzug und sah sich suchend um. Als er die drei Agenten entdeckte steuerte auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren. Ich suche das Büro von Direktor Shepard. Könnten Sie mir behilflich sein?", fragte er und sah sie freundlich lächelnd an. Tim deutete die Treppe hinauf und sah den Besucher irritiert an.

„Director Shepard ist momentan nicht im Haus. Können wir ihr etwas ausrichten, Mister..?", stand Gibbs auf und ging zu dem Herren.

„Cooper, James Cooper. Agent?", lächelte der Mann, der Gibbs um einige Zentimeter überragte. Seine eisblauen Augen musterten den Agent freundlich.

„Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.", stellte auch Gibbs sich vor und die Zwei gaben sich die Hand.

„Ich werde auf Jenny warten, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.", lächelte James und ging zum Fenster. Tony und Tim warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Hatte der Mann gerade Jenny gesagt? Gibbs ließ seinen Blick skeptisch über diesen Mann gleiten und drehte sich mit einem leisen Schnaufen wieder um. Langsam setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Cooper. Dieser schien interessiert aus dem Fenster zu schauen, und reagierte in keiner Hinsicht darauf, dass Gibbs sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. So vergingen einige Minuten, bevor sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls wieder öffneten und Ziva mit Jenny das Großraumbüro betrat. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf die Direktorin gerichtet und schwangen zwischen ihr und dem Fremden hin und her. Die zwei Frauen kamen zu den Schreibtischen, wobei sie dem Herren im Anzug und dann dem Team einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen.

„Mister Cooper möchte zu Ihnen, Director.", meinte Tony und deutete zu James herüber. Dieser drehte sich um und ein erfreutes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Jenny ansah. Die ging ein Stück auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Zuckermaus.", grinste er und das Team riss bei dieser doch ungewohnten Anrede die Augen auf.

„James?", runzelte Jen die Stirn. Dieser nickte und ein strahlendes Lachen legte sich auf das Gesicht der Direktorin.

Kapitel 16

Mit einem Freudenschrei fiel Jenny ihrem Besucher um den Hals, löste sich aber schnell wieder, da sie sich ihrer Position bewusst war. Dies änderte nichts an dem Strahlen, das ihr Gesicht zierte. Gibbs' Team besah sich die Szene mit gesunder Skepsis und fragte sich nun vermutlich noch mehr, um wen es sich bei Cooper handelte.

„Was machst du hier? Wir haben uns ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.", fragte Jenny und schenkte James ihr schönstes Lachen. Der Mann hatte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte gelegt und lächelte.

„Na ja. Ich bin beruflich in der Stadt und als ich hab läuten hören, dass eine Jenny Shepard die Direktorin des NCIS ist, dachte ich, dass kann nur meine Zuckermaus sein. Also habe ich mich entschlossen, dich zu besuchen." Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie liebevoll an und Jennys Lachen wurde noch breiter.

„Wie lange bist du da?"

„Drei Tage.", lächelte er und Jenny machte kurz ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Dann schläfst du bei mir.", entschied sie schließlich.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, James. Mein Gästezimmer wird groß genug für dich sein. Dann können wir die ganze Nacht lang quatschen, so wie früher." Jennys Augen leuchteten regelrecht, so dass James ihr dies nicht abschlagen konnte.

„So wie früher.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Wenn ich den Baum hochgeklettert bin…

„… und du auf dem Ast gegenüber meines Fensters saßest und ich auf dem Fensterbrett.", lachte Jenny und James setzte mit ein. Ziva warf Tony einen verwirrten Blick zu. Der Italiener schien allerdings genauso perplex von diesem Gespräch zu sein, wie seine Freundin. Auch Tim schaute sich die Szene irritiert an. Gibbs' Blick hingegen war kalt und unnahbar. Er mochte diesen Typen nicht. Er schmeichelte Jenny fiel zu sehr und die Rothaarige ging darauf auch noch total ein. Ihm war egal, ob die Zwei sich von früher kannten. Sie schienen sich eine ganze Zeit nicht gesehen zu haben, also brauchten sie auch nicht so vertraut zu tun.

„Weißt du noch im Herbst, wo es plötzlich angefangen hat zu regnen?", grinste die Direktorin und James schien sofort zu wissen, wovon sie redete.

„Da hast du mich vom Ast in dein Zimmer gezogen. Ich höre jetzt noch deinen Vater, wie er am nächsten Morgen gezetert hat." Beide lachten laut los.

„Dabei war gar nichts passiert. Du hast ja auf dem Boden geschlafen.", grinste Jen schließlich wieder.

„Hast du heute noch Termine?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der sich die Zwei grinsend angesehen hatten.

„Um zwölf, auf eine Stunde angesetzt."

„Gut, dann hole ich mir etwas zum Überziehen und komme mit. So kannst du mir schon ein bisschen was erzählen.", meinte Jenny, drückte kurz seine Hand und lief zur Treppe und diese hinauf. James sah der Frau hinterher und seufzte lächelnd, was von Ziva und dem Rest interessiert registriert wurde. Nur wenige Sekunden später hüpfte die Direktorin die Treppe mehr als nur gut gelaunt die Treppe wieder hinab. Ziva runzelte die Stirn. Langsam warf sie einen Blick zu Gibbs. Den Anblick, den er genau in dem Moment bot, war wohl einer der schlimmsten, den sie je erlebt hatte. Sein Blick folgte Jenny wie in Trance und er sah irgendwie extrem verletzt aus. Auch Tony und Tim bemerkten den Ausdruck in Gibbs' Gesicht, nur verstanden sie ihn im Gegensatz zu Ziva nicht. Jen ging auf James zu und streifte sich den dunkelblauen Pulli über. Glücklich lächelte sie den groß gewachsenen Mann an, der dem Team ein Nicken zuwarf und einen Arm um Jen legte. Zusammen gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und verschwanden in ihm. Ziva schwang ihren Blick wieder zu Gibbs, nachdem der Fahrstuhl zugegangen war. Der Teamleiter saß wieder auf seinem Stuhl und starrte mit eiskaltem Blick auf den Bildschirm seines PCs. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung bedeutete die Israelin ihren Kollegen ihr zu folgen. Tim und Tony standen auf, blickten noch einmal zu ihrem Boss, der rein gar nicht auf die nochmalige Pause reagierte, und gingen Ziva hinterher. Die junge Frau schielte noch einmal zu Gibbs, als sie hinter der Treppe verschwanden und wand sich dann den Herren zu.

„So habe ich Jen noch nie erlebt.", eröffnete sie das Gespräch. Tony und Tim nickten stumm und schienen darüber nachzudenken, ob es ihnen schon untergekommen war.

„Sie war plötzlich so….so…." Tony fiel einfach kein guter Begriff für das Verhalten der Direktorin ein.

„Gelöst?", half Tim ihm auf die Sprünge und der Italiener nickte zustimmend.

„Viel mehr. So fröhlich, überglücklich…." Ziva suchte verzweifelt nach weiteren Beschreibungen.

„So war sie nicht mal in Paris.", erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter den Dreien. Erschrocken sahen sie sich um und blickten in das ausdruckslose Gesicht von Gibbs. Er ging an ihnen vorbei zum Fahrstuhl und betrat ihn. Die Türen schlossen sich und wenige Minuten später zeigte die Anzeige, dass der Fahrstuhl zwischen zwei Stockwerken stehen geblieben war.

„Oh je. Die Zwei sollten dringend mal über ihre Gefühle reden, wenn Gibbs jetzt schon alleine im Fahrstuhl zwischen den Stockwerken stehen bleibt." Man konnte Tony ansehen, dass er dies absolut ernst meinte und sich anscheinend doch ein paar Sorgen um seinen Boss machte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Wenn Gibbs das mit uns Vieren heraus bekommt, bekommen wir eine Standpauke. Sollten er und Jenny zusammenkommen und das findet einer heraus, ist sie ihren Job vermutlich los und Gibbs gleich mit.", gab McGee zu bedenken. Den Dreien entrann ein tiefes Seufzen und sie sahen nachdenklich zum Fahrstuhl.

Kapitel 17

Gibbs schlug wütend und tief getroffen gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls. Wer war dieser blöde Typ nur? Was verband ihn mit Jenny? Jenny Shepard, seiner Direktorin, ehemaligen Kollegin und vor allem einstiger Geliebter. Wie sehr würde es ihm gefallen, wenn Jenny ihn so angesehen hätte, wie diesen James. Noch nie hatte er sie so strahlen sehen. Sie schien einfach überglücklich diesen Typen wieder zu sehen. Und das nervte ihn. Aber das sie seinen Pullover angezogen hatte, das irritierte ihn vollends. Die Verbindung ihres strahlenden Lächelns für James und seinem Pullover hatte ihm einen so schmerzhaften Stich versetzt, dass er für einen Moment befürchtete, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wieder holte er aus und seine Faust traf schallend gegen das Metall.

Tim zuckte bei dem lauten Geräusch abermals zusammen. Ihm und seinen Kollegen tat es unendlich leid, dass ihr Boss unter diesem Mann, der Jenny so viel zu bedeuten schien, leiden musste, auch wenn sich die beiden Männer erst seit einigen Minuten kannten. Ziva seufzte betrübt und Tony legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie die Sorge sehen, die auch sie erfasste, als ein weiterer Knall zu hören war.

Schlendernd liefen die rothaarige Frau und ihr Begleiter durch die Straßen. Heute war es etwas kühler, als am Vortag, so dass Jenny froh war, sich den Pulli übergezogen zu haben. James lief schweigend neben ihr her und schaute sie fast ununterbrochen lächelnd an. Sie genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. James Cooper, gut zwei Jahre älter als sie, wohnte damals zwei Häuser weiter und sie kannten sich, seitdem Jenny mit ihrer Familie in die Straße gezogen war. Zu der Zeit war sie acht gewesen. Sofort hatten sie sich angefreundet und James wurde zu ihrem besten Freund. In der Schule achtete James darauf, dass sie keinen Ärger bekam. Nachmittags half er ihr bei den Hausaufgaben und sie begleitete ihn anschließend zum Fußball, wo sie ihn immer kräftig anfeuerte. Ihre Beziehung erkaltete für eine Weile, als Beide in die Pubertät kamen. Doch schon nach wenigen Monaten merkten sie, wie sie einander vermissten. Zu ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag hatte James eine Party für sie organisiert. Da diese reibungslos verlief, erlaubten ihre Eltern daraufhin, dass sie James zu Partys älterer Schüler begleiten durfte. Der Nachbarsjunge brachte sie immer pünktlich nach Hause und kletterte anschließend, von ihren Eltern unbemerkt, den Baum vor ihrem Fenster hoch und die zwei Jugendlichen unterhielten sich noch stundenlang. Gut anderthalb Jahre später hatte James ihr gestanden, dass er sie liebte. Jenny, die schon mit Beginn der Pubertät an ihm interessiert war, fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals und küsste ihn. Der Junge schlang sofort die Arme um sie und von da an waren sie fast zwei Jahre zusammen. Doch dann wurde ihr Vater versetzt und Familie Shepard musste umziehen. Jenny wusste, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Die Zwei trennten sich schweren Herzens und hatten sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn geschrieben.

„Bist du verheiratet?", fragte James plötzlich und holte Jenny so aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie kommst du drauf?", konterte sie und sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Du trägst einen Männerpullover. Sicher von deinem Mann, oder?" Jenny lachte laut los und James blickte überrascht zu ihr herunter.

„Nein. Der gehört Jethro. Er hat ihn mir geliehen.", lächelte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. James' Blick wirkte nun noch irritierter.

„Ich war mit seinem Team am Samstagabend essen und hinterher in der Disco. Ich habe etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut und bin im Auto eingeschlafen. Jethro hat mich bei sich schlafen lassen und mir morgens Kleidung geliehen.", erklärte sie diese doch eigenartige Situation. James grinste und nickte kurz. Seine blauen Augen blitzten auf und schienen etwas aussagen zu wollen. Jenny funkelte ihn ein bisschen an und schließlich lachten Beide.

„Wir haben noch fast zwei Stunden Zeit. Was wollen wir machen?", fragte der Mann nach einer Weile der Stille.

„Wir suchen uns ein Café in der Nähe zu deinem Terminort und plauschen.", bestimmte Jenny und James nickte. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie Direktorin war. Sie schien es richtig gewöhnt zu sein, Befehle zu erteilen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Sie war nicht allzu groß, auch wenn die Hakenschuhe einige Zentimeter drauflegten. Ihr früher blonden langen Haare hatte sie rot gefärbt und zu einer frechen Frisur gekürzt. Es stand ihr ungemein gut und er musste zugeben, dass sie noch attraktiver als damals war. Warum musste seine Frau nur so Recht haben? Er liebte sie wirklich immer noch und würde es vermutlich noch bis zu seinem Tod tun. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde führte Jenny ihn in ein kleines Café, keine zehn Minuten entfernt von dem Ort, wo er seinen Termin haben würde. Sie setzten sich an einen der kleinen runden Tische und bestellten sich Beide einen Kaffee, als die Kellnerin zu ihnen kam.

„Also, erzähl mal, was aus dir geworden ist, James.", lächelte Jenny und lehnte sich in dem kleinen Korbstuhl zurück.

„Hm, ich bin Rechtsanwalt, habe ein Haus im Randgebiet von New York, bin verheiratet und habe zwei Kinder.", fasste er knapp zusammen. Jenny nickte und sah ihn herausfordernd an, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, weiter zu erzählen. Er lachte daraufhin kurz auf, nippte an seinem Kaffee und erzählte weiter.

„Mein Sohn Samuel ist fünfzehn Jahre alt und Sophie zehn Jahre. Amy, meine Frau ist vor einem halben Jahr bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Seitdem lebe ich mit den Kids alleine. Im Moment sind sie bei Amys Mutter." Jenny schaute ihn mitfühlend an. Seine Frau war tot. Das musste einfach schrecklich für ihn sein und dann auch noch alleine mit zwei Kindern.

„Das tut mir leid, James.", griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er lächelte, hingegen ihrer Befürchtungen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, Zuckermaus.", drückte er nun ihre Hand und Beide sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen.

„WAS?" Abby sah Tim mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schwang ihren Blick zu Ziva und Tony. Der Italiener lehnte an einem der Tische in Abbys Labor und hatte die Arme um Zivas Taille gelegt. Das frischverliebte Pärchen seufzte nickend. Abby schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nachdem Gibbs endlich wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl gekommen war, fuhren die Drei zu ihr und erzählten ihr die Geschehnisse aus dem Büro. Wer zum Teufel war denn nun wieder James Cooper? Während Abby sich überlegte, was das für die momentan nicht vorhandene Beziehung zwischen Gibbs und der Direktorin bedeutete, begann sie auf ihrer Tastatur einzuhämmern. Sollte dieser Typ wirklich mehr in Jennys Leben bedeuten, würde sich der Senioragent wohl eine andere Liebschaft suchen müssen. Vermutlich hätte das zur Folge, dass sie ewig seine schlechte Laune ertragen werden müssen und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wenige Sekunden später erschien auf ihrem Bildschirm eine Akte mit dem Bild des besagten Mannes. Abby musterte das Bild und musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass dieser Mann eindeutig sehr gut aussah. Damit stieg die Chance, dass Jen sich wohl eher auf ihn stürzen würde, als sich ihrer Gefühle hinzugeben und endlich wieder mit Gibbs zusammen zu kommen.

„Ein Anwalt?" Tony runzelte die Stirn und las sich die Akte, soweit sie auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar war, durch.

„Verwitwet mit zwei Kindern.", fügte Ziva an und in beiden Stimmen schwankte ehrliche Skepsis und Unsicherheit mit. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich im Moment vorstellen, dass Jen und dieser Mann sich schon seit Jahren kannten und sie einiges verband. Und so wie sich die Direktorin gefreut hatte, musste dies ziemlich viel sein.

„Auf so etwas lässt sich die Direktorin doch nicht ein.", meinte Tim mit anscheinend ehrlich gemeinter Überzeugung. Ziva, Abby und Tony sahen ihn hingegen aber skeptisch an. Ziva wusste um die Schwierigkeiten, die Jen mit ihren Gefühlen für Gibbs hatte und konnte sich dadurch gut vorstellen, dass Jen sich an ihren ehemaligen Freund, Kumpel oder was er auch immer war, übergab, sollte dieser Avancen in diese Richtung zeigen. Das wäre einfach der perfekte Ausweg aus dieser verzwickten Lage. Was Gibbs angeht, würde Jen es sogar riskieren, ständig mit ihm im Streit zu leben, solange sie ihm nicht erlag. Und wie Ziva ihren Teamleiter kannte, würde es genauso kommen, da er die schlechteste Laune haben würde, die es gab. Das bedeutete für sie und Tony, sowie Abby und Tim, dass sie besonders vorsichtig sein mussten. Sollte er sie nämlich jetzt erwischen, würde vermutlich jeder einzelne seinen Job verlieren.

Kapitel 18

Gemütlich saßen sie auf dem großen Sofa und sahen hinüber zum Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer loderte. Nachdem James mit seinem Termin fertig gewesen war, gingen sie etwas zu Mittag essen und anschließend machten sie einen langen Spaziergang durch den Park. Gegen siebzehn Uhr holten sie aus dem Hotel James' Tasche und fuhren zu Jenny, die ihm sofort das Gästezimmer zeigte und das Bettzeug bezog. Anschließend bewies James sein Talent als Hausmann und bereitete das Abendessen. Nachdem sie gegessen und unter vielem Lachen abgewaschen hatten, setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen war es Mitternacht und die zwei alten Freunde hatten über Gott und die Welt geredet. James hatte von seinen Kindern erzählt und Jenny wie sie zum NCIS gekommen war. Nun schwiegen sie und genossen das warme Licht, welches der Kamin ausstrahlte. James' blaue Augen ruhten auf Jenny und schienen sie regelrecht zu röntgen. Solange hatte er sie nicht gesehen und so sehr vermisst. Auch wenn er Amy geheiratete hatte, gab es für sein Herz nur diese eine Frau. Jenny, seine Zuckermaus. Die erste richtige Liebe in seinem Leben. Bevor er mit ihr zusammen gekommen war, hatte er mit vielen anderen Mädchen geschlafen, mit manchen auch eine mehr oder weniger lange Beziehung geführt. Doch mit Jenny hatte er seine Seelenverwandte gefunden, seine große Liebe, die man niemals vergaß. Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als sie wegzog und sie sich von ihm trennte, auch wenn er es verstanden hatte. Tagelang konnte er nichts essen und fand keinen Schlaf, so sehr sehnte er sich nach ihrer Nähe. Kein anderes Mädchen hatte er danach an sich ran gelassen, auch wenn es an Angeboten nicht mangelte. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen hinter das Ohr. Jenny sah zu ihm und lächelte verlegen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen.", flüsterte er und bedachte sie mit einem Blick aus Liebe und Trauer, der sie ein wenig irritierte, doch sie nickte nur.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, seit Amys Tod. Das war ihr letzter Wunsch." Jenny sah ihn fragend an. Sie verstand nicht, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Wieso wusste James' Frau von ihr?

„Deine Frau?"

„Ja. Amanda Stansfield.", nickte er und in Jennys Augen blitzte so etwas wie Erkennen auf.

„Du erinnerst dich an Amy. Sie kam anderthalb Jahre, nachdem du weggezogen warst, zu mir und meinte: ‚Ich liebe dich James und da ich Jenny kenne, werde ich wohl die Einzige sein, die es jemals akzeptieren wird, dass du im Grunde nur sie lieben wirst. Ich kann damit leben und vielleicht empfindest du ja auch irgendwann etwas für mich und wenn es nur tiefe Freundschaft ist. Lass uns ein Paar werden.' Sie sagte das mit so einer Inbrunst und einem so süßen Lächeln, dass ich grinsen musste und zwei Tage später waren wir offiziell zusammen. Sie hatte Recht. Ich habe eine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihr entwickelt, sogar Liebe. Wir haben wunderbare Kinder, die ich niemals missen möchte. Aber als sie in der Notaufnahme lag, zog sie mich zu sich und sagte: ‚Du musst sie suchen. Such Jenny und sag ihr, dass du sie noch immer liebst, bitte.' Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hat. Und ich habe dich gefunden." In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen, doch sie strahlten so viel Liebe aus, dass Jenny ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Minutenlang sahen sie sich nur an, seine Hand ruhte an ihrer Wange. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde langsam kleiner und loderte nur noch vor sich hin. Trotz des schummrigen Lichtes fand ein reger Augenkontakt statt, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Doch plötzlich senkte James den Blick. Er atmete tief ein und erhob sich beim Ausatmen.

„Wir sollten ins Bett." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf die Beine, nachdem sie leicht genickt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er ihr die Hand in den Nacken und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Also, schlaf gut, Zuckermaus." Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre Augen hatten wieder Kontakt aufgenommen. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und ihre Gesichter verhaarten nur Millimeter von einander entfernt. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille. Sanft übte James Druck auf Jennys Nacken aus und die Direktorin schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Dieser so vertraute und doch schüchterne, zurückhaltende Kuss löste eine Hitzewelle in ihr aus. Ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln breitete sich vom Bauch in alle Körperteile aus und ein leichtes Zittern erfasste sie. Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an, als James sich von ihr löste. Er nahm ihre Hand zärtlich in seine und führte sie, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, aus dem Wohnzimmer. Zurück blieb das letzte Lodern des Feuers, das immer mehr erlosch und das Zimmer schließlich in Dunkelheit hüllte.

Kapitel 19

Nachdenklich saß Ziva auf der Couch und starrte zum Fenster. Tony handwerkelte wieder in der Küche und bereitete ein kleines Abendessen vor. Die Sache mit Jenny und James beschäftigte die ganze Gruppe und dementsprechend grübelten die Beiden jeder für sich über diese eigenartige Situation nach. Ziva kannte Jenny wirklich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass James für sie der rettende Anker sein könnte, um aus dem trüben Sumpf namens Gibbs herauszukommen. Und da sie ihn eingeladen hatte, seinen Aufenthalt bei ihr zu verbringen, spielte die Direktorin wohl bereits mit dem Gedanken. Außerdem hatte dieser James sie so freudig begrüßt und sie so komisch angesehen, dass sicher auch er nicht davon abgeneigt war, etwas mit Jenny anzufangen. Auch Tonys Gedanken gingen in diese Richtung, während er die Brote schmierte. Irgendwie machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Gibbs. Sollte dieser James wirklich mit Jenny zusammenkommen, hatten alle ein schweres Leben vor sich. Mit ganz viel Pech, so vermutete er, würde Gibbs vielleicht sogar wieder kündigen, um Jenny nicht ständig mit diesem ellenlangen Anwalt sehen zu müssen. Tief seufzte Tony und stellte die Teller auf ein Tablett. Elegant balancierte er es ins Wohnzimmer. Ein Lächeln umspielte sofort seine Lippen. Ziva hatte die Beine angezogen und schaute zum Fenster. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare fielen Wellen schlagend über ihren Rücken und glänzend im schummrigen Licht einiger Kerzen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie sich gestern wirklich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Diese wunderschöne Göttin hatte wirklich ihn als ihren Liebhaber auserwählt. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke ungemein, der einzige Mann zu sein, der sie berühren durfte, ohne dass sie ihm drohte, ihm den Arm zu brechen. Sie schien ihn trotz ihrer Gedankenverlorenheit mitbekommen zu haben, denn sie wand langsam ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Was würde er darum geben, dieses Lächeln jeden Tag, jede Minute sehen zu können. Doch ihr Beruf verlangte dieser Schönheit oft ein sehr ernstes Gesicht ab. Auch dieses empfand der Italiener durchaus als anziehend, doch nichts war schöner, als das Strahlen ihrer Augen, wenn sie ihm ihr Lächeln schenkte. Und genau dies erreichte ihn gerade und er spürte das warme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das ihn jedes Mal erfasste. Ziva lächelte und sah hungrig zum Tablett. Insgeheim fragte sie sich gerade, ob Tony noch lange da stehen wollte. Wobei er ja wirklich toll aussah. Diese lässige Haltung, das Tablett in der Hand und seinen vollkommen verliebten Blick auf sie gerichtet. Seine grünblauen Augen, es kam drauf an, wie das Licht war, schenkten ihr schon seit längerer Zeit diesen Blick. Doch erst jetzt verstand Ziva, dass es Liebe war. Früher dachte sie, dass es sich einfach nur um Begierde handelte. Aber dass er ihr gestern versprochen hatte, darauf zu warten, bis sie bereits war, widerlegte all diese Ansichten. Endlich setzte Tony sich in Bewegung und stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch ab, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte und sie in den Arm nahm. Seufzend gab sie sich ihm hin und genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass es doch ziemlich kalt im Wohnzimmer war. Während er seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar vergrub, angelte sie nach einer der Schnittchen und biss herzhaft hinein. Ein wohliger Laut und ein leises Schmatzen drangen an Tonys Ohr und er löste sich grinsend von ihr.

„Du scheinst ja Hunger zu haben." Ziva nickte und biss abermals in die Schnitte. Tony lächelte milde und nahm sich auch eine der Stullen. Natürlich knurrte auch ihm der Magen. Die Arbeit und die Sache mit Jenny hatten alle so beschäftigt, dass keiner auf die Idee gekommen war, etwas zu essen. Sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zuwerfend, verspeiste man die Stullen und das geschnittene Gemüse. Anschließend kuschelte sich Ziva in Tonys Arme. Der Italiener angelte nach einer Decke, die auf dem Hocker gut einen Meter entfernt lag und welche er über sich und seine Freundin deckte, um es ihnen noch gemütlicher zumachen. Ziva strich ihm mit ihren filigranen Fingern sanft über das Hemd und fing leise an zu schnurren, als Tony ihren Rücken hoch und runter strich. Dies verlangte ihm ein belustigtes Grinsen ab. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Daraufhin hob die Israelin den Kopf und sah ihren Freund und Kollegen liebevoll an. Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine Augenbrauen, über die Nase zu seinen Lippen. Dabei blickte sie ihm die ganze Zeit in seine nun fast dunkelgrünen Augen. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Haaren und suchte ihren Nacken, wo sie zur Ruhe kam. Sanft zog er sie näher, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter trennten. Zivas dunkle Augen leuchteten regelrecht vor Liebe, wie Tony bemerkte, bevor er ihre Lippen zärtlich mit seinen verschloss. Ziva machte langsam die Augen zu und genoss das sanfte Spiel ihrer Lippen. Sie öffnete den Mund ein Stück, als Tonys Zunge um Einlass bat und ein hingebungsvolles Katz und Maus Spiel begann. Erst als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, lösten sie sich von einander. Tony griff nach ihrer Hand und verteilte nun auf ihr zarte Küsse, während seine Augen sich nicht von ihren lösten. Mit ihrer freien Hand krauelte Ziva leicht seinen Nacken und genoss seine Liebkosungen. Langsam legte sich Müdigkeit auf das junge Pärchen und die junge Frau kuschelte sich enger an ihren Freund. Ihre Augenlieder wurden plötzlich unheimlich schwer und nach wenigen Minuten ging ihr Brustkorb regelmäßig auf uns ab. Tony, der die Augen zwar auch schon geschlossen hatte, aber noch nicht schlief, bemerkte dies. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und nahm Ziva auf den Arm. Er trug die junge Israelin ins Schlafzimmer und zog sie um. Schnell entkleidete auch er sich und krabbelte dann zu ihr unter die Decke. Ziva kuschelte sich sofort wieder an ihn und es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis auch Tony ins Traumreich entschwand.

Kapitel 20

Hektisch stiegen Ziva und Tony aus dem Wagen. Obwohl der Wecker pünktlich geklingelt hatte, waren die Zwei nicht aus den Federn gekommen. Lieber kuschelten sie noch etwas und liebkosten einander. So verging leider auch die Zeit und schließlich verlief der morgendliche Ablauf sehr hektisch. Zwar hatten sie noch zehn Minuten, bis sie im Büro sein mussten, doch ihnen schien es lieber, etwas früher da zu sein. Ziva wollte vorgehen, so dass es nicht auffiel, dass sie zusammen kamen. Doch in der Bewegung stoppte sie und sah wie gebannt zum anderen Ende des Parkplatzes. Dort stand der Dienstwagen, mit dem Michael Jenny chauvierte. Michael Gordon war dafür zuständig die Direktorin zu allen wichtigen Terminen zu fahren. Doch das schien nicht das Interessante zu sein. Tony schaute seine Kollegin fragend an und wand schließlich das Wort an sie. Sie winkte ihm, ruhig zu sein und deutete zu dem Wagen, der sie so zu faszinieren schien. Tony musste eine Weile fokussieren, bevor er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Vor der hinteren rechten Tür des Autos standen Jenny und James. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten und Beide warfen sich extrem verliebte Blicke zu. Nun musste auch Tony die Stirn runzeln. Sollte es wirklich so schnell zwischen den Zweien gegangen sein? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, traten die Beiden näher zu einander. James legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und sie versanken in einem zarten Kuss. Dann schenkte Jenny ihm noch ein Lächeln und drehte sich um. Der Anwalt stieg in den Wagen und dieser fuhr los. Am Eingang schaute Jenny ihm noch einmal hinterher und verschwand im nächsten Moment im Gebäude. Ziva schnappte hörbar nach Luft und auch Tony schien vollkommen perplex von dem gerade Gesehenen. Ungläubig sahen sie einander an und liefen ohne weiter nachzudenken los. Schweigend passierten sie die Kontrolle und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl. Erst als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte, kam wieder Regung in sie.

„Ich wusste ja, dass sie Probleme wegen der Sache mit Gibbs hat. Aber sich deshalb gleich an den nächst Besten zu hängen?" Zivas Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen als alles andere. Tony nickte nur stumm. Irgendwie kam es ihm falsch vor, dass die Direktorin diesen Typen küsste. Schließlich arbeitete das ganze Team seit geraumer Zeit daran, die Beiden ehemaligen Partner wieder zu verkuppeln, auch wenn Ziva da noch immer etwas skeptisch gewesen war. Dies schien sich mit diesem James nun erledigt zu haben. Ziva hatte es eigentlich perfekt zusammengefasst. Verzweiflung brachte einen zu Taten, die man ansonsten nie vollzogen hätte. Und dies war eindeutig bei der Direktorin geschehen. Irgendwie war er froh, dass es bei ihm und Ziva einfacher abgelaufen war. Mit einem Pling öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und die zwei Agents traten in das Großraumbüro. McGee saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, schien aber über irgendetwas gedanklich zu brüten. Von Gibbs war keine Spur zu entdecken. Sollte der Teamleiter etwa wieder später als sie im Haus sein. Das wäre wirklich eigenartig. Doch irgendwie waren sie froh, dass er noch nicht anwesend war, da sie ja nun doch zusammen gekommen waren. Beide gingen zu ihren Schreibtischen und begrüßten Tim. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht auf sie, weshalb die Zwei wieder aufstanden und zu ihm gingen.

„Was ist los, Bambino?", fuchtelte Tony mit der Hand vor dessen Augen. Nun sah er auf und schenkte seinen Freunden ein freudloses Grinsen.

„Gibbs liegt unten bei Ducky, der ihn auszunüchtern versucht.", fasste der junge Agent zusammen, um was gerade seine Gedanken gekreist waren. Tony und Ziva rissen die Augen auf. Hatten sie richtig gehört? Ducky war dabei, Gibbs auszunüchtern? Bevor sie aber irgendetwas dazu sagen konnten, stand Jenny auf der Treppe.

„Morgen. Wo ist Agent Gibbs?", erkundigte sie sich. Gott sei Dank schien sie den Kommentar von McGee gerade nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dachte Ziva.

„Morgen, Director. Er ist noch nicht im Haus.", lächelte Tony. Jenny nickte nur und ging wieder die Treppe hoch. Gerade wollte sie ihr Büro betreten, als sie stoppte und sich wieder ihnen zu wand.

„Lass uns zusammen Mittag essen, Ziva. Ich komme um zwölf runter.", meinte sie und verschwand dann hinter der Tür. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Runde und die zwei Agents wandten sich wieder ihrem Kollegen zu. Ein fragender Blick traf ihn.

„Fornell wollte wohl heute Morgen etwas von Gibbs wegen eines alten Falles. Dieser saß vollkommen zu in seinem Keller. Deswegen hat unser Freund vom FBI ihn hergebracht und nun versucht Ducky ihn mit Hausmittelchen auf Vordermann zu bringen.", erklärte Tim die Ereignisse des Morgens.

Kapitel 21

Gibbs dröhnte der Schädel und ihm war ziemlich schlecht. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Ducky ihm irgendetwas eingeflösst, dass ihm helfen sollte, wieder nüchtern zu werden. Sein alter Freund hatte ihn gefragt, warum er sich so hemmungslos besoffen hatte. Doch Gibbs zog es vor, zu schweigen. Dem Pathologen schien so und so klar zu sein, dass es sich um Jenny handelte. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach zu gut. Gibbs war nicht blöd gewesen. Natürlich hatte er sich gestern noch über diesen Cooper erkundigt. Was er herausgefunden hatte, gefiel ihm nur leider so wenig, dass er es ihm Alkohol ertränken wollte. Der Typ war Anwalt, zwei Kinder, verwitwet. In seiner Jugendzeit hatte er eine zweijährige Beziehung mit Jenny, die er noch immer liebte. Seine Frau, damals eine Freundin der Beiden, erklärte ihm, nachdem Jennys Familie wegzog und die Zwei sich trennten, dass sie wisse, dass James nur fähig wäre, Jenny zu lieben. Sie könne damit leben, so heirateten sie und bekamen zwei Kinder. Als der Agent dies alles wusste, war ihm klar, dass der Mann alles tun würde, um Jenny wiederzubekommen. Was Jenny anging, war er sich bewusst, dass die Sache zwischen ihr und sich einfach zu kompliziert war und die Direktorin nach diesem Strohhalm greifen würde. Er hatte sie verloren. Wenn er dies geahnt hätte. Niemals hätte er sie am Sonntag aus ihrem Büro gehen lassen. Doch wie sollte er so etwas auch ahnen. Dass am Montag ihre Jugendliebe auftaucht und sie ihm wegnimmt. Nein, mit so etwas konnte man nicht rechnen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Dass er sie liebte, noch immer. Aber nun musste er wohl oder übel damit leben, sie verloren zu haben. Nun war es wichtig für ihn, etwas zu finden, dass ihn von Jenny ablenkte. Für den Anfang wäre ein Fall nicht schlecht und vielleicht fand sich ja auch eine nette Dame, mit der man sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Er stöhnte, als das Licht über ihm anging.

„Licht aus.", brummte er mit nuschelnder Stimme.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte zu Jimmy." Das Licht dämpfte sich wieder und Gibbs öffnete mühsam die Augen.

„Agent Lee.", murmelte er kaum hörbar und deutete mit der Hand zu einer Tür.

„Er und Ducky machen Inventur.", fügte er leise an und schloss die Augen wieder. Lee nickte, auch wenn er es nicht mehr sehen konnte und ging zur gezeigten Tür. Ihm noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu werfend öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand in dem Raum. Aber kaum dass wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, hörte Gibbs wie sich die Türen zur Autopsie wieder öffneten. Mehrere Personen betraten Duckys Reich und näherten sich dem Teamleiter. Wieder mühte er sich die Augen zu öffnen. Um ihn stand sein Team und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er brummte und zog es vor, seine Augen wieder zu schließen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an.

„Bin noch nicht nüchtern, geht wieder.", nuschelte er und machte mit der Hand eine Scheuchbewegung. Tony seufzte und Ziva schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Chef sah zum Gotterbarmen aus. Tiefe Augenringe und die Haut blasser als bei jedem Grufti. Noch nie hatten sie ihn so gesehen und vermutlich hatte er es auch nicht geplant, dass sie ihn jemals so sahen. Immer wieder machte er die Scheuchbewegung und vermied es sie anzusehen.

„Jenny hat nach dir gefragt, Boss.", meinte Tony im ruhigen, leisen Tonfall. Gibbs nickte schwach und murmelte wieder etwas, was sie nicht verstanden. Im nächsten Moment entspannte sich sein Körper. McGee beugte sich etwas zu seinem Chef und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Er ist eingeschlafen.", flüsterte er und Ziva nickte.

„Soll er ruhig seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Ich werde Jenny nachher sagen, dass er heute vermutlich nicht kommt."

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", stand plötzlich Ducky neben ihnen. Die drei Agents lächelten den Pathologen an, während dieser seine Hand auf Jethros Kopf legte.

„Jenny scheint mit James zusammen zu sein." Jeder dachte dasselbe, nur Tony sprach es aus.

„Ich könnte wetten, Gibbs liegt deshalb hier." Ducky nickte seufzend und betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich.

„Wir haben heute Morgen gesehen, wie die Beiden sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedet haben.", führte der Italiener weiter aus. Ziva sah zu ihm und anschließend auf den schlafenden Gibbs. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Gibbs die verzwickte Situation mit Jenny auch so zu schaffen macht. Aber vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass er normalerweise nicht zeigte, wie es ihm ging. Eigentlich merkte man nur, wenn er wütend war. Ansonsten war er ruhig und freundlich, zu Tony auch etwas ruppig. Aber was wirklich in ihm vorging, konnte keiner sagen, außer vielleicht Ducky. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Jenny mit James keinen Fehler machte und Gibbs es aushalten würde, die Zwei miteinander zu sehen. Trotzdem bereitete sie sich darauf vor, dass es in der nächsten Zeit nur Zoff zwischen der Direktorin und ihrem direkten Vorgesetztem geben würde.

Kapitel 22

Ziva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und träumte mehr vor sich hin, als sich mit der Arbeit zu beschäftigen. Aber was sollte sie auch machen. Berichte waren alle geschrieben und im Moment herrschte wunderbarste Ruhe, was das Verbrechen anging. Anscheinend wussten die Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Entführer, dass Gibbs gerade nicht auf dem Stand war und wartete darauf, dass er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm, um nur von ihm überführt zu werden. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Sie konnte sich wirklich schöneres vorstellen, als von Gibbs verhört und überführt zu werden. So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Jen die Treppe herab kam. Die Direktorin schien ziemlich gut gelaunt und schlenderte zum Schreibtisch ihrer Freundin. Als Ziva nicht reagierte, schaute sie kurz zu Tony und Tim, die mit den Schultern zuckten und weiter arbeiteten. Jen schnipste vor Zivas Gesicht mit den Fingern und die junge Frau packte ganz Mossadagentin die fremde Hand. Als sie allerdings in das grinsende Gesicht von Jen sah, ließ sie sofort los. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, stand sie auf und folgte Jen zum Fahrstuhl. Tony warf sie noch eine Kusshand zu, die er auffing und selig grinste, dann verschwand sie hinter den Türen. Tim schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte, dass dies niemand gesehen hatte. Langsam erhob er sich und streckte sich. Er bedeutete Tony, dass er mal zu Abby ging und verschwand ebenfalls. Tony lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke.

Jenny und Ziva saßen in einem kleinen Restaurant und warteten darauf, dass der Kellner ihnen die Karte brachte. Der Israelin war natürlich aufgefallen, dass Jen fast die ganze Zeit lächelte. Irgendwie war es doch Ironie des Schicksals. Gestern hatten sie noch darüber gesprochen, wie verzweifelt ihre Freundin war und nun schien sie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt zu sein. Gibbs hingeben gab das perfekte Wrack ab.

„Jetzt erzähl mal.", riss die Direktorin Ziva plötzlich aus dem Gedanken. Diese sah ihre Freundin irritiert an.

„Was soll ich erzählen?", erkundigte sie sich und ließ ihren Blick weiter fragend auf der Rothaarigen ruhen.

„Tony und du! Ich bin nicht blind, Ziva.", grinste Jen viel sagend. Ziva verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelte ihr Gegenüber an. Eine Weile fand ein stummer Blickkontakt statt.

„Was läuft denn da zwischen dir und diesem Cooper?", konterte Ziva schließlich. Jen lächelte nun und eine leichte Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Wir sind wieder zusammen.", meinte sie mit einem Glück in der Stimme, das Ziva zutiefst überraschte.

„Er ist einfach großartig. Er hat nie aufgehört mich zu lieben und das wusste seine Frau die ganze Zeit. Sie hat ihn sogar wieder zu mir geschickt." Ziva war wirklich überrumpelt. Nie hätte sie es erwartet, dass Jenny so von einem Mann schwärmen würde.

„Er hat mir alles erzählt. Wie er Amy geheiratet hat. Von seinen Kindern. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie kennen zu lernen." Jens Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Es war einfach unglaublich. Die rothaarige Frau schien sich von einer Minute zur anderen wieder in ihre Jugendliebe verknallt zu haben und vergaß dabei wohl vollkommen, dass sie bis gestern noch Gibbs nachtrauerte und sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, um ihrem ehemaligen Lover nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Aber jetzt musst du mir auch was von dir und Tony erzählen.", änderte sie plötzlich das Thema. Ziva sah sie skeptisch an.

„Kein Angst. Gibbs weiß es vermutlich eh schon. Lasst euch nicht erwischen, dann bekommt ihr auch keinen Ärger mit ihm. Oder denkst du, dass mit Abby und Tim hätte er auch nicht mitbekommen?", winkte die Frau lachend ab und sah ihre Freundin anschließend gespannt an. Nun schien Ziva endgültig perplex. Gibbs wusste von Abby und Tim und auch dass sie und Tony zusammen waren? Wobei sie so offensichtlich seine Regel brachen, sagte er nichts und ließ sie gewähren, solange er sie nur nicht erwischte. Der ältere Agent schien wirklich Probleme mit seiner eigenen Regel zu haben, wenn er es ihnen durchgehen ließ.

„Na ja. Wir waren am Sonntag mit Tim und Abby picknicken. Da haben uns die Zwei sozusagen ins Gewissen geredet und am Abend hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden.", fasste sie kurz die Geschehnisse zusammen und lächelte nun doch etwas verlegen. Jen nickte ebenfalls lächelnd und seufzte mit einem verträumten Blick. Ziva erwiderte ihn, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften schon wieder um Gibbs. Am besten sagte sie Jen nicht, dass Gibbs heute wohl nicht mehr auftaucht. Immerhin schien es sie ja nicht mehr zu interessieren, was aus dem Agent wird. Trotzdem interessierte es sie, was Jenny wohl sagen würde, sollte sie erfahren, wie Gibbs darunter litt. Aber soweit würde es vermutlich nie kommen, gerade weil Gibbs ein Profi darin war, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.

Abby saß auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf einen der vielen Bildschirme. Dort blinkte unentwegt eine Zahl auf. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Gibbs sich wegen einer Frau besoff. Sicher sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er Jenny liebte und wie es ihn geschockt haben musste, dass dieser Cooper aufgetaucht ist und Jenny ihm gleich um den Hals fällt. Ihre kleine Schnute kam und verschwand wieder. Er tat ihr so verdammt leid und trotzdem konnte sie nichts für ihn tun. Tim stand in der Tür und beobachtete seine Freundin. Gibbs war wie ein Vater für sie und es musste einfach schrecklich sein, ihn so fertig zu sehen. Langsam ging er zu ihr.

„Hey, mein kleiner Vampir.", meinte er mit ruhiger und liebevoller Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn traurig an. Nun überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen schnell und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn. Beruhigend strich der MIT-Absolvent seiner Freundin übers Haar und den Rücken. Auch ihm tat die Nähe nach diesem furchtbaren Vormittag gut. Irgendwie nagte die Sache an jedem von ihnen. Keiner mochte es, ihren Chef so hilflos zu sehen und jeder hoffte, dass er sich bald wieder fing und Kopfnüsse verteilte, egal ob Jenny mit James oder mit ihm zusammen war. Hauptsache der richtige Gibbs war wieder da.

Kapitel 23

Ein paar Wochen später

Tony, Ziva und Tim machten sich an ihren Schreibtischen so klein, wie es nur möglich war. Keinen Meter weiter knallte es gerade mal wieder. Doch diesmal um vieles heftiger, als die vielen Male zuvor. Schon seit einer viertel Stunde schrieen sich die zwei Menschen an. Meist war es ein total banaler Grund. Eigentlich sollte die Direktorin es ja gewöhnt sein, dass Gibbs gerne Mal eine Anweisung ignorierte. Doch seitdem sie mit James zusammen war, regte sie sich über den kleinsten Regelverstoß auf. Selbst wenn einer vom Team Schuld war, bekam es Gibbs ab. Aber auch der Teamleiter war nicht ganz unschuldig an den heftigen Streitereien. In letzter Zeit legte er es regelrecht drauf an, mit ihr in Streit zu geraten. Und dieses Mal hatte er den Vogel abgeschossen. Trotz des ausdrücklichen Befehls ihrerseits, den Verdächtigen auf jeden Fall lebendig zu fassen, hatte Gibbs ihn erschossen. Dabei wäre es durchaus möglich gewesen, den Täter zu entwaffnen, ohne ihn zu töten. Dementsprechend verlief der Streit auch. Ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter, auch jetzt noch. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall und im nächsten Moment herrschte tödliche Stille. Jenny hatte mit der Faust gegen eine der Trennwände geschlagen, so dass sogar Gibbs zusammengezuckt war. Ihr Blick war noch nie so eiskalt gewesen und ihre Stimme war nur ein bestimmtes, hartes Flüstern, als sie wieder begann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Agent Gibbs. Sie sind mit sofortiger Wirkung auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert." Wieder herrschte Ruhe und ein stummer Blickkampf fand zwischen der Direktorin und dem Teamleiter statt. Schließlich senkte Gibbs den Kopf und brachte ein gepresstes ‚Jawohl, Director' heraus. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, packte seine Marke und die Waffe darauf, nahm sein Jackett und verschwand Sekunden später im Fahrstuhl. Jenny atmete tief aus. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, sah man ihr an, dass dieser Streit sie einiges an Kraft geraubt hatte. Ihr Körper blieb gespannt, als sie sich zu Tony drehte.

„Agent DiNozzo. Sie übernehmen für die Zeit von Agent Gibbs' Suspendierung die Teamleitung." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zur Treppe und erklomm diese. Im dem Großraumbüro blieb es totenstill, bis die Direktorin in ihrem Büro verschwunden war. Erst jetzt begannen sich die Agents wieder zu rühren und die allgemeinen Geräusche ertönten wieder. Tony lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er schüttelte sich leicht. Auch seine Kollegen schienen sich reichlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Das war krass.", flüsterte McGee schließlich. Ziva und Tony sahen ihn an und zogen Beide scharf die Luft ein. Keiner hätte erwartet, dass Gibbs es wirklich mal soweit treibt, dass Jenny ihn suspendieren würde. Doch den heutigen Tag mussten sie sich wohl in dieser Hinsicht rot anstreichen. Das ganze Team erhob sich, noch immer wie benommen und tapste zum Fahrstuhl. Diese Neuigkeit mussten sie erstmal Ducky und Abby überbringen.

Kapitel 24

„Was machst du denn hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten, Jethro?" Zwei große blaue Augen sahen den Special Agent an, als er seine Küche betrat. Er lächelte matt und nahm dankbar die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die ihm die junge Frau reichte. Sie war gut einem Meter und siebzig groß und hatte eine schlanke Gestalt. Ihre blonden Haare hatten rote Strähnen und hingen wild aus einem Pferdeschwanz und in ihre Stirn. Ein paar strich sie hinters Ohr und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, nachdem sie noch einen Teller und Besteck für ihn aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Der grauhaarige Mann setzte sich ebenfalls und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie Pellkartoffeln mit Quark auf die Teller füllte. Es freute ihn, dass er gerade zum Mittagessen gekommen war, da er ihren Quark mit Tomaten und Gurke einfach nur liebte. Immer wenn es schnell gehen sollte oder sie nur kleinen Hunger hatte, machte sie Quark mit Pellkartoffeln. Zügig pellte sie ihre Erdäpfel und sah ihn dabei fragend an. Auch er befreite das Gemüse von seiner Schale.

„Habe Mist gebaut. Die Direktorin hat mich suspendiert.", murmelte er und schob sich ein Stück Kartoffel mit Quark in den Mund. Die Frau kannte die Geschichten bereits zu genüge. Jethro bekam sich oft mit der Direktorin in die Haare. Mal hatte sie, mal er Recht. Doch wenn sie ihn nun suspendierte, musste es wirklich ernst sein. Dementsprechend änderte sich ihr Blick auch nicht und sie schien darauf zu warten, dass er es erklärte. Gibbs sah jedoch nur auf seinen Teller und vermatschte die Kartoffel und den Quark zu einer eklig anmutenden Maße, die er Gabelweise in den Mund schob. Sie störte das nicht, wusste sie doch inzwischen, dass er das Gericht so am liebsten aß.

„Ich habe einen Mann erschossen, obwohl sie befohlen hat, ihn lebendig zu fassen.", brummte er irgendwann. Natürlich hatte er ihren Blick bemerkt, während sie in Ruhe aß. Irgendwie war etwas in ihrem Blick, dass ihn alles sagen ließ, egal, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ein leises Seufzen erklang von ihm. Auch Jenny hatte diesen Blick und wobei er sich geschworen hatte, von ihr loszukommen, war er schließlich bei einer Frau gelandet, die denselben Blick drauf hatte, wie seine verflossene Liebe. Vielleicht ein kleiner Trost für seine Seele, jetzt wo er jeden Tag mit dieser Frau stritt.

„Hör endlich auf, mich so anzuschauen, Tammy. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu erzählen.", blickte er zu seinem Gegenüber und sie lächelte.

„Wie lange?", fragte sie und Gibbs zuckte die Schultern. Tammy war klar, dass dies auf unbestimmte Zeit bedeuten sollte. Ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Gibbs wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. In den nächsten Tagen würde er kaum aus dem Bett kommen und wenn doch, muss er shoppen. Eigenartigerweise störte ihn dieser Gedanke bei Tammy gar nicht. Denn abgesehen von ihrem Blick war sie vollkommen anders als Jenny. Sie hatte einen erfrischenden Wind in sein Haus gebracht und ihn aus seinem Tief herausgeholt.

„Lass uns am Wochenende dein Team einladen zum Grillen. Es soll richtig schön werden und ich möchte sie endlich mal kennen lernen.", klimperten ihre Augen bittend. Gibbs wusste nicht so Recht, ob dies eine gute Idee war. Bis jetzt hatte er es vermieden, Tammy den anderen vorzustellen. Vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Jenny es erfuhr, warum auch immer. Schließlich hatte er sich doch von ihr losgesagt. Also warum machte es ihm etwas aus, dass sie davon erfahren könnte.

„Okay. Ich gebe dir die E-Mailadressen und du schreibst die Einladungen.", lächelte er nach einer Weile. Tammy verstand eine Menge von Technik. Sie war Webdesignerin einer großen Firma und hatte ihm, wobei er dagegen protestiert hatte, einen Internetzugang im Haus installieren lassen. Er konnte zwar noch immer nichts damit anfangen, doch Tammy half ihm so, einiges in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sogar Klamotten hatten sie schon übers Internet gekauft. Es amüsierte ihn immer, wenn sie über der Tastatur hing und nach einem neuen Pulli oder einer Hose suchte. Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, strahlte sie ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm. Langsam versanken sie in einem tiefen Kuss. Gibbs stand auf und zog sie, ohne sich von ihr zu trennen, mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließen sie sich auf der Couch nieder. Sanft krauelte sie seinen Nacken, während er über ihren Rücken strich. Langsam sank er zurück, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Seine eine Hand löste ihren Zopf und vergrub sich in den langen Haaren, während ihre Zungen Katz und Maus spielten.

Kapitel 25

Jenny saß in ihrem Büro, als es klopfte. Nach einem kurzen Herein, öffnete sich die Tür und Ziva steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Die Direktorin schaute aber nicht auf, also trat Ziva einfach ein und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Die rothaarige Frau schrieb gerade etwas in eine Akte. Erst als sie diese schloss, blickte sie Ziva fragend an. Die junge Israelin atmete tief ein, als sie sah, dass es Gibbs Akte war, die vor Jenny lag. Dies bemerkte diese natürlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du mir das ausreden möchtest, kannst du gleich wieder gehen.", meinte sie und sah ihre Freundin mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. Nun schüttelte Ziva den Kopf.

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier.", antwortete sie und schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihr Anliegen formulieren sollte. Jenny wartete geduldig, sah aber die ganze Zeit zur Uhr. Es war inzwischen später Abend. Kurz bevor sie den Eintrag in die Akte gemacht hatte, hatte sie mit James telefoniert. Sie hatte ihm von den Geschehnissen erzählt, er von seinem Tag. Dann musste sie noch eine kleine Geschichte für Sophie erzählen, die ins Bett sollte und wünschte am Ende den Dreien am anderen Ende eine geruhsame Nacht.

„Hast du auch eine Einladung bekommen?", fragte Ziva schließlich. Was sollte sie lange drum herum erzählen? Jenny sah sie eine Weile irritiert an, nickte aber schließlich schwach.

„Ich geh aber nicht hin. Ich fahre nach New York. James, die Kinder und ich wollen in den Freizeitpark.", lächelte die Direktorin mit einem glücklichen Glanz in den Augen. Ziva nickte nur stumm und die zwei Frauen sahen einander sekundenlang an.

„Die anderen kommen alle. Schade, dass du nicht kannst.", meinte Ziva mit ehrlichem Bedauern in der Stimme und ging wieder. Jenny sah der jungen Frau hinterher. Selbst wenn sie nicht in den Freizeitpark gewollt hätten, was sollte sie denn bei Gibbs? Die Zwei stritten sich doch ununterbrochen und sie wollte den anderen nicht den schönen Abend, den sie sicher haben werden, verderben. Lieber unternahm sie etwas mit ihrer Familie. Samuel, James Sohn, war zwar anfangs sehr skeptisch und abweisend gewesen, doch nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, wie hoch begabt er war und seinen Vater dazu überreden konnte, ihn besser zu fördern, schien der Junge sie richtig zu mögen. Was Sophie anging, war das Mädchen anfangs nur schüchtern. Nun nannte sie Jenny sogar Mum, was bei der Rothaarigen jedes Mal ein eigenartiges Kribbeln auslöste. Sie kannte den Grund dafür, doch würde sie jemals darüber sprechen können? Über das größte Geheimnis ihres Lebens?

Gespannt standen alle zusammen bei den Schreibtischen, als Ziva die Treppe hinunter kam. Doch kaum hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt, ging ein enttäuschtes Schnaufen durch die Reihen der Freunde.

„Sie fährt zu James.", begründete Ziva Jennys Entscheidung, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. Tony legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. Ducky schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

„Lasst uns nach Hause fahren. War ein langer Tag heute.", meinte der Pathologe. Seine Freunde nickten und zusammen machte man sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Kapitel 26

Abby stand vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich ständig hin und her. Tim lehnte am Türrahmen und seufzte. Bereits seit einer Stunde war seine Freundin im Bad und putzte sich heraus. Sie waren auf die Geburtstagfeier eines Freundes eingeladen und hätten schon vor einer viertel Stunde da sein müssen, doch die Gothlady kam einfach nicht aus dem Knick. Wieder zupfte sie an dem schwarzen Rüschenrock, der sich um ihre Hüfte schwang. Tim seufzte vernehmlich, lächelte aber milde. Er selbst brauchte manchmal auch lange im Bad. Aber Abby übertraf ihn wirklich um Weiten.

„Vampirzähnchen, du siehst großartig aus.", murmelte er und schaute wieder einmal auf die Uhr. Abby drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Langsam stolzierte sie auf ihren schwarzen Stiefeln mit mindestens zehn Zentimeterabsätzen auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Outfit. Vorsichtig zog er sie mit sich in den Flur und reichte ihr ihr Jäckchen. Noch immer herrschten hohe Temperaturen. August war schon immer der heißeste Monat im Jahr, doch dieses Mal übertraf er sich mal wieder selbst. Er selbst beließ es bei dem Shirt, das er trug. Sich noch einen Kuss von ihm abholend, trippelte die Forensikerin aus der Wohnung und den Flur hinunter. Tim seufzte, schloss die Tür ab und folgte ihr zügig.

Als sie auf der Feier ankamen, herrschte schon beste Stimmung. Der Kumpel hatte einen der Clubs gemietet, in der sich die meisten aus ihrem Klientel oft trafen. Die Musik dröhnte laut durch den großen Raum. Eine gute Menge an Goths und weiterer Gäste schaukelte über die Tanzfläche oder saß an der Bar und den Tischen an den Wänden. Abby und Tim steuerten auf ihren Kumpel zu und überreichtem dem groß gewachsenen, schlaksigen, jungen Mann das Geschenk. Abby drückte ihn ganz doll und Tim gab ihm die Hand. Der Mann lächelte dankbar und leicht verlegen. Wäre es nicht sein fünfundzwanzigster Geburtstag hätte er ihn vermutlich gar nicht gefeiert. Nachdem diese Formalität erledigt war, suchte sich das Paar einen Tisch am Rande der Tanzfläche und postierten ihre Sachen dort. Tim ging sofort los und schlenderte durch die tanzenden Menschen rüber zur Bar, um für Abby und sich einen Drink zu besorgen. Als er zurückkam, saß neben seiner Freundin eine kleine, rundliche Dame und die zwei Frauen schienen sich ganz gut zu unterhalten.

„Hallo Helen." Tim stellte die Getränke ab und gab Abby einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Seine Freundin kicherte und strahlte ihn aus grünen Augen happy an.

„Oh, hallo Tim.", grinste die dicke Frau und lächelte milde bei seiner liebevollen Geste. Begegnete man Helen im NCIS, hielt man sie niemals für einen Menschen, der sich für dieses Klientel interessierte. In dem großen Hauptgebäude schob sie meist den Putzwagen vor sich her und kannte alle Geheimnisse der einzelnen Agents. So war sie auch eine der ersten, die von Abby und Tim wussten oder Ziva und Tony. Natürlich kannte sie auch die Gerüchte, die über die Direktorin und Agent Gibbs im Umlauf waren. Und um genau dieses Thema ging es mal wieder.

„Wir reden über unser Lieblingsthema.", grinste Abby in den jungen Agent an, als dieser sich setzte. Er lächelte und nickte vielsagend.

„Hast du schon erzählt, dass wir am Wochenende zu Gibbs eingeladen sind?", erkundigte er sich und die zwei Frauen nickten im Gleichtakt.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr seine Freundin kennen lernt.", legte sich ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen auf die Lippen der Putzfrau. Abby und Tim sahen sie fragend an. Gibbs hatte eine Freundin? Das war ja nun noch gar nicht zu ihnen durchgedrungen. Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass Jenny mit diesem James zusammen war und sich deshalb nun ständig mit Gibbs in den Haaren hatte, nein jetzt musste Gibbs auch noch eine Freundin haben?

„Also, wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, gebe ich langsam die Hoffnung auf, dass es zwischen den Beiden irgendwann doch noch was wird.", seufzte Abby traurig und sah zu Tim. Auch dieser schien über die Neuigkeit nicht begeistert.

„Jaja. Der Streit von heute morgen hat ja ein schlimmes Ende genommen.", nickte Helen und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Irgendwo kann ich Jenny ja verstehen. Gibbs hat ihren eindeutigen Befehl ignoriert und das nicht das erste Mal. Aber ob Suspendierung da das richtige Mittel ist, bezweifle ich."

„Weißt du, Abbs. Ich denke, für Jenny wird es zum Teil auch so etwas wie Urlaub sein. Im Grunde haben sie sich ja jeden Tag in den Haaren gehabt. Und heute hat man genau gemerkt, wie es sie geschlaucht hat.", meinte McGee und lächelte seine Freundin an. Diese nickte und seufzte schließlich. Helen schob sich in die Höhe und schenkte den Zweien ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

„Informiert mich über Gibbs' neue Freundin. Ansonsten noch einen schönen Abend." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Frau in der Menge der tanzenden Gäste. Das Pärchen blieb zurück und Beide schlurften an ihren Cocktails. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie, bevor Abby die Gedanken zur Seite schob. Sie sprang auf, nahm Tims Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Heute wollte sie darüber nicht mehr nachdenken. Nun sollte nur die Party zählen und natürlich der Mann, der sie liebte. Flippig glitten sie über die Tanzfläche.

Erst am frühen Morgen schlich sich das Pärchen den Flur entlang zu Tims Wohnungstür. Beide hatten einen riesigen Spaß gehabt und freuten sich nun auf ihre Betten. Aber vor allem freuten sie sich auf einander. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, zog Abby Tim an sich und versank mit ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der junge Agent hob seine Freundin in die Höhe und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort liebkoste er ihren Hals, während sie an seinem Shirt zupfte und mit den Händen darunter glitt, um mit ihren Fingernägeln rote Striemen zu hinterlassen. Ohne von ihr abzulassen, befreite er sie von ihren Stiefeln und dem Rüschenrock. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, während ihre Zungen wieder wild mit einander duellierten………

Kapitel 27

Tammy lief durch das Wohnzimmer zur Tür, als es klingelte. Gibbs hatte im Garten bereits den Grill angeworfen und entfachte nun das Feuer etwas mehr. Die junge Frau öffnete die Tür und lächelte die Gäste freundlich an. Alle waren zusammengekommen und standen nun vor der Blonden. Sie ging ein Stück zur Seite und bedeutete ihnen herein zu kommen. Natürlich merkte sie sofort die skeptischen Blicke des Teams. Die Frauen schienen sie genauestens zu mustern und zu durchleuchten, als könnten sie so entscheiden, ob Tammy zu Gibbs passte. Der ältere Herr bedachte sie zwar mit einem freundlichen Blick, schien aber auch nicht allzu begeistert darüber, sie zu sehen. Was die zwei jungen Agents anging, schienen diese darauf bedacht, nicht allzu genau hinzuschauen, scannten die fremde Frau aber auch.

„Schön, dass sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Tamara Reynolds. Freunde nennen mich aber Tammy.", begrüßte sie die Gruppe, nachdem alle eingetreten waren. Ducky trat vor und lächelte. Er reichte ihr höflich, wie er war, die Hand. Tammy ergriff sie erfreut.

„Es freut auch mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Ducky. Das sind Abby, Ziva, Tim und Tony.", stellte er jeden knapp vor. Tammy strahlte sie freundlich an, doch das Team schaffte es nur sie mit einem Nicken zu begrüßen. Sie waren einfach zu skeptisch, was diese Frau in Gibbs' Leben betraf. Tammy führte die kleine Gruppe zu Gibbs in den Garten. Dort begrüßten die Freunde ihren Boss, der in seiner Grillschürze doch recht ungewohnt aussah. Tony schaffte es gerade so, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, bevor ihn ein böser Blick seines Bosses traf. Tammy verschwand nach einer Weile wieder im Haus, während das Team sich an den großen Tisch setzte, der auf dem Rasen unter zwei Sonnenschirmen stand.

„Kommt die Direktorin noch?", fragte Gibbs möglichst beiläufig und stocherte etwas in den Kohlen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht Jenny sagte, bewies, dass die Beziehung der Zwei extrem angespannt war.

„Nein, sie wollte heute nach New York fahren.", antwortete Tim knapp, wobei er Gibbs nicht mal anschaute. Jeder konnte sich seinen Blick vorstellen. Die Enttäuschung stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Aber nicht nur die, sondern auch ein wenig Erleichterung, dass er sich nicht mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste. Das Team unterhielt sich über belanglose Sachen, während Gibbs am Grill stand und ihnen stumm zuhörte. Erst als Abby zu ihm kam und ihn drückte, lächelte er. Die Forensikerin strahlte ihn breit an, als er einen Arm um sie legte und sie zusammen in das Feuer schauten. Tim bedachte sie kurz mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick, aber dem Agent war klar, dass Gibbs nur eine Vaterrolle für Abby spielte. Nach einer Weile kam Tammy wieder in den Garten. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem sich Geschirr türmte. Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch und sofort begannen Tony und Tim ihr zu helfen, dieses zu leeren. Zügig verteilten die Herren die Teller und das Besteck auf dem Tisch. Den komischen Blick, den Tony von seiner Freundin bekam, quittierte er mit einem Lächeln. Lieber hätte er sie geküsst, aber das wäre wohl vor den Augen von Gibbs das Schlechteste gewesen, was er tun konnte. Somit mussten sich Beide mit einem verliebten Blick begnügen. Gibbs, der natürlich selbst diesen Blick mitbekommen hatte, lächelte leicht und schaute zu Abby, die ihn aufgrund dieser Bewegung fragend ansah. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schob wieder die Kohle hin und her, während sein Blick zurück zum Tisch wanderte. Tammy verließ ihn gerade und verschwand wieder im Haus. Tim und Tony setzten sich wieder und lauschten dem Gespräch von Ziva und Ducky. Sie sprachen recht leise, da es um die Beziehung zwischen Tony und der Israelin ging. Tony lächelte glücklich, als er hörte, wie Ziva vom ersten Abend erzählte und wie sie sich über das Essen gefreut hatte. Die junge Frau griff unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht, während sie ihm einen kurzen, verliebten Blick zuwarf. Gibbs seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ja wirklich süß anzusehen, wie sie versuchten, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Doch irgendwie nervte es ihn auch ziemlich. Er beugte sich zu Abbys Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Diese riss die Augen auf und schluckte etwas. Doch nachdem Gibbs ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, löste sie sich von ihm und ging zu den anderen. Tim sah sie lächelnd an, als sie sich zwischen ihn und Ducky setzte. Unschlüssig blickte sie den jungen Agent an. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Gibbs ihr gerade ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er wusste von der Beziehung zwischen ihr und McGee und auch dass Tony und Ziva seit ein paar Monaten zusammen waren. Jetzt sollte sie Tim küssen und das vor versammelter Mannschaft. Tim sah sie fragend an, nachdem sie ihn sekundenlang anstarrte. Die junge Gothlady atmete tief ein und beugte sich dann zu ihm. Sanft legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und verharrte so eine Weile. Sowohl Ducky, als auch das zweite Pärchen am Tisch zog scharf die Luft ein und warf einen angstvollen Blick zu Gibbs. Tim löste sich erschrocken von ihr und starrte seinen Boss mit eingezogenem Kopf an. Dieser jedoch grinste sein Team nur breit an, während Abby verlegen zu Boden schaute.

„Nun bleibt mal ganz ruhig. Ich habe Abby gesagt, sie soll Tim küssen.", lachte der suspendierte Teamleiter, als sich nach Sekunden noch immer keiner rührte. Ihre Blicke schwenkten in fragend um.

„Ich brauche zwar zum Lesen eine Brille, aber ansonsten bin ich nicht blind.", schaute er die zwei Pärchen nun mit milden Augen an.

„Es ist wirklich extrem süß, wie ihr versucht, eure Beziehungen und somit den Verstoß gegen Regel zwölf zu vertuschen. Aber eure Blicke sprechen Bände.", fasste er zusammen und hob das Grillgitter in die Höhe, um es über der Glut zu positionieren.

„Tammyschatz, wir können anfangen. Bringst du das Fleisch?", rief er im nächsten Moment und aus dem Haus kam ein gedämpftes Ja. Ducky und der Rest sahen den Grauhaarigen noch immer irritiert an.

„Hört zu, wenn es die Arbeit nicht behindert, tut euch keinen Zwang an. Aber es muss nicht der ganze NCIS mitbekommen, ja?" Die zwei Pärchen nickten stumm. Sie schienen erst einmal realisieren zu müssen, was das für sie zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich fing Tony übers ganze Gesicht an zu strahlen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Zivas schlanken Körper und zog sie fest an sich. Die Israelin sah ihn erschrocken an, konnte jedoch nicht widersprechen, als Tony sie sanft küsste. Gibbs seufzte erleichtert und mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ducky lächelte seinen Freund zu und nickte leicht. Es war gut, dass Jethro den Vieren nun seine offizielle Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. So würde sich sicher auch das Arbeitsklima wieder etwas entspannen. An der Situation mit Jenny änderte es zwar nichts, aber vielleicht würde es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein. Als Tammy mit dem Fleischteller kam, schaute sie das küssende Pärchen irritiert an und ging zu Jethro. Dieser nahm ihr den Teller ab und stellte ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch neben den Grill.

„Was ist denn nun los?", flüsterte sie und schaute ihn aus ihren blauen Augen fragend an. Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Ich habe den Vieren meine offizielle Erlaubnis gegeben, Regel zwölf zu brechen.", hauchte er und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Tammy nickte und kicherte leise, als Gibbs ihr mit der Hand über die Taille fuhr. Sie schlug auf die freche Hand, schüttelte den Kopf und schlenderte zurück ins Haus. Erst jetzt bemerkte Gibbs den stechenden Blick von Abby. Er setzte einen fragenden Blick auf, doch die Forensikerin drehte sich Ducky zu und die Zwei flüsterten etwas. Tim beugte sich über Abbys Schulter und gab seinen Senf dazu. Leider verstand Jethro nicht, um was es ging. Aber er konnte sich denken, dass Tammy wohl das Thema war.

„Sie scheint ja ganz nett, aber ich kann sie nicht leiden.", zischte Abby und ihr Blick ruhte ziemlich duster auf Ducky. Der Pathologe nickte.

„Das Problem habe ich mit James.", brummte der alte Mann. Tim runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich finde, er ist ganz nett."

„Ja, zu nett. Und die Direktorin scheint wirklich auf so etwas zu stehen.", grummelte Ducky. Tony und Ziva lösten sich bei dieser Bemerkung von einander und schauten zu ihren Freunden.

„Jein. Jenny mag es, dass jemand ihr wirklich zeigt, dass er sie mag. Das ist lange nicht so frustrierend, als wenn sie auf eine Situation in einem Monat wartet, in der Gibbs mal so etwas anklingen lässt.", meinte die Israelin. Nachdem das Team dies hatte sacken lassen, begann es laut zu lachen. Leider hatte die junge Frau damit sehr Recht.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", stand plötzlich Gibbs neben ihnen. Die Fünf schraken auf und schauten den Mann mit großen Augen und ertappt lächelnd an. Alle schüttelten im Takt die Köpfe und Gibbs verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie würden ihm nicht sagen, um was es gerade ging. Im Grunde konnte er es sich aber denken. Schließlich war die Situation zwischen ihm und der Direktorin nicht nur bei seinem Team ein beliebtes Thema im NCIS.

„Entschuldigung. Könnte mir jemand helfen, die Salate hinauszubringen?", steckte Tammy ihren Kopf aus der Terrassentür. Die fünf am Tisch Sitzenden sahen einander kurz an, bevor sich Ziva und Abby erhoben und der blonden Frau ins Haus folgten. In der Küche standen auf dem Tisch ein paar Teller mit Brot und Gemüse und drei Schüsseln mit verschiedenen Salaten.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Hunger mitgebracht.", lächelte Tammy und reichte den Damen je eine Schüssel. Diese nickten schwach und trotteten mit den Schüsseln und je noch einen Teller in der anderen Hand wieder hinaus. Tim sprang sofort auf und half ihnen, das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Wenig später brachte Gibbs das erste Fleisch an den Tisch und man fing an, den Abend noch so richtig zu genießen.

Kapitel 28

Das kleine Mädchen rannte aufgeregt vor und ihr Bruder hatte trotz seiner langen Beine ziemliche Mühe ihr hinterher zu kommen. Doch nach einigen Metern schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie hoch. Das laute Protestieren ignorierte er und trug sie zurück zu seinem Vater. Dieser stand mit seiner Freundin noch am Wagen. Die Frau lächelte milde und tätschelte der Kleinen über die dunkelbraunen Haare. Die wilden Zotteln waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und mit einer roten Schleife zusammen gebunden. Der Junge setzte seine Schwester auf ihre Füße und das Mädchen strich ihr bunt geflecktes Kleid glatt. Dann streckte sie dem groß gewachsenen Jungen mit dem Streichholz kurzen, blond gefärbtem Haar die Zunge raus. Dieser lächelte nun und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner blauen Jeans. James schloss den Wagen ab und lächelte die Drei fröhlich an.

„Seid ihr bereit, euch mit Hotdogs, Eis und Zuckerwatte voll zu stopfen und mit den wildesten Geräten zu fahren?", fragte er und seine eisblauen Augen glitzerten wie die eines kleinen Jungens. Die Kinder riefen laut ja und Jenny lächelte ihn breit an. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, warum sie sich hierzu hatte breitschlagen lassen. Sie mochte keine Freizeitparks, schon als Kind nicht und das wusste James auch. Doch die Kids hatten sie mit so großen Augen angesehen, dass sie einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Sophie griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf den Eingang des Parks zu. James und Samuel folgten den Damen im Schlenderschritt. An der Kasse zahlte der Anwalt für die Familienkarte und anschließend betraten sie das riesige, parkähnliche Gebilde an Buden, Karussells und vielem anderen. James sah Jenny liebvoll an und zog sie sanft an sich, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, während Sam und Sophie sich den Lageplan ansahen.

„Magst du mit Sophie gehen und ich werde Sam zu den gefährlichen Sachen begleiten.", schlug der Mann vor und strich Jen eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Die rothaarige Frau nickte und stellte sich hinter Sophie, um den Lageplan auch zu studieren. James tat es ihr gleich und sondierte schnell, wo die Achterbahns und weitere spektakuläre Karussells waren. Dann schlug er seinem Sohn spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Jen geht mit Sophie und wir wagen uns als erstes an die Monsterrolle, anschließend die Screambahn und den Cutter.", grinste er den Jungen breit an. Dieser schluckte und sah ungläubig zu seinem Vater, im Anschluss sofort Hilfe suchend zu Jenny. Diese grinste noch breiter als James und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Du bist ab heute sechzehn und darfst damit all dieses fahren.", lachte sie und schaute zu Sophie, die ihren Bruder mit großen Augen ansah.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, Sam?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sofort schien das Geburtstagskind in seiner Ehre getroffen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er sah seinen Vater fest an und die Zwei stiefelten los. Jenny sah ihnen lachend hinterher und beugte sich, nachdem die Männer verschwunden waren, zu Sophie.

„Was möchtest du machen, Liebes?", fragte sie und Sophie deutete auf verschiedene Stationen des Parks. Jen war reichlich erleichtert. Nichts barg irgendeine Gefahr für sie. Das Mädchen nahm die Frau an die Hand und zusammen starteten sie ihren Gang durch den Park. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten begegneten sie dem Parkmaskottchen. Es handelte sich um einen Waschbären mit Latzhose und Jägerhut. Sofort rannte Sophie zu ihm und fiel ihm um seinen dicken Bauch. Der Waschbär, sein Name war Muffi, lachte mit tiefer Stimme und beugte sich etwas zu dem Mädchen hinab. Die Zwei sprachen miteinander und Jenny machte ein Photo von dem eigenartigen Paar. Das Tier tapste zu ihr und überreichte Sophie wieder an sie. Das Mädchen winkte Muffi strahlend hinterher, bevor Jenny sie wieder absetzte. Die Damen sahen sich etwas um, damit sie sich orientieren konnten.

„Mum! Da ist das Spiegelkabinett.", rief Sophie plötzlich und im nächsten Moment lief Jenny, von dem Mädchen hinter sich her gezogen, auf das Haus zu. In dem riesigen Komplex gab es zum einen ein Spiegellabyrinth und zum anderen Spiegel, die einen in komische Figuren verwandelte. Entweder wurden sie ganz dick oder ganz dünn, bei einem anderen war der Kopf riesig und der Körper winzig. Jenny konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte. Auch Sophie schien es riesigen Spaß zu machen. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und lief im nächsten Moment zum nächsten Spiegel. Im Labyrinth gab es zum einen durchsichtige Spiegel, aber auch welche, wo man sich selbst drin sah. Diese Mischung machte es extrem schwierig wieder hinaus zu finden. Nicht nur einmal liefen die Beiden gegen eine der Wände und rieben sich dann den Kopf, lachten aber im nächsten Moment wieder.

Sam schrie sich währenddessen fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Manchmal vor Angst, manchmal aus reinem Spaß und Nervenkitzel. James liebte es, dass sein Sohn solch ein Gefühlschaos durchleben musste und amüsierte sich köstlich über ihn. Dies bescherte ihm allerdings ab und zu einen Ellenbogenhieb in die Rippen, sollte Sam gerade für einen Moment zur Ruhe gekommen sein.

Es war inzwischen Mittag und Jenny saß mit Sophie in einem kleinen Café. Die Kleine verputzte einen großen Teller mit Spaghetti Bolognese und die Rothaarige begnügte sich mit einem großen Salat. Lachend kamen die bis jetzt verschollenen Herren auf das Café zu. Jenny hatte James eine SMS geschickt, wo er sie finden konnte. Sie setzten sich zu ihren Damen und Sam musste über den Tomatensaucen verschmierten Mund seiner Schwester lachen. James reichte seiner Tochter eine Serviette und diese wischte sich über den Mund. Nachdem alle noch ein Eis gegessen hatten, machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu einer Attraktion des Parks.

Erst spät am Abend kamen sie nach Hause. Sophie war auf dem Rückweg eingeschlafen und James trug sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie entkleidete, in ihrem Schlafanzug steckte und dann fest in ihre Decke einmurmelte. Sanft drückte er noch einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe und stand auf. Jenny stand in der Tür und beobachtete ihn. Der Mann kam zu ihr und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich mach uns noch was kleines zu essen.", flüsterte er und sein Gegenüber nickte stumm. Einen Moment sah sie ihm hinterher und ging dann zu Sophies Bett. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante und betrachtete das Mädchen mit traurigem Blick. Noch immer hatte sie sich nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Sophie sie nun Mum nannte. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, denn es schmerzte viel zu sehr, so genannt zu werden. Aber es machte das Mädchen glücklich. Dieses kleine Mädchen, das seine Mutter verloren hatte. Nun sah sie Jenny als diese an, weil die Rothaarige mit ihrem Vater zusammen war. Irgendwie schien es Ironie des Schicksals zu sein. Auf der einen Seite lief sie vor der Mutterrolle davon, auf der anderen ließ sie es geschehen, dass ein im Grunde fremdes Mädchen sie Mum nannte. Was war sie nur für eine Frau? Jenny wischte sich eine stumme Träne von der Wange und stand auf. Leise schloss sie hinter sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und die kleine Sophie blieb ruhig schlafend zurück.

Kapitel 29

Gähnend tappte McGee vom Fahrstuhl zu seinem Schreibtisch. Etwas irritiert sah er zu denen seiner Kollegen, bis ihm nach einer Weile einfiel, dass Gibbs ja suspendiert war. Zwar hatten sie die Situation schon mal gehabt, dass ihr Boss nicht da war. Doch der Gedanke, dass er diesmal unfreiwillig fehlte, war ziemlich eigenartig. Wenn der junge Agent jetzt noch an den Streit der letzten Woche dachte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er war ehrlich gespannt, wie lange die Direktorin den Teamleiter wohl zappeln lassen würde, ehe sie ihn wieder an seinen Schreibtisch holte. Darüber dachte er jetzt aber nicht weiter nach. Am Samstag hatte der Teamleiter sie zu sich eingeladen und sie hatten zusammen gegrillt und vor allem seine Freundin kennen gelernt. Tamara Reynolds hieß sie, bevorzugte es aber Tammy genannt zu werden. Tim mochte sie nicht. Im Grunde war sie sehr freundlich und bemühte sich sehr um ein gutes Klima zwischen sich und dem Team. Trotzdem ist irgendetwas an ihr, was sie ihm unsympathisch machte. Aber nicht nur ihm ging es so. Der junge Agent seufzte und schaltete seinen PC ein. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter das Wochenende entlang. Den Sonntag hatte er mit Abby im Schwimmbad verbracht. Die Forensikerin hatte ihren Freund total ausgepowert. Eigentlich musste man über sie lachen. Eine erwachsene Frau, welche die Wasserrutsche nutzt, wie ein kleines Kind, mit Wasserbällen spielt und ständig um die Wette schwimmen will. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte abermals.

„Morgen, Tim.", begrüßten ihn seine Kollegen, die gerade den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten und nun an ihren Schreibtischen Platz nahmen. Er nickte ihnen zu und wischte sich mit der Hand einmal übers Gesicht, was Ziva und Tony grinsen ließ.

„Abby und ich waren im Schwimmbad.", erklärte er seine leichte Kraftlosigkeit. Die zwei Agents schüttelten nur die Köpfe und machten ihre PCs an. Ziva sah sich aufmerksam um und beugte sich dann ein wenig über ihren Tisch.

„Hey, Tim. Was hältst du von Tammyschatz?", flüsterte sie dem MIT-Absolventen zu. Tony grinste breit, als er die Frage seiner Freundin hörte und blickte fragend zu seinem jüngeren Kollegen. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen, sah sich ebenfalls um und rollte auf seinem Stuhl zu Tony rüber. Ziva folgte seinem Beispiel und die Drei steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Freundlich, aber irgendetwas stört mich an ihr.", antwortete Tim und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend. Ziva wusste sehr wohl, was sie störte, aber sie bezweifelte, dass es dasselbe, wie bei ihren männlichen Kollegen war. Ihr war diese Tammy genauso unsympathisch, wie James es war. Für sie passten diese Kombinationen einfach so gar nicht. Entweder kamen Gibbs und Jenny zusammen oder Beide blieben solo. Leider schien sich dies endgültig erledigt zu haben. Beide waren ziemlich glücklich mit ihren Partnern.

„Ich finde, sie passt einfach nicht zum Boss.", murmelte Tony, so dass keiner der umher laufenden anderen Agents mitbekam, worüber sie sprachen.

„Ja, sie entspricht überhaupt gar nicht seinem bisherigen Beuteschema.", fügte Tim an und ein Seufzen ging durch die Runde.

„Aber vor allem scheint sie einen eigenartigen Einfluss auf ihn zu haben.", meinte Ziva und sah die Männer verschwörerisch an.

„Immerhin hat er seine heiligste Regel außer Kraft gesetzt. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er uns vermutlich allen die Köpfe abgerissen.", beschwor sie die Zwei und ihre Gegenübers nickten zustimmend. Niemals hätte je einer damit gerechnet, dass Gibbs eine seiner Regeln aussetzt oder sogar ganz beseitigt. Eher wären alle gestorben, als dass sie so etwas geglaubt hätten.

„Morgen!", lief plötzlich eine extrem gut gelaunte Direktorin an ihnen vorbei und die drei Agents schraken heftig zusammen. Im nächsten Moment sahen sie ihr jedoch irritiert hinterher. Die rothaarige Frau lächelte fröhlich, als sie das Team noch mal mit einem Blick bedachte, während sie die Treppe erklomm. Die Drei schauten einander kurz an und schüttelten sich dann perplex. Montage waren in Hinsicht der Laune der Direktorin immer verwirrend. Wenn sie kam, schien sie die ganze Welt umarmen zu wollen, so glücklich war sie. Kaum begegnete sie Gibbs, sank ihre Laune auf ein distanziertes Lächeln. Da der Teamleiter heute aber nicht anwesend war, konnte man erwarten, dass die Laune vielleicht die ganze Woche anhielt. Mit einem stummen Blick trennten sich die Drei wieder und kehrten an ihre Schreibtische zurück. Alle waren gespannt, wie lange sie ohne ihren Boss arbeiten mussten.

Kapitel 30

Jethro blickte lächelnd aus dem großen Panoramafenster des NCIS-Hauptquartiers. Inzwischen war es Herbst und die Blätter färbten sich in die schönsten Nuancen von Gelb, Rot und Braun. Seit einem Monat durfte er endlich wieder arbeiten. Die Direktorin hatte die Suspendierung wirklich ganze zwei Monate durchgezogen, ehe sie abends vor seiner Tür stand und ihm mitteilte, dass er seinen Arsch ab Montag wieder ins Büro zu bewegen habe. Von ihrer Wortwahl total perplex hatte er ihr nur stumm hinterher geschaut, wie sie wieder in ihren Wagen stieg und wegfuhr. Doch er war unheimlich froh über diese Nachricht gewesen. Zwei Monate Urlaub waren nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie war ihm echt langweilig gewesen. Tammy hatte zwar viel versucht, um ihn bei Laune zu halten, doch irgendwann gingen selbst ihr die Ideen aus. Worüber er allerdings ziemlich erschrocken war, war die Tatsache, dass er sich riesig gefreut hatte, Jenny zu sehen. Aber auch sie schien recht froh darüber, dass er wieder da war. Sie stritten sich nur noch halb so oft und auch nicht mehr so heftig. Sie suchten viel häufiger ein ruhiges, klärendes Gespräch, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Auf das eigentliche Problem, ihre Gefühle, kamen sie aber nie zu sprechen. Da der Teamleiter vermutete, dass so ein Gespräch wieder im Desaster enden würde, war er eigentlich auch ganz froh darüber. Im Moment wartete er auf sein Team, das einen Verdächtigen ins Hauptquartier bringen sollte. Es war angenehm, mit anzusehen, wie sie noch mehr zusammengeschweißt waren, seitdem er ihre Beziehungen legalisiert hatte. Alle achteten noch genauer auf den anderen und die kleinen, verliebten Blicke, wenn sie an ihren Schreibtischen saßen oder alle bei Abby im Labor waren, genoss er einfach nur. Es herrschte wieder die alt bekannte Harmonie, wie bevor Jenny mit James zusammen kam. Aprospros. Sein Blick schwenkte hoch zu der Tür, die in Jennys Büro führte. Der Anwalt hatte Jenny vor einer halben Stunde gebracht und seitdem waren sie in ihrem Büro.

Jenny unterschrieb eine der Akten und sah hinüber zu James. Der Mann mit den unwiderstehlich blauen Augen blickte auch zu ihr, sprach aber eindringlich auf jemanden am anderen Ende der Handyleitung ein. Eigentlich war ihr Lebenspartner mit in ihr Büro gekommen, weil er noch irgendetwas mit ihr besprechen wollte. Doch dann klingelte sein Handy und seitdem sprach er nicht wenig gereizt auf eine Peron ein. Jenny hatte sich solange an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und las die Post und eine Akte, die noch unterschrieben werden musste. Mit einem entnervten Augenrollen legte James endlich auf und kam lächelnd zu ihr. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Jenny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Du wolltest irgendetwas mit mir besprechen.", lenkte sie ihn wieder zum eigentlichen Thema. Er grinste und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Na ja. Ich dachte, da sie ja demnächst Geburtstag hat, könnten wir doch mal deine Mutter besuchen.", lächelte er und erwartete ein erfreutes Aufblitzen in Jennys Augen, da er sich noch an den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter erinnern konnte. Doch was er sah, irritierte ihn. Ihr Lächeln erstarb und ihre Augen nahmen einen zum Teil traurigen, zum anderen Teil abweisenden Schimmer an. Ihre Körperhaltung verkrampfte sich und ihr Kopfschütteln wirkte irgendwie mechanisch.

„Nein. Das ist keine gute Idee.", antwortete sie mit gefühlskalter Stimme. James lächelte irritiert. So einen Blick war er von seiner Jenny gar nicht gewöhnt.

„Ist was passiert? Sie lebt doch noch?", erkundigte er sich und sah sein Gegenüber forschend an. Ihr Körper erstarrte bei der letzten Frage und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Natürlich lebt sie noch. Ich habe sie nur seit Jahren nicht besucht.", gab sie ihm im gleich bleibenden Ton Auskunft.

„Na, umso besser. Ihr Geburtstag ist doch der bester Anlass, dich mal wieder blicken zu lassen.", klatschte er in die Hände, da er dachte, die Lösung gefunden zu haben. Doch sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich will meine Mutter nicht sehen.", bekräftige sie ihre Verneinung.

„Du bist doch immer gut mir ihr klar gekommen. Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Der Anwalt verstand einfach nicht, warum seine Freundin sich so zierte.

„Nein. Ich Will Sie Nicht Sehen.", sprach sie jedes Wort mit so viel Betonung und Wut in der Stimme, dass er es nicht akzeptieren konnte, aus, dass James Kopf schüttelnd aufstand.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo dein Problem liegt, Liebling, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich finde es schade."

„Du brauchst es nicht zu verstehen. Das ist meine Sache.", funkelte sie ihn kalt an. James verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Büro. Langsam schritt er die Treppe hinunter. Was war denn nur los? Noch nie hatte er sie so erlebt. Stumm grüßte er das Team von Gibbs, dass ihm ein freundliches, aber wie immer distanziertes Hallo zuwarf und verschwand im Fahrstuhl. Gibbs blickte dem Mann fragend hinterher, um dann seinen Blick zum Büro der Direktorin zu wenden. Ob die Zwei sich gestritten hatten? Zumindest machte der Anwalt so einen Eindruck auf den Teamleiter. Auch Ziva schaute James irritiert hinterher, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter drum, als der Verdächtige versuchte, Zicken zu machen. Tony und sie brachten den Herren in den Verhörraum, wo der Mann alleine zurückblieb. Tim ging mit seinen zwei Kollegen in den Beobachtungsraum und warteten, dass Gibbs sich des Typen annahm, damit sie schnell nach Hause konnten.

„Warum habt ihr es eigentlich so eilig?", fragte Tim und sah das Pärchen an. Tony lächelte, doch Zivas Gesichtsausdruck schien irgendwie gequält.

„Meine Eltern haben zum Abendessen eingeladen. Sie wollen Ziva kennen lernen.", drückte er der Israelin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Diese seufzte und Tim nickte verstehend. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er Abbys Eltern kennen gelernt hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass die Gothlady ständig alles übersetzen musste, da ihre Eltern taubstumm waren, hatten sie doch einen sehr witzigen Abend. Allerdings entschieden die Zwei sich, das nicht allzu bald zu wiederholen. Selbst hatte er sich bisher drum herum gedrückt, Abby seinen Eltern vorzustellen. Sarah, seine Schwester, sprach zwar sehr gut über Abby, doch er befürchtete, dass seine Eltern einen Schock erlitten, wenn sie die Forensikerin kennen lernen würden. Immerhin entsprach sie nun so gar nicht ihrem Bild von einer Schwiegertochter. Was das anging, würde er Ziva auf jeden Fall die Daumen drücken, da sicher auch Tonys Eltern etwas irritiert reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren, womit Ziva sich früher beschäftigt hat. Wer hat schon einen Mossadofficer in seiner Familie, sollte er nicht in Israel leben?

Kapitel 31

Tony stand lächelnd im Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie Ziva unschlüssig vor ihrem Schrank stand. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass diese wunderschöne Frau wirklich seine Freundin war. Dabei waren sie nun schon drei Monate zusammen. Immer hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es wäre, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu führen. Jetzt war es Realität und es gefiel ihm noch wesentlich besser, als seine Träume. Wenn seinen Eltern sein Besuch nicht so verdammt wichtig wäre, würde er jetzt zu ihr gehen und damit beginnen ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Zum Anfang ihrer Beziehung ließ sie ihn bis auf Küssen und in Arm nehmen nicht an sich ran. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass es schwer werden würden, sie von seinen ehrlichen Absichten zu überzeugen. Immerhin hatte sie genug von seinen Eskapaden mit anderen Damen mitbekommen und im Grunde ja ein schlechtes Bild von ihm entwickelt. Deshalb war es für ihn auch so unfassbar, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Sie nun seinen Eltern vorzustellen war ein weiterer Schritt, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Denn bis jetzt ließ sie ihn noch immer nicht ran. Früher wäre er darüber frustriert gewesen. Doch für Ziva lohnte es sich einfach zu warten. Dem war er sich sicher. Denn Liebe konnte viel ertragen. Sie konnte leiden, glücklich sein und vor allem hatte sie das Talent zu warten. Er würde warten, solange Ziva Zeit brauchte. Ziva, diese wunderschöne israelische Göttin, konnte sich inzwischen immer noch nicht entscheiden, was sie tragen sollte. Tony stieß sich von dem Rahmen ab und ging zu ihr. Ein gezielter Griff in die Reihe von Kleidern und er hielt ihr das Kleid von ihrem Undercovereinsatz vor das Gesicht. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Doch Tony lächelte sie liebevoll an und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter. Sie nahm den Bügel und ging damit ins Bad. Eigentlich war es verrückt, dass sie nun schon seit drei Monaten mit Tony zusammen war und er ausgerechnet dieses Kleid auswählte. Aber wenn sie recht überlegte, war dieser Undercovereinsatz der Anstoß für ihre Gefühle gewesen. Zwar hatten sie damals nur so getan, als wären sie ein Paar, doch im Nachhinein betrachtet loderte vermutlich schon damals ein gewisses Feuer zwischen ihnen. Aber Zivas Gefühle hatten sich erst über die weiteren Monate in Liebe gewandelt. Sie musste leise lachen, während sie in das Kleid schlüpfte. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Sophie in freudiger Erwartung war, als sie starb, hatte Tony versucht, sich sie schwanger vorzustellen. Damals meinte sie, er solle es lassen. Doch nun konnte sie sich wirklich vorstellen, irgendwann Mutter zu werden und dass Tony der Vater sein würde. Er versuchte alles, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Dass sie heute zu seinen Eltern gingen, war nur ein weiterer Versuch ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Dem war sich die Israelin bewusst. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass sie eine vermutlich vollkommen unbegründete Angst hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie seine Eltern auf sie reagieren werden und wie sich diese Reaktion auf ihre Beziehung auswirken würde. Was werden sie dazu sagen, dass ihre vielleicht zukünftige Schwiegertochter, ja sogar soweit dachte Ziva schon, sie mit einer Bewegung umbringen könnte, da sie so ausgebildet war? Sie mochte nicht daran denken, dass Tonys Eltern sie nicht mögen könnten. Sie wollte Tony auf gar keinen Fall wieder verlieren. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, ihn nachts neben sich liegen zu haben, dass sie vor Einsamkeit vermutlich wie eine Blume ohne Licht und Wasser eingehen würde. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und verjagte die düsteren Gedanken ganz schnell. Mit einigen Handgriffen steckte sie ihr Haar hoch und schminkte sich anschließend dezent. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel trat sie aus dem Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Tony saß auf der Couch und spielte mit ein paar Karten. Als er sie bemerkte, sah er auf und wieder einmal stockte ihm bei ihrer Schönheit der Atem. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Sanft legte er die Hände an ihre Wangen und raubte ihr einen zarten Kuss. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Die Fahrt dauerte etwas, doch als Tony vor einem großen Haus, Ziva wollte es schon fast Villa nennen, hielt, staunte die Israelin doch nicht schlecht. Sie wusste, dass Tonys Eltern ein ziemlich großes Vermögen hatten, doch mit so einem Prachtbau hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihr Freund lächelte verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie ihn ansah. Er parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Schnell lief er um den Wagen und öffnete Ziva die Tür. Gentlemanlike half er ihr aus dem Auto und führte sie am Arm zur Treppe, die zur Eingangstür ging. Langsam gingen die Beiden hoch und Tony merkte, dass Ziva plötzlich sehr aufgeregt war.

„Keine Angst. Meine Eltern werden dich mögen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte ihre Hand. Sie nickte nur schwach und atmete tief ein, als Tony die Klingel betätigte. Es blieb eine Weile lang ruhig, bevor sich die zweiflügelige Tür öffnete. Ein Mann, mit korrekt zu Recht gezupftem Anzug und stechenden Augen, sah sie genau an. Er ging ein Stück zur Seite und Tony lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Master Anthony.", erklang die tiefe, sonore Stimme des Mannes. Ziva erfasste ihn mit einem Blick. Er war ungefähr siebzig, lief Kerzen gerade und sein Haar war bis auf die letzte Strähne genau gekämmt. Die schmale Brille saß auf einer langen, spitz zulaufenden Nase und um die dünnen Lippen zeigte sich keine Gefühlsregung. Tony reichte ihm, er schien wohl der Butler zu sein, die Jacken und der Mann wies zu einer Tür auf der rechten Seite der großen Eingangshalle. In der Mitte der Halle ging eine große Treppe hinauf in den nächsten Stock. Tony nahm Ziva bei der Hand und zog sie sanft in Richtung der Tür, während der Butler zu einer Garderobe ging, wo er die Jacken aufhängte. Der Italiener öffnete die Tür und Zivas Blick fiel in ein geräumiges Esszimmer, dessen Mittelpunkt ein großer, lang gezogener Tisch war. An der Stirnseite war ein Kamin und an den Wänden standen Kommoden, kleinere Statuen, Pflanzen oder es hingen Bilder. An dem Tisch saßen ein Herr und ein Dame, bei denen es sich wohl um Tonys Eltern handelte, vermutete Ziva. Ihr Freund lächelte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ging dann mit ihr auf die zwei Herrschaften zu.

„Mum, Dad.", lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Ziva. Die Frau wand ihren Blick zu ihnen und ein erfreutes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Ihre blonden Haare waren streng hochgesteckt, doch ihre Augen übermittelten so viel Güte, dass Ziva sie sofort mochte. Sie trug ein einfaches Kostüm im Landhausstil. Langsam erhob sie sich und umarmte ihren Sohn. Tony erwiderte die Umarmung und gab ihr auf jede Wange einen Kuss.

„Du siehst großartig aus, Mum.", lächelte Tony und seine Mutter fuhr ihm mit der Hand liebevoll über die Wange. Sein Vater war auch aufgestanden und stand nun neben den Zweien. Er überragte seinen Sohn um wenige Zentimeter. Das Haar war bereits leicht angegraut und seine blauen Augen blickten streng auf seinen Sohn hinab. Genau wie der Butler besaß er eine tadelfreie Körperhaltung und seine Kleidung erinnerte Ziva an die eines italienischen Seniors aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, den sie mal auf einem Portrait gesehen hatte. Tony und er lächelten sich aber schließlich an und schlugen sich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Das Verhältnis schien doch besser zu sein, als Ziva gedacht hatte. Die Mutter beäugte sie, während der Begrüßung von Vater und Sohn bereits interessiert. Tony, der den Blick mitbekam, reichte Ziva die Hand. Nun doch etwas schüchtern ergriff sie diese und Tony zog sie ein Stück an sich.

„Mum, Dad. Das ist Ziva David, meine Freundin. Ziva, meine Eltern Camille und Luigi DiNozzo.", stellte er die Drei einander vor. Camille griff mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand von Ziva.

„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Tony stellt uns leider so selten seine Freundinnen vor."

„Mum. Ziva ist was ganz anderes."

„Das wissen wir, mein Junge. Diesmal ist es etwas Ernstes. Du hast es versprochen.", meinte sein Vater und musterte Ziva genauestens. Ziva lächelte unsicher. Tony schienen die Kommentare seiner Eltern ziemlich peinlich zu sein, da er doch ein wenig rot anlief.

„Lu, hör auf das arme Mädchen so anzustarren. Du schüchterst sie ja total ein." Camille schlug ihrem Mann auf den Arm und dieser sah sie unschuldig an. Dieser Wechsel vom harten Mann zum unschuldigen Kind gewann Ziva nun doch ein Grinsen ab.

„Na geht doch. Komm Ziva, wir setzen uns und du erzählst uns ein bisschen was und wir können dir deine Fragen über Tony beantworten.", nahm die Frau die Israelin am Arm und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. Ziva schaute kurz zu Tony, der theatralisch mit den Augen rollte. Anschließend ging er um den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Luigi und Camille sahen die junge Frau nun fragend an.

„Woher kommen sie? Ziva ist ein außergewöhnlicher Name.", erkundigte sich Luigi.

„Das ist hebräisch. Ich komme aus Israel und bin beim NCIS der Verbindungsoffizier zum Mossad, dem israelischen Geheimdienst.", erklärte Ziva. Sie hatte sich entschieden gleich zu sagen, woher sie kam und was sie früher gemacht hatte, damit es später keine Missverständnisse kam. Tony schien überrascht über ihre Informationsbereitschaft. Seine Eltern sahen sich erwartungsgemäß perplex an und schienen kurz zu überlegen müssen, wie sie die Freundin ihres Sohnes nun weiter behandelten.

„Ihr Vater ist der stellvertretende Direktor des Mossad. Sie hat nachdem Tod ihres Halbbruders um Versetzung zu uns gebeten.", versuchte Tony die Offenheit weiter zu unterstützen, damit seine Freundin eingeschüchtert von der Reaktion seiner Eltern nicht gleich wieder zumachte. Ziva lächelte ihm dankbar zu und nickte zustimmend.

„Es ist vielleicht schwer für sie zu verstehen, dass ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen habe. Aber in unserem Land ist es eine Ehre für den Mossad arbeiten zu dürfen. Wir sehen es als unsere Pflicht an, auch wenn sie nicht immer mit eigenen moralischen Verständnis zu verbinden ist." Camille lächelte nun doch wieder und es freute sowohl Tony als auch Ziva, dass es ein durchaus ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln war.

„Es ist wirklich schwer zu verstehen, dass eine junge Frau so einen Weg einschlägt, aber wir werden damit schon klar kommen, nicht wahr Lu?", meinte sie und sah zu ihrem Mann. Dieser machte noch immer ein ernstes Gesicht, nickte aber.

„Ich schätze ihren Mut, Ziva. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht immer leicht für sie war." Nun spielte doch ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. Ziva atmete erleichtert auf und ein glückliches Lächeln zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Von da an verlief der Abend in friedlichen und vor allem lustigen Bahnen. Sie aßen gemütlich und redeten noch über Gott und die Welt und Tonys Kindheit. Ziva lachte vermutlich soviel wie schon lange nicht mehr und Tony war einfach nur unheimlich froh, dass seine Eltern die Liebe seines Lebens akzeptierten und das so wie sie war mit allen Ecken und Kanten.

Kapitel 32

Unschlüssig saß der Anwalt mit den eisblauen Augen hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens und schaut zu dem keinen Bungalow ähnlichen Haus hinüber. Es beschäftige ihn unheimlich, dass Jenny ihre Mutter partout nicht sehen wollte. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Seine Freundin hatte immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter gehabt und die Frau war vermutlich der gütigste Mensch, den er je kennen gelernt hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an ihre graugrünen Augen erinnern, die ihn immer mit einem liebevollen und verständnisvollen Blick bedacht hatten. Für das Wohl ihrer Tochter hatte diese Frau immer viel getan. Sie versuchte, Jenny immer alles zu ermöglichen, auch wenn ihr Mann dagegen war. Das war Jennys Vater leider recht häufig. Er war unheimlich streng gewesen und wollte Jenny den Umgang mit James verbieten, als er bemerkte, dass zwischen dem Nachbarjungen und seiner Tochter mehr als nur Freundschaft war. Doch Clarice, so hieß Jennys Mutter, beschwichtige ihn und wies ihn daraufhin, dass sein kleines Mädchen erwachsen wurde und ihre eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen hatte. Maulend hatte der Mann es dann akzeptiert und behandelte James schließlich wie seinen Sohn. James Cooper erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit. Sie gehörte zu den schönsten seines Lebens und dass er nun wieder mit seiner großen Liebe zusammen war, machte sein Leben noch viel besser. Tief atmete er ein und stieg aus seinem Auto. Er verriegelte es und schritt langsam den schmalen Weg zur Tür entlang. Das kleine Haus war in einem hellen Gelb gestrichen. Die Fensterrahmen und –läden sowie die Tür glänzten wie die Dachziegel in einem dunklen Grün. Schnell ordnete er seine Kleidung, bevor er die Klingel betätigte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis er Schritte hörte. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und öffnete sich langsam. James lächelte freundlich, als ihn zwei graugrünen Augen interessiert musterten. Der Anwalt überlegte, wie alt Clarice wohl sein mag und kam auf ein Alter zwischen fünfundsechzig und siebzig. Dafür sah die ältere Frau recht rüstig aus, wie er überrascht bemerkte. Ihr früher blondes Haar war ergraut, aber noch immer so voll wie damals. Heute trug sie es zu einem Zopf geflochten, der ihr über die Schulter nach vorne hing.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, mein Herr?", betrachtete sie ihn skeptisch.

„Hallo, Mrs. Shepard. Ich bin James Cooper. Erinnern sie sich an mich?", lächelte er sie freundlich an. Die ältere Frau schien eine Weile zu überlegen, doch plötzlich kehrte der gütige Blick, den er so mochte, in ihre Augen zurück.

„James. Meine Güte ist das lange her. Komm doch rein, mein Junge." Clarice schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen, den ehemaligen Freund ihrer Tochter wieder zu sehen. Lächelnd zeigte sie ihm den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch setzten. Sie bat ihm zwar etwas zu trinken an, aber der Anwalt lehnte dankend ab.

„Erzähl! Was ist aus dir geworden?", wollte sie sofort wissen. James lächelte. Noch immer die wissbegierige Frau von früher, die alles über die Menschen in ihrem Umfeld wusste.

„Ich bin Anwalt und habe mit zweiundzwanzig Amanda Stansfield geheiratet. Wir haben zwei Kinder, Samuel und Sophie. Vor einem dreiviertel Jahr ist Amy bei einem Autounfall gestorben." Clarice bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick und drückte sanft seine Hand.

„Und was führt dich zu mir?", fragte sie nach einer Weile der Stille.

„Ich bin wieder mit Jenny zusammen.", meinte er kurz und das Erstaunen stand der älteren Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben. Solange hatte sie nichts von ihrer Tochter gehört und nun kam ihr ehemaliger Freund und erzählte ihr, dass er wieder mit ihr zusammen war.

„Wie geht es ihr?", wollte sie fast tonlos wissen.

„Gut. Sie ist Direktorin des NCIS und hat jetzt kurze, rote Haare. Sie ist einfach nur großartig. So wie immer.", strahlte der Mann übers ganze Gesicht. Clarice nickte. Sie konnte sich noch genau an das letzte Mal erinnern, als Jenny bei ihr war. Damals waren ihre Haare auch schon rot, gingen ihr aber bis zu den Schultern. Sie war nur zwei Tage da gewesen. Es regnete in Strömen und sie stand in einen Regenmantel gehüllt vor der Tür. In ihrem Blick lag Verzweiflung, Trauer, Panik und doch so viel Liebe, dass Clarice überhaupt nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. So eine Mischung kannte sie von ihrer Tochter nicht. Sie schien vollkommen durch den Wind zu sein.

„Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich Jenny vorgeschlagen, sie zu besuchen, da sie ja demnächst Geburtstag haben.", sprach James plötzlich weiter und Clarice wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Interessiert sah sie ihn an.

„Sie wollte nicht. Ihr Blick war plötzlich so kalt und abweisend. Aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt, was los ist. Ob sie sich gestritten haben." Die Frau konnte die leichte Verzweiflung und Verwirrtheit in der Stimme ihres Gegenübers hören. Ein tiefer Seufzer verließ ihre Kehle und ihr Blick wanderte zur Terrassentür. Ohne ihn wieder anzusehen, meinte sie in leisem Ton.

„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten." Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem Abend vor gut sieben Jahren. Der Blick ihrer Tochter hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ihre halblaute Stimme, die flehend um Hilfe bat. Clarice hatte sie sofort ins Haus gezogen und die Tür geschlossen, um das schreckliche Wetter auszusperren. Jenny stand regungslos im Flur. Ihre Mutter konnte trotz des Mantels sehen, dass sie zitterte. Vor Kälte oder Angst vermochte sie heute nicht mehr zu sagen. Wie jede Mutter es getan hatte, befreite sie ihre Tochter von dem nassen Kleidungsstück. Jenny sah sie noch immer mit dieser Mischung aus so unterschiedlichen Gefühlen an. Gerade nahm sie ihr die Jacke von den Schultern, als sie das kleine Bündel im Arm ihrer Tochter bemerkte. Ungläubig starrte Clarice sie an, während sich in den Augen der Rothaarigen Tränen bildeten.

„Grandma! Wann gibt es Mittag? Ich habe Hunger." Clarice schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und lächelte das kleine Mädchen, das in der Terrassentür stand, liebevoll an. James, der sich ebenso erschrocken hatte, warf dem Mädchen einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie hatte wunderschöne, lange, blonde Haare und ihre blauen Augen blitzten frech aus dem süßen Puppengesicht. Clarice streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie kam langsam zu ihr.

„Sag unserem Besuch Guten Tag, Eva. Er heißt James Cooper.", meinte sie und strich dem Mädchen über das helle Haar. Eva streckte James die Hand hin und der Anwalt ergriff sie, um sie leicht zu drücken und ein lächelndes Hallo hervorzubringen. Ihr Blick war scheu, aber zugleich auch fest. An irgendjemanden erinnerten ihn ihre Augen, nur er kam nicht darauf, um wen es sich handelte.

„Sei so gut und geh in die Küche. Du kannst dir ein Würstchen nehmen. James und ich müssen noch etwas besprechen.", gab Clarice der Kleinen einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Eva nickte und lief davon. James sah ihr wie hypnotisiert hinterher, um Sekunden später seinen Blick wieder auf Clarice zu richten. Ungläubig zeigte er dem Kind hinterher und in seinen Augen standen tausend Fragen.

„Sie heißt Eva Jennifer Lauranne und ist Jennys Tochter. Jenny war, seitdem sie die Kleine zu mir gebracht hat, nicht mehr hier.", klärte die alte Frau seine vermutlich wichtigste Frage.

„Aber warum? Jenny kommt so gut mit meinen Kindern klar, kümmert sich aber nicht um ihr eigenes?" Irgendwie überforderte es den Anwalt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum Jenny ihre Tochter verleumden sollte.

„Jenny kann Eva nicht ins Gesicht sehen, ohne zu weinen. Zumindest war es damals so. Die Kleine hat die Augen ihres Vaters und da es für Jenny keine Möglichkeit gab mit dem Mann glücklich zu werden, den sie über alles liebt, war sie der Meinung, nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie Eva ansieht, zu sehen. Es tat ihr einfach zu sehr weh." Clarices Stimme war nur ein bedrücktes Flüstern. James kräuselte die Stirn und blickte in die Richtung, in der die Tochter seine Freundin verschwunden war. Ihm ging der Satz durch den Kopf. Eva hatte die Augen ihres Vaters? Plötzlich fiel es ihm ein, wo er das Blau schon gesehen hatte.

Kapitel 33

„Strike!" Tony riss die Arme in die Höhe, als die Kugel alle Pins umwarf. Ziva lachte laut los und schüttelte über das kindische Verhalten ihres Freundes einfach nur den Kopf. Auch Abby und Tim konnten sich ein Gackern nicht verkneifen. Es war Samstagnachmittag und die vier Freunde hatten sich zu einem lustigen Nachmittag getroffen. Als erstes führte ihr Weg sie in das Bowlingcenter. Dort spielten sie nun schon die dritte Runde und der Italiener freute sich bei jedem Strike wie ein kleines Kind. Abby, die Dank ihres Bowlingteams ein richtiges Ass war, übertraf den Agent aber immer um Weiten, so dass er sich jedes Mal mit dem zweiten Platz zufrieden geben musste. Tim und Ziva hingegen wechselten sich beim dritten und vierten Platz immer ab. Im Gegensatz zu dem dienstältesten Agent betrachteten sie das Spiel nur als Vergnügung, die sie von der Arbeit ablenkte. Tony musste natürlich einen Wettbewerb daraus machen. Abby spielte dies gerne mit, da ihr klar war, dass sie besser als ihr Kumpel sein würde. Als nächstes war Ziva an der Reihe. Ohne viel Mühe hob sie die Kugel in die Höhe und beförderte sie elegant auf die Bahn. Zwar wurden nur sechs Pins umgeworfen, doch sie grinste ihren Freund zufrieden an. Mit dem zweiten Wurf schaffte sie es dann auch, die restlichen Pins zu beseitigen. Tim schnaufte. So wie es momentan aussah, würde er in dieser Runde wieder Letzter werden. Während Ziva sich wieder setzte und an ihrer Cola schlürfte, erhob sich der MIT-Absolvent und nahm sich seine Kugel. Abby feuerte ihn kräftig an, damit er nicht schon vor dem Wurf den Mut verlor. Tim atmete tief ein, holte aus und die Kugel nahm ihren Lauf. Mit einem lauten Poltern fielen alle Pins um und der junge Agent starrte ungläubig auf das Ende der Bahn. Abby sprang mit einem Quieken auf und fiel ihm von hinten um den Hals. Ziva klatschte lachend und auch Tony lobte seinen Bambino überrascht. Dieser kam noch immer ganz verblüfft zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf diesen fallen, während Abby ihrem Ruf alle Ehre macht und auch einen Strike fabrizierte. Sie hüpfte zurück zu den Freunden und ließ sich zwischen Tim und Ziva nieder. Tony stand bereits und bereitete sich auf seinen nächsten Wurf vor.

„Nun erzähl mal. Wie war es gestern bei Tonys Eltern.", sah die Forensikerin ihre Freundin neugierig an. Ziva lächelte und dachte an den vorherigen Abend.

„Es ist besser gelaufen, als ich erwartet habe. Ich dachte, sie schmeißen mich Hochkant raus, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich beim Mossad bin. Zuerst waren sie auch ziemlich verblüfft, aber nachher hatten wir wirklich sehr viel Spaß. Ich mag sie."

„Und sie mögen dich, Liebes.", beugte sich Tony zu ihr und raubte ihr einen sanften Kuss. Sie lächelte glücklich und erhob sich, um ihren nächsten Wurf zu tätigen.

„Ich hatte zuerst den Eindruck, das Ganze würde extrem schief gehen. Doch meine Mutter ist viel zu friedliebend, als dass sie zugelassen hätte, dass mein Vater Ziva doof von der Seite anmacht.", lachte Tony und Abby schaute grinsend zu Tim, der einen verstohlenen Blick zu Ziva warf, die mit zwei Würfen wieder alle Pins abräumte. Er seufzte geknickt und stand auf. Wie sollte er es denn schaffen, sie zu besiegen, selbst wenn er vorher einen Strike geworfen hat. Leider behielt der arme Junge Recht. Wieder einmal belegte er den letzten Platz. Nach dieser Runde beendeten sie das Spiel, da die Gruppe plante, noch ins Kino zu gehen. Tony hatte es geschafft, seine Freunde von dem neuen Fluch der Karibik-Teil zu überzeugen. Zwar interessierte sich keiner so Recht für das Metier und außer Tony hatte noch niemand die anderen Teile gesehen, doch im Grunde lief im Moment nichts besseres, was ihnen auch etwas zu lachen versprach.

Kapitel 34

Jenny strich Sophie sanft über ihr braunes Haar. Das kleine Mädchen war gerade eingeschlafen und die rothaarige Frau blickte nun lächelnd auf ihr ruhiges Gesicht. James war heute schon früh am Morgen weggefahren. Er meinte, er hätte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, das ihm erst in der Nacht eingefallen war. Deshalb hatte Jenny sich um seine Tochter gekümmert und ihr bei einem Schulprojekt geholfen. Nachmittags hatten sie Sam bei einem Fußballspiel angefeuert. Das Team des Jungen hatte dementsprechend natürlich auch gewonnen und die Jungs der Truppe feierten hinterher noch im Vereinshaus. Erst vor einer viertel Stunde war Sam nach Hause gekommen, gerade so, dass er seiner Schwester noch gute Nacht sagen konnte. Jetzt saß er über einem Referat, das er demnächst halten sollte. Jenny wusste, dass sie ihm nicht helfen brauchte. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die bemerkt hatte, dass er wirklich viel drauf hatte. Nach einem Test bescheinigte man ihm einen IQ von hundertdreiundzwanzig. Seitdem förderte James ihn noch mehr. Aber alles nur soweit, wie Sam bereit war, etwas zu tun. Im Moment dachte die Frau aber nicht über die vorhandenen oder nicht vorhandenen Probleme von James' Kindern nach. Nein, jetzt zählten nur ihre eigenen. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Gedanken verloren ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Die Tatsache, dass James sich an den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter erinnern konnte, hatte sie schon sehr überraschte. Doch dass er sie besuchen wollte. Das ging einfach nicht. Nicht bei dem Geheimnis, dass sie seit so langer Zeit hütete. Sie dachte an den Tag, als sie es bemerkt hatte.

Erst seit wenigen Tagen war sie zurück in den USA. Ihr Auftrag in Europa war vorüber, die Arbeit mit Leroy Jethro Gibbs beendet. Sie verließ sein Team, wobei sie ihn noch immer furchtbar liebte. Egal, was sie in Paris getan hatte, an ihren Gefühlen hatte es nichts geändert. Doch eine Beziehung mit ihrem direkten Vorgesetzten war schier unmöglich. Abgesehen davon, dass er verheiratet war, schien es ein Wunder zu sein, dass sie die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten, so genießen konnten. Nun saß sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Im Fernsehen lief eine schnulzige Liebesromanze, die genau ihrer momentanen seelischen Verfassung entsprach. Sie vermisste Jethro schrecklich und dementsprechend häufte sich neben ihr ein Berg von Taschentüchern, der mit jeder rührseligen Szene des Filmes wuchs. Außerdem ging es ihr seit einigen Tagen nicht allzu gut. Ihr Kreislauf machte Zicken und ihr Magen spann vollkommen rum. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Erschrocken sah sie auf und wischte mit einem der Papiertaschentücher über ihr verheultes Gesicht. Wieder läutete es. Sie raffte sich auf und ging zur Tür. Im Flur schaute sie in den Spiegel und erschrak vor sich selbst. Sie sah einfach nur zum Gott erbarmen aus. Um dies nicht allzu sehr raushängen zu lassen, straffte sie ihre Schultern und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Ein dunkelblondes Etwas huschte mit wild herum wedelnden Händen an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Meine Güte, Jenny. Du warst so lange nicht da und lässt mich ewig vor der Tür warten.", flötete die junge Frau, entledigte sich ihres Mantels und sah die Rothaarige strahlend an. Jenny hatte inzwischen wieder die Tür geschlossen und blickte ihre beste Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. Diese verlor ihr Lächeln und musterte ihr Gegenüber skeptisch.

„Du siehst ja furchtbar aus, Süße. Was ist los? Hast du geweint?", kam dieses hyperaktive Etwas auf Jenny zu und kuckte sie aus großen braunen Augen besorgt an. Jenny seufzte nur und ging an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich hatte sie so gar keine Laune sich mit Virginia auseinanderzusetzen. Sicher, sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen, doch Jenny ging es einfach nur schlecht. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Deswegen setzte sie sich stumm auf die Couch und zog die Beine, so fest es nur ging, an den Körper, schlang ihre Arme drum und starrte wieder zu dem Liebesfilm. Virginia folgte ihr und sah ungläubig auf die Taschentücher. War sie vor wenigen Minuten noch vollkommen ausgeflippt gewesen, verkörperte sie nun die Ruhe in Person. Langsam kam sie zur Couch und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.

„Was ist los, Jen?", fragte sie nun mitfühlend und räumte ein wenig die Taschentücher zusammen.

„Liebeskummer?" Jen nickte nur stumm und wieder bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Lohnt es sich für den Typen?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Natürlich lohnte es sich für Jethro. Das wusste Jen. Doch wenn sie ja gesagt hätte, müsste sie jetzt alles aufzählen, was an ihm sich lohnte, so in Kummer zu versinken und darauf hatte sie nun gar keine Lust. Virginia seufzte und strich ihr sanft über das rote Haar. Die junge Modedesignerin hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen und schon gar nicht wegen eines Typen. Doch diesmal schien es wirklich schlimm um ihr Herz zu stehen.

„Erzähl doch mal.", versuchte sie Jen dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens etwas zu sagen. Denn seit sie die Wohnung betreten hatte, schwieg ihre Freundin sie an. Doch Jenny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Im nächsten sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Virginia blickte ihr überrascht hinterher und erhob sich ebenfalls. Langsam folgte sie ihr und konnte hören, wie Jen sich im Bad übergab. Die blonde Frau kräuselte die Stirn und lehnte gegen die Wand neben der Badtür. Wenig später hörte sie Wasser rauschen und dann ging die Tür auf. Jenny war furchtbar blass und schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Deswegen stütze Virginia sie und führte sie zurück zur Couch. Sanft strich sie ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie mochte die Frage nur ungern stellen, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. Dafür war Virginia einfach zu neugierig. Und vielleicht half es Jen ja darüber zu sprechen, wenn sich ihre Vermutung bestätigte.

„Sag mal, Süße. Kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist?" Virginia stellte die Frage so vorsichtig wie möglich, doch Jens Blick, den sie ihr kurz darauf zu warf, zeigte, dass sie dies vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte. Virginia sah es regelrecht im Kopf der Rothaarigen arbeiten. Das Entsetzen wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Wir haben eigentlich immer verhütet.", flüsterte sie mit krächzender Stimme und schniefte, während sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Virginia reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, in das sich die junge Frau schnäuzte und ihre Freundin dann ängstlich ansah.

„Eigentlich, aber nicht immer.", fasste Virginia die Reaktion zusammen und ein Schluchzen verließ Jens Mund. Der Gedanke, dass sie schwanger war, schien schier unmöglich. Dachte sie aber über ihre momentane Verfassung nach, ergab alles einen Sinn. Kreislaufprobleme, Übelkeit und ständige Stimmungsschwankungen, denn genau das machte sie gerade durch. Sie heulte, doch lieber würde sie vor Wut schreien, dass sie so blöd gewesen war, nicht besser aufzupassen. Virginia war dann für einige Zeit verschwunden und kam mit einem Schwangerschaftstest zurück. Er war positiv.

„Hey Zuckermaus." Jenny schrak aus ihren Gedanken und sah James vollkommen verdattert an. Er bedachte sie mit einem besorgten Blick. Schon seit zehn Minuten versuchte er, sie aus ihren Gedanken zu holen. Doch erst jetzt hatte sie reagiert und schien vollkommen desorientiert zu sein, denn sie sah sich fragend um. Nur langsam klärte sich ihr Blick wieder und ein mattes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„James. Wie spät ist es?" Sie suchte nach einer Uhr, doch der Anwalt nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Kurz nach elf." Jennys Blick wurde ungläubig. Hatte sie solange hier gesessen und an Vergangenes gedacht? War sie so in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen?

„Wo warst du denn?" Seine Stimme klang sanft, aber extrem besorgt. Sie lächelte und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nicht so wichtig. Hast du alles erledigt?", fragte sie und wollte aufstehen. Ihr Freund hielt sie aber fest und setzte sich nun neben sie auf die Couch.

„Ja, und ich muss mit dir reden." Jenny blickte ihn überrascht an. Sie fragte sich, was wohl jetzt kam. Ob sie etwas angestellt hatte? Er sah so verdammt ernst aus, wobei sein Blick noch immer liebevoll war. Trotzdem stieg eine eigenartige Angst in der Direktorin auf.

„Ich war bei Clarice und habe Eva kennen gelernt." Er bemühte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht allzu enttäuscht klang, doch Jenny bekam es mit. Sie schluckte und ihr Körper erstarrte. Er war hinter ihrem Rücken zu ihrer Mutter gefahren. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so etwas getan hatte.

„Wie konntest du? Ich habe gesagt, dass mit meiner Mutter ist meine Sache.", wurde sie laut und stand auf. James konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie verletzt sie war. Aber wenn er jetzt nachgab, würde dieses süße kleine Mädchen ihre Mutter vermutlich nie kennen lernen. Auch er erhob sich und hielt Jen an den Armen fest.

„Du hast nicht mit mir geredet. Ich kannte dich nicht so kalt. Ich musste einfach wissen, was los ist. Jenny, du hast eine Tochter. Ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, das ihre Grandma jeden Tag fragt, ob ihre Mum sie hasst, weil sie nicht bei ihr ist." Das hatte gesessen. Die Wut auf ihn und seine Tat, die bis eben noch in Jennys Augen gelodert hatte, wich und zurück blieb nur der Schmerz. Schmerz über das Gehörte. Ihre kleine Prinzessin, für die sie sterben würde, auch wenn sie sie seit der Geburt nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dachte, sie würde sie hassen. Jennys Körper erschlaffte in seinem Griff und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Ungläubig sah Jenny den Mann vor sich an. Vorsichtig ließ er sie auf die Couch sinken und griff in seine Jackentasche. Er zog etwas hinaus und reichte es Jenny. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie das Stück Papier und las, was dort in Kinderschrift stand. Für Mummy! Ein Rucken ging durch ihren Körper und sie wendete das Papier. Sie fing an zu schluchzen, als sie auf das Photo eines Mädchens mit langen, blonden Haaren, rosigen Wangen, einem Lachen, das Götter erweichen würde und den blauen Augen ihres Vaters blickte.

Kapitel 35

„Grandma! Schieß den Ball zurück!" Eva stand vor dem kleinen Tor aus Holz und sah gespannt zu der grauhaarigen Frau. Die seufzte, lächelte aber und schoss den Ball zu ihrer Enkelin. Die hielt ihn lachend und rollte mit dem Ball im Arm auf den Rücken. Clarice schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte der Kleinen einen Zopf gemacht, aus denen einige Strähnen wild heraushingen. Die blaue Jeanslatzhose hatte an den Knien bereits grüne Flecken und einige Grashalme hingen an dem Stoff fest. Am gestrigen Tage war James, der Jugendfreund ihre Tochter Jenny bei ihnen gewesen. Da er nun, Jahre später, wieder mit ihr zusammen war, hatte Eva ihm ein Photo mitgegeben. In ihrer kindlichen Schrift hatte sie auf die Rückseite ‚Für Mummy' geschrieben und den Mann mit ihren blauen Augen groß angeschaut. James gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und verabschiedete sich von ihr und Clarice. Die alte Frau fragte sich, wie ihre Tochter wohl auf das Photo reagieren wird. Immerhin hatte sie Eva seit damals vor sieben Jahren, als sie das Kind bei ihr ließ, nicht mehr gesehen. Zu schmerzlich war es für die Frau, die nun Direktorin des NCIS war, in den Augen ihres Kindes den Mann zu sehen, den sie damals über alles liebte. Ob es heute noch so war, konnte Clarice nicht sagen. Außer das Geld, was jeden Monat von ihrer Tochter überwiesen wurde, hatte Clarice nichts von Jenny gehört. Zwar akzeptierte sie diese Entscheidung, doch langsam merkte sie, dass sie alt wurde. Es viel ihr von Monat zu Monat schwerer ungestüm mit dem Kind zu spielen und auch Eva bekam dies mit. Sie versuchte schon viel alleine zu spielen, doch manchmal vergaß sie es doch wieder. So auch heute. Nachdem Besuch des Mannes schien das Mädchen vollkommen ausgelassen. Clarice fragte sich, ob es damit zu tun hatte, dass James von Jenny erzählt hatte. Dass er dem kleinen Mädchen, ihre Mutter beschrieben hatte. Wie sie vom Charakter war, wie sie aussah und alles, was Eva interessiert hatte. Das Mädchen schoss den Ball zurück in Richtung ihrer Grandma. Plötzlich sah sie fragend zum Tor, das neben dem Haus in den Garten führte.

Jenny stieg zitternd aus dem Wagen. Sie hatte das Bild ihrer Tochter die ganze Nacht angestarrt und über die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt nachgedacht.

Gleich am nächsten Tag, nachdem Virginia bei ihr und der Schwangerschaft positiv gewesen war, ging Jenny zum Arzt. Sie wollte es noch einmal von einem Fachmann hören. Aber auch er gratulierte ihr zum ungeborenen Kind. Er bemerkte sofort, dass Jenny dadurch vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen wurde. Er beriet sie eingehend über die Möglichkeiten, die sie hatte, falls sie das Kind nicht behalten wollte. Außerdem untersuchte er sie noch eingehend und teilte ihr mit, dass sie in der sechsten Woche war. Nachdem die junge Frau tagelang nur in ihrer Wohnung gesessen hatte, in ihren Stimmungsschwankungen versunken, traf sie schließlich die Entscheidung, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, Jethros Kind zu töten, in dem sie es abtrieb. Dafür war ihre Liebe zu ihm einfach zu groß, wobei er nicht bei ihr war. Sie würde dieses Baby austragen und alle Schwierigkeiten durchstehen. Kaum hatte sie sich entschieden, rief sie Virginia an. Diese kam sofort und begann damit zu planen, was sie alles machen mussten. Jenny lachte über den Enthusiasmus ihrer Freundin. Es war unglaublich befreiend und beruhigend, dass sich jemand um sie kümmern würde. Jenny arbeitete vor allem an Berichten, die sie über die Missionen in Europa schreiben und überarbeiteten musste. Die Schwangerschaft verlief ohne große Komplikationen. Erst in der sechsundzwanzigsten Woche geschah etwas fast endlos Fatales. Virginia, die merkte dass es Jenny seelisch doch nicht ganz so gut ging, hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, zu ihr in ihre wunderschöne große Wohnung zu ziehen. Jenny nahm das Angebt dankend an. Als die zwei Frauen das Gästezimmer für Jenny vorbereiteten und gerade strichen, stolperte die Schwangere über einen Farbeimer und stürzte, wobei sie die Leiter umriss. Diese fiel schwer auf ihren Körper und Jenny verlor das Bewusstsein. Virginia schrie erschrocken auf und lief sofort in den Flur um das Telefon zu holen. Während sie wieder bei Jenny war und sich neben sie kniete, rief sie einen Krankenwagen. Sanft strich sie ihrer Freundin über die Wange und versuchte sie zu wecken, doch die Rothaarige erwachte nicht. Als Jenny dann doch endlich erwachte, lag sie in einem ungemütlichen Krankenhausbett und starrte an eine karge Wand. Ihr Kopf brummte und nur langsam erinnerte sie sich, was geschehen war. Erschrocken legte sie die Hände auf den gewölbten Bauch und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Virginia betrat gerade das Zimmer und sah Jenny erfreut an, merkte aber auch gleich, dass ihre Freundin total ängstlich war. Sofort ging sie an ihr Bett und griff nach deren Händen.

„Alles okay, Jen. Dem Baby geht es gut, auch wenn es knapp war.", beruhigte sie die Frau, die sie angstvoll ansah.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich warnen müssen, dass der Eimer dort steht." Jenny schüttete nach einer Weile den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass Virginia keine Schuld traf. Trotzdem steckte es ihr doch ziemlich in den Knochen, dass sie ihr Kind, Jethros Kind fast verloren hätte. Nach diesem Geschehnis ging die junge Frau in sofortigen Mutterschutz. Sie wollte von nun an so vorsichtig wie nur möglich sein. Sie würde das Kind nicht noch einmal in Gefahr bringen. Das schwor sie sich an diesem Tag. Und es gelang ihr auch. Bis zum Tag der Geburt geschah nichts mehr. Sie zog bei Virginia ein und die zwei Frauen bereiteten alles für den neuen Menschen vor. Vermutlich war das, abgesehen von der Zeit mit Jethro in Frankreich, die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens. Zu spüren, wie ihr Baby sich in ihr bewegte, war für sie das Größte. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur großartig und genoss jeden Tag der Schwangerschaft in vollen Zügen. Sie gönnte sich lange Spaziergänge, vollkommen allein durch die Natur. Dabei zog sie jeden Eindruck in sich auf, wie ein kleines Kind, das an einen neuen Ort kam. Das einzige, was ihr jeden Tag und vor allem nachts fehlte, war Jethro. Oft wünschte sie sich, dass er sie in den Arm nahm, ihr über den Bauch strich und ihr sagte, wie sehr er sie und ihr Baby liebte. Doch es blieb Wunschdenken. Ihre große Liebe war verheiratet. Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und sagen, dass sie ein Kind von ihm bekam. Dazu hatte sie auch viel zu viel Stolz. Außerdem gab es ja Virginia, die sich fast wie ein Vater verhielt. Sie achtete ständig darauf, dass Jen sich nicht überanstrengte und auch genug aß und trank, vor allem das Richtige. Dann, es war ein dunkler Morgen im Februar, Virginia war mit ihrer Firma außerhalb, wachte Jen mit einem Stechen im Rücken auf. Anfangs schob sie es auf allgemeine Rückenschmerzen, die sie so und so seit einiger Zeit hatte. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und ließ die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln. Liebevoll strich sie sich über den Bauch, als sich das Stechen vom Rücken in diesen zog. Erschrocken fuhr ihr die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf. Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Virginia nicht da war. Sie stand auf und zog sich langsam an. Irgendwie musste sie ihre Freundin erreichen und dann ins Krankenhaus. Sie holte das Telefon und wählte Virginias Handynummer. Doch die flippige Webdesignerin ging nicht ran. Jenny hinterließ ihr mit verzweifeltem Ton eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox. Sie wollte das Kind auf keinen Fall alleine zur Welt bringen. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie sah auf den Display des Telefons. Ihre Finger huschten wieder über die Tastatur. Es klingelte, einmal, zweimal. Am anderen Ende erklang eine verschlafene Stimme.

„Gibbs. Wer stört?", murmelte die dunkle Stimme. Jenny hielt die Luft an.

„Hallo? Wer ist denn da?" Die männliche Stimme schien reichlich ungehalten. In Jenny stiegen Tränen auf, als eine weitere Wehe ihren Körper durchzog. Sie stöhnte leise.

„Hallo? Sind sie in Ordnung?" Jenny schluchzte leise und legte auf. Nein, sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Wie würde er auch reagieren? Würde er überhaupt kommen, wenn sie ihn wirklich darum beten würde? Vermutlich nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ihm bis jetzt verheimlicht, dass er Vater wurde. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und wählte die Nummer des Taxidienstes. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie im Krankenhaus und zwei Schwestern kümmerten sich um sie. Alle waren sehr nett, aber sie fühlte sich schrecklich einsam. Zwar hatte sie ihr Handy anlassen dürfen, doch Virginia hatte sich bis jetzt nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Es gab niemanden, der ihr helfen konnte und dem sie auch vertraute. Stumm ertrug sie die Wehen, nur ab und zu floss eine einsame Träne ihre Wange hinunter. Nach fast sechzehn Stunden war ihr kleines Mädchen endlich auf der Welt. Jen sah sie wie verzaubert an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie wieder weinen musste, als dieses kleine Wesen sie mit den gleichen blauen Augen ansah, die auch Jethro hatte. Es vergingen ein paar Stunden, in denen sie mit Eva, so wollte sie ihre Tochter nennen, alleine war. Doch nichts änderte sich. Jedes Mal, wenn die Kleine die Augen aufschlug und seine Mutter ansah, musste sie weinen. Trotz des Schmerzes lächelte sie und küsste ihre Tochter liebevoll, gab ihr all die Liebe, die sie für sie empfand. Gegen Abend stillte sie sie noch einmal, bevor die Schwestern Eva zur Babystation brachten, damit Jen etwas schlafen konnte. Gerade waren die freundlichen Schwestern aus dem Zimmer, als es klopfte. Jenny rief ein glückliches herein, weil sie hoffte, dass es Virginia war. Doch die Herren, die die Tür öffneten und eintraten, erschraken sie. Die zwei Polizisten lächelten freundlich und gratulierten ihr zur Geburt, doch ihre Gesichter wurden schnell ernst. Ungläubig starrte sie die Männer an, als sie ihr sagten, dass Virginia tödlich verunglückt war. Und brach schließlich in Tränen aus. Einige Tage später stand sie bei ihrer Mutter vor der Tür. Es regnete in Strömen und Eva schlief ruhig in ihrem Arm unter dem Regenmantel.

Jen wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und straffte ihre Körperhaltung. Sie wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie aus dem Garten die helle Stimme eines Mädchens vernahm. Noch immer nervös ging sie zum Gartentor und sah auf das kleine grüne Grundstück, das zum Haus ihrer Mutter gehörte. Eva, bekleidet mit Jeanslatzhose und einem langärmligen Pulli, stand in einem kleinen hölzernen Fußballtor. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf hochgebunden und sie strahlte glücklich. Jen lächelte stumm und betrachtete ihre kleine Prinzessin. Sie war in natura noch schöner, als auf dem Photo, welches James mitgebracht hatte. Plötzlich sah die Kleine wie angewurzelt zu ihr.

„Grandma, da steht eine Frau." Clarice runzelte die Stirn und ging ein Stück um die Ecke des Hauses, um zu sehen, wer sie vom Tor aus beobachtete. Stutzend blieb sie stehen und sah die rothaarige Frau an. Diese öffnete das Tor mit einem gekonnten Griff und schloss es auch wieder hinter sich, als sie den Garten betreten hatte. Clarice ging ungläubig näher an Jenny heran, die ihre Mutter lächelnd ansah.

„Hallo Mum.", flüsterte sie und blickte reumütig zu ihr. Clarice schluckte und schloss ihre Tochter einfach nur in die Arme. Die erwiderte es und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf das Ohr.

„Entschuldige, dass ich solange nicht da war.", flüsterte sie. Die alte Frau schüttelte stumm den Kopf und strich ihrer geliebten Tochter beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie konnte spüren, wie Jen zitterte, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete hier zu sein. Eva war näher gekommen und sah die zwei Frauen interessiert an. Ihre blauen Augen musterten Jenny genauestens und irgendetwas schien im Kopf des Mädchens zu passieren.

„Du bist meine Mum.", meinte sie plötzlich mit so einer Verblüfftheit, dass es Jenny ein liebevolles Lächeln auf die Lippen trieb. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass diese blauen Augen wieder Tränen in ihre Augen jagten. Jen ging in die Hocke und strich mit einem gehauchten Ja über die Wange ihrer Tochter. Diese strahlte sie so breit an, dass man hätte denken können, sie wolle mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlen. Stürmisch schlang sie die Arme um den Hals ihrer Mutter. Jenny verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte auf ihre vier Buchstaben, so dass Eva halb auf ihr lag, noch immer an sie geklammert.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst, wenn du das Photo siehst.", lachte die Kleine ausgelassen. Jen legte die Arme um den zierlichen Körper und drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Oh Eva, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", schluchzte Jen leise und Clarice sah die Zwei liebevoll an. Ohja, ihre Tochter liebte die Kleine über alles, die ganze Zeit über. Jen stand langsam auf, ließ Eva dabei aber nicht los, so dass sie ihren keinen Liebling auf dem Arm hatte. Sie schaute ihr ins Gesicht und das Mädchen wischte ihrer Mum die Tränen von den Wangen. Als diese kurz darauf wieder von Tränen benässt wurden, wurde Evas Blick besorgt.

„Du musst nicht weinen. Ich habe dich auch lieb.", meinte sie und wischte nochmals über die Wangen.

„Entschuldige Prinzessin. Aber ich kann nicht anders."

„Weil ich Daddys Augen habe?", fragte Eva und diese blauen Augen funkelten interessiert. Jen nickte stumm und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Lasst uns reingehen.", nahm Clarice Jenny am Arm und führte sie langsam zur Terrassentür. Im Wohnzimmer setzten die Drei sich auf die Couch. Jenny erklärte ihrer Tochter, warum sie bisher nie bei ihr gewesen war. Zwar verstand Eva nicht alles, aber sie nickte kräftig. Sie freute sich einfach viel zu sehr, endlich ihre Mummy zu sehen. Es vergingen einige Stunden, in denen Clarice und Eva Jenny alles aus den letzten Jahren erzählten und ihr die ganzen Photoalben zeigten. Jenny sah irgendwann auf die Uhr. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es bereits auf den Abend zuging. Sie erhob sich langsam.

„Ich muss mich wieder auf den Weg machen.", meinte sie mit leiser Stimme und einem ängstlichen Blick auf ihre Tochter. Die sprang auf und lief zur Tür, die in den Flur führte.

„Ich pack ein paar Sachen.", rief sie ausgelassen und wollte zu ihrem Zimmer laufen.

„Eva, du kannst nicht mit." Genau davor hatte Jenny Angst. Ihrer Tochter sagen zu müssen, dass sie sie nicht mitnehmen konnte. Eva sah sie ungläubig an.

„Aber ich dachte, du hast mich lieb." Die rothaarige Frau ging zu dem blonden Mädchen und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Ich habe dich auch sehr lieb. Aber du kannst Granny doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Außerdem habe ich sehr viel zu arbeiten und hätte gar keine Zeit für dich.", versuchte sie der Kleinen zu erklären, warum sie ihre Mutter nicht begleiten durfte. Eva zog eine Schnute und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Nicht weinen, Liebes. Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende wieder, versprochen.", nahm sie das kleine Gesicht in ihre Hände und wischte eine kleine Träne davon. Die blauen Augen blickten sie wässrig an. Eva wollte ihre Mum nicht gehen lassen. Nicht, nachdem sie sie nach so langer Zeit endlich bei sich hatte.

„Außerdem musst du doch zur Schule. Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen, ohne deinen Freunden Bescheid zu sagen.", lächelte Jenny. Doch sie erreichte damit das ganze Gegenteil. Eva schlug ihre Hände weg.

„Ich habe keine Freunde!", schrie sie und lief in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür schlug laut zu und Jenny sah erschocken zu ihrer Mutter. Diese seufzte und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofapolster. Jenny kehrte zu ihr zurück und setzte sich.

„Die Kinder in der Schule sind sehr fanatisch, was Eva angeht. Sie ist die Einzige mit blonden langen Haaren und alle wollen ihre Freunde sein. Eva ist das so zuwider, dass sie mit keinem mehr redet.", erklärte Clarice und Jenny zog scharf die Luft ein. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr kleines Mädchen bereits solche Gedanken hatte. Sie tat ihr leid.

„Mum? Wäre es denn in Ordnung, wenn ich sie mitnehme? Ich meine für dich.", sprach die Rothaarige leise und schaut zum Flur. Clarice lächelte. Sicher würde sie sich etwas einsam fühlen. Das Haus würde leer sein, doch das Glück ihrer Tochter und ihrer Enkelin war viel wichtiger.

„Natürlich, Jenny. Ihr könnt mich ja besuchen, wann immer ihr wollt.", drückte sie ihre Tochter sanft und diese lächelte dankbar. Langsam stand sie auf und ging in den Flur. Einen Moment schaute sie zu der Tür, hinter der Eva verschwunden war. Dann hielt sie darauf zu und trat ein. Eva saß auf dem Bett und hielt einen Teddy im Arm. Stumm rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Jenny ging zu ihr und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, bevor Jenny ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht sah.

„Was willst du mitnehmen?", lächelte sie. Evas Augen wurden groß und sie strahlte ihre Mutter überglücklich an, als diese noch einmal zustimmend nickte. In aller Eile holte sie lauter Sachen zusammen und packte sie auf das Bett. Clarice hatte inzwischen eine Reisetasche geholt, wo sie und Jenny nun alles einpackten.

Jenny hielt gerade vor ihrem Wohnhaus und sah auf den Rücksitz. Eva war während der Fahrt eingeschlafen und lag quer auf dem Rücksitz. Die rothaarige Frau musste lächeln. Langsam stieg sie aus und schloss leise die Tür. Dann holte sie ihr Handy raus.

„Hey, Zuckermaus. Wo steckst du?", erklang am anderen Ende James' Stimme.

„In Washington vor meinem Wohnhaus." Sie blickte zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster hinauf und dann ins Innere des Wagens.

„Warum denn das?", fragte James reichlich verwirrt.

„Eva ist bei mir. Ich wollte sie nicht gleich mit dir, Sophie und Sam konfrontieren. Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende. Schlaf gut.", beendete Jen das Gespräch, ohne auf eine Antwort ihres Freundes zu warten, da gerade Eva aufgewacht war und sich irritiert umsah. Jenny öffnete die hintere Tür und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihr. Eva lächelte müde und ließ sie bereitwillig auf den Arm nehmen. Nachdem Jenny noch die Tasche ihrer Tochter aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte, verschloss sie den Wagen und ging zur Haustür.

Kapitel 36

Das Team von Agent Gibbs saß jeder an seinem Schreibtisch und beschäftigte sich mit nicht gerade arbeitsmäßigen Dingen. Obwohl Montag war, hatten sie momentan keinen Fall und wünschten sich sehnlichst einen, damit sie hier nicht so herumsitzen mussten. Ziva starrte nachdenklich zur großen Fensterfront. Tony beschäftige sich mit einem Onlinespiel, genauso wie sein Bambino. Ihr Boss, Gibbs persönlich starrte in etwa so Gedanken verloren wie Ziva vor sich hin und nippte hin und wieder an seinem Kaffee. Niemand vom Team bemerkte das geschäftige Treiben, das die anderen Agents um sie herum betrieben. Die junge Israelin dachte zufrieden über die letzte Nacht nach. Langsam schweifte ihr Blick zu Tony und ein heißhungriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Der Agent blickte auf und lief leicht rot an. Er wusste genau, über was seine Freundin nachdachte und sein Spielstand war im Moment so schlecht, da es ihm nicht anders ging. Auch er erinnerte sich ununterbrochen an die letzte Nacht. Das erste Mal, seitdem er nun mit Ziva zusammen war, hatte sie ihn richtig rangelassen und der Italiener war einfach nur begeistert. Noch nie zuvor war er nach diesem Akt so erschöpft gewesen. Seine Ziva erwies sich als ein richtig wildes, kleines Biest. Dass sie Pfeffer hatte, wusste Tony ja schon vorher, doch es hatte seine Erwartungen vollkommen übertroffen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit derselben Sehnsucht und schließlich blickten Beide verlegen auf ihre Tastaturen. Gibbs registrierte diesen Blickwechsel und über seine Lippen huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt versank. Am Wochenende hatte er sich heftig mit Tammy gestritten. Den Grund wusste er schon gar nicht mehr so genau. Nur dass Tammy mit all ihren Sachen sein Haus verlassen hatte und sich seitdem nicht meldete. Er überlegte ernsthaft, worum es in dem Streit ging. Irgendwie schien er dies verdrängt zu haben, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das machen sollte. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und sein Blick schweifte zum Bildschirm. Er saß ihr schon seit gestern Nachmittag. Nachdem Tammy gegangen war, war er in Büro gefahren und hatte es außer zum Kaffee holen nicht wieder verlassen. Gegen sechs war dann Ziva eingetrudelt und hatte ihn schief angeschaut. Kurz nach ihr kam Tony mit einem Tablett voll Kaffee. In dieser Hinsicht hatte die Beziehung der Beiden einen Vorteil. Agent DiNozzo kam jeden Tag pünktlich zur Arbeit. Tim trudelte erst gegen halb acht ein. Gibbs begrüßte zwar alle kurz, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um sie. Nun, wo sein Blick nach Ewigkeiten wieder auf dem Bildschirm seines PCs ruhte, fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum er sich mit Tammy gestritten hatte. Es war ein Photo zu sehen. Es zeigte den Triumphbogen in Paris und davor standen er und Jenny glücklich in die Kamera lächelnd. Jenny, wegen ihr hatte er sich mit Tammy gestritten. Doch worum es genau ging, fiel ihm noch immer nicht ein. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür. Wie von dem Pling hypnotisiert schaute das ganze Team auf, um zu sehen, wer nun kam. Die Direktorin zog, kaum dass sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte, ihren Mantel aus und schritt mit einem freundlichen Morgen an der Tischgruppe vorbei. Die vier Agents erwiderten den Gruß und sahen ihr knapp hinterher, hefteten ihren Blick aber im nächsten Moment an ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, das an dem Gang zu ihren Tischen stehen blieb und das Team interessiert betrachtete. Wie auf Kommando legten sich die Stirne der Vier in Falten. Vor allem Gibbs schien von dem Anblick des Kindes vollkommen irritiert. Jenny, die bereits auf der Treppe war, blieb stehen und wand sich zum Team, richtete ihren Blick aber auf das Mädchen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sah, wie die Kleine ihr wichtigstes Team musterte.

„Eva! Kommst du?", erklang ihre Stimme mit einer Liebe, die vermutlich jeden Agent des NCIS umgehauen hätte. So starrte nun auch Gibbs' Team sie irritiert an. Als die Kleine dann aber auch noch fröhlich rief:

„Ja, Mum.", schien es vollkommen um die Gruppe geschehen. Ungläubig schauten sie Eva hinterher, wie sie in dem viel zu großen, blauen Männerpulli die Treppe hochrannte und oben angekommen die Hand der Direktorin ergriff. Zusammen verschwanden die Zwei hinter der Tür, die zum Büro der Direktorin führte. Ziva verschluckte sich und fing heftig an zu husten, so dass Tony aufsprang und zu ihr rannte. Beruhigend klopfte er auf ihren Rücken.

„Mum?", fragte sie krächzend, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und blickte ihre Kollegen fragend an. Doch diese zuckten ratlos die Schultern. Zivas Blick blieb auf Gibbs ruhen. Der Teamleiter schien genauso unwissend zu sein, doch er war anscheinend am perplexesten von allen. Er hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass Jenny noch immer seine Kleidung besaß. Doch warum trug dieses kleine, blonde Mädchen nun seinen Pullover? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klingelte sein Telefon. Er nahm ab und meinte nach kurzem nur, dass er sofort komme. Er erhob sich und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Sein Team blickte ihm fragend hinterher, als er ebenfalls im Büro der Direktorin verschwand.

Gibbs betrat ohne auf Cynthia zu achten das Büro und sah sich um. Eva saß am Schreibtisch und schien zu malen. Jenny huschte um das Möbel herum und packte einige Akten zusammen, die wirr herum lagen. Als sie ihn bemerkte, erhob sie sich und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er noch immer vollkommen konfus war und schaute sie fragend an.

„Hallo, Jethro. Ich werde zwei Wochen frei nehmen. Du übernimmst solange meine Arbeit. DiNozzo erledigt die Teamleitung.", sprach sie nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum und steckte zwei Akten in einen Beutel. Gibbs schluckte. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt. Als wäre er nicht so und so schon völlig überfordert mit der momentanen Situation, konfrontierte sie ihn auch noch mit Pflichten, die eigentlich nicht in seine Zuständigkeit fielen. Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn genau an und der Teamleiter bekam eine Gänsehaut, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Irgendetwas lag in den Augen des Mädchens, das ihn beunruhigte. Er lächelte, um seine aufkommende Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Du heißt Eva, wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe. Ich bin Jethro." Eva nickte stumm und Jenny ging zu ihr. Sie beugte sich zu ihr und schaute auf das Bild, das ihre Tochter malte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie leise. Eva zeigte auf jede Person, während sie es erklärte und mit einem grauen Buntstifte die Haare eines Mannes anmalte.

„Grandma, du, ich und er.", zeigte sie zuletzt auf Jethro und Jenny grinste breit, bevor sie dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf das helle Haar gab. Jethro runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich?", fragte er und beugte sich von der anderen Seite über den Tisch, um das Bild besser sehen zu können.

„Ja, du. Ich mag dich, du bist nett.", meinte sie und der alternde Agent fragte sich, wie die Kleine dies einschätzen konnte, wobei sie ihn doch erst seit wenigen Minuten kannte. Doch ihm fiel ein, dass manche Kinder in Bezug auf Menschen ein gutes Gespür hatten. Vermutlich gehörte Eva zu dieser Sorte von Kindern. Jenny hingegen wusste sehr wohl, warum Eva ihn mit auf das Bild gezeichnet hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihrer Tochter von ihrem Vater erzählt. Als Jenny zur Couchgruppe ging, um etwas von deren Tisch zu holen, folgte Gibbs ihr. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und kam ihrem Gesicht so nahe, wie ihm möglich war. Jenny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, für den sie sich hätte schlagen können, als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr merkte.

„Sie ist deine Tochter?", flüsterte er fragend und Jen nickte stumm.

„Du hast nie erzählt, dass du ein Kind hast." Sie konnte die Skepsis in seiner Stimme hören. Fest blickte sie ihn an.

„Sie hat bis jetzt bei meiner Mutter gelebt. Die ist aber nicht mehr die Jüngste, weshalb ich Eva jetzt zu mir nehme.", erklärte sie ungerührt und löste sich aus seinem Griff. Sie ging zurück zum Schreibtisch, wo die Kleine weiter fleißig malte. Sie strich ihr im Vorbeigehen über den Kopf.

„Sag mal, Eva. Wann bist du geboren?", fragte Gibbs und lächelte freundlich. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Jenny zog scharf die Luft ein, während sie im Schrank herumfuhrwerkte.

„Am 28.02.2000.", erklang die zarte Stimme ihrer Tochter und die Direktorin spürte regelrecht, wie Jethros Blick sich in ihren Rücken bohrte. Mit Schwung drehte sie sich um und ging zu Eva.

„So, Prinzessin. Ich bin fertig, wir können los. Wir wollen doch noch Sachen für dein Zimmer kaufen.", lächelte sie und Eva sprang sofort vom Stuhl und begann ihre Malsachen einzupacken.

„Aber das große Bett möchte ich behalten.", griente die Kleine und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten glücklich. Jethro sah sie überrascht an. Alles passte wunderbar zusammen. Die blauen Augen, das Alter, dass sie seinen Pulli trug. Doch sollte die Kleine wirklich seine Tochter sein? Und warum sollte Jenny es ihm verheimlicht haben?

„Viel Spaß.", lächelte Jenny und Eva winkte ihm, als sie das Büro verließen.

Kapitel 37

Die letzten Monate waren wie im Flug vergangen. Nachdem die Direktorin zwei Wochen Urlaub hatte, war sie an ihren Posten zurückgekehrt. Das Wochenende nahm sie sich immer frei, um mit ihrem Freund, seinen Kindern und ihrer eigenen Tochter zusammen zu sein. Agent Gibbs, der den Verdacht hegte, der Vater von Jennys Kind zu sein, sprach sie zwar darauf an, doch die rothaarige Frau lachte nur mit einem ‚Denkst du, du bist der einzige Mann, den ich kenne?' und somit schien das Thema für sie erledigt. Der Grauhaarige vertrug sich kurz darauf wieder mit Tammy, doch seinen Verdacht gab er nie ganz auf. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er richtig lag. Nur konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Jen es dementierte. Ziva und Tony genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit, egal ob privat oder bei der Arbeit, in vollen Zügen und kassierten dafür des Öfteren eine Kopfnuss oder eine Standpauke von ihrem Boss. Auch Abbs und Tim begeisterten sich immer mehr für einander, umso länger ihre Beziehung dauerte. Wenn man frei hatte, ging man zu viert oder auch nur als einzelne Pärchen schön essen, in die Disco oder beschäftigte sich sonst irgendwie, während die kalte Jahreszeit immer näher rückte. Die Blätter senkten sich zur Erde, die Tage wurden immer kürzer. Und schließlich, es war eine Woche vor Heiligabend, begann es zu schneien. Dick eingemurmelt betrat Jethro Gibbs das Großraumbüro des NCIS-Hauptquartiers. Schwer pellte er sich aus den dicken Handschuhen und dem wollenden Schal. Ziva, der Rollkragenpulli bis zu Anschlag hochgezogen, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und recherchierte für Geschenke, die sie ihren Kollegen machen wollte. Gibbs nickte ihr nur stumm zu und sie erwiderte den Blick lächelnd, um sich anschließend wieder ihrer Suche zuzuwenden. Von DiNozzo und McGee war nichts zu sehen. Der Teamleiter entledigte sich seines dicken Mantels und rieb sich über die Oberarme. Obwohl er noch ein Hemd und einen Anzug darunter trug, fror er fürchterlich. Anscheinend war die Heizung im Gebäude ausgefallen, denn es herrschten fast dieselben Temperaturen wie vor der großen Fensterfront. Erfreut griff er nachdem Kaffeebecher auf seinem Tisch und nippte daran. Wenigstens von Innen konnte man sich einigermaßen aufwärmen. Als Ziva wieder einmal aufsah, deutete er auf die Tische der beiden Kollegen.

„Sie wollten untersuchen, warum es hier drin so Schweinekalt ist.", erklärte sie und nahm sich ihren Schal, um ihn sich um den Hals zu wickeln. Gibbs nickte stumm und deutete anschließend ins obere Stockwerk.

„Friert genauso wie wir.", beantwortete sie seine Frage. Wieder nickte Gibbs. Ihm war einfach zu kalt, als dass er etwas sagen konnte. Er nahm sich wieder seinen Schal, legte ihn um den Hals und steuerte anschließend auf die Treppe zu. Mit großen Schritten erklomm er sie und verschwand Sekunden später im Büro der Direktorin. Jenny saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, das Gesicht bis zur Nase im Schal verschwunden, ihre dicke Winterdaunenjacke an, und versuchte den Stift möglichst gleichmäßig zu führen, da sie auch Handschuhe trug. Gibbs musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen. Sie war schon immer eine schreckliche Frostbeule gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau gesehen, die im Winter so viele Sachen trug wie sie. Er konnte sich gut an Serbien erinnern. Es war Herbst und schon unendlich kalt gewesen. Jenny bevorzugte es meist, sich im warmen Bett zu verstecken. Nur an einem Tag, es schien die Sonne und die Temperaturen waren noch einigermaßen angenehm, kam sie aus der kleinen Hütte und genoss die warmen Strahlen. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, schielte sie über den Rand ihrer Brille zu ihm, während er näher zum Tisch kam. Sie legte den Stift weg und nahm die Brille äußerst umständlich ab, da sie wegen den Handschuhen kaum Gefühl für das kleine Gestell hatte.

„Schau mich nicht so an.", murmelte sie hinter dem Schal hervor und Gibbs konnte das schelmische Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen. Er grinste nur breit. Seine Vorgesetzte wusste genau, dass er gerade an Serbien dachte, denn ihr ging es nicht anders.

„Ich habe schon die Heizungsfirma angerufen. Sie schicken jemanden vorbei, sogar heute noch.", kam ihre Stimme gedämpft an sein Ohr. Er nickte und sie verstand, dass es ihm ebenfalls zu kalt war, um etwas zu sagen. Trotzdem schien er noch etwas von ihr zu wollen. Fragend blickten ihre grünen Augen zu ihm herauf.

„Urlaub?", klapperten seine Zähne schließlich nur und ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Jenny runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich war es auch schon zu ihr durchgedrungen, dass der gute Leroy Jethro Gibbs eine Freundin hatte, und sie war deshalb auch eine Zeit lang etwas eifersüchtig gewesen, doch dass der pflichtbewusste Agent nach Urlaub fragte, war ihr wirklich neu. Sie zog sich einen Handschuh aus und tippte schnell auf die Tastatur ein. Nach kurzem öffnete sich ein Fenster und ihr Kalender erschien. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick und schnaufte nach einer Weile. Nun kräuselte Gibbs die Stirn. Das hörte sich ja gar nicht gut an. Hoffentlich kamen er und sein Team dieses Jahr zu einem Weihnachtsurlaub. Jennys Kopf schwenkte wieder zu ihm, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, nieste sie heftig. Gibbs klapperte ein ‚Gesundheit' und Jenny nickte stumm. Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was sie gerade sagen wollte.

„Ah. Ihr könnt vom zweiundzwanzigsten bis zum sechsundzwanzigsten frei haben. Ich bin Heiligabend und am ersten Feiertag außerhalb. Wenn ihr mögt, können wir uns ja am zweiten Feiertag treffen." Der Schal war heruntergerutscht und entblößte ein warmes Lächeln. Doch die Tatsache, dass Jennys Lippen blau waren, beunruhigte Gibbs nun etwas.

„Dir ist echt kalt, oder?", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Jenny grinste nun schief und nickte stumm, während sie den Schal wieder hochschob und den Handschuh wieder über ihre Finger zog. Er ging um den Tisch und rubbelte von hinten über ihre Arme, was sie mit einem leisen Murren quittierte. Gibbs wusste, dass Jenny kein Mensch war, der leicht krank wurde, aber wenn sie so erbärmlich fror, würde sie in den nächsten Tagen mit einer heftigen Grippe flach liegen.

„Du solltest dir einen Tee oder so was holen.", meinte er und unterdrückte das Aufeinanderschlagen seiner Zähne. Die Direktorin nickte nun leicht. Was Gibbs nicht sehen konnte, war, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt und seine Aufwärmversuche genoss. Nur das leise Murren wies daraufhin, dass ihr durchaus gefiel, was der Special Agent gerade tat. Gibbs grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste doch immer noch, wie sie ganz leicht Wachs in seinen Fingern wurde. Er begann nun auch ihren Rücken zu rubbeln und Jen wackelte leicht im Takt mit.

„Wo wollen wir uns dann treffen? Wir sind ja ziemlich viele, falls du deine neue Familie mitbringst." Jenny registrierte zwar den leicht eifersüchtigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, doch ignorierte es gut wollend, um die doch recht gemütliche Stimmung, die zwischen den Beiden herrschte, nicht zu versauen.

„Vielleicht fragen wir Ducky. Er müsste bloß jemanden finden, der auf seine Mutter aufpasst. Es würde sonst doch ziemlich anstrengend werden.", nuschelte sie hinter ihrem Schal und spürte wie Gibbs kurz oberhalb ihrer Haare nickte.

„Boss, Direktor!" Tony polterte, ohne anzuklopfen, ins Büro und besah sich die eigenartige Situation, in der sich seine zwei Chefs befanden, irritiert. Jeder von Beiden steckte in einer festen Beziehung, aber würde man das nicht wissen, könnte man denken, dass man gerade ein Pärchen vor sich hat. Sowohl Jenny, als auch Gibbs sahen den Agent abwartend an. Im Blick des letzteren funkelte noch ein bisschen Wut mit.

„Die Heizungsleute reparieren gerade den Schaden. Sie meinen, dass es in einer Stunde wieder schön warm ist.", meinte er schnell und verschwand mit einem Grinsen wieder. Gibbs seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jaja, DiNozzo.", lachte Jenny und schaute hoch zu Gibbs.

„Man konnte genau sehen, was er gedacht hat." Nun grinste auch Jethro.

„Na ja, wir stehen ja auch sehr zweideutig bei einander.", meinte er und Jennys Gesicht erhellte ein breites Lächeln.

„Ich werde mal Ducky fragen und sage dir demnächst Bescheid.", zwinkerte er und rubbelte noch mal über ihre Arme, bevor er das Büro verließ. Jenny lächelte leicht und murmelte sich wieder in ihre dicken Sachen.

Kapitel 38

Ducky sah auf den großen Baum, der in der Ecke seines Esszimmers stand und lächelte zufrieden. Das grüne Monster war wunderschön geschmückt und der Pathologe schien sehr zufrieden mit sich, dass nur wenige Kugeln zu Bruch gegangen waren, obwohl seine Mutter ihm geholfen und die vier Corgis ständig zwischen ihren Beinen herumgelaufen waren. Nun musste er dringend in die Küche, damit er sich um das Essen kümmern konnte. In einer Stunde würden seine Gäste kommen und dann wollte er alles fertig haben. Seine Mutter wurde für diesen Tag von einer sehr freundlichen Dame aus der Nachbarschaft betreut, die keine Familie hatte und sich immer sehr freute, die alte Dame einen Tag um sich zu haben. So hatte sie, wie sie einmal meinte, das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, auch wenn sie selbst schon straff auf siebzig zuging. Nur die Hunde, die wollte sie nicht haben. Also hatte Ducky sie für die Zeit, in der er kochte, im Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter eingesperrt, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg waren. Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, als Jethro ihm den Vorschlag machte, dass man den zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag bei dem Pathologen feiern könnte, alle zusammen, alle mit Familien und möglicher Beziehung. Das bedeutete für den guten Herren, dass er ein Menü für vierzehn Leute zusammenstellen musste. Aber da er jedes Jahr das Weihnachtsessen zu Stande bringen musste, machte es ihm nichts aus, dieses Jahr im größeren Stil zu kochen. Zügig kehrte er in die Küche zurück und schaut nach dem Braten, der im Ofen vor sich hinschmorte. Er freute sich auf seine Freunde. Zwar kamen auch Tammy und James mit, die er eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, weshalb konnte er eigentlich selbst nicht sagen, doch James' Kinder kennen zu lernen und vor allem das kleine Mädchen der Direktorin erheiterte ihn doch zusehends, umso mehr er daran dachte. Ziva und Tony meinten, dass Eva aussähe wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Auch erzählten sie dem alten Herren, dass sie vermuteten, dass die Kleine etwas mit dem guten Gibbs zu tun hatte, da ihre Augen doch sehr an seine erinnerten. Leider hatte er damals nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, sie zu sehen und James' Kinder, Sophie und Sam, kannte bis jetzt noch niemand. Es würde sicher ein interessanter Nachmittag werden.

Gerade war Ducky fertig angezogen, als es das erste Mal schellte. Ducky ging die Treppe hinab und ordnete vor dem Spiegel noch einmal seine Kleidung, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Ein kalter Wind schlug ihm entgegen und ein Schauer lief über seinen Körper. Lächelnd betrachtete er die kleine Gruppe die vor seiner Tür stand. Erst bei zweitem Hinsehen erkannte er endlich die Direktorin, die hinter ihrem Schal und einer Mütze fast vollkommen verschwand. Er ging ein Stück zur Seite und ließ die fünf Personen eintreten. Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten die Köpfe und die feinen Schneeflocken schmolzen in der warmen Luft, während sie von der Kleidung glitten. Jenny entledigte sich ihrer Winterkleidung und hängte sie an die Gardegrobe, die Ducky für diesen Zweck frei geräumt hatte. Dann wand sie sich lächelnd dem Pathologen zu.

„Frohes Fest, Ducky.", ergriff sie seine Hand und der alte Mann umarmte seine Chefin leicht.

„Ihnen und ihrem Anhang auch, Direktor.", meinte er und nickte dem Rest freundlich zu. Wohlwollend registrierte er, dass Ziva und Tony nicht untertrieben hatten. Eva wirkte mit ihren blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen wahrlich wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Aber auch Sophie sah extrem süß aus. Ihre braunen Haare waren zu Zöpfen geflochten und hingen über die Schultern nach vorne. Ihr Kleid bestand aus rotem Stoff und dunkelgrünem Samt. Eva hatte ein weißes Kleidchen an.

„Heute Abend Jenny, Ducky. James kennst du ja schon." Die zwei Männer reichten sich lächelnd die Hand.

„Das sind Sam und Sophie, James' Kinder und meine Tochter Eva.", stellte Jenny die beiden Mädchen und den jungen Herren noch einmal genau vor. Die jungen Damen machten einen Knicks, was Ducky ein Schmunzeln entlockte und Sam verbeugte sich kurz.

„Es freut uns, sie kennen zu lernen, Doktor Mallard.", meinten die Drei im Chor und Ducky reichte jedem die Hand.

„Ihr könnt mich ruhig Ducky nennen.", lächelte er überrascht von den guten Manieren dieser jungen Leute. Er führte die Gruppe ins Esszimmer, wo Eva den großen Baum und die darunter liegenden Geschenke bestaunte.

„Wie war die Fahrt?", erkundete sich Ducky und beobachtete den kleinen Engel, wie seine blauen Augen begeistert leuchteten. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, klingelte es bereits das zweite Mal. Ducky verschwand wieder und kam wenig später mit Jethro und Tammy zurück. Sofort herrschte eine merkwürdig angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum, die Ducky regelrecht einen Schreck einjagte. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, woran dies lag. Jethro kannte zwar James, aber Jenny hatte bisher Tammy noch nicht kennen gelernt. Dementsprechend musterte die Direktorin die junge Frau an Gibbs' Seite skeptisch. Auch Tamara schien sofort zu wissen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Jethro und James zogen Beide scharf die Luft ein und schienen sich schon darauf vorzubereiten, dass die zwei Frauen sich gleich in die Haare kriegen würden. Zwar herrschte auch eine gewisse Anspannung zwischen Gibbs und Cooper, doch die schien lange nicht so extrem wie die zwischen den Frauen.

„Jethro!" Eva sprang aus ihrer Hocke vor dem Baum auf und lief lachend auf den Agent zu. Dieser lächelte und hob die Kleine auf seinen Arm, während ihre zierlichen Ärmchen sich um seinen Hals legten. Als hätte das Mädchen instinktiv gewusst, dass etwas getan werden musste, legte sich die Anspannung nun sofort. Jenny lächelte liebevoll und beachtete Tammy gar nicht mehr. James musste herzhaft lachen und seine Kinder grinsten einfach nur. Eva strahlte den grauhaarigen Mann breit an, während Tammy die Kleine skeptisch betrachtete.

„Hallo, Eva! Wie geht es? War der Weihnachtsmann fleißig?", erkundigte sich Jethro und erwiderte ihr Strahlen. Sie nickte kräftig und blickte dann interessiert zu Tammy.

„Das ist Tammy. Meine Freundin.", erklärte Gibbs und das Mädchen löste einen Arm von ihm, um der jungen Frau eine Hand entgegenzustrecken.

„Hallo, ich bin Eva. Das sind Sophie und Sam, die Kinder von Mummys Freund James.", rasselte die Kleine alles runter und deutete auf jeden, nachdem sie Tammys Hand geschüttelte hatte. Vollkommen überwältigt von dem Charme des kleinen Mädchens, lächelte Tammy nun und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, dass die Kleine und Jethro sich sehr zu freuen schienen, sich wieder zu sehen. Jenny atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, dass niemand zu merken schien, was die Beiden eigentlich verband und schenkte dem Bild der Zwei ein glückliches Lächeln. Nach einer Weile, in der man sich erzählt hatte, was der Weihnachtsmann denn so gebracht hatte, trudelten auch Ziva und Tony ein und keine zwei Minuten später kamen Tim und Abby. Mit ein wenig Verspätung kamen schließlich auch Mister Palmer und Agent Lee. Diejenigen, die noch Geschenke dabei hatten, legten sie zu dem Rest unter den Baum und setzten sich im Anschluss zu der bereits illustren Runde an den großen Esstisch. Während Ziva und Abby Ducky in der Küche zur Hand gingen, unterhielt sich der Rest in einiger Lautstärke und sie lachten eine Menge, als James von einem seiner wirklich kuriosesten Fälle erzählte. Tony gab Sam einige Tipps im Hinblick auf Dates und mit Tim sprach der Jugendliche über extrem komplizierte technische Dinge. Sophie und Eva vergnügten sich mit den vier Corgis, die Ducky inzwischen befreit hatte und die zwischen den vielen Menschen wie aufgekratzt umherliefen. Jenny, die sich extrem beobachtet von Tammy fühlte, flüchtete irgendwann zu den anderen Frauen in die Küche und half ihnen das tolle Essen aufzudecken. Tammy konzentrierte sich inzwischen auf ein Gespräch zwischen James und Jethro, das sich um Terrorismus drehte. Nachdem Jenny die zwei Schüsseln abgestellt hatte, die sie aus der Küche brachte, verpasste sie den Herren je eine Kopfnuss und sah sie strafend an. Da sie sofort wussten, wofür diese Rüge war, bekam Jenny zwei entschuldigende Hundeblicke zugeworfen, was den Rest des Teams vollkommen zu irritieren schien. Immerhin erlebte man nicht jeden Tag, dass Gibbs der Direktorin so einen Blick zuwarf. Meistens kämpften die Zwei ja eher mit ihren Blicken. Schließlich grinsten die Drei aber wieder. Anschließend setzten sich alle an den Tisch und genossen das tolle Essen, das Ducky ihnen bereitete.

„Wann machen wir Bescherung?" Die Frauen hatten vor einer guten halben Stunde den Tisch abgeräumt und Eva saß wieder einmal mit leuchtenden Augen vor dem Baum und betrachtete die Geschenke. Gibbs lachte leise und Abby setzte sich hinter das kleine Mädchen. Auch ihre Augen leuchteten begeistert.

„Magst du Geschenke auch so gern, wie ich.", umarmte sie die Kleine und diese nickte kräftig. Jenny setzte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und warf einen Blick zu Ducky, während sie ihrer Tochter über den Kopf strich. Dieser lächelte großväterlich und nickte stumm, was alle erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahmen, da jeder gespannt war, was er nun noch für Geschenke bekommen würde.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit den Kindern an.", lächelte Ducky und beugte sich zu den Geschenken hinab und sammelte drei zusammen. Eines reichte er gleich zu Eva rüber und die anderen Beiden brachte er zu Sophie und Sam, die gespannt anfingen, das Papier aufzureißen. James Tochter hielt als Erste ihr Geschenk hoch. Der alte Pathologe hatte sich extra bei Jenny nach den Interessen der Kinder erkundigt und traf mit einem Buch über Pferde natürlich absolut ins Schwarze. Für Sam hatte er einen Gutschein für neue Fußballkleidung, da der Junge gerade bei seinem letzten Spiel sein Shirt zerrissen hatte. Eva packte ein Buch mit einem kleinen, hübschen Schloss aus. Neugierig betrachtete sie das Geschenk und sah dann fragend zu Ducky.

„Den Schlüssel hat deine Mum. Ihr schaut es euch am besten in Ruhe an.", erklärte er und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Gibbs und sein Team betrachteten ihren Pathologen skeptisch und schienen sich zu fragen, was der alte Mann schon wieder ausgeheckt hatte. Jenny, die den Schlüssel ja schon vor einiger Zeit bekommen hatte, schien auch nicht zu wissen, was es mit dem geheimnisvollen Buch auf sich hatte und zuckte unwissend die Schultern, als Eva zu ihr schaute. Anschließend tauschten auch die anderen die Geschenke untereinander aus, um sich anschließend wieder lustigen Geschichten zuzuwenden und über die Pläne für das nächste Jahr zu sprechen. Abby und Tim erzählten über die Festivals, die sie im Januar und Februar besuchen wollten und sahen dabei bittend zu Jenny, die ja ihre Urlaubsanträge unterschreiben musste. Die Rothaarige winkte mit wohlwollendem Blick ab und lauschte im nächsten Moment bereits Tammy und Jethro, die ebenfalls von ihren Urlaubsplänen erzählten. Tony schwärmte währenddessen vom Mai, in dem Ziva und er ihren ersten Jahrestag haben würden. Er meinte geheimnisvoll, dass er etwas wirklich Tolles dafür planen würde und die junge Israelin sah ihren Freund groß an. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so an der Nase herumführte. Mit liebevollem Lächeln drohte sie ihm mit einigen ihrer Foltermethoden und die Freunde mussten laut lachen, da der Italiener darauf so gar nicht reagierte. Ducky erzählte den Kindern Geschichten aus seiner Jugend und leichte Kost von den Fällen des Teams. Besonders gern schienen die Mädchen zu hören, wenn er über die Zeit in Europa erzählte, in der Jenny noch unter Jethro arbeitete.

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und es schneite immer noch leicht. Den Vorgarten der Mallards zierte nun ein großer Schneemann, den die Kids mit Abby und Tim gebaut hatten. Ducky lieh dem weißen Mann einen alten Hut seines Vaters und einen dicken, wollenden Schal, der so lang war, dass er trotz zweimaligen Herumwickelns um den gut zwei Meter hohen Schneehaufen noch immer auf den Boden hing. Mit einem schönen heißen Kinderpunsch für die Mädchen und einem Glühwein für Abby, Tim und Sam wärmte der Besitzer des Hauses die Schneeliebhaber wieder auf. Nun stand Eva mit dem Buch von Ducky neben ihrer Mutter und sah sie groß an. Das Mädchen war einfach zu neugierig, um noch länger warten zu können. Ducky sah die Direktorin und ihre Tochter mit liebevollem Blick an. Die Chefin des NCIS kramte den Schlüssel zu dem hübschen Schloss aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte ihn dem kleinen Engel, der ihn freudig entgegennahm und schnell aus dem Esszimmer verschwand und die Treppe hinaufrannte. Jenny sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. In einer ruhigen Minute hatte sie mit Ducky gesprochen und aus ihm herausgekitzelt, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hatte. Vollkommen überrascht sah sie ihn an und nun war der Pathologe der Einzige, der mit Sicherheit wusste, dass Jethro der Vater von Eva war.

Eva saß gespannt in dem großen Arbeitszimmer des Pathologen auf dem weichen Teppich. Die Wände standen voll mit Regalen, in denen unendlich viele Bücher standen. Doch diese interessierten das kleine Mädchen kein Bisschen. Das hübsche beigefarbende Buch mit dem kleinen, zarten Schloss lag vor ihr. In ihrer Hand ruhte ein ebenso kleiner, goldener Schlüssel. Gespannt steckte sie ihn in das Schloss und drehte den Schüssel langsam. Sie war unglaublich gespannt, was sie wohl erwartete. Schon seitdem sie es ausgepackt hatte, quälte sie diese Frage und nun konnte sie es kaum noch erwarten, die erste Seite aufzuschlagen. Mit einem leisen Klick ging das Schloss auf und Eva öffnete das Buch langsam. In sauberer Handschrift stand auf der ersten Seite ein kleiner Spruch und ein Gruß des Pathologen:

_Uns're Zeit vergeht geschwind,_

_Nimm die Stunden, wie sie sind,_

_Sind sie bös, lass sie vorüber,_

_Sind sie gut, so freu dich drüber._

_Liebe, kleine Eva. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest 2007. Ich hoffe, dieses kleine Present gefällt dir und erklärt einige deiner Fragen, die du sicher über deine Eltern hast. _

_Alles Gute Donald Mallard_

Eva runzelte die Stirn und las sich diese Zeilen mehrmals durch, bevor sie weiterblätterte. Auf der nächsten Seite setzte sich die ordentliche Schrift des alten Mannes weiter. Dazu befand sich in der Mitte der Seite ein Photo von einem NCIS-Team. Eva erkannte sofort ihre Mutter und Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Die anderen zwei Agents kannte sie nicht. Oberhalb des Photos stand in fein geschwungener Schrift ‚November 1996', unterhalb etwas kleiner ‚Jenny Shepard wird dem Team von Leroy Jethro Gibbs zugeteilt'. Darunter standen noch alle Namen der Agents, die auf dem Photo zu sehen waren. Freudig überrascht blätterte das blonde Mädchen weiter und las sich jede Seite genau durch und sah sich alle Photos besonders exakt an. Zu jedem Jahr gab es mehrere Bilder und Erklärungen, was geschehen war. Besonders Feiertage, wie Weihnachten, Geburtstag oder Sylvester waren mit vielen Photos hinterlegt. Aber auch Photos von Fällen des Teams waren vorhanden. Speziell die Episoden aus Europa gefielen Eva, da dort doch so viele wichtige Situationen zwischen ihren Eltern geschehen waren, unter anderem auch ihre Zeugung. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hüpfte sie nach gut einer Stunde die Treppe wieder hinab. Das Schloss des Buches war wieder fest verschlossen. Jenny und Ducky sahen Eva neugierig an, als sie das Esszimmer betrat, in dem der Rest noch immer fleißig kleine Kuchen aß, Glühwein trank und sich angeregt unterhielt. Sie ging schlendert zu Ducky und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, Ducky. Das ist toll.", strahlte sie ihn an und er strich ihr mit einem großväterlichen Lächeln über das blonde Haar. Jenny seufzte glücklich, was Gibbs aufsehen ließ. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte ihrem verträumten Blick zu Ducky und Eva, die leise miteinander flüsterten. Wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn mehr mit diesem süßen Ding verband, als Jenny zugeben wollte. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten so viel Lebensfreude aus, konnten aber auch so ernst dreinschauen, wie er selbst es meist tat. Erschrocken zuckte der Teamleiter zusammen, als ihm Tammy ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er blickte perplex zu ihr und die junge Frau warf einen skeptischen Blick sowohl auf Jenny, als auch zu Ducky und Eva. Wieder stieg in ihr ein komisches Gefühl auf. Das Gleiche, das sie bereits am Mittag befiel, als diese kleine Prinzessin so freudig auf den alternden Agent zugelaufen war und er sie sofort genauso erfreut auf den Arm hob. Irgendwie schien diese zwei Menschen etwas zu verbinden, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte und anscheinend Jethro selbst auch nicht. Und irgendwo gehörte da auch noch die Mutter des Kindes, Jenny Shepard, hinein. Wobei sie Jethro über alles liebte, schien sie ihn momentan zu verlieren. Ob an seine Arbeit oder wirklich an Eva oder Jenny, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie wusste nur, dass er sich von ihr entfernte und musste gerade heute schmerzlich erfahren, dass dieser Mann noch viele Geheimnisse hatte, die sie sich niemals gedacht hätte. Noch nie hatte er ihr von seiner Familie erzählt. Von der hatte sie erst heute von Abby und Ziva erfahren.

„Was ist, Tammy?" Gibbs hatte sich gefangen und sah sie fragend an.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich denke, es wird Zeit.", lächelte sie und Gibbs nickte zustimmend. Tony, der dies gehört hatte, erkundigte sich bei Ziva, wie sie darüber dachte. So ging der Gedanke durch die Gruppe und schließlich entschied man sich, aufzubrechen. Langsam erhob man sich und begann sich gemütlich anzuziehen, wobei man weiter diskutierte und quasselte. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete man sich und Ducky blieb schließlich allein zurück. Der Pathologe seufzte und griff nach seinem Mantel. Auch wenn es schon recht spät war, würde er nun noch seine Mutter abholen. Lächelnd lief er durch den hohen Schnee und an dem dicken Schneemann vorbei. Freudig dachte er über den Nachmittag nach. Es war lange nicht mehr so schön gewesen.

Kapitel 39

Nachdem man die Weihnachtsfeiertage und auch Sylvester gut und manche auch weniger gut überstanden hatte, saßen die Agents des NCIS bereits wieder seit zwei Wochen an ihren Schreibtischen oder beschäftigten sich mit Fällen im Außeneinsatz. Er war eigentlich kaum glaubhaft, dass es so viele Verbrechen zum Jahreswechsel gab. Allein drei Selbstmorde, fünf Einbrüche und ein Mord zählten diesmal zu Liste der Verbrechen, die der NCIS bearbeiteten musste.

Gibbs saß angestrengt über den Recherchen zu ihrem jetzigen Fall. Ziva und McGee waren unterwegs, um einen Verdächtigen zu holen und Tony versuchte Informationen über die tote Frau eines Lieutenants zu bekommen. Da die Frau für das FBI arbeitete, stritten sich die zwei Behörden mal wieder über die Zuständigkeiten und dementsprechend kam keine der Seite wirklich voran. Gibbs wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass sein Freund jeden Moment aus dem Fahrstuhl kam und ihm irgendeinen Wisch vorsetzte, dass es ihr Fall war und nicht der des NCIS. Doch Fornell ließ auf sich warten. Der Senioragent hatte den guten Herren vom FBI nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem dieser ihn ziemlich betrunken runter zu Ducky gebracht hatte. Damals wollte der Freund keine Erklärung, doch dieses Mal würde er ihn sicher darauf ansprechen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. Er hatte keine Lust über seinen Aussetzer vor ein paar Monaten zu reden, auch Ducky hatte er den Grund verschwiegen. Doch der Pathologe kannte ihn gut genug, um sich denken zu können, um was es damals ging. Immerhin war die Sache mit James Cooper innerhalb weniger Stunden im ganzen NCIS bekannt. Dass Gibbs und die Direktorin etwas verband, war auch allgemein bekannt, wobei niemand von ihnen je etwas bestätigt oder dementiert hatte. Trotzdem schienen alle zu ahnen, dass die neue Liebe der Direktorin nicht so spurlos an dem langjährigen Agent vorbeiging.

Tony knallte wütend den Hörer auf das Telefon und sah schnaufend zu seinem Boss, der ihn leicht erschrocken ansah, da er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Gibbs konnte am Ausdruck seines Agents erkennen, dass er nichts erreicht hatte und nickte nur stumm, um Tony zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Tony stand auf, schwenkte seinen leeren Kaffeebecher, Gibbs nickte knapp, und warf ihn dann weg. Langsam steuerte er auf den Fahrstuhl zu, als sich dieser öffnete und Fornell mit Sacks heraustrat. Tony lächelte nur freundlich, während die FBI-Agents mit finsterer Mine an ihm vorbeigingen. Der Italiener zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Fornell blieb vor Gibbs' Schreibtisch stehen und sah ihn von oben herab funkelnd an. Der NCIS-Agent hob den Kopf und blickte den Mann über seine Brille hinweg an, während er auf den ersten Kommentar von dessen Seite wartete. Doch Fornell schien Gibbs lieber weiter mit Blicken zu töten. Der Senioragent seufzte nach einer Weile und erhob sich. Ohne ein Wort machte er sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und Fornell folgte ihm ebenso stumm. Sacks sah ihnen hinterher und grinste einfach nur, da er erwartete, dass sein Boss den Agent vom NCIS nun zur Schnecke machen würde.

Jenny saß den Kopf auf ihre Unterarme gelegt an einem der Autopsietische und murrte leise. Ducky grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Die gute Direktorin war vor wenigen Minuten in sein Reich getreten und hatte ihn leidlich angesehen. Langsam schob er einen Stuhl näher zu ihr und balancierte zwei Tassen. Auf der einen Untertasse lag eine kleine Tablette. Er stellte die Tassen auf das kalte Metall und setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl. Die Direktorin hob nur langsam den Kopf und sah ihn aus müden Augen an.

„Nehmen Sie die Tablette und gehen sie heute Nachmittag zum Arzt.", forderte er sie auf. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und spülte die Tablette mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter.

„Ich hasse Ärzte.", murmelte sie und holte ein Taschentuch raus, in das sie sich im nächsten Moment schnäuzte. Ducky schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was das anging, war die gute Frau schon fast wie Jethro. Der ging auch nur zum Arzt, wenn er schon fast tot war. Doch bei der Direktorin kündigte sich eine wirklich schwere Grippe an. Ihre Nase schien davon laufen zu wollen, ihre Bronchien sich nach außen zu stülpen. Außerdem hatte sie Fieber. Dementsprechend sah sie auch wie der wandelnde Tod aus.

„Es wäre aber besser, wegen dem Antibiotika.", tätschelte er ihre glühende Hand. Sie lächelte matt und nickte schwach. Ducky hatte ja Recht, das wusste sie. Doch Ärzte waren ihr, egal in welcher Art, zuwider. Sie vermied es, ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn es nur irgend möglich war. Ihre Schwangerschaft stellte in dieser Hinsicht eine große Ausnahme in ihrem Leben da.

„Eva liebt das Buch.", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken. Ducky nickte und lächelte großväterlich.

„Das freut mich. Ich finde es nur schade, dass Sie es Jethro nicht sagen wollen. Er würde sich sicher sehr freuen.", meinte er und sah die Direktorin forschend an. In ihren Augen konnte er einen Anflug von Bedauern sehen, als sie stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Seit Weihnachten führte sie nun schon das vierte Mal dieses Gespräch mit Doktor Mallard. Zwar wussten beide Seiten, was am Ende herauskommen würde, doch der Pathologe versuchte immer wieder an ihr Gewissen zu appellieren.

„Ducky, ich habe es ihnen schon so oft erklärt."

„Pappalapapp. Es ist doch vollkommen egal, ob sie mit James zusammen sind und Jethro mit Tammy. Die Kleine weiß, wer ihr Vater ist, darf ihn aber nicht so nennen. Versetzen Sie sich doch mal in die Lage ihrer Tochter." Jenny hasste es, wenn Ducky das tat. Sie bereute es, ihm anvertraut zu haben, dass Eva Jethros Tochter war. Andererseits war sie aber auch froh, da sie mit jemand reden konnte, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Sie schnaufte und schlürfte an ihrem Tee. Ducky war sofort klar, dass sie jetzt kein weiteres Wort in diese Richtung verlieren würde. Langsam erhob sie sich und stützte sich noch einen Moment am Tisch ab, bevor sie sich bei Ducky für die Tablette bedankte und anschließend sein Reich wieder verließ. Nachdenklich starrte er ihr hinterher. Er bedauerte, dass sie anscheinend nicht den Mut hatte, ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu vertrauen.

Gibbs stand mit Fornell im Fahrstuhl. Dieser stand still und die Notbeleuchtung war angesprungen. Die zwei Männer funkelten sich an, bis der FBI-Agent seufzte.

„Wie geht es dir?", sah er den Freund forschend an. Gibbs seufzte ebenfalls. Er hatte geahnt, dass es zu diesem Gespräch kommen würde.

„Gut, warum? Tammy und ich sind sehr glücklich.", meinte er so lässig wie möglich und sah sein Gegenüber gefühllos an. Tobias runzelte die Stirn.

„Tammy?", fragte er und Gibbs ärgerte sich, dass er zu viel gequatscht hatte. Fornell und er hatten sich ja seitdem Vorfall im Mai nicht mehr gesehen und somit wusste der Agent vom FBI natürlich auch nichts von Tamara.

„Tamara Reynolds, meine Freundin.", sagte er beiläufig.

„Ist sie der Grund, warum du damals stock betrunken warst?", stocherte Fornell sofort und schien seinen Kumpel regelrecht mit seinem Blick durchleuchten zu wollen. Gibbs schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf. Tammy war nicht der Grund gewesen und Fornell müsste sich das eigentlich denken können.

„Ich weiß, war ne blöde Frage. Ich weiß ja, um wen es damals ging. Hast ihren Namen ja oft genug erwähnt.", meinte Tobias und ließ seinen Blick forschend über Jethro gleiten.

„Nur warum, dafür warst du zu besoffen, das hast du mir nicht gesagt."

„Sie hat einen Freund, James Cooper. Er hat zwei Kinder, Sam und Sophie. Jenny kennt ihn aus der Jugend. Damals waren sie zwei Jahre zusammen.", fasste Gibbs kurz zusammen, was ihn damals dazu bewegt hatte, seinen Körper bis zum Rand mit Alkohol zu füllen. Fornell runzelte die Stirn und stieß scharf die Luft aus.

„Aber du hast jetzt auch ne Freundin?" Gibbs nickte stumm und sah seinen Freund noch immer betrübt an.

„Oje, da ist doch noch mehr."

„Sie hat eine Tochter. Eva, ein wunderschöner, kleiner, blonder Engel, der im Februar acht wird und meine Augen hat.", brummte er und vermied es Fornell anzusehen. Dieser zog die Luft abermals scharf ein und in seinem Hirn schien es ziemlich zu rattern.

„Sie gibt es aber nicht zu.", spekulierte er nach einer Weile der Stille und Jethro nickte stumm, wobei er seinem Freund einen ziemlich verzweifelten Blick zuwarf.

„Es könnte also auch Zufall sein, dass sie die gleichen blauen Augen wie du hat?" Wieder nickte Gibbs und eine nachdenkliche Stille trat ein. Nach einer Weile atmete Gibbs tief ein und wieder aus.

„Lass uns über den Fall streiten. Das ist interessanter, als die Tatsache, ob Eva nun mein Kind ist oder nicht.", meinte er und Fornell nickte zustimmend, machte sich aber weiter Gedanken über diese eigenartige Situation, in der sein Freund vom NCIS zu stecken schien.

„Mach einen DNA-Test. Das ist am sichersten. Was den Fall betrifft, das ist unserer. Die Frau hat bei uns gearbeitet, also sind wir zuständig.", begannen die zwei Männer nun über den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb Fornell da war, zu diskutieren.

Inzwischen war der Nachmittag heran gebrochen. Gibbs und Fornell hatten sich darauf geeinigt, den Fall zusammen zu bearbeiten und das FBI die Leitung innehatte. Vor wenigen Minuten waren sie mit der Befragung des Verdächtigen, den Ziva und McGee am Vormittag geholt hatten, fertig geworden. Nun saß man zusammen bei den Schreibtischen und beriet sich, was man alles herausgefunden hatte. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich mit einem Pling und eine kleine Gruppe trat heraus. Langsam näherte sie sich der Tischgruppe von Agent Gibbs' Team.

„Jethro!", bog eines der Mädchen sofort zu ihnen ab und rannte zum Tisch des Senioragents. Dieser lächelte und stand auf, um den kleinen Wildfang in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Hallo Eva.", hob er sie in die Höhe und sie nahm halb auf seinem Arm, halb auf seiner Hüfte Platz, während ihre Arme sich wieder um seinen Hals geschlungen hatten. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und strahlte ihn breit an, bevor sie dem Rest winkte. Auch Sophie war zu Gibbs gelaufen und er tätschelte ihr mit der Hand über das braune Haar. James begrüßte die Gruppe mit einem knappen Hallo und dem Heben seiner Hand. Sam ging zu Tim und die zwei jungen Computerfreaks begannen sofort über irgendwelchen technischen Kram zu quatschen. Fornell betrachtete jeden einzelnen und sondierte sofort, wer wer war. Dieser James Cooper hatte ein sehr seriöses Auftreten und strahlte unglaubliches Selbstbewusstsein aus, wie der FBI-Agent feststellen musste. Seine Kinder waren Beide sehr nett und schienen gut erzogen zu sein, da sie jeden begrüßt hatten. Doch die kleine Eva faszinierte den Mann regelrecht. Sie hatte ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit seiner eigenen Tochter, Emily. Und er musste Jethro Recht geben. Sie hatte wirklich seine Augen, bis in die letzte Wimper und das letzte Pigment der Iris.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", blickte Gibbs von Eva zu James.

„Jenny hat angerufen. Sie scheint sich wohl erkältet zu haben. Wir sollen sie abholen, da sie…" Gibbs ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er wusste, dass Jenny Ärzte verabscheute.

„Jaja, die Ärzte.", grinste er nur und kitzelte Eva ein wenig. Das Mädchen kicherte und versuchte seine Hand weg zu schieben.

„Außerdem wollte ich sie noch etwas fragen, wobei ihr alle dabei sein sollt.", grinste der Anwalt geheimnisvoll und Gibbs' Team sah ihn fragend an.

„Dann werde ich sie mal runter bitten.", meinte Ziva und hob den Hörer ab.

„Ich rufe Ducky an.", fügte Tony an.

„Und ich Abby.", griff auch McGee nach dem Telefon. James und seine Kinder grinsten breit über die sofortige Geschäftigkeit der drei Agents. Natürlich wollte jeder wissen, was der Mann, der das Herz der Direktorin erobert hatte, so Wichtiges fragen wollte. Nur Eva schien nicht so ganz begeistert zu sein. Sie schmiegte sich näher an Gibbs und schaute die Treppe hinauf. Der Agent schien sofort zu merken, dass dieses kleine Mädchen etwas beschäftigte. Er strich ihr über die Wange und drehte ihren Kopf so zu sich. Die Beiden sahen sich in die Augen und schienen sich stumm zu verstehen. Als könnte er die Gedanken von Jennys Tochter lesen, wusste er auf einmal ganz genau, was James Jenny fragen wollte. Sein Blick nahm denselben Ausdruck wie der des kleinen Mädchens an und diese zwei Menschen verstanden sich wortlos. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete und Abby wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, gefolgt von einem gemütlich gehenden Ducky, auf das Team zu rannte. Die Gothlady begrüßte die beiden Mädchen freudig und drückte die Zwei herzlich. Auch Ducky, dem Eva gleich um den Hals fiel, begrüßte den Besuch freundlich, aber James gegenüber wie immer distanziert. Mit einem lauten Niesen trabte auch Jenny an. Sie schnäuzte sich kurz und begrüßte James mit einem leichten Kuss. Die Kinder umarmte sie nur knapp und scheuchte sie dann wieder weg, damit sie sich nicht ansteckten. Gibbs musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich krank aussah. Es war gut, dass sie abgeholt wurde. Hoffentlich würde sie sich etwas schonen und nicht morgen schon wieder auf der Matte stehen. Er nahm sich vor, sie in diesem Fall sofort wieder eigenhändig nach Hause und in ihr Bett zu verfrachten.

„Ziva meinte, du willst mich was fragen und das vor allen?", sah die Direktorin ihren Freund gründlich an und schien ihn mit ihrem Blick auszuziehen, um herauszufinden, was der Mann schon wieder ausheckte. Auch der Rest sah den Anwalt fragend an. Gibbs saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, Eva auf seinem Schoß und blickte eher uninteressiert zu dem Pärchen. James lächelte Jenny liebevoll an und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Wie ein verlegenes Mädchen stieg ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

„Ich weiß, dass du jetzt lieber zum Arzt würdest, Zuckermaus." Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick traf ihn und er grinste breit. Auch der Rest musste leicht grinsen, da sich jeder denken konnte, was der Blick der Direktorin zu bedeuten hatte.

„Aber ich muss dir gestehen: Ich liebe dich über alles und zwar seit vielen Jahren. Auch wenn ich Amy geheiratet habe und wir zwei wunderschöne Kinder haben, dich vergaß ich nie. Jetzt bist du endlich wieder bei mir und ich denke jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass ich träume. Doch dann sehe ich dich, küsse dich. Ich sehe, wie du mit meinen Kindern umgehst, wie glücklich sie sind. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht mehr missen mag, weder dich noch deine kleine Prinzessin." Er bedachte sowohl seine Kinder, als auch Eva mit einem liebevollen Blick. Er griff, nachdem sein Blick wieder zu Jenny gewandert war, nach ihren Händen und kniete sich hin. Die rothaarige Frau hielt wie hypnotisiert die Luft an und die Herumstehenden zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Meine Zuckermaus, meine liebe Jenny. Bitte bleibe für immer bei uns. Willst du mich heiraten?" Stille trat ein. James lächelte erwartungsvoll, während seine Angebetete wie erstarrt schien. Ziva und Abby sahen ihre Freundin gebannt an. Die Herren wechselten überraschte Blicke und warteten ebenfalls auf eine Reaktion der Direktorin. Diese löste sich aus ihrer Starre und sah leicht hilflos aus. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass James ihr einen Antrag machte. Sie hatte nur einmal ernsthaft übers Heiraten nachgedacht und das war schon Jahre her und es handelte sich auch um einen anderen Mann. Danach verwarf sie den Gedanken und hatte ihn nicht mehr an sich rangelassen. Doch nun musste sie sich damit auseinandersetzen. Unentschlossen wanderte ihr Blick über die Zeugen dieser Situation. Im Grunde sahen sie alle nur abwartend und fragend an. Doch als ihr Blick auf Jethro und Eva fiel, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Eva saß auf seinen Schoß und sah ihre Mutter freudlos an. Ihre blauen Augen verbargen ihre wahren Gefühle, so wie es sonst ihr Vater machte. Dieser hatte einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Mädchen gelegt und sah Jenny mit einem Blick an, der sie fast wahnsinnig machte, denn er sagte nur eines: Sag nicht ja. James merkte, dass seine Freundin in ihrer Entscheidung gerade stark schwankte. Sanft drückte er ihre Hände und lenkte somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Liebevoll lächelte er und schließlich, nach schier endlosen erscheinenden Sekunden, legte sich auch auf Jennys Lippen ein Lächeln und sie nickte schwach. Nur leise war das Ja zu hören und der Anwalt zog sie sofort in seine Arme, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu rauben. Alle klatschten und gratulierten. Sophie umarmte Jenny stürmisch und hüpfte aufgeregt. Sam drückte ihr freudig einen Kuss auf die Wange, während James seine Zukünftige weiter fest in den Armen hielt. Gibbs' Blick senkte sich einfach nur und ein enttäuschtes Seufzen verließ seinen Mund. Eva umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie von seinem Schoß rutschte und zu ihrer Mutter ging. Fornell, der die Zwei beobachtete hatte, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch der Agent des NCIS hob seinen Kopf nicht. Fornell nahm ihn vorsichtig am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Der FBI-Agent wusste, dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn er sich jetzt mit Gibbs verzog, zu beschäftigt war man mit der Gratulation zur bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Er nahm die Jacke seines Freundes und führte ihn langsam zum Fahrstuhl. Ducky sah ihnen wohl wissend hinterher. Tobias würde darauf achten, dass sich Jethro dieses Mal sortierter besoff, vielleicht sogar nur mit einer Alkoholsorte. Der Pathologe lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit, nachdem der Fahrstuhl sich geschlossen hatte, wieder dem zukünftigen Ehepaar zu und bemerkte überrascht, dass anscheinend auch Jenny gemerkt hat, dass Fornell den leicht niedergeschlagenen Gibbs weggebracht hatte. Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ den alten Mann spekulieren. Sollte sie selbst doch nicht so glücklich über ihre eigene Entscheidung sein?

Kapitel 40

Der Keller war nur spärlich beleuchtet, so wie eigentlich immer. Trotzdem spürte man die bedrückende Stimmung, die herrschte. Die zwei Agents saßen auf zwei alten, klapprigen Stühlen und jeder hielt ein Glas in der Hand. Das des NCIS-Agents war bereits wieder fast leer, während das seines Freundes Tobias noch immer bis zum Rand gefüllt war. Der FBI-Agent sah den alternden Agent, der ihm gegenüber saß, mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Seinen Freund hat es einen ziemlichen Schock verpasst, dass die Direktorin des NCIS am Nachmittag den Heiratsantrag ihres derzeitigen Lebenspartners bejaht hatte. Dem Mann war schon beim ersten Mal, wo er Jenny Shepard und Leroy Jethro Gibbs zusammen gesehen hatte, klar, dass zwischen diesen zwei Menschen mehr als nur die einfache Freundschaft unter Kollegen herrschte. Gibbs nahm den letzten Schluck des Alkohols zu sich und griff nach der Flasche, die neben ihnen auf der Werkbank stand. Bereits ziemlich vom Alkohol benebelt, goss er sich sein Glas wieder voll, wobei ein großer Teil auch neben dem Glas landete. Fornell seufzte nur und betrachtete seinen Freund mitleidig. Normalerweise ließ sich dieser Agent nicht so gehen. Nur die wenigsten wussten, was im Kopf dieses Sturkopfes vorging und konnten seine Handlungen nachvollziehen. Wäre Tobias nicht selbst dabei gewesen, könnte er ihn jetzt vermutlich auch nicht verstehen, so wie damals, als er ihn hier im Keller in demselben Zustand wie im Moment vorgefunden hatte.

„Jethro? Bist du schon da?", erklang plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von oben. Fornell hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür, die in den Keller führte. Langsam erhob er sich und bedeutete Jethro, sitzen zu bleiben. Dieser schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass Tammy wieder da war. Der FBI-Agent erklomm die Treppe und sah sich im Flur um, als eine hübsche, junge Frau aus der Küche kam. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie ihm gewahr wurde und warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Tobias lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Tobias Fornell. Ich bin so etwas wie ein Freund von Jethro.", stellte er sich vor und Tammy nahm zögernd seine Hand.

„Tamara Reynolds."

„Seine Freundin, er hat schon erzählt.", unterbrach Fornell sie und musterte die junge Frau. Sie musste um einiges jünger sein als der Agent von NCIS. Ihre langen blonden Haare mit den roten Strähnen waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und hingen ihr über die Schulter nach vorne. Noch immer sah sie ihn skeptisch an.

„Tobias? Toobiiaas?", hörte man Jethros lallende Stimme aus dem Keller und seine schweren Schritte, die versuchten die Treppe zu erklimmen. Tobias zog scharf die Luft ein und rollte mit den Augen. Tammy warf einen erschrockenen Blick an ihm vorbei zur Kellertür.

„Tobiasch? Warum hatsche ja gsagt? Warum? Isch dahte schwischen unsch wär noch wasch. Warum will schi schämsch (James) heiraten?", wurde das Lallen lauter und der betrunkene Senioragent erschien schließlich in der Kellertür und sah seinen Freund mit verklärten, glänzenden Augen an. Tobias zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trat ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Jethros Blick auf Tammy fiel. Der Mann schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um zu verstehen, wer da stand und dass sie gehört hat, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Tammy!", kam es tonlos von seinen Lippen. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte die Treppe wieder hinunter. Tobias war mit einem Satz hinterher und hielt ihn am Kragen fest, damit die so und so unsicheren Schritte seines Freundes nicht dazu führten, dass er die Treppe in einem Zug mit einem Sturz nahm. Langsam ging er mit ihm runter und manövrierte ihn zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Sein Glas und die Flasche zog er unter einem lauten Protestruf von Seiten Gibbs' ein und verließ den Keller wieder. Tammy stand noch immer vollkommen ungläubig im Flur und blickte ihn entsetzt an. Tobias ging an ihr vorbei und brachte den Alkohol in die Küche. Nach ein paar Sekunden folgte sie ihm und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Fornell war gerade dabei, die Kaffeemaschine in Gang zu setzen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Kaffee seinen Freund ein wenig ausnüchtern würde. Immerhin saß hier eine ziemlich irritierte Frau, die eigentlich mit ihm zusammen war und sicher eine Erklärung erwartete. Während die Kaffeemaschine vor sich hin blubberte, setzte sich Fornell zu Tammy und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Irgendwie tat sie ihm ein wenig leid.

„Jenny will James heiraten?", fragte sie plötzlich. Fornell hob die Augenbrauen und nickte nach einer Weile.

„Er hat sie heute vor allen gefragt.", erklärte er und nun nickte Tammy. Seit Weihnachten, nein eigentlich schon seit dem Streit damals im Herbst, wusste sie, dass Jenny Shepard eine besondere Rolle im Leben ihres Freundes spielte. Weihnachten war nur mal wieder eine Bestätigung, genauso wie dieser Moment. Wie Jethro sich gefreut hatte, Eva zu sehen. Den Blick, den Jenny den Beiden zugeworfen hatte.

„Ist Eva seine Tochter?", wollte sie als nächstes wissen.

„Sie leugnet es wohl. Aber ich habe sie gesehen. Eva sieht aus wie eine perfekte Mischung zwischen den Beiden.", zuckte er mit den Schultern und äußerte seine Meinung zu der Sache. Tammy seufzte traurig.

„Ich liebe ihn wirklich und er tut alles für mich. Aber sein Herz hat er an sie vergeben, oder?" Tobias erwiderte nichts darauf. Sein Blick war der jungen Frau Antwort genug, denn der FBI-Agent wusste, dass das Herz seines Freundes seiner Direktorin gehörte und er momentan mal wieder sehr darunter litt.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Tammy fand sich gerade damit ab. Eigentlich hatte sie es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es nicht für immer so schön sein würde. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, wieder eigene Wege einzuschlagen, auch wenn es wehtat. Sie war ein Eigenbrödler und würde damit klar kommen. Immerhin war es nicht die erste Beziehung, die zu Brüche ging. Doch wenn Jethro so litt, wollte sie doch zumindest wissen, wie es der Frau ging, wegen der er sich so quälte.

„Da fragen Sie besser jemanden von seinem Team. Ziva vielleicht, sie und die Direktorin sind, glaube ich, ganz gute Freunde. Oder Ducky, der weiß fast alles, was das Team betrifft.", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Er mochte nicht sagen, was er über die Beziehung der Beiden dachte.

„Werde ich vielleicht machen. Aber was denken Sie?", hakte Tammy nach. Tobias überlegte eine Weile.

„Ich glaube, dass James Cooper für Direktor Shepard nur die zweite Wahl ist. Sie und Jethro sind der Meinung, eine Beziehung unter Direktorin und Untergebenen würde nur Probleme geben. Aber sie können sagen, was sie wollen. Die Beiden lieben sich.", fasste er seine Gedanken zusammen. Tammy erhob sich und holte drei Tassen aus dem Schrank, in die sie den durchgelaufenen Kaffee goss.

„Lassen Sie uns zu Jethro gehen.", lächelte sie noch immer mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit in den Augen. Fornell nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er nahm ihr zwei Tassen ab und zusammen gingen sie zum Keller. Bereits auf den oberen Stufen entdeckten sie Gibbs auf seinem Stuhl sitzend, die Schulter hängend und anscheinend in Gedanken vertieft. Fornell ging zu ihm und hielt ihm den Kaffee unter die Nase. Ohne aufzublicken, nahm den Senioragent die Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Schweigend setzten sich Tobias und Tammy und betrachteten ihr Gegenüber mitleidig.

„Tut mir leid, Tam. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit belogen." Überrascht schauten sich Fornell und die junge Frau an. Die Stimme des alternden Mannes war zwar sehr leise, aber wieder verdammt klar. Er schien sich ziemlich zusammen zu reißen, um nicht einen allzu fertigen Eindruck zu machen. Doch man sah ihm trotzdem an, dass ihm der endgültig nahende Verlust von Jenny ziemlich an die Nieren ging.

„Ist okay, Jethro. Ich habe es bereits geahnt.", meinte Tammy leise und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

„Danke. Du bist einfach toll." Seine Stimme war fest und man merkte, dass er die volle Wahrheit sagte. Doch als er langsam den Kopf hob und seine Freunde ansah, erschraken diese. Der starke, unnahbare Agent Gibbs vom NCIS weinte. Nasse Spuren zogen sich über seine Wangen und in seinen Augen bildeten sich fortwährend neue Tränen. Tammy legte den Kopf schief und nahm ihn schließlich in den Arm.

„Gib nicht auf. Kämpfe um sie.", flüsterte sie und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Tobias sah seinen Freund noch immer schockiert an. Irgendetwas musste geschehen. Doch die Direktorin war genauso ein Sturkopf wie Gibbs. Wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, James zu heiraten, würde man sie wohl kaum davon abbringen können, außer Gibbs würde im Sterben liegen. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken. Es reichte, dass der Mann früher schon zwei Mal im Koma lag. Eigentlich hatte er doch schon genug durchgemacht, warum quälte ihn das Schicksal immer weiter?

Kapitel 41

Laute Musik dröhnte durch die Räume der Forensik. Doch von der jungen Gothlady war nichts zu sehen. Ihre Geräte waren fast alle in Betrieb und machten irgendwelche Berechnungen, die anscheinend nicht überwacht werden mussten. Nur so ausgestorben, wie das Labor zu sein schien, war es nicht. Im hinteren Bereich der Räume saß Abby im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Futon und starrte ihrem Freund, der ihr gegenüber saß, in die Augen. Zwischen ihnen stand eine Schüssel, in der sich mehrere Zettel befanden. Tim interessierte es im Grunde gar nicht, was sie der Direktorin und diesem Cooper zur Hochzeit schenken würden. Außerdem würde es ja auch noch ein paar Monate dauern, bis die Zwei sich das Ja-Wort gaben. Insgeheim hoffte er ja noch inständig, dass die Chefin des NCIS und sein direkter Vorgesetzter doch noch zur Vernunft kommen würden und Gibbs Tammy in den Wind schoss, sowie die Direktorin diesen James. Für ihn und eigentlich auch für Abby stand einfach fest, dass die Zwei zusammengehörten und nicht zu ihren momentanen Lebensgefährten. Außerdem war da ja noch dieses kleine, süße Mädel namens Eva, die ja nun ganz eindeutig die Tochter von Miss Shepard und Gibbs war. Doch das schien man ihnen auch erst einmal klar machen zu müssen. Tim schnaufte und Abby runzelte die Stirn. Er griff nach der Schüssel und stellte sie weg, was ihm einen fragenden Blick einbrachte. Langsam robbte er etwas näher an seine Freundin und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Lächelnd sah er sie an und auf Abbys Lippen legte sich ein verlegenes Grinsen. Der MIT-Absolvent konnte es, wobei er jetzt schon fast ein Jahr mit Abby zusammen war, manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieses ausgeflippte Ding wirklich seins war. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre schwarzen Lippen. Abby legte die Arme um seinen Hals und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Ihr Freund zog sie näher, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß und verteilte zarte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und im Nacken. Die Gothlady seufzte genüsslich und kraulte als Belohnung seinen Nacken. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie so verwöhnte. Seine Hand strich liebevoll über ihren Rücken, während die andere sich einen Weg unter ihren kurzen Faltenrock suchte. Ein heiseres Lachen ihrerseits erklang und sie schob die vorwitzige Hand wieder ein Stück runter. Tim sah sie mit verliebtem Blick an und die Zwei versanken in einem sanften, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach Luft ringend lösten sie sich von einander und versanken in den Augen des anderen. Tim spielte verträumt mit einem von Abbys Rattenschwänzen. Gerade wollten sie sich wieder küssen, als die Schiebetür mit einem Zischen aufging und Tony zum Vorschein kam. Er grinste seine Freunde frech an.

„Erwischt!", lachte er und Abby steckte ihm frech die Zunge raus. Tim seufzte genervt und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wollte nur fragen, ob ihr schon das neuste Gerücht kennt?", meinte Tony und drehte sich um.

„Aber wenn es euch nicht interessiert." Der Italiener machte sich bereit zu gehen, als Abbs aufsprang und ihn festhielt.

„Nein, erzähl bitte.", bat sie und sah ihn flehend an. Tony warf einen Blick zu Bambino, der ebenfalls nickte. Ruckartig zog die Goth den Italiener mit auf das Futon und die zwei Technikgenies sahen ihren Kollegen fragend an. Tony machte ein extrem spannendes Gesicht und wartete eine Minute extra, bevor er begann zu erzählen.

„Tammy war gerade da, beziehungsweise ist gerade bei Ducky. Eigentlich wollte sie zu Ziva, aber meine Liebste ist beim Arzt. Ich frage mich, was sie hat. Sie ist schon die ganze Woche so komisch."

„Nicht abschweifen.", ermahnte Abbs ihn und verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. Tony funkelte sie kurz an, während Tim sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

„So wie es aussieht, hat sie sich von Gibbs getrennt…." Ungläubig rissen Abby und Bambino die Augen auf. Tammy hatte sich von Gibbs getrennt? Das konnten sie kaum glauben, immerhin schienen die Beiden doch sehr glücklich mit einander zu sein.

„… und zwar schon vor fast einem Monat, um genau zu sagen, am selben Tag, wo James Jenny den Antrag gemacht hat." Nun waren die beiden Genies wirklich baff. Sicher hatten sie gemerkt, dass Gibbs kurz darauf spurlos verschwunden war, genauso wie Fornell und jeder von ihnen konnte sich denken, dass der Antrag der Grund war. Doch dass er das Tammy erzählt haben sollte? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm darauf eine Szene gemacht und ist ausgezogen, überlegte Tim.

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?", wollte Abby irritiert wissen. Tony schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe das Gespräch von ihr und Gibbs gehört. Die Zwei scheinen gute Freunde zu bleiben.", erklärte er und sah die Kollegen vielsagend an.

„Also sind sie im Guten auseinander gegangen?", erkundigte sich Bambino und sein Freund nickte zustimmend. Abby begann plötzlich breit zu grinsen. Die Herren sahen sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz ordentlich im Kopf. Im Kopf der Forensikerin bildete sich gerade ein nicht ganz einwandfreier Plan, wie sie ihren Gibbsman doch noch mit der Direktorin verkuppeln konnte. Dazu musste sie aber dringend herausfinden, ob Eva nun wirklich Gibbs' Tochter war. Das würde wohl der schwierigste Teil an ihrem Plan werden. Außerdem musste sie irgendwie James aus dem Verkehr räumen. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht freuen würde, wenn Jenny mit ihm glücklich werden würde. Doch dann war ihr lieber Silberfuchs nicht glücklich und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

„Was geht in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vor?" Tim sah seine Freundin skeptisch an und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„James muss weg!", meinte sie nur bedeutungsschwanger und sprang auf, weil eines ihrer Geräte anfing, zu piepen. Tony und Tim sahen ihr erschrocken hinterher. Das konnte sie doch nicht Ernst meinen und wenn ja, hoffentlich nicht so, wie es sich angehört hatte. Beide sprangen auf und hetzten ihr hinterher. Doch bevor sie die Goth dazu befragen konnten, erschien Ziva und sah Tony nicht gerade begeistert an. Der Italiener ging zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die, für seinen Geschmack, etwas zu blassen Lippen.

„Alles okay, Liebes?", fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen, wenn es geht.", meinte sie leise und sah ihn mit einer komischen, undefinierbaren Gefühlsmischung in den Augen an. Er nickte knapp und die Beiden verabschiedeten sich von der Gothlady und ihrem Schatz. Tony folgte Ziva irritiert, als sie statt in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen auf das Treppenhaus zusteuerte. Sie nahm ein paar Stufen und setzte sich dann mitten auf die Treppe. Wieder sah sie ihn mit diesem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen an. Er nahm neben ihr Platz und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was ist los? Du bist so blass." Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Ihr Blick senkte sich und sie begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Immerhin war sie noch immer vollkommen geschockt von der Nachricht. Doch umso schneller sie es ihm anvertraute, umso besser würde sie sich wohl auch fühlen. Sie überlegte, schon seitdem sie aus der Arztpraxis getreten war, fieberhaft, wie sie es ihm am besten erzählte. Plötzlich hatte sie einen Gedankenblitz. Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich an das, was er damals gesagt hatte.

„Weißt du noch, wie du bei unserem Undercovereinsatz meintest, du müsstest dir mich schwanger vorstellen?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und sie vermied es noch immer ihn anzusehen. Tony schien einen Moment lang überlegen zu müssen, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Natürlich. Das habe ich gesagt, weil Sophie Raniér schwanger war, die du gespielt hast und ich ja ihren Mann. Da musste ich ja in diese Richtung denken, damit ich mich ordentlich in die Situation versetz….." Plötzlich stoppte er, da ihm ihre Worte vollends bewusste wurden. Der Zaunpfahl traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er seine Freundin nur ungläubig anstarrte. Diese besah sich noch immer ihre Finger, die inzwischen vor Nervosität zitterten.

„Du bist schwanger……wir bekommen ein Baby.", meinte er nach Sekunden unerträglicher Ruhe. Ziva nickte nur schwach. Sie wusste nicht, ob seine Reaktion etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes zu bedeuten hatte, denn sie enthielt keinerlei Gefühl. Es war einfach nur eine Feststellung gewesen. Sie traute sich nicht den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie fragte sich, ob es an den Hormonen lag, dass sie so ängstlich war. Normalerweise kannte sie das nicht von sich. Tony ließ seinen Blick über Ziva schweifen. Es musste lächeln, wie sie dort saß und anscheinend nicht wusste, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Bauch hängen. Noch sah man nichts. Doch da drin wuchs ein kleiner Mensch. Ein Produkt ihrer unendlichen Liebe zueinander. In ihm breitete sich ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl aus. Er war der Meinung, die ganze Welt umarmen zu wollen. Doch das vertagte er auf später. Jetzt musste er seine Freude erstmal dieser wunderschönen Frau neben ihm klar machen. Sanft schob er seine Hand unter ihren Armen durch und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, während die andere in ihren Haaren versank und ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby.", meinte er mit so viel Liebe und Freude in der Stimme und einem Lächeln, das Eis geschmolzen hätte, dass Ziva vor Glück Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tony zog sie näher zu sich und stahl sich einen wunderschönen Kuss, der alle ihre Gefühle für einander beinhalteten.

Abby hüpfte vor Gibbs' Tisch hin und her und der Agent sah seine Ziehtochter genervt an. Tim saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete das Schauspiel belustigt.

„Ja, verdammt. Tammy und ich sind getrennt.", gab Gibbs schließlich nach und drehte sich wieder von Abby weg, die ihn forschend ansah.

„Und warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?", wollte die quirlige Wissenschaftlerin wissen. Gibbs schnaufte.

„Woher wisst ihr das überhaupt schon wieder?", meinte er und warf McGee einen fragenden Blick zu, der dem auswich und so tat, als wäre er extrem beschäftigt. Bevor er ihn weiter fragen konnte, kamen Ziva und Tony. Beide strahlten über das ganze Gesicht und kamen zu Gibbs' Schreibtisch. Fragend sah er seine Agents an.

„Wir möchten euch etwas sagen.", sagte Tony geheimnisvoll und blickte Ziva liebevoll an. Die lächelte mit strahlenden Augen und nickte zustimmend. Abby hörte auf zu hüpfen und sah ihre Freunde abwartend an. Gibbs nahm seine Brille, die er gerade aufgesetzt hatte, wieder ab und auch Tim warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem Pärchen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Habt ihr nichts zu arbeiten?" Jenny grinste breit, als sie hinter Tony und Ziva trat. Die junge Israelin schreckte heftig zusammen und die Direktorin erntete einen strafenden Blick von Tony. Überrascht ging sie an ihnen vorbei und lehnte sich an McGees Schreibtisch, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Freundin und der Italiener wohl etwas zu verkünden hatten. Noch einmal sah sich das Pärchen an, bevor Tony tief einatmete.

„Ziva und ich werden Eltern." Der Italiener strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und legte stolz einen Arm um Ziva, die liebevoll lächelte. Jennys Augen weiteten sich, doch ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Gibbs begann zu husten, da er gerade einen Schluck Kaffee trinken wollte und sah seine zwei Agent überrascht an. Tim schloss sich dem Strahlen an und stand auf. Er gratulierte Beiden und Abby fiel ihnen erfreut um den Hals. Sie ließ zwar sofort wieder von Ziva ab, da sie befürchtete ihr weh zu tun, doch man sah der Forensikerin deutlich an, dass sie sich ehrlich für ihre Freunde freute. Jenny warf einen lächelnden Blick zu Gibbs, der mit anerkennender Mine den Kopf zur Seite legte.

„Wie weit bist du, Ziva?", fragte er, nachdem auch er ihnen gratulierte hatte.

„Sechste Woche hat der Arzt gesagt.", lächelte die Israelin leicht verlegen. Jenny stand neben ihr und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Glaub mir. Es gibt nichts Schöneres auf der Welt, besonders wenn der Vater bei einem ist.", lächelte die Direktorin und sah Tony vielsagend an. Gibbs horchte auf. Natürlich sagte sie so etwas. Wenn er der Vater war, war er ja nicht bei ihr gewesen. Er fragte sich, wie es ihr ergangen mag, während sie mit Eva schwanger war. Ob sie wohl ganz allein gewesen war?

„Wie war das bei dir?", fragte Ziva und sah Jenny interessiert an. Deren Blick nahm einen Hauch Traurigkeit an.

„Ich habe es ohne den Vater durchlebt. Meine beste Freundin war bei mir. Leider ist sie einen Tag vor Evas Geburt bei einem Unfall verstorben."

„Haben Sie sie deswegen zu ihrer Mutter gebracht?", erkundigte sich Abby. Jenny nickte stumm und schien wieder an den Tag zu denken. Gibbs beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge. Lange hatte er sie nicht so melancholisch gesehen.

„Ich hatte Angst und habe jedes Mal, wenn ich Eva ansah, ihren Vater gesehen. Das konnte ich damals einfach nicht." Die Direktorin schien zu sprechen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wer ihr gerade alles zu hörte.

„Warum hast du ihren Vater in ihr gesehen?" Gibbs ergriff die Chance und sah sie leicht herausfordernd an. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm haften.

„Weil sie seine Augen hat.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, lächelte hintergründig, drückte noch einmal Zivas Hand und begab sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Nachdenklich sah ihr das Team um Gibbs hinterher. Für jeden der Anwesenden war dies so etwas wie ein Geständnis, am meisten jedoch für Gibbs selbst. Nun musste er es nur noch schaffen, es irgendwie auch zu beweisen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, um seine Liebe zu kämpfen, egal wie sturköpfig sie auch sein mochte.

Kapitel 42

Nachdenklich saß Jenny auf der großen Couch und starrte auf den laufenden Fernseher. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass Tony und Ziva wirklich ein Kind bekamen. Von Jethro wusste sie ja, dass sowohl die Beiden, als auch Abby und Tim zusammen waren und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber nie hätte sie erwartet, dass Ziva wirklich so weit gehen würde. Sie freute ehrlich sich für ihre Freundin und hoffte, dass die Beziehung zu Tony für immer halten würde. Vielleicht würden sie ja jetzt, wo Nachwuchs unterwegs war, auch übers Heiraten nachdenken. Sie lächelte und stellte sich Tony und Ziva vorm Traualtar vor. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was ist so lustig?" James reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich neben sie. Erwartungsvoll sah er seine Freundin an. Jenny legte den Kopf schief und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

„Ziva ist schwanger.", griente die Rothaarige und James macht ein beeindrucktes Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe den Beiden ist klar, worauf sie sich da einlassen.", meinte er nach einer Weile und Jenny runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?" James fing an zu lachen und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Wohnzimmertür.

„Irgendwo da drüben liegen drei Rabauken. Das Leben wird sich ziemlich ändern." Jenny verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihn spielerisch gegen die Brust.

Sam sah runzelnd zu seinem Vater und Jenny. Die Zwei lachten gerade und nippten an ihren Teetassen. Der Jugendliche zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber die Beiden schon wieder redeten. Sicher, er mochte Jenny und er hatte sich gefreut, als sie den Antrag seines Vaters bejaht hatte. Doch irgendetwas war seitdem zwischen ihnen anders. Jenny schien leicht reserviert zu sein. War oft sehr nachdenklich. Auch Eva verhielt sich anders. Tollte sie früher gerne mal mit James, spielte sie jetzt lieber alleine oder sah sich das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ducky an. Zu gern wüsste der junge Fußballer, was in diesem Buch war, dass es so interessant für ein bald achtjähriges Mädchen war. Eva hatte in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag und es würde in Washington eine große Feier mit all ihren Freunden geben. Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie ihre Mutter gebeten hatte, auch Einladungen an Agent Gibbs' Team zu verteilen. Jennys Tochter schien viel mehr auf sie fixiert zu sein, als auf James, Sophie und ihm, wobei sie es ja eigentlich waren, die am meisten Zeit mit ihr verbrachten. Er blieb vor der Tür zum Zimmer seiner Schwester stehen. Sophie schlief dieses Wochenende bei einer Freundin und Eva hatte das Zimmer somit für sich allein. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Eva saß auf dem Bett und hatte mal wieder besagtes Buch in der Hand. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten regelrecht und ein breites Lächeln erhellte ihr Kindergesicht. Sam trat ein und räusperte sich. Eva sah auf und schenkte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln.

„Hallo Sam!", meinte sie und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Der sechzehn Jährige nahm die Einladung gerne an und ließ sich auf das kleine Bett sinken.

„Schaust du dir wieder Duckys Geschenk an?", lächelte er und seine braunen Augen blitzten liebevoll. Er konnte diesem kleinen Mädchen einfach nichts abschlagen. Seiner Schwester natürlich auch nicht, aber Eva spielte noch in einer anderen Liga. Sie nickte kräftig.

„Was ist so interessant, dass du es dir immer wieder ansehen kannst?", fragte er nun frei heraus. Eva sah ihn eine Weile ausdruckslos an, bevor sie anfing zu lächeln. Sie nahm das Buch und schlug eine Seite mit besonders vielen Photos auf und reichte es dem Jungen.

„Sag aber nicht Mum, dass ich es dir gezeigt habe.", meinte sie. Sam nahm das Buch und sah sich die Bilder an. Seine braunen Augen nahmen einen überraschten Ausdruck an. Die Photos waren vor allem von Jenny und Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Die Beiden schienen sehr vertraut mit einander. Die Überschrift verriet, dass es Photografien aus Paris im Jahre 1999 waren. Auf den meisten umarmten sich die Zwei und sahen so verdammt glücklich aus, dass Sam es wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Sein Blick blieb an einem Bild haften, auf dem Jenny und Jethro sich gerade küssten.

„Agent Gibbs ist dein Vater.", hob er den Kopf und Eva nickte mit einem extrem glücklichen Lächeln. Sie nahm ihm das Buch wieder ab und strich mit ihren dünnen Fingern liebevoll über die Photos.

„Kurz darauf haben sie sich getrennt.", flüsterte sie mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit.

„Deswegen willst du nicht, dass Jenny meinen Vater heiratet." Ein bedauernder Blick legte sich auf das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens und sie nickte schwach. Sam seufzte und lächelte schließlich. Er strich ihr über ihr blondes Haar und bedeutete ihr so, dass er sie verstand. Er stand auf, nahm das Buch und klappte es zu. Sorgfältig verschloss der Junge das goldene Schloss und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch. Anschließend deckte er Eva zu und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, bedachte er sie noch mal mit einem liebvollen Blick und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nachdenklich ging er zu seinem Zimmer. Er fragte sich, ob Gibbs wusste, dass Eva seine Tochter war und wenn ja, warum er nicht um Jenny kämpfte, sondern stattdessen mit dieser Tammy zusammen war. Für ihn war plötzlich ganz klar, dass Jenny sich so anders verhielt, weil sie nicht ganz glücklich damit war, James demnächst zu heiraten. Doch warum hatte sie dann erst ja gesagt? Sollte es wirklich daran liegen, dass sie die Direktorin des NCIS war und Gibbs ihr unterstellter Agent. Das war doch ein lächerlicher Grund, zumindest für den sechzehnjährigen. Er entschloss sich in nächster Zeit mal mit Jenny zu reden.

Kapitel 43.1

Tim sah sich aufmerksam um, doch von seiner Freundin war keine Spur zu entdecken. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Das war eigenartig. Kurz vor neun war die quirlige Forensikerin doch sonst schon immer in ihrem Labor. Und gerade heute wollte sie doch besonders pünktlich sein. Immerhin war ja heute ihr erster Jahrestag. Glücklich schaute der MIT-Absolvent zum Kalender, der an der gegenüber liegenden Wand hing. Der heutige Tag war dick rot angestrichen. Meine Güte, ein Jahr war es her, dass Abby sich entschieden hatte, nur noch Tim bei sich landen zu lassen. Noch nie war er so stolz gewesen, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie ihm das gesagt hatte. Nun jährte er sich, dieser wunderbare Tag in seinem Leben. Tim lief im Labor seiner Freundin auf und ab. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Doch nichts tat sich, bis auf einmal sein Handy klingelte.

„Abby?", fragte er, kaum dass er das Telefon am Ohr hatte.

„Nein, McGee. Wo steckst du?", erklang die leicht säuerliche Stimme seines Bosses. Tim zog automatisch den Kopf ein. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, auf sein Vampirzähnchen zu warten, dass er seine Arbeit vergessen hatte.

„Entschuldigung, Boss. Ich bin in Abbys Labor und warte auf sie.", meinte er kleinlaut. Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es einen Moment still, bevor Gibbs in einem leicht besorgten Ton fortfuhr.

„Ist sie denn noch nicht da? Hast du schon versucht sie anzurufen?"

„Beides nein, Boss. Aber ich hatte gerade vor sie anzurufen."

„Mach das und komm dann hoch.", befahl Gibbs und in Bambinos Ohr ertönte nur noch ein Tuten. Der junge Agent seufzte und legte auf, um anschließend gleich bei Abbs anzurufen. Hoffentlich hatte Gibbs nicht Recht und es gab einen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Er ließ es mehrere Male klingeln, doch in der Wohnung der Forensikerin schien niemand zu sein. Also versuchte er es noch auf dem Handy, doch dieses war erst gar nicht eingeschalten. Nun begann auch Tim sich Sorgen zu machen. Abby würde nicht ohne Grund zu spät kommen oder nicht erreichbar sein, besonders an diesem halt besonderen Tag für die Beiden. Nachdenklich machte er sich mit dem Fahrstuhl auf den Weg nach oben. Gibbs und die anderen saßen an ihren Schreibtischen, als McGee zwischen diesen durchging und sich noch immer in Gedanken verloren auf seinen Stuhl sinken lassen. Sein Boss nahm die Brille von der Nase und erhob sich. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging er zu Tims Schreibtisch und stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab. Er beugte sich weit zu dem MIT-Absolventen rüber und sah ihn aus stechenden, blauen Augen an.

„Hast du sie erreicht?" Tim schüttelte nur bedrückt den Kopf. Gibbs sah ihm an, dass er sich bereits Sorgen um seine Freundin und vor allem Vorwürfe machte. Tony und Ziva waren inzwischen hellhörig geworden und sahen interessiert zu ihren Kollegen hinüber.

„Was ist los, Boss?", erkundigte sich der Italiener und ließ seinen Stift sinken.

„Abby ist noch nicht da und Tim kann sie nicht erreichen.", beantwortete der Grauhaarige die Frage seines Agents, ohne den Blick von McGee zu nehmen.

„Vielleicht ist sie noch einkaufen. Sie meinte gestern, dass sie kaum etwas im Haus hätte.", meinte Ziva und erhob sich. Liebevoll strich sie über ihren noch nicht vorhandenen Babybauch und kam zu McGees Schreibtisch.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal von ihr gehört?", reagierte der Boss gar nicht auf ihren Einwurf, sondern durchbohrte weiter Tim. Irgendwie tat es ihm ja leid, dass er dies machte. Aber es gehörte nun mal zu ihm, auch wenn der junge Agent bereits jetzt vollkommen verunsichert zu sein schien. Tim sah auf und Gibbs konnte die Angst in den blaugrünen Augen sehen.

„Gestern Abend, als sie gegangen ist. Wir waren wegen den Berichten ja noch hier geblieben.", gab er mit leiser Stimme Auskunft und als Jethro fragend zu Tony und Ziva schaute, nickten die Beiden sofort zustimmend. Gibbs richtete sich auf und starrte nachdenklich zum Fenster. Abby hätte also außer Einkäufe keinen Grund zu spät zu kommen.

„Kannst du ihr Handy orten?", fragte er, ohne zurück zu Tim zuschauen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr einschüchtern. Es reichte vollkommen, dass er sich solche Sorgen um Abby machte.

„Nein, es ist ausgeschalten." Gibbs nickte. Warum sollte sie das Handy ausschalten? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Er fragte sich, ob sie es überhaupt gemerkt hätten, dass sie noch nicht da ist, wenn Tim nicht in ihrem Labor auf sie gewartet hätte. Dann wurde ihm klar, warum der junge Agent bei der Goth im Labor gewesen war und er machte sich noch mehr Gedanken über sein Verhalten gegenüber Tim. Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür. Also würde er ihn wohl etwas leichter anfassen.

„Ziva, Tony! Fahrt zu ihrer Wohnung.", befahl er und die Zwei schnappten sich sofort ihre Sachen und waren Sekunden später auch schon verschwunden. Gibbs ging zurück zu McGee. Mit einem milderen Blick beugte er sich zu ihm.

„Ihr habt heute Jahrestag, oder?" Tim sah auf und ungewollt sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Das war Gibbs Antwort genug. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir finden sie. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich nur einkaufen.", lächelte er versucht aufmunternd, doch irgendwie schien es ihm zu misslingen, denn außer die Tränen wegzuwischen, reagierte Tim nicht. Auch Gibbs machte sich Sorgen. Abby war so glücklich mit seinem Agent, da würde sie nie im Leben absichtlich am ersten Jahrestag zu spät kommen oder sich nicht wenigstens bei ihm melden. Nachdenklich besah er den jungen Mann. Würde er ihn für einen Moment allein lassen können? Er wollte zu Jenny. Sie, als Direktorin, musste erfahren, dass einer ihrer Leute verschwunden war. Er wechselte mit dem Blick eine Weile zwischen Tim und dem oberen Stockwerk.

„Bleib hier. Ich sag nur schnell der Direktorin Bescheid.", befahl er und obwohl keine Reaktion kam, hoffte er, Tim hatte ihn verstanden. Schnellen Schrittes erklomm er die Treppe und ging zu Jennys Büro. Tim blieb zurück und starrte vor sich hin. Abby war verschwunden. Warum war er gestern nicht doch zu ihr gefahren, auch wenn es schon so spät war. Dann wären sie heute zusammen zur Arbeit gefahren und er hätte sicher sein können, dass seine Liebste nicht in Gefahr war. Wo steckte sie nur? Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie gehörte doch zu seinem Leben, so wie das Schreiben. Und letzteres würde er eher aufgeben als seine Abby, denn sie war einfach unverzichtbar geworden. Sie war sein Gegenstück, das, was er zum Leben brauchte. Ohne sie wäre er nichts mehr. Er musste sie finden, egal ob er selbst dabei starb. Er wollte nicht das durchmachen, was Gibbs schon ertragen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, an ihrem Grab stehen zu müssen, alleine und verlassen. Wieder stiegen Tränen in seine Augen und er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Abbs, wo bist du?", hauchte er stimmlos und schluchzte leise.

Ohne auf Cynthia zu achten, durchquerte Gibbs das Vorzimmer und öffnete die Tür zum Büro seiner Direktorin. Jenny saß an dem großen Konferenztisch und jeweils neben ihr ein Herr. Er war ausgerechnet in ein Gespräch geplatzt und dementsprechend sah Jenny ihn auch missbilligend an.

„Entschuldigung, Director.", meinte er und nickte den Herren freundlich zu. Jenny schnaufte leise, bedeutete ihm aber, dass er reden konnte, weil sie merkte, dass irgendwas passiert zu sein schien.

„Abigail Sciuto ist verschwunden. Wir erreichen sie weder auf Festnetz noch auf Handy. Ich habe Officer David und Agent DiNozzo zu ihrer Wohnung geschickt.", fasste er schnell alles zusammen. Jenny ließ sich außerhalb nichts anmerken, doch Gibbs sah an ihren Augen, dass sie sich auch sofort Sorgen machte. Sie nickte schwach und er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, nachdem er zurück ins Vorzimmer getreten war. Cynthia sah ihn teils vorwurfsvoll, teils mitleidig an. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und ging zur Galerie. Sein Blick fiel auf Tim, der den Kopf in die Hände gelegt hatte. Gibbs seufzte. Er wusste, wie der junge Agent sich fühlte. Ihm ging es nicht anders, als damals Jenny entführt worden war. Bei ihm war es jedoch so, dass er wusste, dass sie noch lebte. Tim wusste nichts. Hinter ihm erklangen Stimmen und wenig später gingen die zwei Herren an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Jenny in der Tür zum Vorzimmer stehend. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Er verstand dies und folgte ihr stumm. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür zu ihrem Büro. Jenny saß bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Eine Weile tauschten die Zwei stumme Blicke und jeder konnte die Angst und Sorge des anderen um die Freundin und Kollegin spüren. Gestört wurde ihr Blickaustausch durch das Klingeln von Gibbs' Handy.

Ziva und Tony klingelten nun zum vierten Mal, doch noch immer rührte sich nichts in der Wohnung. Der Italiener sah seine Freundin auffordernd an und sie machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang die Tür auf und die zwei Agents betraten die Wohnung ihrer Freundin.

„Oh mein Gott.", entfuhr es Tony und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ziva ging eiligen Schrittes durch alle Räume und kam schließlich Kopf schüttelnd zurück. Von Abby selbst war keine Spur zu entdecken. Doch das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen. Tony angelte sein Telefon heraus und wählte die Nummer seines Bosses, während sich in Zivas Blick Angst mischte, während sie über das Grauen in der Wohnung blickte. Ungewollt zitternd legte sie die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Boss, wir sind bei Abby.", erklang Tonys Stimme neben ihr.

„Nein, sie ist nicht da, aber es sieht schlecht aus. Ihre Wohnung gleicht einem Schlachtfeld. Hier steht nichts mehr auf dem anderen.", erklärte er mit beklemmender Stimme. Sekunden später legte er wieder auf und sah seine Freundin die Luft scharf einatmend an. Diese trat ein Stück näher an ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Sie lebt noch, oder Tony?" Ihre Stimme war dünn und zitterte. Tony drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Ja, und wir werden sie finden."

Gibbs klappte das Handy zu und Jenny konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass er nichts Gutes erfahren hatte. Eindringlich blickten ihre grünen Augen in seine blauen und warteten auf einen Lagebericht. Gibbs stand leicht unschlüssig da und schien zu überlegen, wie er als nächstes vorgeht. Sicher erst mussten sie die Wohnung auf den Kopf stellen und Beweise sammeln. Vielleicht waren ja brauchbare Fingerabdrücke zu finden, die zum Täter führten. Die Vorstellung, dass seiner Ziehtochter etwas Schlimmes zustoßen könnte, ließ ihn einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Jethro, red mit mir!", holte ihn Jennys scharfe Stimme aus den Gedanken. Es sah sie an und wieder lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an Eva denken?

„Anscheinend hat in Abbys Wohnung ein Kampf stattgefunden. Ich fahre hin und wir sichern Beweise.", erklärte er und verließ, ohne auf eine Antwort ihrerseits zu warten, das Büro wieder. Jenny sah ihn besorgt hinterher. Abby war auch für sie inzwischen zu einer guten Freundin geworden und sie wollte nicht, dass der ausgeflippten Goth etwas zustieß. Inbrünstig schickte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass man sie möglichst bald und unbeschadet fand.

Nachdem man Abbys Wohnung regelrecht auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und alle Sachen eingesammelt hatte, die wichtig sein könnten, um sie zu finden, befand man sich nun wieder im Hauptquartier. Da ihnen ihre eigene Forensikerin nicht zur Verfügung stand, lieh man sich eine vom FBI. Fornell hatte sofort, als er erfahren hatte, was die Situation war, zugestimmt, dass der junge Mann zum NCIS geschickt wurde. Lukas Meyers verglich gerade die gefundenen Fingerabdrücke, während ihm das Team und sein eigener Boss ungeduldig zusahen. Eigentlich hasste der Mann es, beobachtet zu werden. Doch in diesem Fall versuchte er darüber hinweg zu sehen. Allerdings hatte er sich vor einigen Minuten erlaubt, den jungen Agent McGee aus seiner Nähe zu verbannen. Der MIT-Absolvent nervte von allen am meisten. Ständig fragte er, wie weit Meyers war. Inzwischen hatte auch Gibbs mit einem freundlichen Mahnwort seinen jungen Agent in die Schranken verwiesen. Er verstand ja, dass Tim unbedingt schnell Ergebnisse haben wollte, das wollte er auch, aber dass das auch seine Zeit brauchte. Nach einander waren die meisten Fingerabdrücke der Forensikerin selbst oder einem ihrer Kollegen zugeordnet. Gerade liefen die letzten durch das Programm, als es schließlich piepte. Alle sahen gespannt auf und löcherten Meyers regelrecht mit ihren Blicken. Auf dem Bildschirm ging eine Akte auf und Gibbs' Team zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das Gesicht des Mannes erkannten.

„Mikel Mawher.", brummte Gibbs verächtlich und in seinen Augen war der Hass zu sehen. Auch Tim schnaufte wütend. Er hasste diesen Typen.

„Ich dachte, den hast du unschädlich gemacht, Boss.", meinte Tony mit bitterer Stimme. Gibbs nickte nur und Meyers verstand, ohne dass der NCIS-Agent etwas sagen brauchte, was dieser als nächstes wissen wollte. Ein paar kurze Handgriffe und eine weitere Akte erschien.

„Vor drei Monaten als anscheinend geheilt entlassen.", verkündigte Meyers.

„Tony, du kommst mit mir. Ziva, McGee, ihr wertet weiter die Beweise aus und versucht Mawher zu finden.", befahl er und verschwand mit Tony und Fornell im Fahrstuhl. Tim setzte sich sofort an den zweiten PC und begann mit der Suche nach Mawher, während Ziva sich erklären ließ, wie sie Meyers helfen konnte.

Kapitel 43.2

Mit affenartiger Geschwindigkeit bog der Wagen des NCIS-Agents auf den Parkplatz zur Psychiatrie. Tony krallte sich in den Griff der Tür und versuchte die Fliehkräfte auszugleichen, als Gibbs im nächsten Moment auch schon scharf bremste und in einer Parklücke zum Stehen kam. Erleichtert atmete der stellvertretende Teamleiter aus. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um die Forensikerin, doch hätte er seinen Boss nicht auf den einen LKW aufmerksam gemacht, würden sie jetzt vermutlich an dessen Front kleben, womit ihrer Freundin auch nicht geholfen wäre. Gibbs war nämlich stink sauer und wenn er es so sagte, meinte er es auch so. Wie ein wilder Stier stieg er aus dem Wagen und knallte die Tür zu. Wäre Tony nicht schnell genug, würde er vermutlich jetzt im Auto eingesperrt sein. Mit großen Schritten folgte er seinem Chef. Kaum waren sie bei der Rezeption angekommen, starrte Gibbs die junge Schwester, die sie freundlich anlächelte, grimmig an.

„Mikel Mawher. Wer war sein Arzt?", brummte der ältere Agent und zeigte sein Marke. Die junge Frau schluckte und entschied sich sofort im Computer nachzusehen, bevor sie mit dem Mann stritt.

„Mikel Mawher wurde vor drei Monaten entlassen, Sir.", meinte sie kleinlaut und Gibbs' Blick bohrte sich in sie.

„Das weiß ich. Ich will mit seinem Arzt reden, um zu erfahren warum.", riss sich Gibbs möglichst zusammen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass dieser Psychopath entlassen worden war. So fanatisch wie er war, hätte man ihn in den tiefsten Keller stecken müssen, den es gab. Gibbs hätte das gerne selbst erledigt, aber dann hätte er sich strafbar gemacht, deswegen hatte er ihn hier einweisen lassen, damit er nicht mehr an Abby herankommen konnte. Und nun lief der Typ wieder frei rum und hatte seine Ziehtochter vermutlich in seiner Gewalt. Hoffentlich kam der Junge nicht auf noch dümmere Gedanken und wenn doch, so nahm sich Gibbs vor, würde er ihn diesmal erschießen. Wieder huschten die Finger der Schwester über ihre Tastatur und sie nannte Gibbs den Raum, in dem Doktor Hermann Kaufmann zu finden war. Bevor Gibbs sie weiter mit Blicken töten konnte, rief sie nach einem Pfleger, der die zwei Agents zu besagten Raum bringen sollte. Kaum waren sie am Zimmer angekommen, machte sich der Pfleger aus dem Staub. Auch ihm war die Laune des Älteren nicht geheuer. Gibbs klopfte nachdrücklich an und eine tiefe, männliche Stimme bat sie herein. Mit seinem finstersten Blick öffnete Gibbs die Tür und trat gefolgt von Tony in das Büro des Arztes. Dieser saß hinter einem kleinen Schreibtisch in einem extrem kleinen Raum. Die Schränke an den Wänden waren voll gestopft mit Akten.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Herren?", erkundigte sich der Mann in den Fünfzigern mit einer randlosen Brille auf der Nase und einem weißen Rauschebart. Gibbs zog seine Marke und Tony tat es ihm gleich.

„Gibbs und DiNozzo vom NCIS. Wir wollen mit ihnen über Mikel Mawher reden.", funkelte Gibbs den Mann an und setzte sich ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten ihm gegenüber. Tony blieb stehen, da es nur einen Stuhl gab und betrachtete den Arzt genauestens.

„Ah, Mikel. Ich habe ihn vor drei Monaten entlassen. Hat er etwas angestellt?"

„Womit wir gleich beim Thema wären. Ich habe ihn einweisen lassen, weil er meine Forensikerin belästigt und bedroht hat. Sie haben ihn entlassen und jetzt ist meine Forensikerin entführt worden. Jetzt raten sie mal, welche Fingerabdrücke wir in ihrer Wohnung gefunden haben?" Gibbs hatte Mühe seine Wut zu unterdrücken und sein Gegenüber nicht gleich an den Hals zu fallen.

„Mikels….. Er hatte sich gebessert und sich sehr gut mit den anderen Patienten und den Pflegern verstanden. Schon seit langer Zeit hat er nicht mehr von Miss Sciuto, so heißt die Dame doch, gesprochen.", schien der Arzt erklären zu wollen, warum Mawher nicht mehr in seiner Obhut war.

„Er hat die psychischen Tests bestanden und ich war wirklich der Meinung, er wäre über die junge Dame hinweg. Ich habe seine momentane Adresse. Warten Sie, ich suche sie heraus.", versuchte er gleich darauf mit den Agents zusammenzuarbeiten. Schnell stand er auf und griff zielsicher in das Chaos von Akten und zog eine hinaus. Er schlug die letzte Seite auf und schrieb die Adresse auf einen Zettel, den er Gibbs so schnell wie möglich reichte.

„Das wird Folgen für sie haben." Gibbs stand auf und ging zur Tür. Tony bedachte den Arzt mit einem viel sagenden Blick, bevor er Gibbs folgte.

Ducky saß an seinem Schreibtisch und notierte die Ergebnisse seiner letzten Autopsie. Seufzend setzte er die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen, als hinter ihm die Tür zischend aufging. Er schob die Brille wieder auf seine Nase und drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf Jenny, die ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln bedachte. Irgendwie bemerkte er aber auch eine gewisse Anspannung in ihrer Körperhaltung. Ihre Augen bedeuteten ihm, dass sie besorgt war.

„Director. Was kann ich für sie tun, meine Liebe?", stand er auf und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung zu einem der Seziertische, vor dem zwei Drehstühle standen. Sie nahm seine Einladung dankend an und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Ducky brachte seinen Wasserkocher in Gang und gesellt sich dann zu ihr. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Abby wurde von Mikel Mawher entführt.", beantwortete sie seine Frage kurz und bündig. Ducky sah sie entsetzt an.

„Oh mein Gott. Weiß man denn schon, wo er Abigail festhält? Hat er sich gemeldet?", erkundigte sich der Pathologe sofort und Jenny schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie hasste es, wenn einer ihrer Leute in Gefahr war. Unwillig blieb sie dann auf ihrem Direktorenposten. Lieber wäre sie in solchen Situationen wieder Agentin und würde den anderen helfen. Doch was sollte sie tun, außer ihnen den Rücken frei zuhalten. Sie konnte nicht helfen, deshalb hatte sie sich entschieden zu Ducky zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er ihr das Gefühl geben können, nicht vollkommen wertlos in dieser Situation zu sein.

„Ich kann nichts machen, außer warten, Ducky.", meinte sie bedrückt und starrte auf ihre Finger.

Tim wählte die Nummer seines Bosses. Nach endloser Suche hatte er endlich herausgefunden, wo Mawher lebte und welchen Wagen er momentan fuhr. Der Schmutz, der in Abbys Wohnung auf dem Boden gefunden wurde, passte auch zu den Wohnangaben.

„Boss, hier McGee. Ich weiß, wo Mawher wohnt.", ließ er den Mann am anderen Ende kaum zu Wort kommen.

„Wir auch, Tim. Wir fahren hin. Komm mit Ziva auch hin.", befahl der Specialagent und legte im nächsten Moment auch schon auf. Tim seufzte und drehte sich zu Ziva. Ohne, dass er etwas sagen brauchte, erhob sich die Israelin und Beide machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Der junge Mann hoffte inständig seine Freundin in weniger Zeit endlich in den Arm schließen zu können und diesen Mawher so richtig eine zu verpassen.

Kapitel 43.3

Tim fuhr schnell, aber lange nicht so riskant wie Gibbs oder Ziva. Diese saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster. Der junge Mann machte sich riesige Sorgen um seine Liebste. Die Forensikerin war am Morgen nicht auf Arbeit erschienen und man konnte sie auch nirgends erreichen. Schließlich haben sie herausgefunden, dass Abby entführt wurde. Entführt von einem Mann, vor dem die junge Frau schon seit einiger Zeit Panik hatte, auch noch nachdem Gibbs ihn wegsperren lassen hatte. Nun wusste er, dass ihre Angst berechtigt war und er machte sich Vorwürfe, nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst zu haben. Kurz warf er einen Blick zu seiner Kollegin. Auch um sie sorgte er sich momentan. Ziva David war schwanger und am liebsten hätte er sie im Hauptquartier gelassen. Doch dann wäre die junge Israelin vermutlich auf eigene Faust nachgekommen. Seufzend bemerkte der Specialagent, dass seine Partnerin immer blasser wurde und immer wieder für Sekunden die Augen schloss. Er hatte es eilig. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Mawhers Wohnsitz. Er hoffte, dass Abby dort sein würde, er sie endlich in den Arm nehmen konnte und alles wieder gut wurde. Doch trotzdem fuhr er die nächste Abfahrt ab und hielt auf dem Seitenstreifen. Ziva blickte ihn überrascht an. Ihre dunklen Augen huschten wirr umher. Tim beugte sich über sie hinweg und öffnete die Tür auf ihrer Seite. Er löste ihren Gurt und Ziva ließ sich ohne Protest von ihm so drehen, dass ihre Beine außerhalb des Wagens waren und sie frische Luft bekam. Die kühle Märzluft schien ihr gut zu tun, denn langsam kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück. Tim selbst stieg auch aus und atmete tief ein und aus, um seine angespannten Nerven etwas zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nach fünf Minuten setzte er sich wieder hinters Steuer und legte Ziva eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er und lächelte lieb. Sie schwang die Beine wieder ins Auto und schloss die Tür. Während sie nach dem Gurt griff, um sich wieder anzuschnallen, lächelte sie ihn dankend an.

„Ja, Tim. Lass uns Abby retten." Der MIT-Absolvent nickte und startete den Motor. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief genauso schweigsam wie der Anfang, doch diesmal behielt Ziva ihre Gesichtsfarbe und Beide schienen sich darauf vorzubereiten, Mawher zu so richtig in seinen Allerwertesten zu treten. Als sie in die Straße einbogen, entdeckten sie bereits den Wagen von Gibbs. Kurz hinter ihm parkten sie und der Boss kam auf sie zu. Von Tony war nichts zu sehen. Tim stieg aus und sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Dieser durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick und schaute auch leicht gereizt zu Ziva, die noch immer im Wagen saß und ihre Waffe bereit machte.

„Ziva ist schlecht geworden. Wir haben kurz gehalten, damit sie frische Luft bekommt.", erklärte McGee leise die Verspätung und nun wanderte Gibbs' Blick besorgt über die junge Officer vom Mossad. Doch sein jüngster Agent schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihn zu bedeuten, dass es Ziva wieder gut ging, als diese die Tür öffnete und ebenfalls ausstieg. In dem Moment kam Tony um eine Hecke einige Meter entfernt und lief auf sie zu. Er warf seiner Freundin einen lächelnden, verliebten Blick zu und wand sich dann seinem Boss zu. Ziva kam um das Auto herum und sah zusammen mit Tim und Gibbs den Italiener fragend an.

„Mawher scheint da zu sein. Von Abby konnte ich nichts sehen.", verkündigte er und sein Boss nickte. Er sah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu dem Haus, in dem sich Mikel Mawher zu befinden schien.

„McGee, DiNozzo, ihr geht hinten rum. Ziva, wir klopfen an." Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, doch seine Augen sprachen die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation aus. Die drei Agents nickten und jeder machte sich zu dem befohlenen Plätzen. Gibbs und Ziva standen gerade vor der Tür, als sie von Tony und Tim die Bestätigung bekamen, dass sie hinterm Haus Stellung bezogen hatten. Gibbs betätigte die Klingel. Er warf einen knappen Blick zu Ziva. Ihr schien es wirklich wieder gut zu gehen. Ihm war klar, dass schwangeren Frauen öfters Mal schlecht wurde. Das war auch bei Shannon so gewesen und er fand es damals furchtbar, weil er ihr partout nicht helfen konnte. Doch Ziva war ein anderes Kaliber als seine verstorbene Frau. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell, als er von drinnen Schritte hörte. Sowohl Ziva, als auch der Chef hatten ihre Hand an ihre Waffe gelegt und warteten angespannt darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Doch es tat sich nichts.

„Wer ist da?", erklang plötzlich die vertraut irre Stimme Mawhers. Ziva sah zu Gibbs und schien ratlos, ob sie sich zu erkennen geben sollten.

„Agent Gibbs und Officer David, NCIS.", erklang die feste Stimme des älteren Agents. Er hoffte, den Mann wieder so weit einschüchtern zu können, dass das Problem ohne Komplikationen gelöst werden konnte. Doch bevor er weiter sprechen und somit seinen Plan weiter verfolgen konnte, geschah etwas, was Gibbs dem Mann, obwohl er irre war, nicht zugetraut hatte.

Ein lauter Schuss zerriss die Stille. Gibbs ließ sich zu Seite fallen, griff nach Zivas Hand und zog sie mit sich, bevor weitere Schüsse fielen. Gibbs hob seine Hand, brüllte ihn sein Mikro, dass Tony und Tim zugreifen sollten. Im nächsten Moment war er auf den Beinen und trat die Tür ein, stürmte in das Haus. Am anderen Ende des Flures konnte er sehen, wie Tony und Tim sich im Wohnzimmer umsahen und auf ihn zukamen. Gibbs bedeutete ihnen, dass er nach oben ging. Tony folgte ihm wortlos, während Tim sich dem Keller zuwand, als er Ziva in der Haustür stehen sah. Der junge Agent ging davon aus, dass sie ihm folgen würde und ihm so den Rücken freihielt. Das Licht war schlecht, während er langsam die Treppe hinabstieg, die Waffe im Anschlag. Sein Blick glitt aufmerksam umher und so entdeckte er das leichte Blitzen sofort. Er fuhr herum und ihm gegenüber stand Mawher. Die Waffe hing locker in seiner Hand und sein Gesicht zierte ein irres Grinsen. Er fuchtelte mit der Hand umher. Tim sah ihn ernst in die Augen.

„Lassen sie die Waffe fallen.", forderte er ihn mit lauter und durchdringender Stimme auf. Mawher lachte nur leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während sein Blick weiter auf dem Agent haftete. Tim schnaufte. Der Anblick des Mannes machte ihn wütend und er spürte Ungeduld in sich aufkeimen. Plötzlich stockte er, als er hinter Mawher eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er fixierte den Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Nach und nach zeichneten sich Konturen einer Person ab und Tim erkannte schließlich, dass es Abby war, die auf einer dünnen Pritsche lag. Ihre Hände waren an den Rand des Bettes gefesselt. Geschockt merkte er, dass sie noch blasser als sonst war und anscheinend auch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Auf dem Boden entdeckte er eine Spritze, die im matten Licht funkelte.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", funkelte er den noch immer lachenden Mawher wütend an. Seine Zähne knirschten bedrohlich, während er immer wieder zu seiner Freundin sah.

„Abby gehört zu mir. Wir werden Beide zusammen ins andere Reich hinüber gehen."

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.", fauchte Tim nun regelrecht. Mawher ging langsam rückwärts und ließ sich auf den Rand der Pritsche sinken. Mit dem Lauf der Waffe strich der Irre eine Strähne aus Abbys Stirn. Dann hob er die Waffe und hielt sie McGee entgegen. Der Blick des Irren verfinsterte sich plötzlich und er neigte den Kopf. Seine Augen fixierten den Specialagent bedrohlich.

„Aber zuerst musst du sterben.", gab er mit tiefer Stimme von sich.

Gibbs und Tony trafen sich gerade auf dem Flur. In keinem der oberen Räume hatten sie etwas gefunden und wollten sich nun wieder auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machen, als ein Schuss die Stille störte. Alarmiert sahen sie sich an und stürmten im nächsten Moment bereits die Treppe hinab bis runter in den Keller. Dort entdeckten sie Tim neben einer Person hockend. Gibbs war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und erkannte in dem leblosen Körper am Boden Mikel Mawher. Auch Tony stand wenige Sekunden später neben dem Kollegen und sah gebannt auf die bewusstlose Abby. Gibbs strich ihr über den Arm. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn.

„Er hat ihr Insulin gespritzt. Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen.", schaute Tim seinen Chef kurz an. Dieser nickte und wollte seine Waffe wegstecken, um sein Telefon rauszuholen, während Tony sein Messer nahm und die Fesseln der Forensikerin löste, als plötzlich hinter ihnen etwas die Treppe runterpolterte. Sofort griffen die drei Männer wieder nach ihren Waffen und drehten sich ruckartig um, bevor ihnen der Atem stockte. Tony ließ seine Waffe fallen und lief zu dem Bündel Mensch, das am Fuße der Treppe zusammengrollt lag und leise wimmerte.

„Ziva!" Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Gibbs hockte kurz später neben ihnen und sah seine Agentin besorgt an. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihren Bauch und ihr Atem ging schwer und flach. Mit zitternder Hand hob Tony ihre an und sah geschockt zu seinem Boss. Eine stark blutende Schusswunde zierte die untere rechte Hälfte ihres Bauches. Gibbs schluckte. Sie musste getroffen worden sein, als Mawher sie durch die Tür beschossen hatte. Warum hatte er nicht gleich nach ihr gesehen? Er war einfach ins Haus gestürmt, ohne sich um seinen Partner zu kümmern. Eine leises ‚Scheiße' verließ seine Lippen. Nun holte er zügig sein Handy heraus und bestellte zwei Krankenwagen und Ducky zum Haus von Mawher. Er zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Tony, damit der sie auf die Wunde drücken konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass die Blutung einigermaßen gestoppt wurde. Total verunsichert sah er zwischen den zwei Frauen seines Teams hin und her. Heute war ein schlechter Tag, ein sehr schlechter Tag. Inständig schickte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass dieser Tag nicht noch schlimmer wurde. Er wollte keinen seiner Leute verlieren. Das würde er sich niemals verzeihen können. Leroy Jethro Gibbs verspürte Angst, extreme Angst. Er schaute zu Tony. In seinen Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet. Beruhigend versuchte er auf Ziva einzusprechen, die ihn aus matten, braunen Augen fixierte und so versuchte wach zu bleiben. Sanft strich er über ihre Stirn, küsste ihre dunklen Haare. Die Angst seine geliebte Freundin und das ungeborene Kind zu verlieren, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tim hingegen war inzwischen schon einmal die Treppe hoch gerannt und wieder zurückgekommen. Er versuchte Abby ein wenig warmes Wasser mit Zucker einzuflößen und so die Wirkung des Insulins aufzuheben. Ab und zu warf er einen besorgten Blick zu Ziva und wieder wünschte er sich, die junge Frau im Hauptquartier gelassen zu haben. Nach schier unendlichen Minuten erklangen endlich die Sirenen der Krankenwagen und Gibbs hechtete die Treppe hoch.

Kapitel 44

Ihre Hackenschuhe klackten schnell den langen Gang entlang. Suchend sah sie sich um und bog um eine Ecke. Endlich erblickte sie die drei Häufchen Elend. Mit hängenden Schultern saßen sie auf den kalten Plastikstühlen und starrten vor sich hin. Tonys Hände umschlossen die mit Blut getränkte Jacke von Ziva. Gibbs lehnte seinen Kopf an die weiße Wand und starrte in das kalte Licht, das von der Decke schien und McGee blickte einfach nur auf den Boden. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihnen und ihre grünen Augen glitten mitleidig über die drei Agents ihres Dienstes. Keiner von ihnen schien sie zu bemerken, also setzte sie sich stumm auf den freien Platz neben Gibbs. Bereits am Telefon hatte der Teamleiter ihr erzählt, was geschehen war, so dass sie jetzt keine Fragen stellen wollte. Minutenlang rührte sie sich nicht, starrte wie die drei Männer stumm vor sich hin. Schließlich sah sie aber zu Jethro. Seine Augen sprachen Bände für sie. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht gleich nach dem Schusswechsel nach Ziva gesehen hatte. Er fürchtete nun auch sie zu verlieren, so wie Kate vor fast drei Jahren gestorben war. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um seine Abby. Die Forensikerin war wie eine Tochter für ihn. Keine der Frauen durfte sterben, denn das würde niemand des Teams verkraften. Tonys Tränen waren zwar inzwischen versiegt, aber der Tod seiner Freundin würde ihn nie mehr zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Das war ihr vermutlich genauso klar wie Gibbs, dessen Blick kurz zu seinen Agents huschte und dann wieder einen Punkt an der Decke fixierte. Nach Sekunden überwand sie sich und griff nach seiner Hand. Sanft drückte sie diese, vermied es aber ihn anzusehen. Auch Gibbs löste seinen Blick nicht von der Decke, erwiderte den Druck aber sachte und verharkte seine Finger mit ihren. Ein stummes und freudloses Lächeln glitt schemenhaft über ihre Lippen, bevor wieder absolute Stille herrschte und jeder seinen Gedanken und Hoffnungen nachhing. Gibbs tat es gut, ihre warme Hand zu spüren. Seine eigenen Finger waren kalt. So kalt, wie seine Gedanken düster waren. Doch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er schöpfte Hoffnung, dass alles glimpflich ausgehen würde. Er wusste nicht, was er machen und sagen würde, wenn Ziva überlebte, was er so hoffte. Doch dass sie das Kind verloren hatte, war ihm klarer, als alles andere. Er gab sich die Schuld. Vielleicht hätte man es verhindern können, wenn er sofort einen Arzt gerufen und Ziva nicht so viel Blut verloren hätte. All solche Gedanken spukten ihm durch den Kopf und er schaffte es nicht sie zu verbannen. Er atmete tief durch und übte leichten Druck auf die warmen Finger von Jenny aus. Zwei Stühle weiter erhob sich Tim und trottete wortlos den Gang hinunter. Dem jungen Agent kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie hier schon auf Ergebnisse warteten. Im Krankenwagen hatte man ihm schon gesagt, dass er mit dem Zuckerwasser richtig gehandelt hatte und die Hoffnung, dass Abby ohne Schäden davon kam, recht hoch war. Doch seine Sorge galt auch Ziva. Ihre Wunde sah nicht besonders gut aus und saß an einer wohl absolut ungünstigen Stelle für eine Schwangere. Er fürchtete, dass die Hoffnung sehr gering war, dass die Israelin ihr Kind behalten würde. Seufzend starrte er auf den Kaffeeautomaten. Wie in Trance betätigte er ihn und machte sich Minuten später mit vier Bechern auf den Rückweg. Bei den anderen angekommen, verteilte er sie und bekam von allen ein stummes, aber dankbares Nicken. Irritiert stellte Tim fest, dass Gibbs und die Direktorin Händchen hielten. Er tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, aber seine Gedanken gingen sofort eigenartige Wege. Als er Tony seinen Becher gab, zitterte dessen Hand noch immer und Tim konnte die Angst in den Augen des Italieners sehen. Er hatte einfach am meisten zu verlieren und er tat Tim unendlich leid. Selbst wollte er nicht mit ihm tauschen, doch es war furchtbar, wenn man so etwas erleben musste, auch als guter Freund des Opfers. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und nippte an dem heißen Bohnengetränk. Wieder vergingen mehrere Minuten der absoluten Stille, bevor sich die Schwingtür öffnete und eine Schwester heraustrat. Hinter ihr folgte ein weißes, steriles Krankenhausbett und die vier Wartenden starrten gebannt zu dem, was da kam. Ein schwaches Lächeln strahlte ihnen entgegen und Tim stand keine Sekunde später neben dem Bett und griff nach Abbys Hand. Sie war bei Bewusstsein, schien aber noch ziemlich schwach zu sein. Gibbs kam zu Tim und strich der Forensikerin lächelnd übers Haar. Jenny war sitzen geblieben und nickte ihr mit einem erfreuten Lächeln zu. Dann schoben die Schwestern das Bett weiter. Tim begleitete sie, während Gibbs sich wieder setzte. Er legte Tony eine Hand auf die Schulter und dieser lächelte ihn traurig an. Auch der Italiener war froh, dass es Abby anscheinend wieder gut ging, doch die Sorge um seine Freundin überwog um vieles. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein. Eine Nacht ohne sie würde er schon nicht ertragen können und eher wahnsinnig werden. Er liebte sie einfach über alles und er sehnte sich bereits jetzt nach ihren dunklen Augen und dem wunderschönen Lächeln, wenn er sie glücklich gemacht hatte. Es würde ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag werden, wenn sie das gemeinsame Kind verlor, doch lieber das Baby, als sie. Ein Kind konnten sie immer noch bekommen. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur, dass Ziva überlebte und er sie wieder in den Arm schließen konnte. Es verging noch eine lange Zeit, in der die drei Zurückgebliebenen stumm vor sich hinstarrten und hofften, endlich Nachricht zu bekommen. Jen war inzwischen eingenickt und ihr Kopf ruhte an Gibbs' Schulter, der wieder ihre Hand hielt und sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich, während seine Gedanken wild durcheinander sprangen. Die zwei Männer hoben aufmerksam die Köpfe, als sich die Türen wieder öffneten. Tony sprang auf und starrte gebannt auf die anscheinend schlafende Ziva. Ein Schlauch, dessen Nadel in ihrem Handrücken steckte, führte zu einem Beutel mit Blut und einem weiteren mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Über einen Nasenschlauch wurde sie beatmet und den Italiener erschreckte es zutiefst, wie blass seine Freundin war. Zitternd griff er nach ihrer zierlichen Hand und drückte sie sanft. Hinter dem Bett folgte ein Mann im Kittel und sah die drei Wartenden interessiert an.

„Doktor Blane. Ich habe ihre Kollegin operiert.", stellte er sich vor.

„Anthony DiNozzo. Ich bin ihr Freund. Unser Boss Agent Gibbs und Director Shepard.", stellte Tony alle mit bebender Stimme vor. Ängstlich betrachtete er seine Liebste.

„Miss David hat die Operation soweit gut überstanden. Sie hat viel Blut verloren, aber das gleichen wir gerade mit Blutkonserven aus. Für das Baby konnten wir leider nichts tun. Miss Davids Körper hatte den Embryo bereits abgestoßen, bevor der Krankenwagen bei uns angekommen ist.", teilte der Arzt mit und bedachte Tony mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

„Wir bringen sie jetzt auf die Intensivstation.", schloss er seinen Vortrag und die Schwester schob das Bett weiter. Nachdem Gibbs und Jenny, die inzwischen aufgewacht war, ihm zugenickt hatten, folgte Tony ihnen. Gibbs seufzte erleichtert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Jenny strich ihm über den Rücken und lächelte genauso erleichtert.

„Sie lebt, Jethro." Der Senioragent nickte und schenkte seiner Vorgesetzten ein mattes Grinsen.

„Lass uns Abby und Tim Bescheid sagen.", meinte er fast tonlos und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Wortlos ließ sie ihn gewähren und folgte ihm. An der Rezeption erkundigten sie sich nach dem Zimmer und standen wenige Minuten später an der weißen Tür. Ein kräftiges Herein erklang und die Beiden betraten das Zimmer. Abby saß inzwischen aufrecht im Bett und strahlte sie freudig an. Tim hockte neben ihr auf der Bettkante und hielt die Hand seiner Freundin.

„Wie geht es dir, Abbs?", fragte Gibbs und strich ihr wieder über die schwarzen Haare.

„Danke, wieder ganz gut.", griente sie und Tim sah fragend zwischen seinem Boss und der Direktorin hin und her. Er hatte Abby bereits erzählt, dass Mawher Ziva angeschossen hatte und sie im OP war. Auch die Gothlady setzte nun einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Ziva hat so weit alles gut überstanden. Tony ist bei ihr.", beantwortete Jenny die stumme Frage des Pärchens. Tim atmete erleichtert aus und nickte zufrieden. Abby aber starrte die Direktorin noch immer mit einer Frage auf den Lippen an. Auch diese konnte sich die rothaarige Frau denken und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Abbys Blick senkte sich.

„Arme Ziva. Sie hat sich so auf das Baby gefreut.", flüsterte sie und ihr kleiner Schmollmund zuckte leicht. Gibbs drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und schaute dann zu Jenny.

„Ich denke, wir Zwei machen uns mal. Ducky will sicher auch wissen, was los ist und der Bericht schreibt sich nicht von alleine." Die Rothaarige nickte und lächelte dem Pärchen stumm zu, bevor sie die Hand zum Abschied hob. Gibbs wechselte noch kurz ein paar Worte mit seinem Agent und folgte seiner Direktorin anschließend. Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, blieben sie stehen und sahen sich eine Weile stumm an.

„Es hätte nichts geändert, wenn du gleich einen Krankenwagen gerufen hättest, Jethro. Ziva hätte das Kind auch so verloren.", sah sie ihn eindringlich an und ein schwaches Zucken mit den Schultern bekam sie als Antwort. Ganz überzeugt davon, war er nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Jenny Recht. Wenn die Kugel sie an der Schulter getroffen hätte, wäre es vermutlich nicht zu dieser kleinen Katastrophe gekommen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Israelin den Verlust gut überstehen würde und es nicht zu sehr die Beziehung zu Tony belastete. Er lächelte matt, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto machte. Jenny sah ihm seufzend hinterher. Auch sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Freundin nicht damit klar kam und es dadurch ernste Probleme mit Tony gab. Doch sie hoffte, dass die Liebe der Beiden stark genug sein würde, diese Krise zu überstehen.

Jenny saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las die Berichte, die ihr heute Morgen gebracht worden waren. Abbys Entführung war inzwischen eine Woche her. Die Forensikerin sprang bereits wieder in ihrem Labor rum und sie und Tim hatten ihren ersten Jahrestag groß nachgefeiert. Die Direktorin war froh, dass dieses Pärchen die Geschehnisse gut überstanden hatten und sie ihre Liebe noch wesentlich stärker gemacht hatte. Leider konnte sie dies nicht über das zweite Pärchen in Gibbs' Team machen. Nachdem Ziva von dem Abgang erfahren hatte, wollte sie niemanden sehen. Nicht mal Tony durfte sie besuchen. Die Israelin schien ihre eigene Art zu haben, damit umzugehen und schloss ihren Freund dabei leider aus. Dementsprechend war die Laune des Italieners auch nicht die Beste. Er starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin und bekam so gut wie nichts mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Selbst die Wutausbrüche von Gibbs ließen ihn kalt. Vielleicht ahnte er, dass der Teamleiter ihn nur deswegen ständig anpflaumte, um ihn aus seiner Trübsinnigkeit zu holen. Wirken tat es zumindest nicht. Tony wollte von nichts wissen. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Ziva endlich anrufen würde und er zu ihr konnte, ohne, dass sie ihn gleich wieder vor die Tür beförderte. Jen nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Wieder einmal warf sie einen Blick zum Telefon. Sie hatte schon oft überlegt, Ziva anzurufen und nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen. Aber die junge Frau hatte extrem klar gemacht, dass sie wirklich niemanden sehen oder hören wollte. Ein unentschlossenes Seufzen verließ den Mund der Direktorin.

Kapitel 45

Wieder war eine Woche vergangen und noch immer hatte sich Ziva bei keinem von ihnen gemeldet. Die junge Frau schien der Verlust ihres Kindes mehr getroffen zu haben, als jeder von ihnen befürchtet hatte. Aber auch Tony war mit den Nerven weit unter Null angekommen. Gibbs hatte ihn inzwischen beurlauben lassen, gewährte ihm aber trotzdem im Büro auf Zivas Anruf zu warten. So hatte der Teamleiter seinen Agent wenigstens im Blick und konnte eingreifen, falls dieser wirklich vollkommen zusammenbrach. Abby brachte dem Italiener jeden Tag Kaffee und ging mit ihm Mittagessen, damit der Mann wenigstens etwas zu sich nahm. Tim unterhielt sich viel mit ihm, erzählte über den Fall, den er und Gibbs gerade zu lösen versuchten. Ab und zu gab Tony auch Mal ganz gute Ideen dazu, aber wirklich über das Verbrechen nachdenken tat er nicht.

Jenny saß wieder in ihrem Büro. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie eine Videokonferenz beendet und nippte nun an einer frischen Tasse Kaffee. Ihre Gedanken machten die eigenartigsten Sprünge. Zum einen überlegte sie noch immer, einfach unangemeldet bei Ziva reinzuplatzen und sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr ging. Zum anderen machte sie sich Gedanken über die bevorstehende Hochzeit. James hatte ihr so ziemlich alles aus der Hand genommen. Ein engagierter Hochzeitsplaner bereitete alles Wichtige mit der Unterstützung von James' Mutter vor. Sie selbst musste sich nur um das Hochzeitskleid kümmern. Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Ein ganz anderer Punkt galt ihrer Tochter. Wobei sich Eva ganz gut mit James und seinen Kindern verstand, schien sie sich momentan von ihnen zu distanzieren. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Eva ihre Entscheidung James zu heiraten gar nicht passte. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so machte sie dieser Gedanke auch nicht mehr so glücklich. Sie mochte James. Er war liebevoll und zuvorkommend. Er kümmerte sich rührend um sie und gab ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Aber es fehlte einfach etwas. Dieses gewisse etwas, das Kribbeln, wenn sie ihn ansah. Plötzlich riss sie das Telefon aus den Gedanken. Etwas irritiert starrte sie es an, bevor sie den Hörer abnahm.

„Director Shepard, NCIS.", meldete sie sich, wie gewohnt. Eine Weile blieb es am anderen Ende ruhig, bevor eine leise, weibliche Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Hallo, Jenny. Kannst du mich aus dem Krankenhaus abholen?" Jenny stockte. Warum bat Ziva denn sie darum? Warum nicht Tony? Wollte sie ihn etwa noch immer nicht sehen?

„Natürlich, Ziva. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde da.", antwortete die Direktorin schnell, nachdem ihr diese Fragen durch den Kopf geschossen waren. Ein leises danke erklang, bevor die Leitung tot war. Jenny sah noch immer etwas irritiert auf den Hörer, legte ihn dann aber zurück und stand auf. Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und den Autoschlüsseln. Langsam verließ sie das Büro, teilte Cynthia mit, dass sie auf dem Handy zu erreichen war und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Sie lächelte Gibbs, McGee und Tony freundlich zu und verschwand kurz später im Fahrstuhl. Sie fühlte sich mies, Tony nichts zu sagen. Aber wenn der Italiener hätte wissen sollen, dass sie Ziva abholte, hätte die junge Frau ihr schon gesagt, dass sie ihm Bescheid geben sollte. Doch ihre Freundin war recht kurz angebunden und schien auch noch nicht ganz wieder auf dem Damm.

Wie gesagt, erreichte sie eine halbe Stunde später das Krankenhaus. Sie kannte den Weg zu dem Zimmer der Israelin bereits. Als sie anklopfte, ertönte eine leises herein. Jenny öffnete die Tür und entdeckte Ziva auf dem bett sitzend. Ihre Beine baumelten herab und neben ihr stand eine kleine Reisetasche. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Rothaarige ging zu ihrer Freundin und lächelte sanft.

„Hey, wie geht es?" Ziva sah zu ihr. Noch immer herrschte Blässe in ihrem Gesicht und die Augen blickten ihr Gegenüber matt an. Leicht neigte sie den Kopf zu Seit und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Jenny seufzte und nahm ihre Freundin wortlos in den Arm. Diese schlang ihre Arme um den Körper der Direktorin und schniefte leise. Keiner der Frauen brauchte etwas zu sagen. Sie waren lange genug befreundet, um zu wissen, was die andere dachte und dieser schweigsame Gedankenaustausch schien Beiden gut zu tun. Jedenfalls löste sich Ziva nach einer Weile von Jenny und lächelte sie nun etwas hoffnungsvoller an.

„Kannst du mich zum Flughafen bringen?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem Jenny ihr die Tränen von den Wangen gewischt hatte.

„Flughafen?" Die Rothaarige sah sie entsetzt an. Ziva blickte sie nur bittend an, so dass Jenny laut stöhnte und nickte.

„Wo willst du hin?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie die Tasche nahm und Ziva sich ihre Jacke überzog. Die Israelin lächelte matt und ging zur Tür. Zwar wartete Jenny auf eine Antwort, folgte der Freundin aber widerwortlos. Erst als sie am Wagen ankamen und die Tasche im Kofferraum verstaut war, richtete sich Ziva an Jenny.

„Nach Israel." Ein komisches Glänzen ergriff die Augen der jungen Frau und Jenny spukten die schlimmsten Ideen durch den Kopf. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht für immer da bleiben und sich nicht von Tony trennen wollen. Ziva schien die Gedanken ihrer Freundin lesen zu können.

„Kein Angst. Du hast kein Kündigungsschreiben auf dem Tisch. Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen klären.", erklärte sie und stieg ins Auto. Jenny folgte ihr und sah sie erleichtert an.

„Jag mir doch nicht so einen Schreck ein.", lachte sie und die beiden Frauen grinsten sich breit an.

Als die Direktorin den Fahrstuhl des NCIS-Hauptquartiers verließ, waren drei Stunden vergangen. Sie hatte noch so lange mit Ziva auf dem Flughafen gewartet, bis die junge Frau an Bord gehen konnte. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf Tony, der wie immer gebannt auf das Telefon starrte. Tief Luft holend trat sie an seinen Schreibtisch. Ziva hatte sie gebeten, ihm zu sagen, wo sie war, damit er sich nicht allzu große Sorgen machte. Leider befürchtete sie, dass genau das eintreten würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass Ziva die USA verlassen hatte. Sie räusperte sich etwas, so dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Aus müden Augen schaute er sie an, nahm aber eine aufrechte Sitzposition ein. Auch Gibbs und McGee sahen sie abwartend an.

„Sie wird nicht anrufen, Tony.", meinte sie mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. Die Augen des Italieners weiteten sich und er blickte die Direktorin entsetzt an.

„Ich habe sie zum Flughafen gebracht und ihre Maschine dürfte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Tel Aviv gemacht haben."

„Sie fliegt nach Israel?" Gibbs war aufgesprungen und stützte seine Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Ungläubig sah er seine Direktorin an.

„Sie meint, sie müsse irgendetwas klären, bevor sie bei uns weiterarbeiten kann."

„Also kommt sie zurück?" Tonys Stimme zitterte. In seinen Augen hatten sie Tränen der Angst gebildet. Jenny lächelte und nickte.

„Ja. Sie liebt dich, Tony. Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen." Aufmunternd blickte sie ihn an und ein schwaches Nicken bekam sie als Antwort. Jenny verstand, dass er Angst gehabt hatte, sie nicht wieder zu sehen. Aber das hatte die Israelin bereits ihr gegenüber abgeschmettert. Sie wollte um jeden Preis in die USA zurückkommen, weiter beim NCIS arbeiten, weiter bei ihren Freunden und dem Mann, den sie liebte, sein.

Die junge Israelin nippte an dem warmen Tee und sah ihr Gegenüber abwartend an. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar und schwarzen Augen hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und schien zu überlegen, was er auf die gerade erfahrenden Dinge antworten sollte. Der stellvertretende Direktor David hatte seine Tochter nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem sie Aris Leiche nach Tel Aviv gebracht hatte. Jetzt saß sie vor ihm und wartete, dass er etwas auf ihre Zukunftspläne erwiderte. Ziva war sein einziges lebendes Kind und es war ihm schwer gefallen sie gehen zu lassen, als sie sich damals entschied ihm nicht mehr zu vertrauen, da er für die verkorkste Psyche seines Ältesten verantwortlich gewesen war. Sie meinte damals, sie würde Abstand von ihm brauchen, um mit der Situation umgehen zu können. Nun plante sie doch tatsächlich für immer als Verbindungsoffizierin zwischen Mossad und NCIS in den USA bleiben zu wollen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dein Kind verloren hast.", meinte er schließlich, nach endlosen Minuten der Stille. Ziva nickte nur und wieder schien die lähmende Stille einzutreten. Sie und ihr Vater sahen einander an, doch jeder schien eigenen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen.

„Du willst wirklich in den USA bleiben? Liebst du ihn so sehr? Er ist nicht mal Jude, Ziva." Ihr Vater warf ihr einen noch immer ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie lächelte milde und verträumt, während sie am Tee nippte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Vater mit diesem Argument kommen würde.

„Ich weiß, Vater. Aber Tony ist der erste Mann, bei dem ich mich wirklich sicher und geborgen fühle. Bei dem ich schwach sein darf, ohne, dass er es schamlos ausnutzt. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben, das ist mir in der Zeit im Krankenhaus klar geworden. Er muss kein Jude sein, um mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich bin.", erklärte sie und ein schweres Seufzen erklang von Direktor David. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten seine Tochter. Lange hatte er sie nicht mehr so glücklich und von etwas überzeugt gesehen.

„Ich weiß von Jenny, dass er leidet wie ein Hund, weil ich ihn nicht zu mir gelassen habe.", fügte sie an und David nickte schwach. Seine Tochter erhoffte sich seinen Segen für diese Verbindung. Immerhin war die Hochzeit einer jüdischen Frau mit einem Mann anderen Glaubens lange nicht so einfach, als wäre es andersrum. Vor allem da Ziva nicht vorhatte von Tony zu verlangen, dass er ihren Glauben annahm.

„Ich habe eine Bedingung, Ziva." Die junge Frau schluckte. Sie kannte ihren Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er extreme Bedingungen stellen konnte. Trotzdem nickte sie schwach.

„Ich werde zur Hochzeit eingeladen und kann mein zukünftigen Enkel möglichst oft sehen.", grinste er sie an. Ziva fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Glücklich schenkte sie ihrem Vater ein hinreißendes Lächeln.

„Natürlich bist du eingeladen und wirst deine Enkel sehen können." Direktor David nickte lächelnd und sah seine Tochter verträumt an. Sein kleines Mädchen war schon lange erwachsen, doch heute war es ihm so richtig klar geworden. Diese junge Frau würde sich einem Mann anvertrauen, den sie über alles liebte und wollte mit ihm in absehbarer Zeit den Bund der Ehe eingehen. Sie erinnerte ihn plötzlich stark an ihre Mutter. Das glückliche Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein geheimnisvolles Strahlen in den dunklen Augen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Weg gefunden und er würde sie schweren Herzens gehen lassen. Doch es zählte nur, dass sie glücklich war und hoffentlich lange bleiben würde. Lächelnd betrachtete er sie, während sie wieder einen Schluck vom Tee nahm.

Kapitel 46

Mit einem lauten Jauchzer betrat die Gothlady den kleinen Balkon und breitete weit die Arme aus. Sie sog die frische Seeluft in ihre Lungen und schaute über den Strand hinweg auf das weite Meer. Tim lachte drinnen und stellte ihre Taschen auf dem bett ab, bevor er zu ihr trat und sie von hinten umarmte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die zarten Küsse, die er auf ihrem Hals verteilte. Die Zwei waren in einem Hotel in einem kleinen Ort an der Westküste, das direkt am Strand stand. Der junge Agent hatte seine Freundin mit diesem Wochenendurlaub überrascht. Er wollte ihren ersten Jahrestag noch einmal ganz in Ruhe und nur mit ihr verbringen. Sie hatten ihn ja schon trotz des schrecklichen Vorfalls und der Tatsache, dass Ziva im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, mit den Freunden gefeiert. Doch der junge Mann bevorzugte es, seiner Freundin noch einmal ganz in Ruhe zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte und sich freute, schon ein Jahr mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

„Das ist toll hier, Timmy. Was machen wir als erstes?" Mit großen grünen Augen sah sie ihn gespannt an. Tim deutete auf die Taschen und ein leises Murren kam von Abby als Antwort. Trotzdem packte sie in aller Eile die notwendigsten Dinge aus und warf ihm nach einer viertel Stunde wieder fragende Blicke zu. Der MIT-Absolvent verhielt sich äußerst geheimnisvoll und verriet Abby nichts über seine Pläne. Gerade packte er einen großen Beutel aus, in dem es gelb schimmerte. Neugierig blickte sie ihm über die Schulter, als er zwei paar Gummistiefel und zwei Regenmäntel herausholte. Die Mäntel hing er in den Schrank, da draußen schönster Sonnenschein war. Die Stiefel hingegen reichte er Abbs, die sie irritiert ansah. Tim zog seine normalen Schuhe aus und die Stiefel an. Sorgfältig verstaute er seine Hose in den hohen Schäften und blickte Abby abwartend an. Diese tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich dann willenlos aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer führen. Überrascht registrierte die Goth, dass sie nicht die einzigen mit Gummistiefeln waren, als sie das Foyer des Hotels betraten. Schließlich stellte sich der erste Punkt des Planes ihres Freundes als eine Wattwanderung heraus. (Ich bin der Meinung gehört zu haben, dass es so etwas wie Ebbe und Flut auch an der Westküste der USA gibt.) Wie Tim erwartet hatte, machte Abby dieses sinnlose Umherlaufen im Matsch riesigen Spaß und sie schien die Informationen des Führers regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen. Wie ein kleines Kind lief sie hin und her und vergnügte sich mit Zwillingen im Alter von circa zehn Jahren, die die Führung auch mitmachten. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel hing sie regelrecht an seinem Arm und strahlte ihn an.

„Das war schön. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir essen etwas. Ich habe Kohldampf.", lachte Tim und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem sie sich der Schuhe entledigt hatten, gingen sie ins Hotelrestaurant und bestellten sich etwas Kleines zum Mittag. Anschließend machten sie einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt, aßen ein Eis und besuchten die kleine Kirche, die auf einer Anhöhe stand. Gegen späten Nachmittag waren sie dann wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer und Abby ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Sie streckte alle Viere von sich und blickte aus dem großen Fenster. Tim setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete sie mit verliebtem Blick. Die Angst sie zu verlieren, hatte seine Liebe zu der ausgeflippten Goth nur noch größer werden lassen. Auch sie hatte seitdem des Öfteren versichert, ihn noch mehr zu lieben. Im Grunde war es schade, dass Mawher nicht sehen und sich ärgern konnte, dass er genau das Gegenteil erreicht hatte. Tim lachte leise und Abby drehte den Kopf zu ihm, um ihn fragend anzusehen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr. Sanft verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen und zwischen den Beiden begann ein hitziges Katz und Maus Spiel. Sie machten sich an der Kleidung des anderen zu schaffen und gaben sich schließlich ihrer großen Liebe hin. Glücklich lächelnd und leicht erschöpft, lag Abby auf dem Bauch, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt und schaute aus dem Fenster. Tim war über sie gebeugt und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihren Schultern.

„Sag mal, mein Vampirzähnchen.", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Abby murrte leise. Er hielt inne und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Rücken ab.

„Hast du schon mal über Kinder nachgedacht?" Sanft strich er mit dem Finger ihre Rippen nach. Abby war überrascht über diese Frage und musste eine ganze Weile überlegen, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht, weil Ziva ihres doch verloren hat.", fügte er an, da von Abby keine Antwort kam. Wieder trat Stille ein, während er sie weiter streichelte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich eine gute Mutter wäre, so durchgeknallt wie ich bin." Tim hob den Kopf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Diese ernsthafte Ehrlichkeit überraschte ihn. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Du wärst eine großartige Mutter, Abby.", er drückte einen Kuss auf ihr Schulterblatt und auch sie begann zu lächeln.

„Willst du ein Kind mit mir?", fragte Abby nach einer Weile der Stille und drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ein Strahlen erfasste sein Gesicht. Sie spürte wie seine Hand über ihren Bauch strich.

„Die Vorstellung, da drinnen könnte ein kleines Du und Ich heranwachsen, finde ich schon verdammt gut." Abby lächelte und legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken, um ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich zu ziehen. Nach Luft japsend, trennten sie sich nach einigen Sekunden und sahen einander verliebt an.

„Dann setze ich die Pille ab." Ihr Blick forderte ihn heraus, ob er wirklich ernst meinte, was er sagte. Er küsste sie und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Find ich gut.", flüsterte er und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und liebkosten ihren Körper. Ein genüssliches Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Sie fing seine Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein, während sie sich ein weiteres Mal ihre unendlich große Liebe bewiesen.

Kapitel 47

Deprimiert saß Tony auf seiner Couch. Weder der Fernseher noch seine Anlage waren eingeschaltet und es herrschte drückende Stille in der Wohnung. Er starrte einfach nur stumm auf ein Photo von Ziva, das vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch stand. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie das gemeinsame Kind verloren hatte. Alles hatte er sich schon so schön vorgestellt. Wie sie zusammen zogen und das Kinderzimmer strichen und einrichteten, sich ihre eigene kleine Liebeshöhle schafften. Aber momentan schien dies in so unerreichbare Ferne gerückt zu sein, dass er in eine tiefe Depression versunken war. Auch wenn Jenny ihm versichert hatte, dass Ziva ihn noch immer liebte, hatte er die Hoffnung verloren, sie wieder zu sehen. Immerhin war sie nun schon über eine Woche in Israel und hatte sich noch nicht einmal bei ihm gemeldet. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er sie wirklich durch diesen schweren Schlag verloren hatte und machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass er nicht auf stur geschalten und sie trotzdem besucht hatte. Vielleicht wäre er dann jetzt nicht so furchtbar einsam. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe, dem Geruch ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut. Er hatte das Gefühl zu vergessen, wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlten. Es schmerzte, sich dessen bewusst zu werden. Wieder einmal bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie wieder bei ihm war. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen, denn er brauchte sie einfach zum Leben. Wollte sich mit ihr auf Arbeit streiten und sie nachts lieben, bis Beide so außer Atem waren, dass sie sofort einschliefen. Er wischte über seine Augen und versuchte so, die Tränen zu vertreiben. Aber sein Herz schrie nach dieser Frau, wie eine Blume nach Sonne, Luft und Wasser. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich seine Wohnungstür öffnete. Wie elektrisiert saß er da und starrte zum Flur. Waren es Einbrecher? Oder doch Ziva? Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Mit einem Ruck riss er sie auf und starrte in den hell erleuchteten Flur seiner Wohnung. Nur schwer gewöhnte er sich an die Lichtveränderung, konnte aber eine Peron erkennen, die ihn anscheinend abwartend ansah. Er rieb sich über die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, machte sein Herz einen Satz. Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen und er sah sie mit vollkommener Erleichterung an. Ein verlegenes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie ein Stück auf ihn zutrat.

„Ziva!" Seine Stimme war ein tonloses Flüstern. Mit einem Schritt überbrückte er den Spalt zwischen ihnen und schloss sie fest in den Arm, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schluchzte leise. Ziva erwiderte die Umarmung und schloss die Augen, um seine Nähe total genießen zu können, seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen.

„Ist gut, Tony. Ich bin wieder da und werde dich nie wieder allein lassen." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie hatte Mühe nicht auch in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Shirt und sie zog ihn näher an sich. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte. Wie sehr sie seine Nähe brauchte, um glücklich zu sein. Ohne von ihr abzulassen, steuerte Tony ins dunkle Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Er setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Tu mir das nie wieder an, Ziva. Ich hatte solche Angst, dich zu verlieren." Das zitternde Flehen seiner Stimme ließ Ziva nur sprachlos nicken. Tony erwiderte ihr Nicken und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zarten, fast ängstlichen Kuss. Sie strich ihm übers Haar und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Sie intensivierte den Kuss und schließlich kämpften ihre Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Duell miteinander. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich und Ziva legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen. Sanft kraulte sie seinen Nacken, während er ihr über den Rücken strich. Mit geschlossenen Augen genossen sie die Nähe des anderen. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten löste sie sich langsam von ihm und schenkte ihm einen verliebten Blick.

„Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit meinem Vater." Sie sprach langsam und ruhig, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare und fixierte seine Augen mit ihren. Aufmerksam und interessiert erwiderte er den Blick.

„Tony. Du weißt, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Trotzdem habe ich dich ausgeschlossen, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass unser Baby tot ist. Das war nicht richtig von mir und das darf nie wieder passieren." Sie stoppte und holte tief Luft. Tony sah sie traurig aber mit Verständnis in den Augen an.

„Ich möchte mich sozusagen zwingen, dir so etwas nicht noch mal anzutun." Wieder entstand eine Pause. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, erhellte ein bezauberndes Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Tony verschlug es den Atem und ein eigenartiges Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, wie sie ihn so ansah.

„Anthony DiNozzo, willst du mich heiraten?" Tonys Augen weiteten sich und die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ziva schien das mit ihnen wirklich ernst zu nehmen und wollte es in die nächste Ebene bringen.

„Ja! Ja, ich will.", strahlte er sie schließlich glücklich an und wieder versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er drückte sie fest an sich. Er würde diesen Engel zur Frau nehmen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er so ein Glücksgefühl verspürt. Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen und fuhr mit den Händen unter ihren Pullover. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und seufzte als Tony sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte.

„Ich glaube, im Schlafzimmer ist es gemütlicher.", flüsterte sie, an sein Ohr gebeugt. Er murrte zur Bestätigung. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, als er aufstand und knabberte auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer an seinem Ohr. Dort ließ er sich mit ihr aufs Bett sinken und befreite sie von dem störenden Pullover. Sanft verteilte er Küsschen auf ihrem Schlüsselbein, während sie sein Shirt hochschob und mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken glitt. Schnell wurden ihre Liebesspiele leidenschaftlicher und wilder, behielten von Tonys Seite aus aber Vorsicht, da er seiner Liebsten nicht unnötig wehtun wollte. Zärtlich strich er über das Pflaster, das die Narbe mit den Nähten verdeckte, wo sie angeschossen wurde. Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass seiner zukünftigen Frau so ein Leid zugefügt wurde. Das nahm er sich fest vor, bevor er sich seiner Liebe zu ihr vollends hingab und die Beiden in Extase versanken.

Kapitel 48

„Nächsten Monat sind wir ein Jahr zusammen." Tony lächelte glücklich und fuhr in die Tiefgarage des NCIS-Hauptquartiers. Ziva saß neben ihm und kicherte. Seit sie ihm am Vorabend den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, überlegte er sich jede Begebenheit, die sich bis jetzt in ihrer Beziehung abgespielt hatte. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er furchtbar froh war, dass sie wieder bei ihm war und dass er sicher sein konnte, sie nicht wieder zu verlieren. Verträumt sah sie auf den silbernen Ring mit dem kleinen roten Stein, den er ihr heute Morgen zur Verlobung gekauft hatte. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr versichert hatte, dass es keine Folgen wegen der Religion für sie haben werde, wenn sie Tony heiratete. Jetzt war sie mit ihm verlobt. Niemand würde sie jetzt noch trennen können. Sobald er auf seinem Parkplatz stand, stiegen die Zwei aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Die ganze Zeit hielten sie Händchen. Jeder sollte sehen, dass zwischen ihnen nach dieser schrecklichen Sache wieder alles okay war. Sie warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu und gaben sich kleine, zarte Küsschen.

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf das Stück Papier vor sich. Am Wochenende hatte er Jenny, Eva und die Kinder von James im Park getroffen. Der Anwalt hatte wichtige, berufliche Verpflichtungen und Jenny hatte auf die Kids aufgepasst. Die Vier spielten ausgelassen Fußball, als ihn sein Spaziergang bei ihnen vorbei führte. Eva war wie immer auf ihn zu gerannt und hatte ihn freudig begrüßt. Auch Sophie umarmte ihn herzlich und strahlte ihn aus braunen Augen an. Natürlich hatte er sich sofort breitschlagen lassen, mit ihnen zu spielen. Leider mussten sie das Spiel kurz darauf abbrechen, da Eva stürzte und sich das Knie aufschlug. Er hatte die kleine Schürfwunde mit seinem Taschentuch gesäubert und Jenny hatte ein Pflaster drüber geklebt. Sie schien bei einem Ausflug mit den Kids immer Verbandszeug dabei zu haben, falls sich jemand verletzte. Zumindest hatte sie ganz routiniert zu ihrer Tasche gegriffen und das Pflaster rausgeholt. Nachdem hatten sie zusammen gepicknickt und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm durchaus gefallen hatte. Auch wenn er James nicht leiden konnte, seine Kinder waren großartig. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht und auch Jenny nicht so glücklich gesehen. Diese paar Stunden schafften es, ihn mit solcher Lebensfreude zu füllen, dass er endlich aus seiner Selbstmitleidsphase wegen Ziva raus war. Als dann auch noch Sam mit ihm reden wollte, schien sein Glück für diesen Tag wohl perfekt. Sie hatten sich ein Stück von Jenny und den Mädchen entfernt und Sam hatte ihn Ernst angesehen.

„Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Jenny meinen Vater heiratet.", hatte der Junge das Gespräch eröffnet. Jethro schaute ihn vollkommen perplex an. Der Junge schien sich doch auch gefreut zu haben, dass Jenny dem Antrag zugestimmt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie der Vater von Eva sind. Das Buch, das sie von Ducky bekommen hat, ist wie eine Geschichte über Sie und Jenny. Wie sie beim NCIS angefangen hat, wie sie zwei zusammengekommen sind. Eva freut sich immer so Sie zu sehen, weil sie weiß, dass Sie ihr Vater sind.", erklärte Sam sein Anliegen. Jethro nickte stumm und sah ihn tief einatmend an.

„Ich kann spüren, dass Jenny nicht mehr glücklich ist. Sie und Eva gehören zu Ihnen, nicht zu uns. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jenny im Grunde ihrer Seele nur Sie liebt." Die flehenden Augen des Jungen konnte Gibbs noch jetzt sehen. Er wünschte sich, dass Jenny und Eva glücklich waren und wusste, dass sie dies niemals mit ihnen werden können. Gibbs war überrascht über diese Bitte. Aber es bestätigte ihm nur einmal mehr, dass Jenny ihren Job zu Ernst nahm und nicht auf ihre Gefühle hörte. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und holte das eine Blatt, das in ihm steckte, heraus. Er faltete es auseinander und begann zu lesen. Im Grunde wusste er, was dort stehen würde, aber es jetzt schwarz auf weiß zu haben, brachte ihn ein ganzes Stück weiter. Er hatte gleich am selben Abend noch sein Taschentuch ins Labor gebracht und um einen DNA-Vergleich mit sich gebeten. Hier stand nun das Ergebnis. Das Blut vom Taschentuch stammte DNA technisch von einer Peron, die zu 99,999998 sein Kind sein musste. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich warm in ihm aus. Eva war seine Tochter und das konnte Jenny nun nicht mehr leugnen.

„Hey Gibbsman!!!" Abby fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Erschrocken sah er sie an, funkelte sie aber im nächsten Moment gespielt böse an.

„Wir melden uns aus dem Urlaub zurück.", salutierte sie grinsend. Gibbs lächelte und schaute zu Tim, der bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinem Boss freundlich zur Begrüßung zu nickte.

„War es wenigstens schön?", erkundigte er sich und das Pärchen nickte mit strahlenden Gesichtern.

„Wo warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken? Du sahst glücklich aus.", fragte Abby und blickte ihn interessiert an. Gibbs grinste nur und faltete schnell das Papier zusammen und verstaute es in seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich hatte einfach ein gutes Wochenende.", meinte er und grinste noch breiter, bevor er aufsprang, da Jenny hinter ihnen lang ging. Er hechtete ihr hinterher.

„Hey.", meinte er und die Direktorin zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Jethro!", funkelte sie ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an.

„Ich muss nachher mit dir reden.", meinte er geheimnisvoll und lächelte ebenso. Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn, als sich der Fahrstuhl mit dem gewohnten Pling öffnete und Tony mit Ziva auf die Schreibtische zusteuerte. Mit einem lauten ‚Ziva' hüpfte die Gothlady auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Ziva erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Abby.", lachte die Israelin und Tony grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während auch Tim aufstand, um seine Kollegin zu begrüßen. Gibbs und Jenny sahen sich an und gingen zu den Schreibtischen.

„Alles geklärt?", erkundigte sich die Direktorin und sah ihre Freundin fragend an, diese nickte und wurde von Gibbs willkommen geheißen.

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir wieder gut zu gehen scheint und du wieder im Team bist.", lächelte der Teamleiter und Ziva nickte verlegen. Tony trat wieder an sie heran und umarmte sie sanft von hinten. Jenny runzelte die Stirn und sah den Zweien in ihre grinsenden Gesichter.

„Da ist doch noch etwas, oder?", meinte sie und das Grinsen wurde nur umso breiter. Gibbs wechselten einen Blick mit Jenny, um seine beiden Agents im nächsten Moment genauer zu mustern. Auch Abby und Tim blickten das Pärchen forschend an, als Abby plötzlich aufschrie. Jenny, die den Ring bereits am Anfang entdeckte hatte, hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Lass McGee und Gibbs noch etwas raten.", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, bevor sie zu Ziva ging und sie samt Tony umarmte.

„Ich gratuliere zur Verlobung.", flüsterte sie abermals und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Ein ungewollter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des Pärchens. Abby tat es der Direktorin gleich und gratulierte ebenfalls, während Gibbs und Tim sich wieder einmal ratlos anblickten und seufzten. Warum hatten sie nicht so einen Blick wie die Frauen? Dann hätten sie sicher auch schon herausgefunden, was nun wieder los war. Jenny konnte sich inzwischen das Lachen schon fast nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ich darf doch mal.", griente sie Ziva an und hob deren Hand, an der der Ring steckte, hoch. Nun machte es auch endlich bei Gibbs klick und er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, was Abby und Jenny nun endgültig zum Lachanfall brachte, während Tim weiterhin auf dem Schlauch stand. Ratlos sah er von einem zum anderen.

„Bambino. Ziva und ich sind verlobt. Wir wollen heiraten.", erbarmte sich Tony schließlich und machte auch dem MIT-Absolventen klar, worum es ging. Gibbs war inzwischen an sie heran getreten und beglückwünschte sie, wo Tim sich schnell mit einklinkte.

„Hey Jen, wie wäre es mit einer Doppelhochzeit?", scherzte Gibbs und alle sahen ihn im ersten Moment erschrocken an.

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, oder Liebes?", meinte Tony jedoch plötzlich. Ziva sah zögernd zu ihm und richtete ihren Blick dann Jenny zu.

„Ich rede mit James. Würde bestimmt lustig werden. Jetzt fehlt ja eigentlich nur noch ihr Beide." Jenny sah Abby und Tim herausfordernd an. Diese schüttelten entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Wir müssen euch ja nicht alles nach machen.", lachte Abby und Tim nickte zustimmend, drückte seiner Liebsten aber einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Wir sind auch ohne Trauschein glücklich miteinander.", griente er einfach nur und Jen zuckte mit den Schultern. Gibbs saß inzwischen wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Da hatte er mit seinem Scherz ja was Tolles angerichtet. Jetzt gab es auch noch eine Doppelhochzeit, zumindest wenn James zustimmte. Und da er alles für Jenny tat, würde es dies mit Sicherheit tun.

„Oh Gott. Ihr wollt ja schon nächsten Monat heiraten. Wir brauchen eine Gästeliste.", meinte Ziva plötzlich erschrocken. Tony und Jenny fingen laut anzulachen. Die Direktorin winkte ab und meinte, dass Ziva ganz ruhig bleiben solle. Irgendwie würden sie das schon alles unter einen Hut bekommen. Nachdem Gibbs im nächsten Moment ein Machtwort sprach, machten sich alle an ihre Arbeit, planten im Kopf aber schon weiter.

Kapitel 49

Jenny stand an ihrem Schreibtisch und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Lächelnd warf sie einen Blick zur Uhr und seufzte. Es war bereits zwanzig Uhr und Eva würde vermutlich gerade ins Bett gehen. Sie hatte ihrer Kleinen gesagt, dass es heute spät werden würde, wobei sie gehofft hatte zumindest so zu Hause zu sein, damit sie ihr noch Gute Nacht sagen konnte. Doch ehe sie ihre Wohnung erreicht hatte, würde Eva wohl schon fest schlafen. Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Ziva und Tony würden heiraten. Zwei Heißblüter für immer zusammen. Das wird bestimmt spannend werden, vor allem wenn dann auch noch ein, zwei Kinder herumrannten. Sie konnte sich die Beiden gut als Eltern vorstellen. Sie machte gerade eine ihrer zwei Schreibtischlampen aus, als sich die Tür öffnete und Gibbs eintrat. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, bevor ihr einfiel, dass er ja mit ihr reden wollte. Sie lächelte ihn an und schaltete die Lampe wieder an.

„Was wolltest du denn besprechen?", fragte sie dabei. Sie merkte, dass er dicht hinter sie getreten war und so verhinderte, dass sie sich umdrehen konnte. Ungewollt schlug ihr Herz schneller, als sie seine Wärme hinter sich spürte.

„Darüber wollte ich reden.", hielt er ihr den Brief vom Labor vor die Nase. Jenny nahm ihn und las, was dort schwarz auf weiß stand. Sie verstand sofort, dass das Blut, welches getestet worden ist, von Eva war. Ihr Herz setzte für einige Sekunden aus und ihr Körper spannte sich an. Er hatte einen Test machen lassen, um sie in die Enge zu treiben. Und dort stand sie nun, wortwörtlich in die Enge getrieben. Sie schluckte hart.

„Jethro…", wollte sie ansetzen. Doch er legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Lippen.

„Ssshhhh! Du bist zwar meine Direktorin. Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass wir ein Kind haben. Hör auf dich hinter deinem Posten zu verstecken, Jen. Denn es verhindern nicht, dass ich dich noch immer liebe.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Ihr Körper schien wie erstarrt zu sein und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich, als er sie sanft hinter dem Ohr küsste. Zärtlich legte er die Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog eine Spur leichter Küsse ihren Hals hinab. Vorsichtig strich er über ihren Bauch und schob den dünnen Pullover ein Stück hoch, während er sie weiter mit seinen Lippen im Nacken verwöhnte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Dir beweisen, dass ich dich liebe. Du darfst James nicht heiraten.", hauchte er nahe an ihrem Ohr und strich mit seinen warmen Fingern über ihren nackten Bauch. Sie sog die Luft ein, drehte sich dann aber ruckartig um. Gibbs, der mit so einer heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte, taumelten ein Stück zurück.

„Hör auf, Jethro. Ich werde James heiraten, nächsten Monat." Er lächelte leicht. Ihr Widerspruch war nur schwach, noch immer zitterte ihre Stimme. Er trat näher an sie. Der Protest in ihren Augen spornte ihn jedoch nur noch mehr an. Wieder stand er so nah vor ihr, dass sie nicht fliehen konnte. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und blickte ihn ernst an. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand nicht.

„Warum hörst du nicht auf dein Herz?" Sanft strich er über ihre Wange. Sein Körper berührte ihren fast und seine Hand wanderte in ihren Rücken. Jenny wollte wieder protestieren, doch Jethros Augen machten sie sprachlos. Dieses kalte, unnahbare Blau, das sonst in seinen Augen herrschte, war verschwunden. Jetzt funkelten sie warme, liebevolle, blaue Augen an. Es lag so viel Gefühl in ihnen, dass Jenny vor Rührung Tränen in ihre grünen Augen stiegen. Flehend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen.", flüsterte sie und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste die Tränen sanft weg. Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pulli und streichelte liebevoll ihren Rücken. Die andere legte er in ihren Nacken, spielte mit ihren roten Strähnen, während er von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Hals küsste. Sich langsam ergebend schloss sie die Augen und seufzte leise. Mit leichtem Druck durch seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Körpern. Zitternd legten sich ihre Hände an seine Brust. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er sie schwach machen konnte. Was ihr gefiel und wo er sie berühren musste. Lächelnd ließ er von ihrem Hals ab und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Es strahlte so viel Zufriedenheit und Vertrauen zu ihm aus, dass er sicher war, endlich hinter die Fassade der Direktorin getreten zu sein und nun die Frau Jenny Shepard vor sich hatte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und er sah das, was seit dem Auftauchen von James aus ihren Augen gewichen war. Die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Die verletzliche Seite, die eine Frau in ihrer Position nur Menschen zeigte, denen sie absolut vertraute. Liebevoll lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr, berührte ihre Lippen leicht mit seinen, seine Augen fest an ihre geheftet. Immer wieder federleichte Küsse, während ihre Atemfrequenz sich langsam erhöhte. Noch immer strich er sanft über ihren Rücken, kraulte ihren Nacken. Er spürte das Zittern, das ihren Körper immer mehr erfasste. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, erwiderte den nächsten Kuss intensiv, die Augen geschlossen. Einen Herzschlag später trennten sich ihre Lippen und sie hatte sich nah an sein Gesicht gezogen. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände für ihn. Wie sehr sie seine Nähe vermisst hatte, wie schmerzhaft die Zeit ohne ihn für sie gewesen war. Wieder verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen und ein leidenschaftliches Spiel ihrer Zungen begann. Das Zittern ihres Körpers war inzwischen auf seinen übergegangen und er spürte, dass ihre Beine langsam nachgaben. Nach Luft schnappend trennte er sich von ihr, schenkte ihr sein liebevollstes Lächeln und nahm sie auf den Arm. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, knabberte an seinem Ohr und entlockte nun ihm ein Seufzen. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf der Couch ab, trennte sich widerwillig von ihr, um den kleinen Tisch wegzuschieben. Als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte, sah sie ihn mit einem alles versprechendem Lächeln an. Sie streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Erfreut nahm er die Einladung an und ließ sich zu ihr auf die Couch ziehen. Wieder versanken sie in einem tiefen Kuss. Doch Jethro trennte sich kurz darauf wieder von ihr und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Hast du eine Decke hier?", fragte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze. Jenny nickte schwach und deutete zu dem kleinen Schrank unterhalb des Flachbildschirmes. Wieder stand er auf, holte die Decke und kam zurück zu ihr, um ihr sofort wieder einen Kuss zu stehlen. Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pulli, strich sanft über ihren Bauch, während sie seinen Nacken kraulte und über seinen Rücken streichelte. Er löste sich von ihr und entledigte sie des Oberteils, um Küsschen auf ihrem Schlüsselbein zu verteilen. Sie zerrte sein Shirt hoch und hinterließ mit ihren Fingernägeln rote Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Grinsend sah er sie an und sie befreite ihn von dem unnützen Stoff, das neben ihrem Pulli auf dem Boden landete. Mit einem lauten Krachen folgten kurz später auch die Beiden und Jen hielt sich erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Jethro schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Böse funkelte er sie an und zog sie eng an sich, um ihr spielerisch in die Schulter zu beißen, während sie an seinem Ohr knabberte, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn von oben herab verführerisch ansah. Daraufhin verteilte sie feuchte Küsse auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch, wanderte langsam tiefer. Sie spürte, dass seine Erregung immer weiter wuchs und auch sie war mehr als bereits für ihn. Mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, während er sie von ihrem BH befreite. Nachdem auch ihr Rock den Weg in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers gefunden hatte, gab es keinen Halt mehr. Vollkommen auf den Körper des anderen fixiert, gaben sie sich einander und ihrer lange aufgestauten Liebe hin.

Die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen und die Arme um sie geschlungen, saß sie da und starrte zum Fenster ihres Büros. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie würde in wenigen Wochen James heiraten. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein, so einen Fehler zu begehen? Sie hätte sich ihm niemals hingeben dürfen. Hinter ihr raschelte es. Er setzte sich auf und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihr Schulterblatt.

„Lass das, Jethro.", flüsterte sie leise. Er legte den Kopf schief und strich ihr über das rote Haar.

„Was hast…" Er konnte die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, denn sie stand auf und begann ihre Kleidung einzusammeln. Langsam zog sie sich an.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht hätte passieren dürfen." Ungläubig starrte er sie an, während sie ihren Rock anzog.

„Das meinst du nicht Ernst, Jen.", protestierte er. Eine wohlbekannte Angst ergriff ihn. Sie entzog sich ihm wieder einmal. Er war mal wieder im Begriff, sie zu verlieren, da sie ihre Gefühle für ihn mit Vernunft zu vertreiben versuchte.

„Ich werde James heiraten und daran kannst du nichts ändern."

„Nei…" Seine Stimme versagte und ein fester Kloß setzte sich in seinem Hals fest.

„Du solltest das, was passiert ist, ganz schnell vergessen. Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht verbieten werde, Eva zu sehen." Sie hockte vor ihrem Schreibtisch und schloss die Schnallen der Schuhe.

„Räum bitte noch auf. Eva ist allein, ich muss nach Hause." Ungläubig und unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte er ihr hinterher, als sie das Büro und das Vorzimmer verließ und somit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Zügig ging sie Treppe hinab. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte von seinen Berührungen und Küssen. Sie musste dringend nach Hause und sich duschen. Ihre Gefühle wieder tief in sich verschließen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Warum tat Liebe nur so schrecklich weh?

Kapitel 50

Die vier Leute saßen zusammen in Abbys Labor und sahen sich eindringlich an. Ziva und Tony waren eigentlich zu Tim und Abby nach unten gekommen, um mit ihnen wegen der Hochzeit zu reden. Inzwischen waren sie aber bei einem ganz anderen Thema gelandet. Seit dem Tony und Ziva ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten, waren zwei Wochen vergangen und niemanden war entgangen, dass Gibbs und die Direktorin seit diesem Tag mal wieder vollkommen anders mit einander umgingen. Sie gingen sich möglichst aus dem Weg, sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander und Augenkontakt schien total tabu zu sein. Außerdem hatten Beide wohl die schlechteste Laune seit der großen Auseinandersetzung, wo die Direktorin Gibbs suspendiert hatte. Beide waren leicht reizbar und nicht mal Tony traute sich mehr einen seiner Scherze zu machen. Abby machte sich riesige Sorgen um ihren Gibbsman, da sie der Meinung war, er wäre extrem melancholisch. Es schien ihn auch gar nicht zu interessieren, wenn sich sein Team während der Arbeitszeit mehr mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigte. Taten sie aber wieder andere Sachen, flippte er sofort aus. Sogar seine Drohung alle Spiele von Tonys PC löschen zu lassen, hatte er wahr gemacht.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was wieder zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Aber Jen lässt nicht mit sich reden." Ziva sah bedrückt zu Boden. Tony strich seiner Freundin liebevoll über den Rücken und seufzte.

„Ich fürchte, wenn das so weiter geht, wird die Hochzeit ein riesiger Reinfall. Ich würde Gibbs zutrauen, dass er James anfällt.", murmelte der Italiener.

„Bei seiner Laune würde mich das nicht wundern.", meinte Bambino und Abby nickte traurig. Sie wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas hinzuzufügen, als Ducky ihr Reich betrat und die Vier freundlich anlächelte.

„Hey Duckman. Setz dich zu uns.", lächelte die Gothlady und der Pathologe ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, den sie ihm hinschob.

„Plant ihr fleißig die Hochzeit?", erkundigte er sich und bedachte Ziva und Tony mit einem wohlwollenden Blick. Doch alle vier schüttelten mit geknickten Gesichtern die Köpfe.

„Wir sind schon wieder bei Gibbs und Jenny gelandet.", unterrichtete der Italiener seinen alten Freund. Ducky seufzte und nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er wusste, worum es ging. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein musste. Doch egal wen er von Beiden ansprach, diesmal verriet ihm niemand etwas über sein momentan beschissenes Seelenleben.

„Und was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Abby, um das Thema doch wieder in eine angenehmere Richtung zu lenken.

„Heute brauche ich jemand zum Reden.", meinte er und schaute über seine Brille hinweg in die Runde.

„Was ist denn los?" Ziva sah ihn besorgt an.

„Meiner Mutter geht es leider nicht sehr gut. Ich fürchte, es geht zu Ende." Seufzend sah er zu Boden.

„Oh nein." Abby nahm ihn in den Arm und alle sahen den Pathologen und guten Freund mitleidig an. Auch wenn Viktoria Mallard auf Grund ihres Alzheimers eine sehr anstrengende Person war, mochten sie doch alle recht gern. Tony erinnerte sich inzwischen gerne an die Jagd nach den vier Corgis, als sie Ducky und seine Mutter beschützt hatten. Jeder verband irgendeine amüsante Erinnerung mit der alten Frau. Abby schmunzelte immer darüber, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Viktoria sie mit Ducky verkuppeln wollte. Man würde sie vermissen, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste man, dass sie ein schönes und vor allem langes Leben hinter sich hatte.

Leider behielt Ducky Recht und eineinhalb Wochen später war die gute Frau im Schlaf gestorben. Die zwei Paare entschieden sich zugunsten der Beerdigung ihre Hochzeit auf Ende Mai zu verschieben. Die Trauerfeier hielt sich klein. Nur Ducky und seine Freunde vom NCIS waren anwesend und nahmen Abschied. Jethro stützte seinen langjährigen Freund. Auch er hatte die alte Frau und ihren eigenwilligen, nicht beabsichtigten Humor sehr gemocht. Später auf dem Leichenschmaus ging es Ducky schon wieder einigermaßen besser. Er machte wieder kleine Witze und gab Geschichten zum Besten. Er wusste, dass es gut war, trotzdem fühlte er sich etwas einsam mit den vier Hunden in seinem Haus. Am Ende des Tages erklärten sich Jimmy und Michelle bereit zur Untermiete bei dem guten Doktor einzuziehen, da sie momentan keine geeignete Wohnung fanden und die eigenen für Beide zu klein waren. Jethro und wenige andere überlegten sich ernsthaft, ob das Pärchen wusste, worauf es sich da einließ. Aber es waren alle froh, dass sie dem alten Freund erst mal über den Schmerz hinweg helfen konnten.

Kapitel 51

Ihre laute und nicht minder wütende Stimme dröhnte durch den Videokonferenzraum. Bereits seit einer Stunde führte sie dieses Streitgespräch, doch sie kamen partout nicht auf einen grünen Nenner. Mit einem geknirschten ‚Das Gespräch sollten wir ein anderes Mal beenden. Schönen Tag noch' verabschiedete sich ihr Gesprächspartner und beendete die Verbindung. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen wütenden Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Geladen bis zum Anschlag verließ sie den Konferenzraum und ging, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr niemand über den Weg lief, zu ihrem Büro. Warum waren diese Typen vom CIA so verdammte Arschlöcher? Normalerweise störten sie solche Machtkämpfe überhaupt nicht. Sie machten ihr im Gegenteil eher Spaß. Doch heute ging es ihr nicht besonders gut. Schon den ganzen Vormittag litt sie unter Übelkeit und ihr Kreislauf schien auch nicht so zu wollen, wie sie es gerne hätte. Die leichten Schwindel zwischendurch wurden nicht gerade von dem Wutausbruch verbessert. Es verschlimmerte die ganze Sache eher. Einen Moment blieb sie stehen und warf einen Blick zu Gibbs und seinem Team. Die Vier saßen an ihren Schreibtischen und besprachen einen Fall. Ducky zeigte ihnen an dem Flachbildschirm seine Ergebnisse und Gibbs nickte ab und zu. Tief Luft holend wand sie sich wieder ihrem Büro zu und überbrückte die letzten Meter. Cynthia sah sie besorgt an. Natürlich war der Sekretärin die schlechte Verfassung und die Blässe ihrer Arbeitsgeberin aufgefallen. Jenny ignorierte den Blick und schloss hinter sich die Tür, als sie das Büro betreten hatte. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und stützte sich darauf ab. Um sie schien sich alles zu drehen und sie spürte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgeben wollten. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Kaum hatte sie den Knall gehört, sprang Cynthia auf und rannte um ihren Schreibtisch zur Bürotür. Sie riss sie auf und hockte nach einigen Schrecksekunden neben Jenny, die bewusstlos neben ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Vorsichtig drehte sie sie auf die Seite. An der Stirn der Direktorin bildete sich ein dünnes Blutgerinnsel, das aus einer schmalen Platzwunde rann. Sanft tätschelte die Sekretärin die Wange ihrer Chefin, doch die rührte sich nicht. Schnell stand sie auf und griff nach dem Telefon, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Anschließend rannte sie zur Galerie. Sie brauchte jemand, der ihr half, die Direktorin auf die Couch zu legen. Hektisch sah sie sich um.

„Doktor Mallard, Agent Gibbs. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe.", rief sie und sah die zwei Männer flehend an. Diese wechselten einen schnellen Blick und machten sich auf den Weg, die Treppe zu erklimmen, während Cynthia zurück ins Büro rannte. Aus ihrem Schreibtisch nahm sie Taschentücher mit und versuchte gerade die leichte Blutung zu stoppen, als Gibbs und Ducky hinter ihr in der Tür standen. Der Pathologe hockte sich sofort neben die zwei Frauen und besah sich die Platzwunde.

„Was ist passiert?" Gibbs stand über Cynthia und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihr ging es schon den ganzen Tag nicht so gut. Sie war gerade aus dem Konferenzraum gekommen, als ich einen Knall hörte. Als ich rein kam, lag sie so.", erklärte die Sekretärin und blickte leicht ängstlich zwischen Gibbs, Jenny und Ducky hin und her.

„Sie kommt zu sich. Trag sie doch bitte zur Couch, Jethro.", bat Ducky und strich sanft über Jennys Stirn. Diese murrte leise, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. Jethro nickte und hob Jen vorsichtig hoch, um sie wie befohlen zur Couch zu bringen. Langsam setzte er sie ab und Ducky hockte sich wieder neben sie, das Taschentuch wieder auf die Wunde legend.

„Haben Sie schon einen Krankenwa.."

„Ja, Doktor Mallard.", bestätigte Cynthia und ging dann zum Telefon, um im Foyer Bescheid zu geben, dass sie die Sanitäter durchließen und in die Chefetage schickten. Gibbs stand unsicher neben der Couch und sah Ducky zu, wie er auf Jenny einredete, die ihre Augen inzwischen einen Spalt geöffnet hatte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte schrecklich und sie nahm Ducky nur verschwommen wahr. Noch immer war ihr schwindelig, nur die Übelkeit war durch das Liegen etwas abgeklungen.

Tony, Tim und Ziva hatten ihrem Boss und Ducky fragend hinterher gesehen und mit den Schultern gezuckt. Nun sprachen sie gerade über die Hochzeit, die in gut zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte. Tony versuchte herauszufinden, wie Zivas Kleid aussehen würde. Doch die Israelin hielt sich bedeckt und grinste nur vielsagend. Ihr einziger bisheriger Kommentar war gewesen, dass es Tony aus den Latschen hauen würde. McGee spielte unter dem Tisch mit einem kleinen Kästchen, das ihm Tony am Morgen gegeben hatte. Es beinhaltete die Trauringe, die er als Tonys Trauzeuge verwahren sollte. Er beobachtete das Pärchen grinsend, als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und Sanitäter mit einer Trage an ihnen vorbei rannten. Erschrocken sahen sie ihnen nach, wie sie die Treppe überwunden und in Jennys Büro verschwanden.

„Sanitäter?", fragte Ziva mit fast versagender Stimme und alle Drei sprangen auf und folgten den Männern. Im Büro angekommen, untersuchten sie die Direktorin gerade. Ducky, Gibbs und Cynthia standen etwas abseits und beobachteten das Geschehen. Die drei Agents traten zu ihnen und sahen ihren Boss fragend an.

„Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden.", erklärte Cynthia und ihr Gesicht verriet große Besorgnis.

„Ich werde mit ins Krankenhaus fahren und rufe euch an, wenn wir genaueres wissen.", meinte Ducky mit ruhiger Stimme. Gibbs nickte stumm. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, machte er sich große Sorgen. Jenny schien es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen. Er hoffte, dass es nur etwas mit der Hochzeit zu tun hatte, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur sehr aufgeregt war. Vorsichtig legten die Sanitäter sie auf die Trage und schnallten sie fest, um sie im nächsten Moment in die Höhe zu hieven. Ducky folgte ihnen wortlos und Gibbs und sein Team sahen ihnen besorgt hinterher.

Abby starrte auf den Test vor sich. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte die Pille erst vor einem Monat und zwei Wochen abgesetzt. Das widersprach jedem Gesetz, dass ihr Körper die Stoffe so schnell abgebaut hatte und dieser Test nun positiv war. Aber das kleine Plus in der Anzeige war der Beweis, dass es stimmen musste. Immerhin war das jetzt schon der vierte, den sie machte, da es so unfassbar für sie war. Die Goth war nicht oft sprachlos, doch dieses Mal hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich wirklich freuen sollte oder wie überhaupt zu reagieren war. Sie starrte einfach nur auf den Schwangerschaftstest in ihren Händen. Erst als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Reich öffnete, hob sie den Kopf. Tim kam mit nachdenklicher Mine rein und schien sich nicht mal nach ihr umzuschauen. Die Forensikerin riss sich zusammen und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Timmy?", fragte sie und holte ihn somit aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Erschrocken sah er sie an, lächelte dann aber und trat näher an sie. Sanft drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre schwarzen Lippen und wieder durchfuhr sie dieses vertraute Kribbeln. Er schaute ihr eine Weile in die Augen.

„Director Shepard wird gerade ins Krankenhaus gebracht.", eröffnete er und Abby riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Was? Was hat sie denn?", erkundigte sie sich und Tim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist im Büro ohnmächtig geworden und hat sich die Stirn aufgeschlagen. Ducky ist mitgefahren.", erklärte er das, was er wusste. Abby machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und ließ die Schultern hängen. Langsam kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, während Tim sich umsah. Stirn runzelnd entdeckte er die vier Schwangerschaftstests und ging zu dem silbernen Tisch, auf dem sie lagen. Er hob einen hoch und sah ihn sich an.

„Bedeutet plus nicht positiv?", fragte er, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was das bedeutete. Abby blickte irritiert zu ihm und trat an ihn heran. Ein verlegenes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie nickte. Tim bedachte sie mit einem langen, forschenden Blick, ehe es anscheinend endlich bei ihm einen Schalter umlegte.

„Sind das deine? Bekommen wir ein Baby?" Seine Augen waren groß und ungläubig. Abby nickte wieder, dieses schüchterne Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie das Maul eines Fisches auf dem Trockenen, bevor er anfing zu grinsen und Abby schließlich in seinen Arme schloss.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, Abby. Es hat gleich geklappt." Wieder nickte sie stumm, ihren Kopf an seinem und erwiderte die Umarmung. Tim löste sich ein Stück von ihr und schaute sie strahlend an.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Vampirzähnchen.", flüsterte er und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften, aber bald leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss. Wieder jagte ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass diese Frau nur ihm gehörte und nun wuchs in ihr ein neuer Mensch heran, ein kleines Du und Ich. Einen besseren Beweis für ihre Liebe konnte es kaum geben. Er empfand sich gerade als den glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Seine eigene kleine Familie, die er über alles liebte und immer beschützen werden würde.

Ducky saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Liege, auf der Jenny lag. Auf ihrer Stirn thronten zwei dünne Pflasterstreifen, welche die geklebte Platzwunde zusammenhielten. Seit sie im Krankenhaus waren, hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Momentan warteten sie in dem sterilen Behandlungszimmer auf ihren Arzt, der die Untersuchungsergebnisse holen wollte. Der Direktorin ging es abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen wieder besser. Die Zwei richteten ihren Blick zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete und ihr behandelnder Arzt mit einem Block herein trat. Ducky sah ihn fragend an.

„Darf er dabei sein?", erkundigte sich der Arzt und deutete auf den Kollegen aus dem Untergeschoss. Jenny nickte leicht und wartete auf die Ergebnisse.

„An das leichte Schwindelgefühl und die Übelkeit sollten sie sich gewöhnen, Miss Shepard. Es wird noch etwas anhalten.", meinte der junge Mann mit der randlosen Brille geheimnisvoll und sowohl Ducky als auch Jen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich gratuliere ihnen. Sie sind in der fünften, sechsten Woche schwanger.", lächelte er und Jenny schüttelte ungläubig schauend den Kopf, während Ducky sie überrascht ansah.

„Das ist unmöglich.", meinte sie, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

„Die Pille hat auch ihre Fehlerquote, Ma'am.", meinte der Arzt und wieder schüttelte sie abwehrend den Kopf.

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich nehme die Pille gar nicht." Ihre Stimme verriet ihre Fassungslosigkeit und Aufgeregtheit.

„Also, geht es doch noch viel besser.", lenkte Ducky ein. Jenny setzte sich langsam auf und sah den Pathologen beschwörend an.

„Nein, Ducky. Ich habe James seit drei Monaten nicht rangelassen. Ich kann nicht schwanger sein.", gestand sie und nun schaute Ducky sie wieder überrascht an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie in ihrem Fall, aber es ist hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie in der fünften bis sechsten Woche sind. Hormonwerte lügen nicht.", versicherte der Arzt noch einmal.

„Ich verschreibe ihn etwas Pflanzliches gegen die Übelkeit. Sie sollten sich und das Kind viel schonen, da sie nicht mehr die Jüngste sind.", ging er zum Schreibtisch und schrieb ein Rezept. Jens Fassungslosigkeit bewirkte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Noch immer schüttelte sie den Kopf. Der Arzt lächelte und drückte Ducky das Rezept in die Hand, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Der alte Mann sah sein Gegenüber mitleidig an. Sie schien wirklich völlig ratlos zu sein. Sie hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und starrte durch die Finger auf den Boden.

„Das kann nicht…...oh mein Gott." Plötzlich nahm sie die Hände runter und Ducky sah so etwas wie Wiedererkennung in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Ein Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen und sie schloss die Augen.

„Wissen Sie es wieder?", erkundigte sich Ducky und ein schwaches Nicken folgte als Antwort. Ihr Körper hatte sich entspannt und sie sah ihn mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an.

„Jethro hat mich vor fünf Wochen in meinem Büro verführt." Ducky hob die Augenbrauen. Nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum die Zwei sich in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen waren und sich nicht anschauen konnten. Es trat Stille ein. Jennys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber sie schien über die Situation, in der sie steckte, nachzudenken. Auch Ducky überlegte, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hatte. Immerhin wollte die Direktorin in zwei Wochen James heiraten, erwartete jetzt aber von Jethro ein Kind, wohl bemerkt das zweite gemeinsame Kind.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?", erklang ihre leise Stimme. Ducky griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Sie müssen jetzt entscheiden, ob sie Jethro noch immer so sehr lieben, dass sie sein Kind nicht abtreiben können und sich lieber von James trennen oder ob ihre Gefühle so abgeschwächt sind, dass sie, ohne ihm eine Wort zu sagen, das Kind weg machen und James heiraten." Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn ratlos an. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie musste sich für oder gegen das Kind entscheiden. Minuten lang starrte sie vor sich, während Ducky ihre Hand tätschelte. Schließlich begann sie langsam den Kopf zu schütteln und Ducky senkte betrübt den Kopf, da er dachte, sie hätte sich gerade für James entschieden.

„Das ist ganz einfach, Ducky. Ich bin schwach geworden, sonst würde in mir jetzt nicht unser zweites Kind entstehen und wachsen. Ich kann James nicht heiraten." Sie machte eine Pause und in Ducky schrie alles nur Erleichterung. Endlich konnte er wieder Hoffnung schöpfen, dass sein Freund doch noch sein Glück fand. Die Frau, die er liebte, gestand sich gerade selbst ihre Gefühle ein. Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie über ihren Bauch und ein zartes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich das Glücksgefühl in ihr ausbreitete. Sie begann von innen heraus zu strahlen, dieses Strahlen, das nur glückliche Schwangere erfüllte, das diese Frauen zu den Schönsten der Welt machte. Sie hob den Kopf und ihre grünen Augen hatten die Mattheit verloren. In ihnen schimmerte tiefe Zufriedenheit.

„Wehe Sie sagen ihm etwas. Das muss ich allein machen. Da ist nämlich auch noch eine Entschuldigung fällig.", lächelte sie und Ducky nickte mit seinem großväterlichen Blick. Langsam half er ihr von der Liege und zusammen verließen sie die Notaufnahme, um sich draußen ein Taxi zu nehmen. Sie fuhren zum Hauptquartier zurück, doch nur Ducky betrat das Gebäude. Jenny bat ihren Fahrer, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Dort wechselte sie in ihren eigenen Wagen und holte Eva von der Schule ab. Sie musste nach New York und mit James reden.

Sie saß gerade mit den Kindern beim Abendbrot. Sophie wischte sich wieder ein paar Tränen weg. Jenny hatte ihr und Sam bereits gesagt, dass sie die Hochzeit absagen würde. Die elfjährige mochte Jenny sehr und hatte erst nach einem langen Gespräch unter vier Augen eingesehen, dass Jenny und Eva nicht glücklich sein würden, wenn sie wirklich bei ihnen blieben. Sam, der ja schon vor einiger Zeit so etwas geahnt hatte, nickte nur stumm mit einem Lächeln und beruhigte seine kleine Schwester. Nun aßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich über belanglose Sachen. Die Stimmung war ziemlich gedrückt und Eva versicherte Sophie immer wieder, dass sie Freundinnen blieben und sich sicher oft sehen würden, damit die Braunhaarige nicht mehr so traurig war. Sie wollten gerade beginnen abzuräumen, als die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde und James wenig später die Küche betrat. Er strahlte die Vier freudig an, merkte aber gleich die drückende Stimmung. Er gab Jenny einen Kuss auf die Wange und begrüßte seine Kinder. Mit gespieltem Lächeln umarmten sie ihn und Jenny schickte sie anschließend in ihre Zimmer, mit der Begründung, dass sie wüssten, dass sie mit James reden müsste.

„Setz dich bitte.", meinte sie leise und räumte weiter den Tisch ab. James folgte ihrer Bitte und sah sie fragend an.

„Worüber willst du reden?", erkundigte er sich. Irgendwie spürte er, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Du weißt, dass ich die Zeit mit dir sehr genieße. Du kümmerst dich großartig um mich und auch um Eva." Sie stockte und überlegte, wie sie weiter reden konnte.

„Aber?"

„Ich kann dich nicht heiraten." Sie sagte es leise und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Das Wasser lief in die Spüle und sie tat das gelbe Geschirrspülmittel dazu. Langsam bildete sich Schaum, während sie die Teller und das Besteck in das heiße Wasser gleiten ließ.

„Warum nicht? Warum so plötzlich?" Sein Körper hatte sich angespannt und er saß wie elektrisiert da. Ungläubig sah er sie an. Es schien doch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

„Wenn du noch nicht bereits bist, können wir die Hochzeit doch auch verschieben."

„Darum geht es nicht." Langsam glitt sie mit dem Lappen über die Teller und entfernte die Essensreste.

„Ich bin heute im Büro ohnmächtig geworden. Im Krankenhaus haben sie festgestellt, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Das ist doch großartig. Wir bekommen ein Baby. Warum willst du dich trennen?" Ein leises, bitteres Lachen erklang von ihr.

„Ich bin erst in der fünften Woche, James. Das Baby ist.."

„..nicht von mir. Deswegen warst du in letzter Zeit so komisch. Du hast mit jemand anderes geschlafen." Sie nickte schwach und steckte das saubere Besteck in einen Abtropfkorb.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich, seitdem du da bist, betrüge. Ich habe dich ausgenutzt, um mich von ihm abzulenken, um von ihm loszukommen. Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich bin schwach geworden und jetzt bekomme ich wieder ein Baby. Meine Liebe zu ihm ist tief in meinem Herzen verankert. Ich könnte ihn niemals vergessen, auch wenn ich dich heirate."

„In Gedanken würdest du mich immer mit ihm betrügen, mit Evas Vater, Agent Gibbs." Jenny drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Es überraschte sie, dass er es wusste. Aber vermutlich war es jedem klar, der Jethro und Eva einmal zusammen gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Ich liebe Jethro mehr als mein Leben und er auch mich." Plötzlich erschien ein Lächeln auf James' Lippen.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, wenn du ihn angeschaut hast. Man sagt ja, Augen sind die Fenster zur Seele." Eine Pause entstand und er musterte sie genau. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie hochschwanger aussah. Sie war eine gute Mutter und würde es sicher gut meistern, vor allem mit einem Mann wie Leroy Jethro Gibbs an ihrer Seite.

„Ich bin traurig, dass ich dich nicht für mich gewinnen konnte. Aber ich denke, du und vor allem Eva werdet glücklicher mit ihm sein. Freunde bleiben wir doch, oder Zuckermaus?" Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie nickte. James erhob sich und trat auf sie zu. Sanft nahm er sie in den Arm und sie erwiderte die Umarmung. Dann löste er sich und ging in die Hocke. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Leicht piekte er mit dem Finger an ihren Bauch.

„Hey du, mach deiner Mum nicht so viel Ärger. Ich bin übrigens Onkel James." Er richtete sich wieder auf und grinste. Jenny schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Wissen sie es schon?", schaute er sie im nächsten Moment wieder ernst an.

„Ja. Sam scheint es geahnt zu haben, aber Sophie hat ziemlich geweint. Ich habe es ihr erklärt und versprochen, dass wir uns weiterhin sehen."

„Gut. Schlaft ihr heute Nacht noch hier?" Jenny nickte und strich sich über den Bauch.

„Ich soll mich schonen, heute noch zurückzufahren, wäre wohl nicht so ratsam."

„Du kannst das Bett haben. Ich geh auf die Couch." Die Zwei sahen sich Sekunden lang stumm an. Jenny war unheimlich froh, dass James sie zu verstehen schien und ihr keine Szene gemacht hatte. Er war halt der perfekte Mann, nur leider nicht für sie. Sie wollte sich lieber mit Jethro rumschlagen, einen sturköpfigen, gefühllosen Ex-Marine, der seine Leute zwar hart ran nimmt, sie aber eigentlich total gern hat und alles für sie tun würde. Genau diesen Mann wollte sie, wollte ihr Herz. Immerhin war er die Liebe ihres Lebens. Am nächsten Morgen packten Jenny und Eva ihre Sachen zusammen. Sophie schluchzte wieder und kämpfte mit den Tränen, als Jenny sie in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte. Eva umarmte ihre ‚große Schwester' und wischte die Tränen mit einem strahlenden ‚Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder' von den Wangen und Sophie nickte schwach, schenkte Eva ein leichtes Lächeln. Sam hob Eva hoch und die Zwei sahen sich eine Zeit lang an, verstanden sich ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. Sein Vater drückte dem kleinen Blondschopf ein Kuss auf den Haaransatz und versprach ihr, dass sie ihn immer anrufen konnte, wenn sie jemand zum Reden brauchte. Jenny hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Am Abend hatten sie noch besprochen, wer wen anruft, um Bescheid zu geben, dass sie nicht heiraten würden, die Feier wegen Ziva und Tony aber trotzdem stattfand.

„Bis zur Hochzeit.", rief er ihnen hinterher, als sie in den Wagen steigen. Jenny winkte noch einmal und fuhr dann los. Ein Problem hatte sie damit gelöst. Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte. Nun würde sie ihr Leben in die richtige Bahn lenken.

Kapitel 52

Es regnete Bindfäden, als Gibbs sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf seine Couch sinken ließ und aus dem Fenster starrte. Ducky war am gestrigen Tag allein zurück ins Hauptquartier gekommen. Er sagte, Jenny ging es wieder gut, wäre aber nach Hause gefahren, um sich auszuruhen. Was sie nun gehabt hatte, verriet sein langjähriger Freund ihm allerdings nicht. Dadurch und dass sie nicht zu Hause ans Telefon gegangen war, machte er sich nur noch mehr Sorgen. Sie hatte wirklich nicht besonders gut ausgesehen. Wie viel er aber auch nachdachte, er kam nicht auf einen grünen Zweig, was sie gehabt haben könnte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr Montag schon besser. Schließlich würde sie bald heiraten. Er lachte bitter. Er hatte sie verführen können, aber trotzdem blieb sie standhaft bei der Meinung James heiraten zu müssen. Hatte er ihr denn nicht bewiesen, dass er sie und Eva liebte? Meinte sie denn nicht, er solle sie nicht so ansehen, nicht mit all seiner Liebe für sie. Er war ein Sturkopf, natürlich. Aber James konnte sie doch nicht mehr lieben, als er. Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass jemand sein Haus betrat. Erst als sich eine nasse Hand auf seine Schulter legte, erschrak er und sah seinen Besucher perplex an. Doch die Verwirrtheit wich, als er erkannte, wer ihm die Ehre gab. Ihre roten Haare klebten tropfnass an ihrem Kopf, die Kleidung triefte vom Regen. Er sprang auf und war mit wenigen Schritten um die Couch.

„Ich hol dir Handtücher.", meinte er knapp und verschwand Richtung Bad, um wenig später mit drei Handtüchern verschiedener Größe zurückzukehren. Ohne Widerworte ließ sie sich die nasse Jacke ausziehen und die Haare einigermaßen trocken rubbeln. Währenddessen bedachte sie ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln und genoss die Fürsorge.

„Weißt du was, ich hole noch trockene Sachen." Gibbs war vollkommen irritiert. Sie sagte kein Wort, ließ ihn einfach machen und lächelte auch noch die ganze Zeit. Bis gestern konnten sie sich doch nicht mal in die Augen sehen, geschweige denn, wären bei dem anderen zu Hause aufgetaucht. Ob ihr Zusammenbruch doch schlimmere Hintergründe hatte? Doch warum sollte sie ausgerechnet zu ihm kommen, um darüber zu reden. Sollte da nicht lieber James als Gesprächspartner herhalten? In Gibbs' Kopf tobten tausend Fragen umher. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, stand sie nur ins Handtuch eingewickelt hinter der Couch und schaute zum Fenster, schien den Regen zu beobachten, wie er die Scheibe hinunter perlte. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut und zitterte leicht. Schnell reichte er ihr die Hose und den warmen Pulli. Wieder fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja die Kleidung von vor einen Jahr immer noch bei sich hatte.

„Ich mach dir einen heißen Kaffee.", meinte Jethro und wollte in die Küche gehen.

„Tee. Ich hätte lieber Tee.", sah sie ihm hinterher. Ihre Stimme war so ruhig, dass Gibbs spürte, wie diese Ruhe auf ihn überging. Er nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Jenny zog sich die wieder einmal die viel zu große Kleidung über und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie nahm die Füße hoch und sah wieder zum Fenster. Irgendwie war der Regen beruhigend. Denn so ruhig wie ihre Stimme gewesen war, sah es in ihr nicht aus. Sie war aufgewühlt und unendlich nervös. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde und hatte riesige Angst davor. Nach einigen Minuten kam er zurück und reichte ihre eine große Tasse mit dampfenden Tee. Sie lächelte dankbar und nippte an dem Tee. Langsam ließ er sich neben sie sinken und betrachtete sie. Die Stelle, an dem die Platzwunde mit zwei Pflastern zusammengehalten wurde, war angeschwollen und bildete eine ziemliche Beule. Aber sie war nicht mehr so blass, wie am Vortag. Eine Weile lang sagte keiner etwas. Jenny versuchte sich mit dem Tee aufzuwärmen und zu beruhigen und Gibbs beobachtete sie einfach. Es war nur wenige Tage mehr als ein Jahr her, dass sie das letzte Mal hier gesessen hatte. Damals war wesentlich besseres Wetter als heute gewesen. Auch da hatte sie seine Sachen angehabt.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?", erkundigte er sich schließlich. Er saß im Schneidersitz ihr zugewandt neben ihr und bedachte sie mit einem forschenden Blick. Sie sah kurz zu ihm, bevor sie die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte und sich ihm vollends zuwandte.

„Ich habe mich gestern von James getrennt." Die Luft stand und Gibbs schluckte trocken.

„Zwei Wochen vor der Hochzeit?", fragte er nur und sah sie unverstehend an. Warum so kurz, bevor sie ihm ihr Ja-Wort geben wollte. Sicher, er müsste sich darüber freuen. Immerhin hatte er sie dadurch doch nicht verloren. Aber im Moment verwirrte ihn das einfach nur. Sie nickte schwach und ihre Augen erhellte ein eigenartiger Glanz.

„Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, Jethro." Wollte sie jetzt etwa ihm die Schuld geben, dass sie sich von James getrennt hatte.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht gelogen hast, als du sagtest, dass du mich liebst." Oje, er war wirklich Schuld, dass sie sich von dem Anwalt getrennt hatte. Doch warum über einen Monat später?

„Natürlich habe ich es ernst gemeint.", entgegnete er ihr und strich mit einem Lächeln eine feuchte Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Körper etwas entspannte und ein feines Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umspielte. Niemals hätte sie es sich so schwer vorgestellt, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen.

„Bist du hier, um mir zu sagen, dass du genauso empfindest?" Er war näher an sie heran gerückt und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte es so gerne hören. Diese drei kleinen Worte und er würde sie küssen und nie wieder loslassen. Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Warum konnte sie nichts sagen? Ein Zittern ergriff ihren Körper. Sie wollte es sagen, doch so lange hatte sie diese Worte in sich verstaut, dass es nun schwer fiel, sie auszusprechen. Seine Augen fixierten sie und sie konnte wieder die Liebe in ihnen lesen, wie damals in Paris oder vor einem Monat in ihrem Büro.

„Ja, ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie schließlich, all ihren Mut zusammennehmend. Jethros Lächeln wurde breiter und er beugte sich zu ihr, fing ihre Lippen zu dem ersten Kuss ihrer neuen Beziehung ein. Jenny schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sanft strich er durch ihre feuchten Haare, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie langsam mit sich, während er sich zurück auf die Couch sinken ließ. Immer wieder küssten sie sich, während er sanft ihren Rücken streichelte. Es waren zärtliche Küsse mit untergründiger Leidenschaft. Ihre Zungen kämpften nicht mit einander, sie verwöhnten einander. Sie knüpften erste zarte Bande eines neuen Vertrauens. Liebevoll strich er über ihre Wange, während sie ihn verliebt ansah.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum ich meine Meinung doch geändert habe?", fragte sie leise. Jethro forschte in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen.

„Ist es wichtig?" Sie nickte und richtete sich auf. Sie saß auf seiner Hüfte und sah ihn von oben herab mit liebvollen Blick und einen Glanz in den Augen an, die ihm den Atem raubten. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor sie sie auf ihren Bauch legte und ihm ein hintergründiges Lächeln schenkte. Eine Ahnung machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.

„Wir bekommen noch ein Baby.", flüsterte sie und Jethros Augen weiteten sich. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einer Erwiderung, doch er blieb stumm. Sekunden lang sah er sie an, während das Leuchten, das sie ausstrahlte, immer stärker wurde und ihn langsam umfing.

„Wirklich?", brachte er schließlich heraus und sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, auf dem seine Hände lagen.

„Ja, Eva bekommt ein Geschwisterchen.", strahlte Jenny, als Jethro den Pullover, den sie trug, hochschob, den Hosenbund ein Stück hinab und seine linke Hand direkt auf ihre nackte Haut legte. Wie hypnotisiert schaute er auf ihren flachen Bauch. Dort drin entwickelte sich ein neuer Mensch. Ihr Baby wuchs dort heran, noch unsichtbar für die Außenwelt.

„Fünfte Woche, oder? Bist du deswegen gestern ohnmächtig geworden?" Er löste seinen Blick nicht von ihrer nackten Haut, die nur von seiner Hand bedeckt wurde.

„Ja, mein Kreislauf hat mich verlassen." Er nickte und hob endlich den Kopf. Die Freude, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte, jagte ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. Ohne die Hand von ihren Platz zu entfernen, zog er sie vorsichtig mit der anderen zu sich hinab und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss.

„Wo ist Eva?", erkundigte er sich, ihren Nacken kraulend, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander getrennt hatten.

„Sie wartet im Auto und malt." Gibbs nickte und rollte sich unter Jenny raus, so dass sie allein auf der Couch liegen blieb.

„Ich hol unseren Engel mal rein.", grinste er und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er in den Flur lief und sich einen Schirm schnappte. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit Eva auf den Arm zurück und wollte sie zu Jenny auf die Couch setzen. Doch in der Schwebe stoppte er und Vater und Tochter sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Die Fahrt hat sie bestimmt so müde gemacht.", meinte Eva und Gibbs nickte stumm. Er setzte seine Tochter ab und holte aus dem Schrank im Flur eine Decke. In diese wickelte er die schlafende Jenny ein und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Anschließend ging er mit Eva in die Küche, wo sie sich hinsetzten und redeten, malten, lachten.

Aufgeregt kamen die zwei Pärchen in Duckys Reich. Der Pathologe nähte gerade eine Leiche zu und sah seinen Besuch freundlich an.

„Was habt ihr? Ihr seht irgendwie aufgewühlt aus.", meinte er, wobei er sich genau denken konnte, was die Vier so aus der Fassung brachte. Immerhin hatte er vor zehn Minuten selbst den Anruf bekommen, dass die Hochzeit von Jenny und James nicht stattfinden würde.

„Hast du den Anruf bekommen?" Abby sah ihn mit großen, grünen Augen an. Er nickte stumm und nähte weiter. Er musste aufpassen, dass jeder Stich auch richtig saß.

„Weißt du, warum sie ihre Hochzeit verschieben?", wollte nun Tony wissen. Ducky sah über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg den Italiener an.

„Verschieben? Ich habe es so verstanden, dass sie gar nicht stattfindet."

„Ja, aber warum?", quiekte Abby laut auf.

„Seid doch froh. Wir wollten James doch die ganze Zeit aus den Weg haben.", meinte der Pathologe bedeutungsschwanger und setzte den letzten Stich. Er trennte den Faden und legte sein Werkzeug in eine Schale. Anschließend ging er zum Waschbecken und säuberte seine Hände. Ihm gefiel es, mal wieder mehr als alle anderen zu wissen.

„Meinst du, sie haben sich ganz getrennt? Kurz vor der Hochzeit?", fragte Ziva und sah jeden unsicher an. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern, nur Ducky lächelte still vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht erklärt sie es uns ja in den nächsten Tagen. Wartet einfach ab.", meinte der Pathologe und scheuchte seine Gäste wieder aus einem Reich. Jenny hatte sich mit Sicherheit ganz von James getrennt und würde jetzt hoffentlich bei Jethro sein und ihm klar machen, dass sie ihn liebte und er demnächst noch mal Windeln wechseln würde.

Kapitel 53.1

Als Leroy Jethro Gibbs die Augen öffnete, entdeckte er dicht vor seiner Nase lange, blonde Haare. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte sich doch schon vor Monaten von Tammy getrennt. Langsam hob er den Kopf, um zu erkennen, wer so dicht an ihn gekuschelt lag. Er selbst lag auf der Seite und sein linker Arm ruhte über dem zierlichen Körper von Eva. Die achtjährige schien tief und fest zu schlafen, so wie ihre Mutter ein Stück weiter neben ihr. Sie waren so eng an einander gekuschelt, dass Jethros Hand auf Jennys Bauch lag. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Seine geliebte Direktorin hatte sich vor zwei Tagen von James getrennt, zwei Wochen vor der geplanten Hochzeit mit dem Anwalt. Nun lagen sie und ihre gemeinsame Tochter bei ihm in seinem Bett und die rothaarige Frau, die er so sehr liebte, trug das zweite Kind von ihm unter ihrem Herzen. Liebevoll streichelte er ihren Bauch. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sich sein Schicksal nun doch zum Glück gewendet hatte. Seine zwei Mädels, wie er sie im Kopf seit gestern nannte, schliefen noch immer friedlich.

Nachdem er gestern mit Eva lange gemalt und ihr später bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte, trabte eine verschlafen dreinschauende Jenny in die Küche und schenkte ihrer neuen Familie ein liebevolles Lächeln. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete Jethro und Eva. Der alternde Agent sah seine Tochter glücklich an und sie zeigte ihm das Photoalbum, welches sie von Ducky geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Sag mal, Prinzessin. Hat Mummy dir eigentlich gesagt, warum sie James jetzt doch nicht heiratet?", fragte Jethro plötzlich und Jenny sah ihn überrascht an. Eva jedoch strahlte ihren Vater unverwandt an.

„Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen, dessen Daddy du bist. Ich hätte gern einen Bruder, und du Daddy?" Jenny konnte sehen, wie sich bei ihrem Liebsten eine Gänsehaut bildete. Es schien ihn unglaublich stolz zu machen, dass sie ihn Daddy nannte.

„Ja, ein Junge wäre schön. Dann habe ich nicht nur eine Prinzessin und eine Königin, sondern auch einen kleinen Prinzen.", lächelte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das blonde Haar. Jennys Herz machte einen Satz. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie hinter ihm und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, begann aber im nächsten Moment zu lächeln und zog sie nach vorne auf seinen Schoß. Liebevoll sahen sie einander an und Jethro hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, wodurch Eva anfing zu kichern. Sanft strich er über ihren Bauch und Jenny lehnte sich an ihn, um seine Wärme zu genießen. Eine Weile saßen sie so da und unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über die zukünftige Planung. Jethro versuchte die Beiden zu überreden zu ihm zu ziehen, doch Jenny schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein. Auch wenn sie das zweite Kind von ihm erwartete, hatte sie Angst, dass sie sich nicht gut genug verstehen würden. Natürlich liebten sie sich und das schon seit einigen Jahren. Doch bisher mussten sie sich nicht wirklich mit dem anderen auseinandersetzen. Jethro ließ sich soweit breit schlagen, dass Jenny ihre Wohnung behielt und sie mal bei ihm, mal bei ihr schliefen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Jenny ihre Meinung bis zur Geburt noch ändern würde und sie dann nicht mehr pendeln brauchten.

Zärtlich streichelte er Jennys Bauch und bedachte sie und Eva mit einem liebevollen Blick. Ein Baby, noch einmal wurde er Vater. Seitdem sie ihm das gesagt hatte, herrschte ein regelrechter Sturm von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch. Dieses Kribbeln wollte einfach nicht abnehmen und ihm gefiel es. Er genoss es, in ihrer Näher zu sein und sie so ungezwungen berühren zu können. Allein wenn er an Montag dachte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er würde sich verdammt zusammenreißen müssen, sie nicht ständig in den Arm zu nehmen oder ihren Bauch zu streicheln. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen, als langsam Leben in Jenny kam. Sie streckte sich und öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt. Abwartend ließ er seine Hand ruhig auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Sie sah sich um und ein glückliches Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn wahrnahm. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Mit der anderen strich sie ein paar Strähnen aus Evas Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Nun schlug auch die achtjährige die Augen auf und gähnte. Sie rollte sich zwischen ihren Eltern auf den Rücken und strahlte Beide erfreut an. Sie hatte es nicht geträumt, dass sie endlich bei ihrem Vater war. Fröhlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Jethro lachte und nahm sie in den Arm. Ihr leichter Körper lag auf seinem und er begann sie zu kitzeln. Kichernd rollte sie sich zusammen und versuchte seine Hände wegzuschieben. Jenny beobachtete dies mit entspannten und glücklichen Gesichtszügen. Sie fühlte sich ungemein wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Leider spürte sie, wie sich langsam die Übelkeit einstellte. Sie setzte sich vollständig auf und ließ die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln. Jethro hielt im Kitzeln inne und schaute besorgt auf ihren Rücken.

„Alles okay, Jen?", erkundigte er sich und Eva krabbelte von ihm runter zu ihrer Mutter. Zärtlich strich sie ihr über den Rücken und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Jenny drehte sich zu ihr und schenkte ihr und Jethro ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Mir ist nur schlecht.", gestand sie und stand langsam auf. Jethro erhob sich ebenfalls, kaum dass sie ihm dies mitgeteilt hatte. Er lächelte zwar, da er wusste, dass Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl in den ersten Wochen der Schwangerschaft normal waren, doch er sorgte sich, da Jenny erst am Freitag deswegen ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und verließ das Schlafzimmer Richtung Bad. Jethro folgte ihr mit dem Blick und nickte erst, als sie die Badtür hinter sich schloss. Grinsend sah er zu Eva.

„Lass uns Frühstück machen." Eva nickte und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer und zur Küche. Lachend folgte ihr Vater dem kleinen Wirbelwind.

Nachdenklich saß Ziva an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem Katalog mit Hochzeitstorten. Sie wusste, dass Jenny und James schon eine gehabt hatten und überlegte, ob sie die Freundin nun fragte, ob sie diese nehmen durften. Sie würden ja auch dafür bezahlen. Seit sie den Anruf von der abgesagten Hochzeit bekommen hatten, waren sechs Tage vergangen und ihre eigene Hochzeit rückte immer näher. Die Israelin warf einen Blick zum oberen Stockwerk. Die Direktorin hatte bisher kein Wort über die Trennung von James und die Gründe dafür verloren. Aber ihr war aufgefallen, dass sich das Klima zwischen Gibbs und ihrer Freundin wieder gebessert hatte. Gestern hatte der Teamleiter fast den ganzen Tag im Büro der Direktorin verbracht, angeblich weil sie wichtige Dinge zu besprechen hatten. Wenn man bedachte, dass die Beiden bis vor kurzem nicht mal dem anderen in die Augen sehen konnten, war dies doch sehr auffällig. Natürlich war nicht nur ihr die Veränderung aufgefallen. Gestern hatten sie, Abby, Tim und Tony ein langes Gespräch darüber geführt und waren wieder zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Zwei sie noch zum Verzweifeln brachten. Außerdem hatten sie bemerkt, dass Ducky mal wieder mehr zu wissen schien, als er ihnen erzählte. Aber alle Bemühungen ihn in den letzten Tagen sein Geheimnis zu entlocken, hatte nichts gebracht.

„Hey, Liebes.", stand plötzlich Tony neben ihr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an, lächelte aber im nächsten Moment glücklich.

„Na, sind eure Smokings Start klar?", erkundigte sie sich und nickte Tim freundlich zu, der bereits zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Die zwei Männer nickten und Tony blätterte über ihre Schulter hinweg in dem Katalog. Mit einem Pling öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und eine über beide Ohren strahlende Abby betrat das Großraumbüro. Sie steuerte ohne sich beirren zu lassen, auf Tim zu und umarmte ihn. Irritiert bedacht er sie mit einem fragenden Blick. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss und strahlte dann auch ihre anderen Kollegen an.

„Was ist los, Abbs? Du bist ja so gut gelaunt.", meinte Tony grinsend und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die Forensikerin wechselte mit ihrem Blick von einem zum anderen, bevor sie verkündigte:

„Ich war beim Arzt, Timmy. Ich bin in der vierten Woche.", griente sie ihn an und nun erhellte auch das Gesicht des MIT-Absolventen ein glückliches, verliebtes Lächeln. Er zog seine Liebste an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Ziva und Tony sahen ihre Freunde groß an. Hatten sie das gerade richtig verstanden? Abby und Tim würden ein Kind bekommen. Als erstes fing sich Tony und ging auf die Zwei zu. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf Tims Schulter, bewirkte er, dass sie sich trennten und er böse angefunkelt wurde. Jedoch grinste der Italiener nur breit.

„Ich gratuliere. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das schaffst, Bambino."

„Das war gemein, Tony.", kommentierte seine Freundin und verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. Er streckte die Zunge raus und anschließend lachten die Vier. Ziva umarmte Abby und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf die Forensikerin strahlend nickte.

Jenny stand mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand an der Galerie und beobachtete Jethros Team. Auch wenn sie hier oben nicht alles verstand, konnte sie ihnen ansehen, um was sich ihr Gespräch handelte. Sie sah es sowohl der Goth, als auch ihrer besten Freundin an. Bei Abby war sie sich sicher, dass sie es wusste. Doch Ziva schien noch nicht zu ahnen, was in ihrem Körper vorging. Jenny sah einfach das allbekannte Leuchten, das die zwei jungen Frauen umgab, das auch sie selbst umgab. Doch außer Jethro und Ducky hatte es bei ihr noch niemand gemerkt. Sie fragte sich, ob man dafür einen bestimmten Blick brauchte. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Gibbs den Fahrstuhl auf der Chefetage verließ und an sie heran trat. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Rücken und sie schreckte heftig zusammen. Ebenso erschrocken blickte er sie an, bevor er entschuldigend lächelte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, sorry.", lächelte er und Jenny funkelte ihn böse an. Er lehnte sich neben sie ans Geländer und schaute grinsend zu seinem Team.

„Sie sehen so ausgelassen aus.", meinte er und Jen nippte an ihrem Tee. Sie lächelte leicht und strich sich den Pulli über ihrem Bauch glatt. Auch wenn man noch nichts sah, war es ihr ein Bedürfnis viel Kontakt mit ihrem Baby zu haben. Gibbs schielte zu ihr, da er die Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte. Seinen Blick spürend sah sie lächelnd zu ihm. Natürlich würde er es ihr jetzt gerne gleich tun, aber sie wollten ihre Beziehung noch eine Weile geheim halten.

„Abby hat ihnen gerade gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist.", lenkte sie ihren Blick zurück auf sein Team. Nun drehte er den Kopf vollends zu ihr und sah sie verdattert an. Seine kleine Abby bekam ein Kind? Von Tim? Er musste unbedingt noch mal mit ihm sprechen. Jenny bemerkte, was in seinem Kopf vorging und grinste.

„Ziva ist auch wieder in freudiger Erwartung. Aber ich glaube, sie weiß es noch nicht.", fügte sie an und jetzt schien es vollkommen um ihren Freund geschehen. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einer Erwiderung, doch es kam kein Laut heraus.

„Mach den Mund zu, Jethro. Das fällt auf.", lachte sie leise und ließ ihren Blick über Abby und Ziva gleiten. Sie lehnten gerade glücklich lächelnd an ihren Freunden und unterhielten sich locker.

„Woher weißt du es?", brachte er schließlich nach Sekunden heraus. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nahm einen Schluck vom Tee. Lange schaute sie ihn an und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Schau genau hin. Sehe sie so an, wie mich", forderte sie ihn auf. Gibbs runzelte die Stirn und fixierte die zwei Frauen genauer. Minutenlang starrte er auf sie, während Jenny sich streckte und leise gähnte. Plötzlich ging ihm wortwörtlich ein Licht auf.

„Das Leuchten umgibt sie, das, was auch du ausstrahlst.", meinte er leise und Jen nickte.

„Frag Abby doch bitte, ob sie nicht doch einen Assistenten haben möchte.", strich sie kurz über seine Hand und schlenderte dann lächelnd zurück in ihr Büro. Gibbs sah ihr lange nach, bis ihm schließlich klar wurde, was das bedeutete. In wenigen Monaten würden drei wichtige Mitarbeiter des NCIS ausfallen. Er sollte Jenny dringend vorschlagen einen NCIS-internen Kindergarten mit Krippe zu organisieren. Es würde nämlich sicher stressig werden, wenn alle ihre Neugeborenen mit auf Arbeit nahmen. Sich das Szenario vorstellend, ging er lachend die Treppe hinab und gesellte sich zu seinem Team. Diese sahen ihn überrascht an, da sie mitbekommen hatten, dass ihr Boss ziemlich ausgelassen gelacht hatte.

„Abbs. Die Direktorin lässt nachfragen, ob du nicht doch einen Assistenten haben möchtest.", ging er an ihnen vorbei und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Warum sollte ich?", runzelte die Goth die Stirn und sah ihren Silberfuchs fragend an. Gibbs sah auf und musste nun selbst überlegen, warum Abby eigentlich einen Assistenten bekommen sollte. Eine Weile lang überlegte er angestrengt, bis ihm eine gute Begründung einfiel, mit der er ihnen auch mal wieder beweisen konnte, dass er alles mitbekam.

„Na ja, in einigen Wochen wird der Bauch eventuell doch etwas stören können. Außerdem musst du euch ja nicht unnötig mit deinen ganzen Chemikalien in Gefahr bringen.", meinte er so beiläufig wie möglich und begann an seinem PC zu arbeiten. Die Vier schauten ihn überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du schon wieder?", wollte Tim wissen und schluckte hart, da er bereits jetzt ahnte, dass dies noch ein Gespräch mit Abbys zweitem Vater nach sich ziehen würde. Gibbs grinste geheimnisvoll und war verdammt stolz, es noch immer drauf zu haben, sie zu überraschen, auch wenn ihm diesmal Jenny geholfen hatte.

„Moment? Weiß Jenny auch schon davon? Abby hat es uns doch gerade erst erzählt.", warf Ziva ein und sah den alternden Agent ungläubig an. Dieser zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern.

„Achja, dir soll ich empfehlen, dich mal gründlich untersuchen zu lassen.", grinste er und stand wieder auf, um sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl zu machen. Ziva blickte ihm mit großen Augen hinterher. Gibbs brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen Kaffee, um diese ganzen Informationen verdauen zu können. Jenny, Ziva und Abby würden bald mit dicken Bäuchen vor sich rumlaufen. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Ziva und Abby gingen, ohne auf den Protest von Cynthia zu achten, in Jennys Büro und blieben vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen. Die Direktorin schrieb gerade einen Brief und ignorierte ihre Besucher schlechthin. Nach fünf Minuten begann Ziva mit den Fingern auf ihrem Tisch zu trommeln, so dass Jenny notgedrungen den Kopf hob und die zwei Frauen anlächelte.

„Woher wissen sie, dass ich schwanger bin?", erkundigte sich die Goth und funkelte die Rothaarige durchdringend an.

„Und was soll das, dass ich zum Arzt soll?", fügte Ziva an. Jenny blickte Beide ungerührt an, doch im Hinterstübchen überlegte sie, was Ziva meinte. Hatte Gibbs ihre Worte, ihre Vermutung etwa so an die Israelin weitergegeben.

„Ihr leuchtet.", meinte sie nach einer Weile und fuhr fort, ihren Brief zu schreiben.

„Wir leuchten?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. Doch Jenny ignorierte sie ein weiteres Mal. Wieder warteten sie minutenlang, ehe Jenny den Brief unterschrieb und den Stift weglegte.

„Ihr strahlt es aus, dass ihr schwanger seid. Das haben Schwangere so an sich. Ein Leuchten, das zeigt, wie es ihnen geht, das sie zu den schönsten Frauen der Welt macht.", erklärte die Direktorin. Ziva und Abby fingen an zu lachen.

„Daran siehst du, dass ich schwanger bin, wobei ich selbst es noch nicht mal weiß?", meinte Ziva und Jenny nickte.

„Geh zum Arzt und du wirst sehen, ich irre mich nicht. Nun zu dir Abby. Assistent ja oder nein?", lenkte die Rothaarige ganz Direktorin zu der zweiten Dame, die vor ihrem Tisch Stellung bezogen hatte. Vollkommen von diesem Themenwechsel überrascht, sah Abby die Chefin sekundenlang stumm an, bevor sie schwach nickte. Ein Assistent wäre wohl am besten, da sie ja irgendwann für eine ganze Weile ausfallen würde.

„Gut, wenn es das war, ich habe noch zu arbeiten.", schickte sie die zwei Frauen mit einem Lächeln rigoros aus ihrem Büro. Mit verdatterten Blicken kehrten sie zu den Herren zurück und erzählten ihnen, was die Direktorin gerade eröffnet hatte. Tony blickte Ziva ewig ungläubig an, während die junge Frau bereits versuchte einen Termin bei ihrem Frauenarzt zu bekommen.

Kapitel 53.2

Vor Aufregung wie Espenlaub zitternd stand sie vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Noch trug sie nicht viel. Lediglich die Unterwäsche und das Strumpfband zierten ihren Körper. Immer wieder tief ein und aus atmend, um sich zu beruhigen, strich sie zärtlich über ihren Bauch. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag vor gut einer Woche, an dem Jen ihr mitteilte, dass sie der Meinung war, dass Ziva wieder ein Kind erwartete. Seit gestern wusste sie es fest, auch wenn sie sofort einen Test gemacht hatte, der positiv gewesen war. Ihr Arzt hatte am Vortag festgestellt, dass sie bereits in der sechsten Woche war. Es erschien ihr ziemlich komisch, dass sie dieses Mal überhaupt nichts gemerkt hat. Auch heute, wo sie erwartete hatte, vor Nervosität nicht gerade stehen zu können, spürte sie keinerlei Schwindel oder Übelkeit. Hoffentlich würde das so bleiben. Lächelnd erschien hinter ihr im Spiegel das Gesicht von Jen. Die Rothaarige trug einen weißgrauen, aber sehr edlen Hosenanzug. Sanft legte sie die Hände auf die Schultern der Freundin. Als wären es Zauberhände, beruhigte sich die Braut etwas und das Zittern ließ nach. Nun erschien auch Abby. Ihr schwarzes, kurzes Kleid und die hochhackigen Stiefel standen in krassen Kontrast zu dem schneeweißen Kleid, das sie auf den Armen trug. Mit wenigen Griffen halfen die Frauen Ziva in das schlichte, aber wunderschöne Kleid und Abby schloss vorsichtig den Reißverschluss auf dem Rücken, bevor sie die Schleppe befestigte. Jen kümmerte sich mit einem regelrechten Dauerlächeln um die heute noch wilderen Haare. Vorsichtig kämmte sie die dunklen Locken und fing an einzelne Strähnen zusammen zu nehmen und hochzustecken.

„Halt still, Tony!" Gibbs funkelte den Bräutigam beschwörend an. Der junge Italiener lief vor Nervosität ständig auf und ab. Selbst nach dem vierten Versuch hatten seine zitternden Finger es nicht geschafft, die grausilberne Krawatte zu binden. Deshalb versuchte nun Gibbs sein Glück und versuchen war das richtige Wort dafür. Sein ranghöchster Agent schaffte es nicht eine Minute stillzustehen. Tim beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert, während er die Lackschuhe ein erneutes Mal auf Hochglanz polierte. Unwirsch packte Gibbs Tony am Arm und postierte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick vor sich. Weiter von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend ließ er Gibbs die Krawatte binden und seine Smokingjacke zu Recht ziehen. Mit einem Seufzen entließ der Teamleiter seinen Agent und sah ihm Kopf schüttelnd hinterher, als dieser wieder auf und ab rannte.

„Da kann man ja nur hoffen, dass deine Liebste nur halb so aufgeregt ist wie du.", erklang eine dunkle, männliche Stimme, die den Italiener still stehen ließ.

„Dad.", erklang die brechende Stimme des jungen Mannes und ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Luigi DiNozzo stellte sich lächelnd den anwesenden Männern vor und gab ihnen die Hand, bevor er sie bat, ihn mit seinem Sohn allein zu lassen. Gibbs und Tim nickten Tony noch mal aufmunternd zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen.

Als sie im Festzelt ankamen, waren schon einige Gäste eingetroffen. Viele Gesichter kannten sie nicht, da trotz der abgesagten Hochzeit von Jen und James Freunde der Zwei gekommen waren, um bei der anderen Hochzeit zu gratulieren. Jethro sah sich aufmerksam um. James stand mit seinen Kindern und einer älteren Dame zusammen am Haupteingang des Zeltes und begrüßte die Gäste, die gerade ankamen. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging Gibbs zu ihnen und begrüßte die Vier, wobei er erfuhr, dass die Dame James' Mutter war. Nach dem üblichen Austausch von Höflichkeiten führte James Gibbs ein Stück zur Seite und musterte ihn.

„Wie geht es Jenny?", erkundigte er sich. Gibbs lächelte und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über die Anwesenden streifen, bis er an einem Tisch am anderen Ende Ducky, Eva und eine weitere ältere Dame entdeckte. Sein Blick erhellte sich, als er seine kleine Prinzessin lachen sah. James folgte seinem Blick und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Jen geht es gut. Abgesehen von den üblichen Problemchen bei einer Schwangerschaft.", meinte Gibbs und beobachtete Eva, wie sie wild mit den Armen fuchtelte und die ältere Dame damit sehr zu erheitern schien.

„Das ist Clarice Shepard, Evas Großmutter.", schien James die stumme Frage des Specialagents gehört zu haben und beantwortete sie. Gibbs nickte dankbar und der Anwalt begab sich zu seiner Mutter und den Kindern, die weitere Gäste begrüßten. Nun trennte sich aber Sophie von ihnen und rannte zwischen den Tischen lang zu Eva. Die Mädchen umarmten sich lachend und Eva schien Sophie ihrer Grandma vorzustellen. Gibbs atmete tief ein und schritt ebenfalls zu dem Tisch. Ducky lächelte, als er seinen Freund entdeckte und Eva ließ von Sophie ab, um auf ihn zu zu rennen. Sie sprang ihm regelrecht um den Hals und Jethro hob sie auf den Arm. Ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückend ging er weiter zum Tisch und setzte sie wieder auf ihre Füße.

„Grandma, das ist mein Dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.", strahlte die achtjährige glücklich und hielt seine Hand. Clarice musterte ihn und musste zugeben, dass die Kleine wirklich seine Augen hatte.

„Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Misses Shepard.", hielt er ihr freundlich lächelnd die freie Hand hin und Clarice ergriff sie, ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln schenkend. Sie konnte ihre Tochter gut verstehen, dass sie diesen Mann liebte. Er sah nicht nur gut aus, sondern schien auch einen hervorragenden Charakter zu haben. Plötzlich gesellte sich eine Dame mit blonden Haar und italienisch anmutender Kleidung zu ihnen.

„Entschuldigung. Ich bin Camille DiNozzo. Mein Mann ist gerade bei unserem Sohn und ich fühle mich etwas verloren.", lächelte sie verlegen. Gibbs schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ich bin Tonys Boss.", stellte er sich vor.

„Meine Tochter Eva Shepard und ihre Großmutter Clarice Shepard, unser Pathologe Donald Mallard, liebevoll Ducky genannt, und Sophie Cooper." Ducky warf seinem Freund einen irritierten Blick zu. Irgendwie schien dem guten Jethro das Ganze hier etwas zu Kopf zu steigen. Er war viel zu freundlich heute. Vermutlich hatte Jenny ihm wohl vorher den Kopf gewaschen, dass er sich zu benehmen hatte. Eine Weile lang unterhielten sie sich, bevor Luigi zu ihnen stieß und meinte, dass Tony soweit wäre. Gibbs nickte und Ducky erhob sich, um zu James zu gehen und ihm Beschied zu geben. Der Teamleiter sah sich suchend um.

„Ich denke aber nicht, dass wir anfangen können. Ich sehe Zivas Vater nicht.", meinte er nachdenklich und Lu schien die Gäste ebenfalls abzusuchen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Vater seiner Schwiegertochter aussah.

„Ich sage Ziva Bescheid und dann sehen wir, ob wir anfangen.", lächelte Gibbs und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, in dem sich die Frauen verschanzt hatten. Mit einem leichten Klopfen kündigte er sein Kommen an. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und Jenny lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„Tony wäre soweit und der Standesbeamte ist auch da, nur Zivas Vater habe ich noch nicht gesehen.", verkündigte er und Jenny ließ ihn eintreten. Mit einem verliebten Blick betrachtete er sie und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, sie nicht auf der Stelle zu küssen.

„Sayid ist bei Ziva. Er versucht sie etwas zu beruhigen, während Abby den Schleier befestigt.", meinte Jen und schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick. Gibbs nickte und zog sie nun doch an sich. Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Habe gerade deine Mutter kennen gelernt. Wirklich sehr nett. Ich glaube, ich werde mich gut mit ihr verstehen.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und setzte einen Kuss unterhalb des Ohrläppchens, während seine Hand sanft über ihren Bauch strich.

„Das freut mich.", lachte sie und trennte sich von ihm, als sich die Tür zum zweiten Zimmer öffnete und Abby heraus kam. Nach wenigen Sekunden folgte ihr Ziva und Gibbs starrte sie wie verzaubert an. Die junge Israelin trug ein ärmel- und trägerloses weißes Kleid, das gerade an ihrem Körper herunterfiel und nur nach unten etwas ausgestellt war. Ein leises Wow verließ den Mund des Teamleiters, bevor er sie nickend anlächelte. Sayid David trat hinter ihr aus dem Zimmer und Gibbs nickte ihm freundlich zu, bevor er meinte, dass alle nur auf Ziva warteten.

Mit eilenden Schritten begab sich Gibbs zu Tim und Tony, die erwartend vor dem Standesbeamten standen. Er nickte Tony aufmunternd zu, dessen Hände vor Nervosität zitterten. Tim sah ihn fragend an und Gibbs flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, wonach Beide Männer sich angrinsten und abwartend den geraden Gang entlang schauten, der zwischen den Stühlen und Tischen zum ‚Traualtar' führte. Leise begann Musik zu spielen und Eva und Sophie, die die Blumenkinder verkörperten, gingen langsam auf Tony zu, während sie Blütenblätter fallen ließen. Anschließend folgte Abby und hinter ihr Jen. Die zwei Frauen bezogen gegenüber von Tony und seinen Trauzeugen Stellung, als der Hochzeitsmarsch einsetzte und Ziva geführt von ihrem Vater langsam den Gang entlang schritt. Tony schaute sie wie hypnotisiert an. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und diese wunderschöne Frau wäre seine Ehefrau. Er spürte, wie sich vor Freude Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und auch Ziva schien recht angerührt von der ganzen Sache zu sein. Zumindest tätschelte Sayid ihr den ganzen Weg beruhigend die Hand. Kurz vor Tony blieben die Beiden stehen. Sayid hob den Schleier an und hauchte seiner Tochter einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie an Tony weitergab. Verliebt sahen sich die Zwei an. Sie hielten die Hände des anderen und wandten sich noch immer vor Aufregung zitternd dem Standesbeamten zu. Dieser lächelte sie fröhlich an und langsam verstummte die Musik. Ein leises Räuspern verließ die Lippen des Staatsdieners, als er sein Buch öffnete.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um diese zwei Menschen in den Bund der Ehe zu erheben.", begann er mit tiefer, beruhigender Stimme zu sprechen.

„Anthony DiNozzo und Ziva David haben sich vermutlich unter den schlimmsten Umständen kennen gelernt, die sich ein Mensch vorstellen kann. Erst kurz zuvor hatte Anthony seine Kollegin Caitlin Todd durch die Hand von Zivas Bruder Ari verloren. Trotz des schwierigen Anfangs meisterten die Zwei bald die gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit und liebten es besonders, den anderen aufzuziehen. Bald entwickelte sich die anfängliche Abneigung in Freundschaft und schließlich in Liebe für einander. Von ihren Freunden Abby und Tim aufgefordert, gestanden sie sich diese und sind nun seit einem Jahr ein Paar. Nach einem weiteren schweren Schicksalsschlag fragte Ziva ihren Tony, ob er sie zu seiner Frau machen wollte. Was er gesagt hat, können wir uns alle denken, da wir nun hier sind und bei ihrer Trauung beiwohnen dürfen.

Deshalb möchte ich nun dich, Anthony DiNozzo, fragen, ob du Ziva David zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen möchtest? Wirst du sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Tony sah Ziva lange an und ließ sein bisheriges Leben, seitdem der sie kannte, noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie hatten wirklich schon einiges miteinander durchgemacht und er liebte sie mit jedem Tag mehr. Nie wieder wollte er auf diesen dunklen Engel verzichten müssen.

„Ja, ich will.", gestand er und funkelte sie verliebt an.

„Dann frage ich auch dich, Ziva David. Willst du den hier anwesenden Anthony DiNozzo zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Ein Schauer lief der Israelin über den Rücken. Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jemals eine so tiefe Liebe zu jemandem empfinden könnte und diesen Menschen auch wirklich heiraten wollte, um ihn nie wieder zu verlieren. Doch in Tony hatte sie diesen einen Menschen gefunden.

„Ja, ich will.", hauchte sie und drückte seine Hände fest.

„Dann bitte ich nun um die Ringe.", forderte der Standesbeamte und Tim reichte ihm das kleine Kästchen, in dem die Ringe auf ihren großen Auftritt gewartet hatten. Endlich wieder wesentlich ruhiger nahm Tony den goldenen Ring und schob ihn sanft auf Zivas Finger zu dem silbernen Verlobungsring. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an, als sie seinen Ring nahm und ihn auf Tonys Finger schob.

„Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau und bitte um eine Unterschrift von jedem.", meinte der Beamte und hielt ihnen das offizielle Formular über ihre Hochzeit und einen Stift hin. Ziva nahm den Stift und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf den bestimmten Platz. Daraufhin tat es ihr Tony gleich.

„Ich möchte ihnen nun noch schnell als erster gratulieren…", er schüttelte Beiden die Hand, „…bevor ich sage, sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen." Tony lächelte Ziva verliebt an und zog sie sanft an sich. Zärtlich, fast zaghaft verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen. Die Gäste begannen zu klatschen und ein regelrechtes Blitzlichtgewitter herrschte.

Kapitel 53.3

Es herrschte buntes Treiben in dem großen Festzelt. Nachdem jeder der Gäste dem Brautpaar aufs Herzlichste gratuliert hatte, eröffnete man mit dem Anschnitt der Hochzeitstorte das Buffet und die Cocktailbar und die Band spielte leise Musik im Hintergrund. Immer wieder liefen die Gäste umher, setzten sich an andere Tische und plauderten miteinander. Gibbs erzählte bereits seit geraumer Zeit mit Clarice und versuchte ihr zu erklären, warum er und Jenny nicht mit dem Gedanken spielten, ebenfalls zu heiraten. Da sie etwas abseits saßen, bemerkte niemand ihr Thema. Allerdings wurden sie mit interessierten Blicken bedacht, da sich niemand vorstellen konnte, dass Jethro sich mit der Mutter der Direktorin auseinandersetzte. Diese war in ein Gespräch mit James, dessen Mutter, Camille und Luigi vertieft, während Tony ein Vater-der-Braut-Bräutigam-Gespräch zu führen und Sayid allerhand Fragen zu beantworten hatte. Ziva beobachtete dies von einem anderen Tisch aus, an dem sie mit Abby und Tim saß und ab und zu von Gästen nochmals angesprochen wurde, wie schön die Feier organisiert war. Ducky erzählte Sophie, Eva und Sam Geschichten und die Mädchen blickten ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, während Sam sich vor lachen kaum auf dem Stuhl halten konnte. Nach einiger Zeit eröffnete man mit einem Hochzeitstanz die Tanzfläche und die Musik der Band nahm an Lautstärke zu. Während einige der Gäste eine flotte Sohle auf das Parkett legten, holten sich andere noch vom Buffet und setzten sich dann wieder zu ihren Gesprächspartnern.

Ziva und Abby saßen zusammen und nippten an ihren Säften. Lachend erzählten sie sich von ihren kleinen und größeren Schwangerschaftproblemchen, während Tim und Sam neben ihnen über irgendwelche Computerprobleme philosophierten. Die Frauen ließen ihre Blicke über die Gäste schweifen und schauten sich vielsagend an, als sie Ducky und Clarice über die Tanzfläche schaukeln sahen.

„Unser guter Ducky scheint sich ja ganz gut mit Jennys Mum zu verstehen.", grinste Abby breit und Ziva lachte leise. Ducky hatte seine Tanzpartnerin fest, aber sanft im Arm und führte sie elegant über die Fläche. Aufmerksam sahen sie einander an und schienen sich leise miteinander zu unterhalten. Für die zwei Frauen sprachen die Blicke des Pathologen Bände.

„Was beobachtet ihr denn so interessiert?", gesellte sich Jenny zu ihnen und strich Sam kurz über den Rücken, während sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Der Junge schaute knapp zu ihr und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Gespräch mit Bambino.

„Ducky und deine Mutter.", grinste Ziva und Jenny schaute die Beiden überrascht an, bevor sie ihren Blicken folgte und Besagte tanzend entdeckte.

„Mum scheint sich ja ganz gut mit ihm zu verstehen.", grinste nun auch die Direktorin und schlurfte durch die Strohhalme an ihrem Cocktail. Doch kaum, dass sie das Glas abgestellt hatte, stand James neben ihr und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Zuckermaus?", lächelte er und Jenny funkelte ihn erst einmal an, bevor sie nickte und sich zur Tanzfläche führen ließ. Abby und Ziva sahen einander vielsagend an und fingen laut an zu lachen. Irgendwie wurden sie aus ihrer Direktorin nicht schlau. Erst trennte sie sich von James und nun schienen die Zwei wieder ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein. Bevor sie dieses Thema aber erörtern konnten, wurde Ziva von ihrem Schwiegervater zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Abby blieb zurück und bedachte ihren Freund mit einem stechenden Blick, so dass dieser sie nach wenigen Minuten ebenfalls zum Tanz aufforderte. Grinsend sah Sam ihnen hinterher. Abby schien den jungen MIT-Absolventen wirklich voll im Griff zu haben. Der Junge schreckte heftig zusammen, als ihm plötzlich etwas von hinten um den Hals fiel. Lautes Lachen drang an sein Ohr, als er seine Schwester und Eva böse anfunkelte. Er griff nach Beiden und begann sie zu kitzeln, um sie nach lauten Hilfeschreien erbarmend freizulassen. Tony, der sich nun ungezwungener mit Sayid und seiner Mutter unterhielt, kam zu ihnen und setzte sich zu den Kindern an den Tisch, wodurch auch diese sofort in ein Gespräch mit den Erwachsenen verstrickt wurden. Eva kniete auf dem Suhl und lag halb auf dem Tisch, als sie nach dem Glas ihrer Mutter angelte. Mit flinken Fingern zog sie es zu sich und Tony konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie sie auch schon am Strohhalm sog. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Das darfst du nicht trinken, Eva.", protestierte er und wollte ihr das Glas wegnehmen.

„Schon gut, Tony. Das ist eine Virgin Caipirinha, ohne Alkohol.", stand Jenny hinter Eva und strich ihr über das blonde Haar. Tony sah seine Chefin Stirn runzelnd an. Die Direktorin trank einen Cocktail ohne Alkohol? Hatte er irgendwie etwas verpasst?

„Was schaust du so dumm aus der Wäsche, Liebling?", umarmte Ziva ihren Mann von hinten, während Jenny mit Eva zur Tanzfläche ging. Er sah den Zweien nachdenklich hinterher.

„Sag mal, Liebes. Du und Abby trinkt keinen Alkohol, weil ihr schwanger seid, oder?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage und bedachte seine Vorgesetzte und ihre Tochter mit einem kritischen Blick. Die Kleine hatte ihre Mum umarmt und sich an sie geschmiegt, während sie im Takt der langsamen Musik hin und her wankten.

„Ja, wieso?" Ziva setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn und nahm seine Hand, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Sofort durchjagte Tony ein Schauer und vergaß, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Bauch und zog sie zu einem liebevollen Kuss an sich.

Inzwischen war es schon um einiges später und einige Gäste hatten sich schon verabschiedet, so dass eigentlich nur der harte Rest zurückblieb. Man saß nun hauptsächlich und unterhielt sich gemütlich, während leise romantische Musik lief. Abby saß auf Tims Schoß und ließ sich sanft kraueln, während Tony und Ziva immer wieder verliebte Blicke und Küsse austauschten. Sayid meinte, dass er sich zwischen den zwei Pärchen, wo er saß, wie in der Highschool unter verliebten Teenager fühlte und kassierten dafür von seiner Tochter eine Kopfnuss. Ungläubig starrte er sie an und sie fing an breit zu grinsen. Sofort meinten alle einheitlich, dass dies Gibbs' Schuld wäre, da er ja ständig Kopfnüsse verteilte.

„Wo steckt der Boss eigentlich? Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile lang nicht gesehen.", ließ Tony seinen Blick über die restlichen Anwesenden streifen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und auf den Gesichtern bildete sich bei jedem ein Fragezeichen.

„Jenny und Eva sind auch nirgends zu sehen.", meinte Sophie, die sich auf einen Stuhl gestellt hatte und von ihrem Vater an der Hüfte festgehalten wurde. Natürlich wussten sowohl die elfjährige, als auch weitere Eingeweihte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Vermutlich hatte sich die kleine Familie ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht. Ducky und Clarice sahen einander bedeutungsschwanger an und grinsten leise vor sich hin. Schließlich ging ein Seufzen durch die Runde und man zuckte mit den Schultern. Würden schon wieder auftauchen. Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, da sprang Eva Tony in den Nacken und grinste ihn frech an. Der Italiener zuckte erschrocken zusammen und die ganze Truppe fing an zu lachen.

„Hey, Wildfang. Wo warst du denn?", zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und alle sahen die Kleine fragend an.

„Mummy war nicht gut. Sie hatte sich etwas hingelegt.", meinte Eva mit großen, unschuldigen Augen.

„Was? Ist alles okay?" Ziva sah die achtjährige besorgt an, doch sie grinste sofort breit und nickte kräftig.

„Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung." Im Hintergrund begann leise ‚I will always love you' von Whitney Houston zu spielen. Die Gruppe sah die Tochter der Direktorin fragend an.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?" Nun wurde Evas Grinsen noch breiter und ihre Augen nahmen einen glücklichen Glanz an, während ihr Blick zur Tanzfläche wanderte. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis man verstand, worauf das Mädchen hinaus wollte und man ihrem Blick folgte. Doch was sie entdeckten, verschlug den meisten die Sprache.

Eng an sich gezogen, hielt Jethro Jenny im Arm und tanzte langsam mit ihr. Die Direktorin hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung strich der Teamleiter ihr über den Rücken und spielte mit ihren Fingern. In einem gemächlichen Tempo drehte er sie um ihre eigene Achse und zog sie wieder eng an sich. Diesmal lehnte sie mit dem Rücken an ihm, während sie weiter hin und her wiegten. Jenny hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen und schien Jethros Nähe regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen. Zärtlich fuhren ihre Finger über seine Hände, die auf ihrem Bauch zu ruhen gekommen waren und sanft über den Stoff strichen. Sein Kopf war an ihren gelehnt und das liebevolle Strahlen in seinen Augen ließ die Beobachter einander mit offenen Mündern anstarren, bevor sie wieder zu dem anscheinenden Pärchen blickten. Eva strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während Ducky wohlwollend nickte. Langsam näherte sich das Lied dem Ende und Jenny öffnete lächelnd die Augen. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sie sahen sich verliebt an. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange, bevor sie ihm einen zaghaften Kuss stahl. Jethro verhakte seine Finger mit ihren und führte sie langsam zu dem Tisch, um den sich ihre Freunde und Verwandten gesammelt hatten und sie nun perplex anstarrten. Mit möglichst unschuldigen Blicken sahen sie die Gruppe fragend an und Jethro zog sich vom Tisch nebenan einen Stuhl heran, auf den er sich sinken ließ und Jenny auf seinen Schoß zog. Wieder kamen seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch zu ruhen und streichelten ihn zärtlich. James hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und fing an zu kichern. Um es zu unterdrücken, hielt er sich die Hand auf den Mund, jedoch vergebens. Sam kniff ebenfalls die Lippen zusammen, während Duckys und Clarices Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Jenny und Gibbs lächelten noch immer mit fragenden, unschuldigen Blicken. Eva rutschte von Tonys Schoß, der wie seine Kollegen die Vorgesetzten ungläubig anschaute. Mit wenigen Schritten war das blonde Mädchen bei ihren Eltern und kuschelte sich an sie. Gibbs legte einen Arm um sie und Jenny drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott.", verließ es Tonys Mund. Der Italiener starrte seinen Boss und Direktorin an und sein Blick wanderte zu der Hand, die auf Jennys Bauch lag.

„Natürlich! Kein Alkohol, weil sie auch schwanger ist.", murmelte er und Ziva blickte ihren Mann überrascht an, während Eva demonstrativ zum Glas ihrem Mutter griff und einen Schluck nahm. Wieder wollten einige protestierten, da sie einen richtigen Caipirinha in dem Glas vermuteten, bevor ihnen Tonys Worte bewusst wurden.

„Zur allgemeinen Erklärung. Jenny hat sich von mir getrennt, weil sie von Gibbs in der jetzt achten Woche schwanger ist und da er auch der Vater von Eva ist, endlich ihrem Herz gefolgt ist.", erklärte James und grinste frech in die Runde. Sayid begann laut zu lachen, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ziva es bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, obwohl Jenny neben Abby ihre beste Freundin war.

„Und ihr habt uns nichts gesagt?", blickte Abby die Zwei entsetzt an. Jenny und Gibbs zuckten unschuldig mit den Schultern und lächelten.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Dann haben wir in ein paar Monaten nicht zwei, sondern drei schreiende Bündel im Hauptquartier.", meinte Tim mit trockener Mine.

„McGee!", ereiferte sich Ziva, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass er vollkommen Recht hatte.

„Kein Angst. Ich bin dabei einen NCIS-internen Kindergarten zu beantragen.", grinste nun Jenny breit und Jethro hauchte einen Kuss in ihren Nacken, während seine Hand wieder über ihren Bauch strich. Vollkommen von den ganzen Nachrichten überwältigt, sah man sich ungläubig grinsend an und nippte an seinen Getränken. Nun gab es wirklich drei Pärchen, von dem eines ab heute verheiratet war, ein anderes bereits ein Kind im Schulalter hatte und alle Frauen ein Baby erwarteten. Irgendwie würde es wohl in der nächsten Zeit noch katastrophaler, als im letzten Jahr, im Hauptquartier des NCIS hergehen.

Epilog

Wieder war es Mai geworden. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und nicht eine Wolke zeigte sich. Seit Beginn dieser Geschichte über ein Team des NCIS, das durch einige Höhen und Tiefen zu gehen hatte, sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Am heutigen Tag vor einem Jahr gaben sich zwei Menschen dieses Teams das Ja-Wort und führen seitdem eine harmonische Ehe und ein wildes Arbeitsleben. Vor wenigen Monaten wurde das erste gemeinsame Kind geboren. Die kleine Zita Therese, wie ihre Eltern die kleine, italienische Israelin genannt hatten, war fast vier Monate alt und besah sich die Welt um sich herum mit großen braunen Augen. Aber nicht nur dieses Pärchen konnte sich über ein erstes kleines Du und Ich freuen. Der kleine Andrew Thomas, knappe drei Wochen jünger als Zita, hielt seine durchgeknallte Gothmutter und seinen Vater mit seinem überschwänglichen Elan reichlich auf Trab. Auch der Teamleiter hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit seinem Nachwuchs. Die inzwischen neunjährige Eva war zwar noch immer ein Engel, überragte ihren Vater aber inzwischen an logischen Denken und war die Beste ihrer Jahrgangsstufe und ihr kleiner Bruder, Luca Jethro, gut einen Monat vor Zita geboren, ließ seine Eltern nachts kaum zum Schlafen kommen, war tagsüber aber das ruhigste Kind von den drei Babys, so dass die Direktorin ihn manchmal sogar mit in Besprechungen nehmen konnte. Jedoch gab es nicht nur über diese drei Pärchen Gutes zu berichten. Der Autopsiegremlin und Bambina hatten inzwischen eine eigene Wohnung bezogen, da der Pathologe sein Herz an die Mutter unserer lieben Direktorin verloren hatte. Die ältere Dame war zu ihm gezogen und kümmerte sich liebend gerne mal um die Rasselbande von Kindern. Doch nun wollen wir mal schauen, wie es unseren Helden so geht. Wie gesagt, heute ist der erste Hochzeitstag.

Gibbs saß auf seiner Terrasse unter einem großen Sonnenschirm, der fast die gesamte Fläche mit Schatten versorgte, auf einer leicht angerosteten Hollywoodschaukel. Auf seiner Brust, die kleinen Ärmchen und Beinchen angezogen, schlief Luca friedlich, während sein Vater der Schülerin, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, einen kleinen Text diktierte, um sie auf das nächste Diktat vorzubereiten. Mit einem Tablett in den Händen betrat Jenny die Terrasse und bedachte ihre Familie mit einem liebvollen Lächeln. Langsam ging sie die wenigen Stufen zum Garten hinab und stellte das Tablett auf den langen, hölzernen Tisch. Sie verteilte die Teller und das Besteck, sowie die Gläser, bevor sie wieder zurückging. Lächelnd trat sie an die Hollywoodschaukel. Jethro stoppte mit Lesen und sah sie fragend an. Mit der Hand sanft über Lucas Köpfchen streichelnd hauchte sie einen Kuss auf Jethros Nase und ging zurück zur Terrassentür, wobei sie Eva übers Haar strich. Gibbs sah ihr glücklich hinterher, bevor er fortfuhr zu lesen. Als es wenige Minuten später klingelte, hielt er wieder inne. Eva legte den Stift weg und sprang vom Stuhl, um ins Haus zu rennen. Gibbs schloss das Buch und legte es zur Seite. Liebevoll betrachtete er seinen Sohn und strich ihm mit dem Finger über die kleine Hand. Wenn er an die Geburt des Jungen dachte, wurde ihm noch heute schlecht. Jenny, es waren noch fast zwei Wochen bis zum errechneten Termin, hatte mit Cynthia alles Wichtige für ihre Vertretung besprochen, die am nächsten Tag beginnen sollte, als die Sekretärin völlig aufgeregt an der Galerie gestanden hatte und ihn hoch rief. Als er im Büro ankam, stand Jenny mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Wehen hatten mit so einer Heftigkeit eingesetzt, dass Jenny sekundenlang nicht atmen konnte. Sofort hatte er Cynthia befohlen, Ducky zu rufen und einen Krankenwagen zu bestellen. Alles, was er über Geburten wusste, schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu gelten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihr helfen konnte, da er sie nicht anrühren sollte, und sah sie nur vollkommen verschreckt und ängstlich an, auch als Ducky endlich bei ihnen war. Es dauerte nicht mal zehn Minuten, bis Luca auf der Welt war. Auch wenn er sich das Ganze wesentlich anders vorgestellt hatte, war er froh, als er seinen Sohn sah und Jen ihn glücklich anlächelte. Ducky erklärte ihm später, dass es eine so genannte Sturzgeburt gewesen war. Aber heute war ihm dies vollkommen egal, denn sein kleiner Prinz entwickelte sich prächtig, trotz des ziemlich hektischen Starts ins Leben.

„Hey Boss!", erklang plötzlich Tonys vertraute Stimme und Gibbs sah seinen Agent lächelnd an. Der Italiener trug den Maxicosi, in dem Zita tief schlief, in der rechten und die Wickeltasche in der linken Hand.

„Hey, alles Gute zum ersten Hochzeitstag.", grinste der Teamleiter und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Tony stellte seine Tochter vorsichtig auf den Boden und ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken. Nun kam auch Ziva, von Eva hinter sich hergezogen, auf die Terrasse. Gibbs gratulierte auch ihr und die Israelin bestaunte den kleinen, schlafenden Mann auf der Brust ihres Bosses mit dem Kommentar, dass Luca auch immer größer werde. Gibbs lachte leise und nickte. Als bei der jungen Frau die Wehen einsetzten, war es tiefste Nacht gewesen. Tony hatte sie gegen Morgen, als die Wehen regelmäßiger wurden, ins Krankenhaus gebracht und auf Arbeit wunderte man sich, dass die Beiden nicht kamen. Erst gegen Abend rief Tony endlich an und verkündigte, dass Zita vor wenigen Minuten mit neunundvierzig Zentimetern und dreitausendzehn Gramm auf die Welt gekommen war. Gibbs lächelte, als Ziva sich zu Tony setzte und Zita vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, auf den Arm nahm. Wie ein Püppchen schlief sie ungerührt weiter und schmiegte sich an die Brust ihrer Mutter. Eva beobachtete sie gespannt und fuhr mit den Fingern zärtlich über die zarten Konturen des Babys. Jenny kam mit Getränken zu ihnen und bedachte Zita mit einem liebevollen Blick. Eine Weile lang unterhielten sie sich und lachten leise, damit die Babys nicht geweckt wurden, bevor es abermals klingelte. Jenny stand auf und verschwand im Haus, um wenig später mit Abby und Tim zurückzukommen. Andy, wie sie ihren Sohn liebevoll nannten, lag im Arm seiner Mutter und schaute sie aus großen blauen Augen aufmerksam an. Die zwei Neuankömmlinge begrüßten alle und gratulierten den Jubilaren zum ersten Hochzeitstag, bevor Tim am Tisch Platz nahm und Abby sich neben Gibbs sinken ließ. Auch daran konnte der Teamleiter sich gut erinnern. Abby war eigentlich nur im Büro gewesen, weil ihr Assistent irgendetwas im Labor nicht gefunden hatte. Tim wollte sie nach unten begleiten, als der Fahrstuhl stehen blieb. Abby erschrak sich so sehr, das kurz später die ersten Wehen begannen. Tim hatte allerhand Mühe seine Liebste zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, dass sie in Panik ausbrach, während Gibbs mit einigen Technikern versuchte, den Lift wieder in Gang zu bringen. Im Endeffekt waren sie kurz vor den Presswehen im Krankenhaus angekommen und der Teamleiter hatte sich gefragt, womit er so ein Chaos nur verdient hatte.

Er gab Abby einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich dem kleinen Andy mit seinen Finger über die rosa Wange. Wie magisch davon angezogen, spuckte er seinen Schnuller aus und begann an dem Finger zu saugen, was alle anstiftete zu lachen. Wie Profis unterhielt man sich über verschiedene Tragemethoden und Windeln. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor Ducky und Clarice wie selbst verständlich um die Ecke bogen und durch den Garten zur Terrasse kamen. Eva begrüßte die Zwei mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange. Ziva und Abby hatten ja schon auf der Hochzeit eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den beiden älteren Leuten gespürt, doch niemand hätte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Aber heute fühlten sie sich wie eine große Familie. Zusammen ging man zu dem Tisch auf dem Rasen und Jenny brachte mit Hilfe von Ducky und ihrer Mum die Salate und weiteres Essbares auf den Tisch. Ausgelassen unterhielten sie sich und lachten miteinander. Keiner hätte vor zwei Jahren gedacht, dass sich ihr Leben so ändern würde. Doch jeder war zufrieden mit diesen Wendungen, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach gewesen war. Ein lautes Lachen drang durch das Grün der Bäume und verhallte im Blau des Himmels.

--Ende--

228


End file.
